Quidditch ? Ne me plus parlez plus de Quidditch !
by nestie
Summary: Suite de "Quidditch vous avez dit Quidditch ?" ! Padma Patil est manager de stars au sein d'une équipe tout sauf professionnelle. S'il n'y avait que ça, quelqu'un lui aurait jeté une malédiction et personne ne semble à la hauteur pour la protéger... à part une ancienne connaissance qu'elle n'a pas du tout envie de recroiser...
1. Voyance

**Titre : Quidditch ? Ne me parlez plus de Quidditch !**

**Rating : T**

**Résumé : Padma Patil est manager de stars au sein d'une équipe tout sauf professionnelle. S'il n'y avait que ça, quelqu'un lui aurait jeté une malédiction et personne ne semble à la hauteur pour la protéger... à part une ancienne connaissance qu'elle n'a pas du tout envie de recroiser...**

**Important : Ceci est la suite de « _Quidditch vous avez dit dit Quidditch ?_ ». J'avais certifié qu'il n'y en aurait pas. A plusieurs reprises. Une fois n'est pas coutume, j'ai changé d'avis ! Jusqu'ici je me suis amusée à l'écrire, j'espère que vous aurez le même sentiment en la lisant.**

Annonce : Holà ! Qué tal ? Je suis surmotivééée. Trop contente de poster la suite des aventures de Padmaaaa ! Bon je prie pour que vous aussi, et surtout pour que vous ne soyez pas déçues ! On se retrouve en fin de chapitre !

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Voyance**

* * *

« Padma, j'apprrrécierrrrrais assez que tu me trrrouves une villa moins miteuse ! Et si tu pouvais me commander ce thé anglais dont tu m'as parrrlé »

Je cassai la plume avec laquelle j'étais en train d'écrire, rageuse. J'allais provoquer en duel Viktor Krum. Il m'avait fait renvoyer son assistant et maintenant je faisais son boulot. Etait-ce mon rôle de répondre à ses lettres de fans, franchement ?

Je songeais sincèrement à faire du vaudou avec les poupées à son effigie que les enfants s'arrachaient dans tous les pays. Pour commencer j'aurais cousu sa bouche pour ne plus avoir à entendre cet accent qu'il prenait un malin plaisir à exagérer pour se donner « du carractèrre » comme il disait.

Plus d'un an que je m'occupais de sa carrière et que je regrettais l'abolition de la peine de mort dans l'état de New-York. Si je me débrouillais pour l'amener en Californie et le faire coffrer pour meurtre...? Assassinat de ma santé mentale.

Il débarqua, dans son éternel marcel blanc.

« Où sont mes lunettes de soleil ? »

Je lui désignai sa table de nuit. Il les posa sur son nez. Dussé-je préciser qu'il était 23h passées et qu'il se rendait en boite de nuit ?

-Qu'est ce que tu entends par moins miteuse, Viktor ? M'enquis-je, peaufinant mon self-control durement acquis.

-Tu as vu cette baie vitrrrée ? Elle ne se teinte même pas selon la lumièrrre du jourrr ! Et le papier hygiénique, il n'est même pas en coton biologique de Chine ! A tous les coups il vient d'Egypte ou de Syrrrie où la culturrre est bourrrée de pesticides !

Il se payait ma tête non ?

Il revint vers moi et darda un regard suspect sur mon visage :

-Ils ne font pas pousser du coton dans ton pays par hasarrrd ? Mais si, en Inde c'est bien ça ? Tu as bien de la famille là bas, tu pourrrais m'en rrramener.

Je lui balançai mon calepin à la tête, il l'évita avec brio et me lança un sourire qu'il pensait surement enjôleur.

Je l'entendis se préparer puis claquer la porte. Enfin tranquille. Je retournai dans mon chez moi, sans baie vitrée.

Aaah. La vie était bien plus sympa comme ça ! Pas de climat maussade britannique. Des boutiques ouvertes H24. Et surtout, plus de quidditch !

Ben oui, Viktor Krum, du haut de sa célébrité, avait mis fin à sa carrière pour faire, tenez-vous bien, du rap. Désormais il était aussi connu chez les moldus que chez les sorciers.

Je m'écroulai dans mon lit, réveillée à l'aube par la sonnerie insistante de la porte d'entrée. Je n'eus pas même besoin de me lever, l'intruse avait les clefs.

Un fracas monstre accompagnait l'entrée de son altesse, comme toujours. J'espérais juste qu'elle n'avait pas ramené sa mioche avec elle. De si bon matin, je ne pourrais pas le supporter.

Elle ouvrit la porte en grand, sûrement ravie de me vriller les tympans :

-Padma, il faut qu'on parle.

-Pas le temps de garder Jaya aujourd'hui, Parv', ronchonnai-je.

-Il ne s'agit pas de ça, tu es en grand danger !

Je ne tiquai même pas. Elle avait prédit ma mort au moins une dizaine de fois durant le lycée, pendant sa période divination.

-Les astres me l'on dit ! Insista-t-elle.

Alors si les astres le lui avaient dit... Je pouvais retourner dormir.

Parvati entreprit alors d'ouvrir les rideaux de ma chambre. Pas de bol, il ne faisait même pas jour. Ni une ni deux elle alluma toutes les lampes et me lança un « lumos » en pleine face.

Je grognai, envoyant coup de pieds et poings dans les airs. Ma jumelle me brandit trois cartes de tarot : une épée, un pendu et une tête de mort.

Je m'assis sur mon lit. Les trois d'un coup, c'était quand même louche.

-Quand est ce que tu arrêteras d'invoquer les esprits ? Laisse les tranquille et moi avec !

-Je n'ai rien invoqué ! Je n'ai même pas fait de divination ce moi-ci ! Je me suis réveillée pour donner son biberon à Jaya et quand je suis revenue dans ma chambre, il y avait ces trois cartes alignées.

-Et comment peux-tu savoir que ça me concerne ? Baillai-je.

-Elles étaient disposées sur le gilet que je t'ai v... emprunté.

-Oui bon c'est une coïncidence. Où est ta fille ?

-Avec un ami. Ce n'est pas une coïncidence, comment expliques-tu qu'elles se soient alignées là ? S'offusqua ma soeur.

-J'en sais rien moi ! Je ne m'appelle pas Trelawney ! Et puis tu laisses Jaya avec le gars bizarre que tu as rencontré la semaine passée ?

-Je t'ai dit un ami, pas mon mec. Ressaisis-toi ! Tu vas périr dans d'atroces souffrances d'ici sept jours !

Je la fixai. Parvati adorait exagérer, mais ça c'était vraiment gros.

-Quoi ? Quelqu'un va m'envoyer un hibou tout à l'heure et dans une semaine je serai morte au fond d'un trou ? C'est une légende urbaine Parvati.

-Quelqu'un t'a jeté une malédiction ! Je te le dis moi ! Rigole tant que tu veux mais je ne te laisserai pas agoniser sans rien faire.

Je me levai et la raccompagnai à la porte :

-Okay, je ferai attention à ce qu'un piano ne me tombe pas sur le crâne en sortant. Et si dans sept jours je suis toujours là, tu promets de cesser tes inepties ?

:::

Lorsque j'arrivai à l'agence mes collègues étaient déjà sur le pied de guerre. Toujours à l'affut de nouveaux clients, Ethan, le patron de notre équipe de managers, nous servait son speech habituel. Ce matin je resterai tranquille, pas d'altercation, de dispute, ni de contradiction. Mes collègues eurent l'air déçus de me voir si conciliante, je les avais habitués à mieux.

Je me servis un thé que je lâchai instantanément, la tasse se fracassant sur le sol. Je venais de manquer me brûler avec.

-Mal réveillée ? Me fit Doug en lorgnant sur ma collègue Tallulah.

Il était amoureux d'elle, j'en étais sûre. Mais il attendait sûrement le déluge pour le lui faire savoir. Vu le vent et la neige qui mugissaient dehors, il allait vite devoir penser à un plan d'action.

« Nous avons une nouvelle cliente. Comédienne. Une ado. Pas facile mais qui peut rapporter de grosses commissions à celui ou celle qui s'en charge, qui se dévoue ? » lança Ethan à la cantonade.

Je passai mon tour. Il n'y avait pas grand chose à faire ce jour là et je pus donc m'octroyer une journée de libre, autant dire du pain béni.

Je manquai me faire écraser par un bus moldu. Parvati aurait hurlé à la malédiction mais je traversais toujours comme une cinglée alors ce n'était pas vraiment un hasard.

Je sonnai à la porte de l'appartement de Wayne Hopkins. Ancien Poufsouffle, désormais DJ.

-Salut, P ! me fit-il en me collant un bisou sur le front.

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça...

Ca me rappelait de mauvais souvenirs.

Wayne était un sang-mêlé, il y avait donc tout un tas d'objets moldus chez lui et c'était plutôt marrant. Prenez le téléphone, une invention du tonnerre ! Lui n'arrêtait pas de me répéter que c'était à double tranchant.

J'ouvris son réfrigérateur, toujours intéressée par cette technologie étrange et manquai faire tomber une assiette dans laquelle il avait laissé un couteau. La potentielle arme me tomba sur le pied, heureusement sans faire de dégâts.

-T'es vachement maladroite... me fit remarquer Wayne en me prenant dans ses bras.

Oui ça commençait à faire beaucoup, même pour moi. Mais je ne cèderai pas à la paranoïa de Parvati.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ? M'enquis-je en voyant un journal dans sa poubelle.

-Rien, s'empressa-t-il de répondre en tentant de cacher l'objet du délit.

Je me subtilisai à son emprise et m'emparai du magazine. Oliver Wood faisait la une. Il avait reçu le balai d'or du meilleur joueur.

C'était écoeurant. Tant de beauté ça vous soulevait le coeur. Je lus l'interview jusqu'au bout, me baignant dans un masochisme extrême.

Au cas où vous auriez oublié (pas moi !) j'étais sortie avec Oliver et passée du Paradis à l'Enfer lorsque nous avions rompu et surtout lorsque j'avais appris qu'il avait passé la nuit avec ma pire ennemie. Mais il s'en était voulu et était resté gentil jusqu'au bout, et c'était bien là que le bât m'avait blessée.

Bref j'avais tiré un trait sur mon ancien camarade du moins c'était ce que j'essayais de faire croire à mon petit ami actuel. (j'avais abandonné mes efforts avec Parvati le jour où elle m'avait surprise en train de dormir avec le sweat d'Oliver)

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu refuses que je lise ça. J'ai tourné la page, Wayne. Affirmai-je telle une arracheuse de dents.

Il pointa alors du doigt un petit encadré :

« Oliver Wood devrait d'ailleurs se trouver à New-York pour un match amical avec l'équipe américaine, du 17 au 25 mars »

-C'est la semaine prochaine... marmonna mon DJ de petit ami en passant une main dans ses cheveux blonds bouclés.

Merde. Pourquoi ? Oh grands dieux pourquoi ? Devais-je me mettre à sacrifier des poules et brûler de la sauge pour regagner vos faveurs ? Ou Merlin se faisait-il de nouveau assez chier pour recommencer à me tourmenter ?

Avec ma chance, plus je ferais tout pour l'éviter plus vite je tomberai sur lui par pur hasard. Et là ce serait le drame ! J'avais pris trois kilos rien que dans les bras, mes maigres abdos avaient fondu comme une plaquette de beurre sur le feu et j'arborai une coupe de cheveux tellement ratée que je les attachais constamment pour éviter d'aveugler le badaud par ce massacre.

Et par dessus le marché la plupart de mes vêtements étaient couverts de bave de bébé.

Au secours, à l'aide. Par tous les dieux de l'Enfer, si je devais me mettre à la magie noire pour éviter de croiser Oliver Wood, j'étais prête à souscrire à une carte de fidélité dès maintenant.

-Je m'en fiche. Si tu crois que ça me fait quelque chose, c'était il y a plus d'un an... je ne suis pas le genre de fille pitoyable qui ressasse le passé.

En disant cela je pensai « Ne me regarde pas dans les yeux. Ne me regarde pas dans les yeux »

J'avais honte. Wood, c'était du passé. La préhistoire même. Pourquoi sa venue me mettait dans un état de démence avancée ?

Je fus interrompue dans mes élucubrations par un hibou qui se faufila par le fenêtre ouverte (A-t-on idée d'ouvrir son carreau par un temps pareil ?) et fonça droit dans ma figure.

Je détestais les volatiles. Je crachai deux trois plumes et envoyai balader l'animal, espérant vivement ne pas chopper la grippe du poulet.

Je décachetai la missive :

_**Padma Anjali Priya Patil**_

_**Vous êtes assignée à comparaître pour diffamation le samedi suivant la réception de ce courrier dans un duel officiel et selon les règles en vigueur de l'Etat de New-York contre Mr O'Rough.**_

Définitivement. J'étais maudite. Irvin O'Rough mesurait deux mètres dix et avoisinait les 150 kilos. Il faisait de la lutte. Et il avait été mon client il y avait quelques mois de cela. Un pervers de première zone. Je l'avais rembarré maintes et maintes fois et sous le coup de la colère j'avais effectivement dit deux trois mots (un discours de vingt minutes) sur les raisons pour lesquelles il était un immonde personnage plus dégoutant qu'une décharge nucléaire. Malheureusement, une journaliste aguerrie sous couverture avait noté toutes mes paroles et le lendemain, mon plaidoyer faisait la une des magazines, les insultes utilisées étant disponibles dans la version non censurée.

Et au cas où vous vous poseriez la question, oui l'Etat de New-York avaient les lois sorcières les plus arriérées. Un duel de sorcier pour régler ce genre de problèmes ? Pas à mort bien sûr mais certains avaient fini à l'hôpital.

Je filai chez mon oiseau de malheur de soeur lui faire savoir que je la blâmais pour m'avoir porté le mauvais oeil avec ces histoires de malédiction. Elle était introuvable, je lui laissai donc un petit mot bien senti.

En attendant il allait falloir que je potasse les techniques de base du duel. Surtout que dans ces cas là, tout était permis, si les deux belligérants étaient désarmés, le corps à corps était de mise. Et un petit rappel s'impose : mon adversaire mesurait plus de deux mètres et avait la masse musculaire d'un sumo, la graisse en moins.

J'écrivis à mes amies de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique, Leanne et Lizzie, pour leur dire de prier pour moi. Quant à Wayne, il cherchait des amis qui pouvaient faire annuler ou reporter ce duel, par des moyens légaux.

Moi je cherchais un miracle. Je pouvais peut-être me faire expatrier mais le temps que la procédure soit mise en marche, je serai écrabouillée sur le tatamis. Dans mon lot de contacts, pas un seul ne m'était utile dans cette situation. Il y avait d'anciens délinquants mais pas question de m'attirer encore plus de problèmes.

Je passai l'après-midi à lire des manuels sur le duel, les sorts autorisés, les feintes, les recours, lorsque ma soeur se servit de sa clef pour entrer chez moi sans sonner cette fois. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de refermer la porte.

Elle avait ramené ma nièce, cette chère enfant qui braillait et chouinait à tout va. Etrangement elle était d'un calme olympien ce jour là, inversement proportionnel à l'affolement de sa mère.

-Je le savais, je le savais ! Il va te tuer !

-Parvati, je suis déjà assez paniquée, n'en rajoute pas !

Ma jumelle posa sa fille dans le berceau d'appoint qui avait élu domicile dans mon salon. Elle se recoiffa, vérifia que son maquillage n'avait pas coulé et expira plusieurs fois.

-Tu as parfaitement raison. De toute façon j'ai la situation bien en mains. Je t'ai dit que je n'allais pas rester les bras croisés. Quand j'ai reçu ton mot, j'ai donc pris les devants.

Je lui en demandai plus sur ses actions et lorsqu'elle me détailla son plan, je crus que j'allais littéralement la balancer par le toit de l'immeuble et la faire tournoyer par les cheveux pour mieux lui donner de l'élan.

-TU AS FAIT QUOI ? M'écriai-je alors, prête à fuir à l'autre bout du pays.

-Tu as bien entendu, ta soeur a fait appel à moi. Fit alors une voix basse et rocailleuse.

Je fis volte face, au ralenti. Par les eaux polluées du Styx, Adrian Pucey venait de faire irruption sur le continent américain, dans ma ville, dans mon appartement, et pire que tout, dans ma vie.

* * *

A suivre...

Alors ? Ne me laissez pas dans le stress ! Ce serait grave la honte si je faisais une suite et que personne ne commentait ! ;-)

Allez je vous mets le chapitre 2 pour se plonger un peu mieux dans l'histoire !


	2. Mise à prix

**Titre : Quidditch ? Ne me parlez plus de Quidditch !**

**Rating : T**

**Résumé : Suite de «_ Quidditch vous avez dit dit Quidditch ?_ ». Padma Patil est manager de stars au sein d'une équipe tout sauf professionnelle. S'il n'y avait que ça, quelqu'un lui aurait jeté une malédiction et personne ne semble à la hauteur pour la protéger... à part une ancienne connaissance qu'elle n'a pas du tout envie de recroiser...**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Mise à prix**

* * *

Vous savez quand l'univers est contre vous, rien ne sert de s'alarmer ou de lutter. Ce serait aussi utile que de nager à contre courant. Non tout compte fait, je n'allais tout de même pas laisser flotter ma barque, déjà bien amochée, au beau milieu de la tempête.

Je détournai presqu'immédiatement les yeux de l'invité surprise pour les reporter sur ma moitié.

-Parvati, je crois que ce coup là, je te le revaudrai...

Je savais qu'elle décelait la menace voilée. Elle me tira par le bras et nous enferma dans la salle de bain.

-Je sais que tu as envie de m'arracher la tête mais crois moi c'est pour le mieux. On ne rigole pas avec le tarot, et maintenant le duel ! C'est le seul mec qualifié que j'aie pu trouver. Il sait se battre en duel, il t'a protégée une fois, il m'a toujours eu l'air assez louche pour être un brin criminel, et apparemment il est prêt à t'aider. Et puis de toute façon, vous vous êtes quittés en bon termes non ?

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre, Pucey n'aimait pas rester à la traine visiblement. Il ouvrit la porte comme s'il allait partir avec et me dévisagea.

Purée, un an plus tard il avait toujours la même manie !

-Tu ne me dis même pas bonjour Padma ? Je sais que c'était éprouvant de lire dans mes pensées, mais les tiennes n'étaient pas des plus pures non plus je te signale... me fit-il dans un demi sourire.

Et une fossette, une !

Parvati partit dans un éclat de rire nerveux et s'empressa de nous faire savoir qu'elle nous quittait.

-Tu comptes me laisser ta gosse, une fois de plus ? La hélai-je.

« Oups » lâcha-t-elle avant de prendre sa fille dans ses bras et de s'éclipser. Pauvre enfant. Encore une qui allait être élevée à la dure.

Les choses sérieuses commençaient. J'étais seule avec Adrian Pucey. Le même avec qui j'avais eu une aventure d'un soir _puis_ flirté quelques mois _puis_ parcouru les pensées, souvenirs et secrets les plus profonds.

Il en avait fait de même avec moi. Ah j'oubliais, il avait aussi saboté ma relation avec Oliver Wood mais je ne lui en voulais plus. Ou du moins plus autant. A vrai dire, un an plus tard je ne savais plus qui était véritablement Adrian Pucey, l'avais-je jamais su ?

Etait-il le même arrogant et agaçant personnage ? Le même calculateur et fourbe ancien Serpentard ?

La question qui me taraudait le plus à cet instant était très sommaire et complètement dérisoire vu ma situation :

« Entretenait-il toujours des sentiments à mon égard ? »

Après plus de 365 jours et certainement à peu près autant de conquêtes de passage, il était logique qu'il aie passé une bonne grosse éponge là dessus.

Pour toute réponse à ma question silencieuse je reçus un sortilège en pleine tête. Je vacillai, prise de court.

-T'es malade ! M'offusquai-je.

-Tu n'es absolument pas prête à te présenter pour un duel. On est mardi. Il reste à peine trois jours pour t'entrainer. Il faut absolument que tu apprennes à toujours être sur le qui vive.

-Je pensais que tu étais là pour m'aider à éviter ce duel justement, de façon... pas forcément légale.

Il rit, dévoilant ses fameuses canines légèrement plus longues que la normale.

-Désolé, mes combines ne s'étendent pas outre-Atlantique.

-Ca casse le mythe, raillai-je.

-Je suis mythique ? Interrogea-t-il en faisant tournoyer sa baguette entre ses doigts et en me regardant par en dessous.

Je secouai la tête de droite à gauche, évitant de répondre.

-Okay alors si on doit s'y mettre, j'ai juste un truc à faire avant. Le prévins-je.

J'envoyai quelques hiboux à Ethan, Viktor et mes deux autres clients pour les prévenir de ma situation et du fait que je serai indisponible jusqu'à dimanche. Une fois cela fait je déplaçai les meubles de mon loft (oui oui, un loft !) d'un coup de baguette et me mis en position.

Adrian retira sa cape de voyage et se plaça face à moi. Saperlipopette, il n'avait pas changé.

-Depuis quand es-tu passé maître dans l'art du duel, Adrian ? Demandai-je pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Il se campa sur ses jambes.

-J'étais à Serpentard je te rappelle. Là-bas c'était « bats-toi ou fais-toi battre ». Je n'ai jamais fini à l'infirmerie.

-Hum, il faisait bon vivre dans ta salle commune, dis-moi.

-Arrête de badiner et concentre-toi.

Il m'expliqua comment me tenir et comment adapter ma position à celle que prenait mon adversaire. Il voulut ensuite voir comment je me débrouillais. Je contrais les sortilèges comme je le pouvais, je ne m'en sortais pas si mal d'ailleurs.

Enfin ça c'était avant qu'il n'enclenche la vitesse supérieure. Il m'envoyait sorts offensifs et défensifs à à peine quelques secondes d'écart de sorte que je n'avais rien le temps de faire et que je ne le touchais pratiquement jamais.

J'étais en nage, lui aussi.

-Arrête de penser à ce que tu viens de faire et pense à ce que je vais faire ensuite ! M'exhorta-t-il.

-Je ne suis pas legilimens, et on manque de temps pour que tu m'apprennes ça aussi... rétorquai-je.

-Stop.

Il abaissa sa baguette et retira sa chemise. Je retins mon souffle. RAS, mesdemoiselles, il arborait un sobre t-shirt noir en dessous.

-Si cet Irvin a choisi le duel c'est soit qu'il est naturellement doué soit qu'il a une tactique bien rodée. On peut supposer qu'il cumule les deux. Une tactique c'est savoir calculer ce que l'autre va faire et agir en conséquence. Les duellistes sont souvent un peu machos, ils pensent que les femmes ont une façon définie de se placer et d'agir quand elles sont au pied du mur.

-Ah bon ? Ca ne m'étonnerait pas de lui de penser ça, marmonnai-je.

-Je suis au regret de t'apprendre que tu fais partie de ces femmes là.

Je lui décochai un regard noir.

-Sale sexiste !

-Tu agis comme ça car tu penses qu'il a l'avantage de la force physique. C'est faux. La lourdeur ne fait pas la puissance. Ta tactique sera donc de prendre le contre pied de tes préjugés et des siens. Il ne s'y attendra pas. On reprend.

A force de valdinguer sur le sol, je me rendis bientôt compte qu'il y avait pas mal de poussière sous mes canapés. Il fallait peut-être que je les déplace lorsque j'entreprenais de nettoyer...

Au bout du centième vol plané, Adrian me tendit la main pour m'aider à me relever. J'allais avoir des bleus partout.

Merde, mon élastique se faisait la malle, ma coupe de cheveux ratée allait être affichée au vu et au su de tous ! Je le rajustai illico et me mis en t-shirt. Il faisait une chaleur de boeuf.

La sonnette retentit soudain et je réalisai alors que la nuit était tombée. J'allais ouvrir et me retrouvai devant Wayne. Il m'embrassa puis aperçut Adrian au fond du salon.

Avant que je ne puisse le briefer ils étaient déjà en face l'un de l'autre. Bien sûr Wayne connaissait l'identité du joueur vedette qu'était Pucey. Mais pas l'inverse.

-C'est qui celui-là ? Me fit le Serpentard sans sembler remarquer l'impolitesse de sa formulation, ni de son intonation.

-Le petit ami de Padma, répondit le dit petit copain.

Adrian le toisa des pieds à la tête, pendant que Wayne me regardait, quémandant silencieusement des explications.

-Wayne, je te présente Adrian Pucey, ancien client du temps où j'étais attachée de presse, il m'entraine pour mon duel imminent. Adrian, voici Wayne Hopkins, il était à Poudlard aussi, en même année que moi. Présentai-je de façon faussement détendue.

Pour tout dire je surjouais à mort.

-A Poufsouffle, crut bon de préciser Wayne.

Critical Error. S'il n'avait pas été mon petit ami j'aurais ri de bon coeur au regard méprisant que coula le Serpentard vers lui. Mais là c'était plutôt gênant. Voire vexant.

Bon bien sûr Wayne n'était pas au courant du passé « sulfureux » entre Pucey et moi-même. Pire encore, il lui demanda un autographe. La honte.

Bref, il était venu pour me dire qu'il m'avait eu des rendez-vous avec les meilleurs professeurs de duel et m'avait ramené un tas de bouquins tactiques.

-Ce ne sera pas utile, Hopkins.

Adrian avait fait claquer ces mots comme un fouet.

-Heu, bien sûr que si. C'est toujours bien de compléter pratique et théorie, plaçai-je avec un maximum de tact.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu irais voir des duellistes sur le déclin aux techniques passées d'âge et lire des livres écrits par des rats de bibliothèque, alors que tu m'as moi. Expliqua Adrian comme s'il exposait deux et deux à un enfant de CP.

Je ne trouvai rien à redire à cette parfaite argumentation.

-Excuse-moi mais, n'es-tu pas un simple joueur de quidditch par hasard ? Le provoqua Wayne, soudain tendu.

Oula. Ca allait mal finir. Valait mieux éviter les questions fermées fis-je remarquer d'un rire jaune en guidant mon compagnon vers la sortie.

Je lui expliquai qu'un Serpentard c'était susceptible en plus d'être arrogant et qu'il valait mieux qu'il repasse plus tard. Je le remerciai et lui assurai que je passerai par chez lui le soir même.

Je me frappai le front sur la porte trois fois avant de retourner auprès de mon entraineur de fortune.

Adrian souriait de toutes ses dents de loup :

-Vraiment Padma ? Un _Poufsouffle_ ?

Le dégoût dans sa voix n'était pas feint.

-Tu me déçois. C'est pire qu'un Gryffondor, et de loin. Ajouta-t-il.

-Ferme là, on ne t'a pas demandé ton avis. On continue ou tu comptes déblatérer là dessus encore longtemps ?

Et comme pour me prouver quelque chose il retira son t-shirt. Bordel de cul ! Je détournai les yeux. Ca faisait quatorze mois. Ce genre de petits jeux « je t'en mets plein la vue » ne fonctionnait plus. C'était même d'un ridicule ! Moi aussi je pouvais me mettre buste nu, on verrait bien qui de nous serait le plus déconcentré tiens !

Toutefois, prudence oblige, je fixai un point invisible au dessus de sa tête et fis abstraction de son physique. Il ne me ménagea pas mais je parai les trois quarts de ses maléfices.

Au bout d'une heure j'étais lessivée et prête à m'écrouler à même le sol. Ca me rappelait mon époque Pom-Pom Girl.

-On fait une pause. Dit-il.

-Une pause ? Tu plaisantes ! On a terminé plutôt ! Je n'en peux plus pour ce soir et je dois rejoindre Wayne.

-Tu réalises que là je suis clément, O'Rough t'auras mise dans cet état au bout de dix minutes, il n'aura plus qu'à t'achever après ça. Quant à retourner voir ton... Poufsouffle, c'est trop dangereux.

Je levai les yeux au ciel :

-Quoi ? Ne me dis pas que toi aussi tu crois à ces histoires de tarot et de malédiction.

-Non. Je crois que quelqu'un à mis ta tête à prix.

Je tombai des nues :

-Pardon ? M'entendis-je souffler.

-On veut te faire peur, et on veut te mettre à bout. Les cartes, le duel, ce n'est pas une coïncidence. Tu ne seras pas surprise de savoir que tu as dû énerver pas mal de gens tout au long de ta courte vie, P. Il y en a sûrement un qui aura décidé de se venger...

Je m'effondrai sur mon profond canapé en peau de chamois et passai en revue la liste des gens que j'avais potentiellement pu mettre en rogne.

Hum. Cent quarante-deux. Cent quarante-trois...

Mon visage dut se décomposer car Adrian vint s'asseoir à côté de moi.

Arf j'espère que nos sueurs n'allaient pas salir mon canap' !

-T'inquiète. Je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser couler, me dit-il.

Il m'affubla d'une tape sur la cuisse. Aïe. Encore une vieille habitude.

-C'est pour ça que je vais squatter chez toi jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve le responsable, ajouta-t-il, goguenard.

Il riait d'avance à ma réaction. En effet, j'oubliai ma fatigue pour bondir telle une harpie en chaleur.

-Tu _quoi_ ? Ah non, non, non. Ce n'est pas possible. J'ai du travail, une vie sociale et une vie de couple.

-Eh bien, vu l'ordre dans lequel tu places tout ça, ça ne doit pas être très folichon. Se moqua-t-il.

J'émis un grognement.

-Okay je plaisante. Avoua-t-il. Je reste jusqu'à samedi. A bien y réfléchir c'est peut-être bien O'Rough qui a planifié tout ça pour te mettre la pression. De toute façon je n'ai pas le temps de rester là à faire la nounou, moi aussi j'ai une vie de couple.

Je m'arrêtai en plein dans ma crise de panique. Cette information me fit l'effet d'une douche froide. Couple ? Comme une vraie copine ? Genre, du sérieux ? Adrian Pucey s'était posé ?

La vue de son torse remplaça soudain le point invisible. Toujours aussi parfait. Il avait même pris de la masse. Toujours le même tatouage en forme de serpent dans le cou, son pendentif étrange accroché à un cordon de cuir et plus bas...

Où était passé son tatouage en forme de P ? Ma mémoire me jouait-elle des tours, et se trouvait-il plus bas encore, trop bas pour que je le voie à cet instant précis ?

Ou l'avait-il fait effacer ? C'était impensable ! Pourquoi ?

Je me sentis vexée sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. (Surtout que je ne connaissais même pas la signification du P : Pucey, Poursuiveur, ou Padma...). Puis triste.

-Tu es triste que je ne reste pas plus longtemps, P ? demanda-t-il sur le ton de la raillerie.

Etrangement ça me ne gênait pas que lui m'appelle par mon diminutif.

-Ben voyons. Je compte les jours avant que ton arrogance ne soit qu'un mauvais souvenir à mes oreilles.

Je me levai pour lui montrer le chemin de la douche et attendit qu'il ait terminé pour y aller aussi.

Lorsque je revins après m'être habillée, pour lui demander s'il voulait dîner dehors, je le trouvai allongé sur le canapé, profondément endormi, les cheveux encore humides. Dans ma légendaire abnégation je lui plaçai un oreiller sous la nuque (bon ok j'en avais en rab dans mon armoire) et le couvris d'une épaisse couette.

Même endormi, il était loin d'avoir l'air d'un ange.

:::

Le lendemain je reçus deux lettres. Leanne me certifiait qu'elle débarquerait dans l'heure si je le lui demandais car elle était très douée en matière de duels, quant à Lizzie elle me priait de faire attention et de lui rapporter la suite de l'histoire, très spécifiquement le déroulement de la semaine du match amical. Effectivement, l'arrivée de Wood approchait à grand pas.

_« Et comment va ton Wayne, le fameux fils de moldus ? » _lus-je.

Je me retournai, Pucey venait de lire par dessus mon épaule.

-Ton mec est un _sang-de-bourbe_ ? Cracha-t-il.

Je lui collai ma paume sur la joue. J'avais mal à la main mais j'espérai qu'il avait quand même plus mal que moi.

-Tu n'utilises pas ce mot devant moi, Pucey ! Grinçai-je.

-Tu as raison fit-il en reculant. Je n'utiliserai plus ce mot.

Hum, je devais me méfier s'il capitulait aussi facilement. Il pointa sa baguette vers moi, près à reprendre l'entrainement. Au saut du lit, comme ça ? C'était vache.

Je vous passe la séance d'entrainement qui fut rude pour ma pauvre carcasse. Nous devions nous atteler au corps à corps dès le lendemain et pour tout dire ça me stressait quelque peu.

Déjà à l'époque je ne faisais pas confiance à mes hormones mais là... après que le temps eut effacé a virulence des mauvais souvenirs et n'eut conservé que quelques délices éphémères, c'était encore plus dangereux.

Mais bon, d'un autre côté il était assez odieux pour me donner envie de vomir et il ne manquerait pas de me sortir une vacherie pile au moment où je me trouverais en pleine hésitation. Ca me faciliterait la tâche.

Mais qu'étais-je en train de raconter ? J'étais dans une relation, exclusive, avec un garçon de toute bonté. Ce n'était pas ce charmeur à deux pièces de Pucey qui allait me vriller le cerveau comme autrefois. J'avais mûri. J'étais responsable. Et d'une volonté de fer. En plus sa beauté commençait à me lasser.

Je l'avais vu mille fois, une fois de plus et je le trouverai banal. Ce n'était pas comme si je lui avais voué un amour inconditionnel, comme avec un certain autre quidditchmen...

Et puis il y avait ce truc auquel j'évitais de penser... cette chose que j'avais lue dans son cerveau. Cette chose que je refusais d'analyser (comme tout ce que j'avais découvert dans la caboche du garçon d'ailleurs) et qui me faisait dire avec certitude qu'Adrian était un très très mauvais garçon et qu'il pouvait être très très méchant.

Tout ça pour dire que j'étais enfermée chez moi et j'en avais _très très _ras le bol. Je sortis donc prendre l'air. Ou plutôt une rafale de vent.

Une jeune fille faisait le pied de grue devant mon perron. Un mélange entre la gothique et la rasta (oui, dur à conceptualiser).

-C'est vous Padma Patil ? M'apostropha-t-elle avec un accent texan à couper au couteau.

-Ca dépend. Qui la demande ? Me méfiai-je.

-Mes parents viennent de décider que j'avais besoin d'un manager pour ma carrière de comédienne. Mais ce que je veux faire moi c'est du quidditch !

Allons bon ! Je levai les bras au ciel, c'était celle dont nous avait parlé Ethan.

-Et en quoi puis-je t'aider ?

-J'ai fait mes recherches, vous connaissez l'équipe nationale d'Angleterre. Je veux que vous m'aidiez à les rencontrer !

-Je ne m'occupe plus de joueurs de quidditch et je n'ai plus aucun contact professionnel avec eux. Je suis désolée ma petite.

Au même moment, et comme s'il attendait son heure, Adrian ouvrit la porte.

-Bon Padma, on reprend ?

L'adolescente le regarda. Puis elle me décocha un regard courroucé et le regarda de nouveau. Misère, elle venait sûrement de tomber raide dingue de lui. Allez savoir pourquoi il avait une cuillère dans la bouche et même ça c'était sexy. Autant dire que pour elle c'était l'équivalent de quatre mois de sérénade sous sa fenêtre.

-Vous vous fichez de moi ! Me reprocha alors l'enfant, pas gênée. Adrian Pucey est dans votre maison !

Elle se précipita vers lui et lui tendit la main « Salut Adrian, je suis ta plus grande fan ! » Il lui offrit son sourire le plus ravageur et écrivit une dédicace indélébile sur sa basket, à l'aide de sa baguette.

Je n'aurais pas du tout apprécié à sa place mais elle semblait aux anges. Au bout de plusieurs minutes de blabla intempestif, Adrian sembla n'en plus pouvoir et je crois qu'il trouva une excuse pour la congédier. Je le vis refermer la porte.

-Bon, tu l'as rencontré, tu es contente ?

Elle ne prit même pas la peine de me répondre et s'en alla à petites foulées. Non mais les jeunes et la politesse ! Je laissai Pucey en plan et entrepris de faire quelques courses. Il bouffait tout ce qu'il y avait d'intéressant et me laissait les trucs diététiques, ce salopiaud. Sur le chemin je rencontrai mon collègue Doug. Au lieu de compatir à ma situation il déblatéra sur la sienne. Dix minutes plus tard j'étais officiellement devenue sa conseillère conjugale.

Sauf qu'il était célibataire. Et il comptait sur moi pour ne plus l'être. Hahaha, c'était vrai que j'étais une as en la matière ! J'avais vu juste, il en pinçait pour Tallulah. Obsédé était plutôt le mot juste.

Alors que j'essayai de lui expliquer comment jouer les mecs insaisissables, Wayne débarqua en trombe, affolé. Il me saisit par le poignet à m'en faire mal et m'entraina dans son sillage.

-Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ! Hurlai-je à bout de souffle.

Il ne répondit pas et nous fit transplaner. Je me retrouvai devant la porte de Parvati. Elle n'était pas là mais je possédais les clefs. Nous rentrâmes.

Wayne passa une main dans ses cheveux, paniqué :

-Je suis passé chez toi. Tout a été saccagé.

-Quoi ? Où est Pucey ?

Wayne parut agacé que je pose cette question :

-Introuvable...

Puis il me tendit une photo trouvée sur mon palier. C'était moi, avec un trou au milieu du front. C'était certain à présent, j'avais été prise pour cible.

* * *

A suivre...

Verdict ? Je m'arrête là, je n'aurais surtout pas dû faire de suite c'est un massacre ? Ou je peux quand même publier le troisième chapitre déjà écrit ?


	3. Le bouffon du roi

Hellooo. Tout d'abord thank youuuuu for the revieeews ! Vous m'avez un peu rassurée du coup mais comme je suis une grosse stressée de la vie ben ce sera la même rengaine pour chaque chapitre ! Pour tout avouer j'attendais d'avoir dix reviews pour poster la suite. Oui je sais, c'est con mais c'était un petit challenge. Alors heu, on rétiaire l'expérience pour ce chapitre ?^^ Le chapitre 4 est lui aussi déjà écrit (aaah les bonnes résolutions !) et donc je le posterai de toute façon quel que soit le nombre de reviews mais je croise quand même les doigts ! hihi

Pardonnez moi pour la scène hautement cliché qui aura lieu dans ce chapitre mais je n'ai pas su résister. ;-)

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Le bouffon du roi**

* * *

Ce soir là je dormis chez ma soeur avec Wayne. Pucey était injoignable. J'accompagnai la police sorcière jusqu'à mon loft. Ce fut affreux. La porte sortie de ses gonds, mes canapés éventrés, ma chambre sens dessus dessous. Toutes mes affaires de valeur étaient là mais elles avaient été méthodiquement mises à mal, fracassées ou détruites. Quelqu'un m'en voulait à mort.

Dans la chambre d'ami de Parvati, vers dix heures du soir, j'avais les yeux rougis. Wayne était parti travailler après s'être assuré que la police avait apposé les protections magiques nécessaires à notre sécurité autour de l'appartement de ma jumelle.

Elle me caressait le dos mais je sentais qu'elle luttait pour ne pas céder à la panique. Je la réconfortai et lui intimai d'aller dormir avant que sa fille ne nous réveille toutes les deux. Elle s'exécuta et se coucha dans mon lit.

Vers une heure elle se réveilla et retourna dans sa chambre avec une Jaya passablement bruyante. Même avec une potion de sommeil je ne parvenais pas à fermer les yeux. Je flippais à mort et j'étais dégoutée. Même à huit mille kilomètres de la Grande-Bretagne, le destin se jouait de moi.

Voilà ma punition pour n'avoir pensé qu'à des choses futiles ces derniers temps ! Non, c'était ridicule, Parvati le faisait depuis sa naissance et il ne lui était jamais rien arrivé de désagréable.

Je ris toute seule à cette pensée. Bon ce n'était pas que je m'inquiétais pour Pucey mais son silence était étrange. S'il lui était arrivé quelque chose ce serait à cause de moi ! Et j'étais à peu près certaine que le crew des Serpentards allaient me poursuivre jusqu'à ce que vengeance soit faite.

Il était venu pour m'aider, sûrement parce qu'il se sentait redevable après que je lui avais évité la prison mais quand même. D'ailleurs nous n'en avions pas encore reparlé, en fait jusqu'ici nous avions fait tous les efforts possible pour nous en tenir à des futilités.

J'envoyai quelques hiboux à son susnommé crew pour savoir s'ils avaient eu des nouvelles de lui puis me rendis sur l'immense terrasse pour observer les gratte ciel illuminés en m'accoudant à la balustrade. Je me demandais si je parviendrais à éviter de tomber sur Wood par hasard. Il arrivait en fin de semaine prochaine. Enfin peut-être que d'ici là je serais à l'hosto, rétamée par mon fameux duel.

Je poussai un soupir à fendre le coeur.

Wayne ne me faisait aucun effet. C'était triste à dire mais il me laissait de marbre. Ni charisme, ni répondant, ni flegme britannique. Ce n'était vraiment pas gentil de ma part de me servir de lui pour oublier. Mais bon, comme je l'avais déjà dit, la gentillesse ne rapportait rien. C'était surfait.

Et puis me servir de lui était l'idée de Parvati, vous vous en seriez doutés.

Ca avait plutôt bien fonctionné jusqu'à cet article de magazine et le débarquement du Serpentard de renom. Non mais allais-je devoir me les coltiner toute ma vie ? Plus jamais je ne m'acoquinerai avec des célébrités.

Un souffle dans mon dos me fit soudain frémir. Adrian venait d'apparaître derrière moi et avait placé ses mains sur la rambarde, de chaque côté de mes bras, de sorte que je ne puisse plus me retourner.

-Alors comme ça on s'inquiète pour moi ? Souffla-t-il dans mon oreille.

Je frissonnai, il était trop près. Beaucoup trop proche.

-Non. C'est jusque que sans toi je n'ai plus d'entraineur, chuchotai-je.

-Terence m'a envoyé une lettre disant que tu lui avais écrit.

Ah ce crew de Serpentards... loyaux jusqu'à la moelle.

-T'étais passé où ? M'enquis-je alors.

Il recula et je pus lui faire face. J'eus un hoquet de surprise. Il était méchamment amoché, le visage et le cou barré de cicatrices, les jointures de ses mains égratignées et enflées. Je ne pouvais voir le reste à cause de ses vêtements mais pour une fois je n'en avais pas vraiment envie.

-J'ai dû me battre avec les petits délinquants qui se sont introduits chez toi. Et quand ils sont partis je me suis dit qu'un petit tour dans une clinique privée médicale ne me ferait pas de mal... Avec les paperasses et les paparazzi j'ai mis un temps fou à sortir.

Il sortait de l'hosto ? Purée, dans quel état avait-il dû y entrer ?

-Tu les as affronté ? M'exclamai-je tout bas. Comment tu t'en es sorti ? Qui étaient-ils ? Pourquoi ont-ils saccagé mon loft ?

Ma deuxième question le fit grimacer, comme si je sous-estimais sa légendaire puissance. Tsss.

-Il étaient cinq. Cinq trouducs. Je te l'ai dit, je me débrouille en duel. Ils ne sont pas venus saccager ta maison. C'est juste que quand on s'est battus, ton loft a souffert. Ils étaient là pour toi Padma.

Je déglutis. C'était pire que ce que je croyais. J'attendis qu'il m'en dise plus mais il restait silencieux.

-Et c'est tout ? Le pressai-je.

-Ils étaient cagoulés. Ils voulaient savoir où tu te trouvais. Vu leur accent, c'étaient des anglais.

-Okay... bien. Il ne me reste plus qu'à engager des gardes du corps. Lâchai-je alors que nous rentrions à l'intérieur.

-Je peux m'en charger. Dit-il simplement en frottant sa joue mal rasée.

Je fis bouillir du thé et sortis quelques muffins du placard.

-Tu n'as pas un travail par hasard ? Et une copine ? Et une vie ?

Il sourit et ses fossettes me remontèrent le moral l'espace d'une demi seconde.

-Hum la chaison de quidditch est terminée après le match amical de la chemaine prochaine, dit-il en mâchant la pâtisserie. Et ma copine rêve de venir à New-York. Et puis tu me paierais bien sûr.

J'avais plus confiance en Pucey pour me défendre qu'en des inconnus avides de gallions. Surtout qu'il avait déjà fait ses preuves, et qu'il me ferait un prix d'ami ! Mais avais-je réellement envie de me le coltiner non stop ? C'est vrai quoi, qui voudrait se balader avec un canon aux basques, prêt à risquer sa vie pour sauver la vôtre ?

Bon j'en déduisais que sa copine ne bossait pas. C'était peut-être une héritière ou une rentière. Elle devait être sacrément unique pour qu'il la trimballe avec lui et se considère dans une relation de couple.

Adrian ne semblait pas faire grand cas de ma réponse, il n'attendit pas que le thé ait fini d'infuser et partit à la recherche de la douche. Je glissai un coup d'oeil tout à fait innocent par l'entrebâillement de la porte laissée ouverte.

Mama. Mama mia dirais-je même. Popopo. Pffiouuu. Il était fichtrement bien... blessé. Et foutument pâle. Il avait des entailles dans le dos et des ecchymoses sur le bras et le torse. Ainsi que des coupures sur les cuisses. Tant de blessures que les médecins n'avaient su faire disparaître ? Ses assaillants avaient-ils usé de de magie noire sur lui ? Ou les médicomages étaient-ils toujours aussi incompétents que dans mon souvenir ? Il commença à enlever son boxer et je m'éclipsai.

Il y avait des limites au voyeurisme quand même !

Lorsqu'il ressortit, il avait un tube de pommade dans la main et s'en passait sur le torse.

-Tu peux dormir sur le canapé, je t'apporte un..

-Ca va pas non ! M'interrompit-il, choqué. Pour que ta Gryffondor de soeur me réveille toutes les deux heures dans le but d'aller nourrir ta nièce ?

-Heu il n'y a que deux chambres et j'occupe la seconde.

Il me regardait. Je le regardais. Et je grognai.

-Je te jure que si je me retrouve dans des histoires avec ta copine à cause de ça... maugréai-je en le conduisant vers mon lit.

-Elle est encore en Angleterre je te signale. Et elle ne serait pas jalouse pour si peu. Il faut savoir être conciliante quand on sort avec une star du balai. Par contre j'espère que ça ne dérangera pas Wayne, l'enfant-issu-d'une-longue-lignée-d'êtres-dépourvus-d'un-quelconque-pouvoir-magique.

C'était pire que de l'appeler sang-de-bourbe. Je ne relevai pas, trop épuisée pour m'embarquer dans une joute verbale sans fin.

-Tu veux bien m'aider ?

Il me tendait son tube de crème cicatrisante. Jesus Marie Joseph. Sans mot dire je le fis asseoir sur le lit et entrepris de badigeonner son dos d'onguent magique. Je luttai pour ne pas fixer ses muscles dorsaux rouler sous mes doigts. Mon mouvement dérapa en une caresse. Oups, je me ressaisis aussitôt. Mais qu'est ce qui me prenait à la fin ?

Je l'entendais retenir sa respiration de douleur quand je passais sur une entaille plus profonde que les autres. Je respirais dans sa nuque. Il avait la chair de poule.

« Merci » souffla-t-il de sa voix éternellement basse quand j'eus terminé. Je me lavai les mains et me glissai dans le lit, laissant une démarcation bien nette entre nous.

-Bonne nuit, P, chuchota-t-il avant de se retourner sur le flanc, dos à moi.

Woaw. Il devait vraiment être amoureux de sa non-jalouse de petite amie pour ne rien tenter. Il se fichait pas mal de moi désormais ! Cette révélation me mit de mauvaise humeur et j'eus du mal à trouver le sommeil.

Je me réveillai haletante, sous le coup d'un cauchemar horrible où des assaillants me poursuivaient et s'attaquaient à Parvati et Jaya. Bizarrement ils étaient tous en tenue de Quidditch et tentaient de me balancer des souaffles en pleine poire.

Je me levai pour vérifier que ma jumelle et ma nièce étaient toujours là puis me recouchai. C'était l'aube. Je restai assise dans le lit, cogitant à tout va.

Qui pouvait bien vouloir me voir disparaître ?

-Ca va ?

Je sursautai. Adrian m'étudiait du regard. Sa voix était encore plus cassée que d'ordinaire et je me mordis les lèvres. Je voulais lui répondre que oui mais je restai silencieuse, occupée à refouler mes larmes.

Quelqu'un voulait me voir morte, non d'un petit bonhomme en bois ! Je ne voulais pas qu'il arrive quelque chose à ma famille par ma faute. J'inspirai et tournai vers lui des yeux résolument secs. (Remarquez ma nouvelle maturité ! Plus de larmes inutiles)

-Parfaitement, articulai-je alors.

Il eut alors un geste très étrange, presque mécanique. Toujours allongé, il m'attrapa par la nuque de telle sorte que je glissai, allongée à mon tour. Il ne m'avait pas quittée des yeux.

Je savais que je devais être forte, comme toujours. Mais là j'avais vraiment besoin de réconfort. Je me laissai donc faire. Et puis je ne faisais rien de mal... n'est-ce pas ?

Il s'avança contre moi et guida mon visage vers son torse. Ma chevelure glissa vers lui, me dérobant à sa vue. Je me sentis enfin en sécurité.

J'avais l'impression d'être de nouveau connectée à lui, comme lorsque nous avions opéré le Charme de l'Esprit et mutuellement dévoilé nos pensées enfouies. Il referma ses bras sur moi et me serra aussi fort que possible (enfin aussi fort que possible sans me briser les os). J'avais vu dans son esprit, aussi agaçant qu'il puisse être, nous étions liés. J'étais certaine qu'il ne me laisserait pas tomber peu importe les sentiments qu'il entretenait ou n'entretenait plus à mon égard.

-Padma ? Qu'est ce que t'as foutu avec tes cheveux ? Ricana-t-il après un moment de flottement.

:::

Mon entrainement de duel reprit dès le lendemain et continua le jour d'après. Jaya semblait captivée par nos mouvements, dans son parc où j'avais apposé un bouclier magique. Parvati était partie sur un shooting photo et Adrian me balançait des maléfices en grimaçant.

Ca se voyait qu'il avait mal après son combat avec ceux qui voulaient ma peau mais il continuait à marteler qu'il restait peu de temps avant ma confrontation avec O'Rough.

-Bon. Corps à corps.

Il s'envoya une rasade de potion anti-douleur. Enfin je préférais imaginer que c'était ce dont il s'agissait plutôt que de la drogue !

Le temps que j'envisage toutes les possibilités il m'avait déjà désarmée et plaquée face contre le terre, allongé sur moi de tout son poids. Grace à mon apprentissage de cheerleader je réussis une pirouette phénoménale pour me retrouver au dessus de lui, le coude sur sa gorge.

-Qu'est ce que tu te dis ça ? Fanfaronnai-je.

-Pas mal, pas mal... toussa-t-il.

Je le libérai. Jaya se mit à pleurer.

Je testai toutes les solutions possibles et imaginables mais rien n'y faisait. Je n'en menais pas large et j'étais sur le point de perdre mon calme quand Adrian émit un sifflement de serpent et la prit dans ses bras.

Elle se figea et le fixa de ses grands yeux bruns de bébé. Usait-il de la légilimencie sur elle ? C'était légal ça ? Ca ne pouvait pas vraiment faire de mal... Et puis personne ne pouvait comprendre les pensées primitives d'un marmot.

De sa baguette il la fit léviter au dessus de berceau. Elle se mit à rire et il la berça d'avant en arrière dans les airs jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse par s'endormir.

Je croisai les bras, un sourire mesquin aux lèvres.

-Depuis quand tu sais t'y prendre avec des êtres humains de moins de vingt ans ?

-J'ai deux petits frères je te rappelle...

Ah ben oui. Il m'avait cloué le bec.

-Je pensais que tu étais plutôt du genre à les martyriser.

-Non, je leur apprends à martyriser les autres, pour plus tard, lorsqu'ils iront à Poudlard.

Devant mon air consterné, il croqua dans une carotte crue. Ah donc _ça_ mangeait aussi des légumes finalement.

-Dis donc, elle arrive quand ta meuf ? Demandai-je, l'air de rien en me coupant une orange (genre je mange des fruits à chaque petit dèj ! Haha)

-Elle est déjà là, j'ai reçu un hibou, elle vient d'atterrir.

Le jus de l'orange me remonta dans les trous de nez et je dus aller toussoter au dessus de l'évier – l 'air de rien, bien entendu. D'ailleurs je fus plutôt fière de ma discrétion.

-T'as fini de cracher tes poumons ? Questionna Adrian, goguenard.

La honte. Moque toi, sale abruti !

-D'ailleurs je lui ai dit de venir ici avant de s'installer dans notre nouvel appart, ajouta-t-il.

-Pardon ? M'écriai-je.

-Ben oui, je lui ai expliqué la situation et elle tenait à te rencontrer, histoire de voir avec qui je vais passer mes journées.

Ne me dîtes pas que j'allais devoir me coltiner la copine officielle !

-Et depuis quand tu te contentes d'un simple appart ? Tu n'a pas acheté une villa pour l'occasion ? Raillé-je afin de retrouver un semblant de panache.

-C'est elle qui m'a convaincu. Elle a tellement les pieds sur terre, elle me permet de rester humble.

Il se foutait de ma gueule, non ? Il éclata soudain de rire et je fus rassurée sur sa santé mentale. Effectivement il était en train de se payer ma tête et m'apprit que ce qu'il appelait « appart » faisait le triple de la surface totale de mon loft.

Il se leva et me prit le menton :

-Sois pas jalouse P, tu es _presque_ aussi jolie qu'elle.

-Comme si tes goûts m'importaient, rétorquai-je en me dégageant.

Qu'il aille se faire f... fouetter !

J'essayais vraiment de m'améliorer niveau vulgarité et tout mais Pucey faisait ressortir mes instincts les plus bruts. Je n'avais pas que ça à penser je vous signale ! Mon duel se déroulait le lendemain ! Oh par Merlin ! Demain du genre dans 24h et quelques, demain comme dans imminent, demain comme dans « tu n'y échapperas pas et tu finiras paralysée dans d'atroces souffrances ». Je n'étais absolument pas prête !

-Je ne suis pas prête ! Pourquoi tu babilles inutilement là, entraine-moi ! C'est demain tu te rends compte ? Je vais me faire écrabouiller et Jaya ne saura même pas qu'elle super tata j'étais, Parvati ne s'en remettra jamais et Krum devra se dégoter une autre manager qui ne saura même pas qu'il lui faut toujours une troisième copie de ses contrats à envoyer à sa famille en Bulgarie car son oncle Orlof tient à gérer ses affaires de loin et tu comprends il connaît du monde et au cas où quelque chose se passerait mal il...

-Calme toi ! Tu disjonctes ! Tu es aussi prête que tu peux l'être. Je ne peux pas faire plus et toi non plus. On ne fait pas de miracles en trois jours, maintenant ce que tu dois faire c'est te reposer. Et ne t'avises pas de nous faire une crise de panique, t'auras besoin de toutes tes capacités intellectuelles pour envoyer des sortilèges en rafales. Tu te rappelles du mode rafale n'est ce pas ?

Oui je m'en rappelais. Okay, inspire, expire. Souffle. C'est bon, j'étais calme.

-Tu plaisantes ou quoi ! Comment veux-tu que je me calme ! Je vais mourir ! Clamser, périr, crever ! Tu piges ? Irvin O'Rough va m'occire et je ne pourrais jamais dire à Dylan Dacosta, qui était devant moi en grande section à quel point j'étais amoureuse de lui et combien je l'ai détesté quand il m'a dénoncée après qu'on avait tous les deux renversé de la peinture sur le tapis de la classe !

Adrian soupira et se prit le front entre les mains. Je le faisais chier, c'était clair.

-T'es mignonne tu me passes tes crises de nerfs, j'ai assez d'une copine, pas besoin de me coltiner ça avec toi aussi.

-Tu as raison, avec ma chance Dylan est probablement gay à l'heure qu'il est. Ou peut-être que c'est un pur hétéro mais qu'il est super laid ? Et si ça se trouve il va bientôt mourir lui aussi, pour avoir balancé un de ses potes à la police, on ne perd pas facilement ce genre de mauvaises habitudes.

Pucey se pressait l'arrête du nez quand soudain il eut une idée lumineuse :

-Et si tu allais travailler ? Juste pour te changer les idées ? Je t'accompagne.

La dernière option ne semblait pas l'enchanter, il allait peut-être me fausser compagnie à mi chemin et je me ferais kidnapper par un mec cagoulé qui demanderait une rançon hyper chère à mes parents et si ça se trouve ils ne paieraient même pas car ils sauraient que de toute façon j'allais succomber à d'atroces blessures lors de mon duel !

Coincée dans mes élucubrations je faisais machinalement le chemin jusqu'à l'agence. Adrian signait quelques autographes derrière moi. Il avait dû nous apposer un sortilège de bulle protectrice pour ne pas que ses fans viennent nous assaillir de toutes parts.

Lorsque je pénétrai dans mes quartiers professionnels (au quatrième étage d'un building), l'accueil d'Ethan, mon patron, me ramena à la réalité et remit mon cerveau en place direct.

-Voilà la diva qui se ramène ! Ca va tu as pris tes petits jours de congé, tu peux débarquer ? Pas de scrupules à laisser tes collègues dans la merde ? On croule sous les demandes là je te signale ! Et la petite ado, elle demande expressément à ce que ce soit toi sa manager. M'exhorta-t-il en agitant les bras.

Brasser du vent était sa spécialité.

-Pardon ? Non mais qu'est ce que tu ne comprends pas dans : « je prends quelques jours pour me préparer à me battre en duel contre un balourd de plus de cent kilos » ? Je ne suis pas entrain de me la couler douce je te signale ! C'est du sérieux là ! M'époumonai-je sous les regards intéressés de mes collègues.

-Ah ben ça t'apprendra à ouvrir ta grande bouche à tout bout de champ ! Je te l'ai dit depuis le départ de réfléchir avant de parler ! Mais non tu ne m'écoutes jamais et maintenant voilà, je vais me retrouver avec un membre à moitié dispo dans mon équipe ! Si tu ne finis pas à l'hosto d'ici dimanche. Pourquoi tu as un garde du corps ? Qu'est ce...

Et là il prit conscience de l'identité de mon invité. Adrian se tenait appuyé contre la porte, les bras croisés, l'air peu amène et nonchalant. Il devait se croire trop sex.

Ethan et moi on se disputait souvent : pour le nombre de tasses de café, les horaires de boulot, la stratégie de comm' et pour se dire bonjour. C'était l'attraction quotidienne pour les autres membres de l'équipe. On ne lésinait pas sur les mots et les expressions imagées mais c'était sans rancune ! Au final il me laissait toujours faire ce que je voulais et je pouvais me défouler un peu.

Sauf que cette fois l'attention était portée sur une toute nouvelle attraction : le sexy joueur de quidditch de renommée internationale, posé derrière mon dos. Okay nous étions tous des managers habitués à côtoyer des stars mais Pucey c'était du luxe, celui que tout le monde voulait, que tout le monde s'arrachait. Mais le garçon virait les managers comme il changeait de conquête d'un soir. (Enfin à l'époque où il n'était pas encore dans une relation prétendument sérieuse.) Tous avaient échoués : incompétents, pas résistants au stress, trop laxistes, incompatibilité de caractère. Chacun cherchait à se l'octroyer et tenter de le garder pour faire grimper sa carrière en flèche. Et moi j'étais là, l'air de rien et je débarquais avec.

De quoi se méchamment se la péter, me direz-vous. Mais j'étais une femme modeste comme je l'ai souvent prouvé.

Adrian ne se présenta même pas. Aucune utilité, sa tête, son buste, ses jambes ornaient les trois quarts des panneaux publicitaires géants des régions sorcières. Je vis la population féminine de la salle bourdonner comme un essaim, elles étaient fébriles, les nerfs tendus. Tous voyaient là l'occasion de tenter sa chance et d'ajouter Adrian Pucey à leurs clients. Hum je devrais proposer Adrian en 1er prix de tombola pour une asso quelconque, je récolterai un max de thunes ! Pas sure que l'idée lui plaise ceci dit.

Bref le garçon se contenta d'un hochement de tête général en guise de bonjour et j'expliquai la situation comme je pouvais :

-Il m'accompagne. J'étais son attachée de presse et là il m'aide avec cette histoire de duel. Ne faites pas attention à lui.

Je sais, la dernière phrase avait pour unique but la vantardise. Un peu de temps en temps ça ne peut faire que du bien non ? Putain c'était trooop la classe mine de rien et je le remarquai à la tête que faisaient les autres.

C'est à ce moment qu'arrivèrent Larsen et Moore, le duo de choc, ceux qui avaient fait rentrer le plus de bénéfices et mettaient les célébrités sur liste d'attente avant de décider ou non de les représenter. Qu'avaient-ils de si spécial ? Ils bossaient en équipe et jouaient à la déloyale. Si vous vouliez un client et qu'ils comptaient aussi dessus, vous étiez certain de ne rien avoir du tout. Et en plus j'étais la dernière arrivée. Autant dire que lorsqu'ils virent Pucey dans la pièce, ils se léchèrent les babines. On n'approchait plus le joueur aussi facilement qu'avant, contrairement à ce que mon expérience pouvait faire croire et ils pensaient devoir me le voler.

Larsen, deux mètres dix, blond presque albinos, se dirigea vers mon garde du corps de fortune et lui présenta une immense poignée de main.

-Larsen. Et Moore, mon associé là bas. Si vous cherchez des managers sur le continent, nous nous occupons de tout, _absolument tout_.

Un fin sourire amusé se dessina sur les lèvres de Pucey. Il semblait intéressé. Ou était-ce feint ?

-Vous voulez dire que si je vous appelle à quatre heure du matin pour me fournir un car de prostituées, il me sera livré dans la demi heure ? S'enquit alors le Serpentard avec un sérieux affolant.

Certains firent minent d'être choqués. Pitié ! Toute personne dans la profession savait ce qui se cachait véritablement derrière les paillettes et ce n'était vraiment pas une requête isolée.

-Notre agence est la plus discrète qui existe, aucun risque de retrouver quoi que ce soit dans les tabloïds, intervint Ethan, Larsen et Moore sont exactement ce qu'il convient à un homme de votre envergure.

Non mais attendez ! Pourquoi personne ne s'intéressait à mon imminent duel qui pourrait bien me rendre déficiente mentale pour ce que j'en savais. J'allais me recevoir tellement de coups dans le crâne que je finirais peut-être dans un asile !

L'ancien Serpentard attrapa la carte de visite qu'on lui tendait, fit mine de la lire, dévoila ses canines, la déchira en deux et l'envoya retomber sur la table proche d'un geste détaché.

-J'y penserai, déclara-t-il alors.

Quel comédien ! Il n'avait pas changé, toujours en train de faire son show. Comme j'avais raté la réunion du matin j'entrepris d'aller me mettre dans mon bureau et d'échapper à l'ambiance gênante, Adrian sur mes talons. Il avançait comme si le bâtiment entier lui appartenait et attrapa une théière remplie au passage. Pensez bien que dans sa tête, elle lui appartenait aussi. Il se cala dans le siège qui se trouvait derrière mon bureau – autrement dit le mien – et me laissa debout, la mine revêche.

-Attends, je me suis battu contre des criminels pour toi, se défendit-il devant mon regard mauvais.

Je soupirai et posai mon popotin à même le bureau, à côté de lui, épluchant mon courrier en attente. Adrian fouillait dans mes affaires en sifflotant tandis que l'une des assistantes de la boite m'apprenait que si je revenais travailler aujourd'hui j'avais quelques rendez-vous en attente et des clients qui pouvaient se déplacer cet après-midi. Ca ne pouvait que me changer les idées : des célébrités imbues d'elles-mêmes à la recherche de manager sacrifiant à leurs moindres désirs.

Je prévins Adrian que s'il comptait rester là à m'espionner il allait devoir mettre ses fesses ailleurs et rester muet.

-Ne t'adresse pas à mes clients, tu entends ? Tu n'existes pas, tu dis bonjours et tu te tais. Et s'ils veulent que tu sortes, tu sors, compris ?

-Padma je ne suis pas un rustre, je sais me tenir je te signale.

Il s'assit donc à mes côtés, derrière le bureau, comme s'il était mon nouvel associé. La première était une cliente potentielle. Ethan me l'avait refilée, pensant qu'elle me conviendrait et je n'avais plus qu'à vérifier si je voulais travailler avec elle.

Oui car dans cet agence, Ethan était persuadé – et persuadaient les clients – que chacun avait sa spécialité : les clients difficiles, les stars montantes, les légendes à chouchouter, les sportifs, les acteurs et les has been à qui il fallait trouver des tapis rouges pas trop nazes pour leur faire croire qu'ils étaient toujours au top.

La rousse débarqua dans mon bureau, une longue chevelure bouclée surmontant un « cul rebondi » comme m'avait dit Ethan en la voyant et des lèvres étrangement pulpeuses et fines à la fois (= fausses).

Lorsqu'elle vit Adrian elle esquissa une petite moue supérieure du genre qui pouvait le mettre à ses pieds dans un claquement de doigt. Hahahaa ma belle avant de mettre Adrian à tes pieds, il va falloir les transformer en billets ! Ou en effigie de lui-même.

Je lui demandai si la présence du malotru la dérangeait et elle répondit négativement.

-Ethan m'a dit que vous sauriez m'aider dans ma profession, que vous étiez spécialiste, commença-t-elle.

Oui, tous les clients appelaient le patron par son prénom. Je l'encourageai à poursuivre.

-Je suis cracmol et actrice de films érotiques et pornographiques, j'aimerais percer du côté sorcier de New-York mais je n'ai véritablement aucune idée de comment m'y prendre.

Adrian étouffa un rire. Moi j'étais consternée. Ethan me faisait passer pour une spécialiste du cul ? Quoi, parce que j'avais aidé à publier une ou deux sextapes, fut un temps, on me refourguait tout ce qui touchait de près ou de loin au porno ? Non mais on me prenait vraiment pour une moins que rien dans cette boite ! Et l'autre qui ricanait sous cape comme un gnou.

Bref je signifiai à la comédienne que je la recontacterai et Adrian me lâcha un gentil « En fait c'est vers toi que je devrais me tourner pour avoir mon car si je comprends bien ».

-Le jour où tu te fais livrer un bus de putes, ne m'approche même plus, lui signifiai-je, l'air menaçant.

-Et qu'est ce qui te fait dire que je ne l'ai pas déjà fait ?

Bonne question. Un an était passé depuis que j'avais vu l'intérieur de sa cervelle tordue, il avait pu s'en passer des choses. Et puis lire le cerveau de quelqu'un ce n'était pas comme lire chaque ligne d'un livre c'était un peu comme... embrasser une immense baraque du regard et être omniscient, savoir tout ce qui se tramait dans les pièces et les moindres recoins mais sans forcément tout comprendre. Ne pas connaître les invités ou débarquer en plein milieu de la fête. Peut-être que je le savais s'il l'avait déjà fait ou non, peut-être que je ne m'en rappelais plus parmi le flot d'informations, ou que je ne voulais pas m'en rappeler.

-Tu l'as déjà fait ? M'enquis-je, n'y tenant plus.

Il m'étudiait du regard, ma curiosité le mettait de bonne humeur visiblement.

-Pas encore, me répondit-il seulement en glissant une plume entre ses dents et en se renversant dans son siège.

Et qu'est ce que ça pouvait bien me foutre ? Le mec était agrégé de goujaterie de toute façon.

Toutes ces contrariétés m'avaient encore plus énervée. Je reçus encore deux clients avec qui je travaillais déjà et qui n'étaient pas trop chiants dans leur genre. Krum avait eu la décence de me laisser tranquille pour une fois. Doug et Tallulah me firent signe lorsque je quittai les lieux, pas étonnés de ma mine enragée.

Lorsque j'atteignis mon perron, Parvati était là, l'air déterminé :

-On sort, j'ai besoin d'un verre et toi aussi.

Ni trois ni quatre, je me retrouvais dans un bar huppé à 17 livres le cocktail.

-Parv, tu sais qu'il est à peine 16h ?

-Et alors, tous les Anglais boivent tôt, tu comptes renier tes origines ? Dis, tu t'es préparée correctement pour demain ? Ca me stresse. J'ai dû m'y reprendre à trois fois pour tracer mon trait d'eye liner ce matin, je ne pensais qu'à ça.

-T'inquiète, je maîtrise.

Gros mensonge mais que pouvais-je faire de plus ? Bientôt quelques amis nous rejoignirent. Lorsque je commandai un verre il n'y avait plus ce que je voulais. Mon deuxième choix fut emporté avec le serveur lorsqu'il se cassa la figure par terre, glissant sur on ne sait trop quoi et dans ma troisième tentative ils avaient oublié l'alcool.

-Tiens, me fit alors Adrian en faisant glisser son verre vers moi, visiblement affligé par la malédiction qui continuait de s'abattre sur moi.

Je grimaçai. Sec sans sirop, sans sucre, sans citron. Je voulus en commander un deuxième mais le Serpentard posa sa main sur le bras que je m'apprêtai à lever pour héler le serveur :

-Gueule de bois et victoire en duel ne sont pas compatibles. Première règle de base.

-Tu me prends pour qui ? Je tiens l'alcool !

Parvati éclata d'un rire sinistre et Adrian se contenta d'un regard éloquent pour me rappeler à quelle vitesse j'avais fini dans son lit après avoir abusé de l'alcool, voilà plus d'un an de cela.

Et en parlant de lit... Oh mon dieu ! Wayne ! Je l'avais complètement oublié ! Je devais passer le voir. Merde. Je me levai d'un bond et me précipitai vers la sortie. J'étais une horrible petite amie, il se pliait en quatre pour moi et je le reléguai au fin fond de ma mémoire entre deux shots de téquila et un book d'actrice porno.

Adrian me rattrapa à la vitesse de l'éclair et dans la précipitation du mouvement, j'opérai un tour sur moi-même et me retrouvai contre lui.

-Où est ce que tu vas comme ça Patil ? Ta tête est mise à prix et tu nous fais faux bond ? Après m'avoir bassiné avec ta crise sur la possibilité de ta prochaine mort atroce ?

-Il faut que tu m'amènes chez Wayne. Je l'ai zappé, je devais aller le voir.

-T'inquiète, avec moi dans les parages, il comprendra que ton attention ait été accaparée ailleurs.

-Arrête tes conneries et amène-moi !

-Tu m'as pris pour ton larbin ou quoi ?

Je m'écartai. Qu'est ce que ça lui coutait de transplaner deux secondes pour m'accompagner et se casser aussi sec, franchement ? Il me retint par la hanche.

-Laisse tomber, j'ai déjà fait savoir à ton Wayne, que tu ne pourrais pas venir le voir, question de sécurité, lâcha-t-il en soudant son regard au mien.

Je devais l'avouer, il avait de l'aplomb pour m'avouer un truc pareil en me regardant dans les yeux. Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles. Après son sabotage de ma relation avec Wood il s'immisçait une fois de plus dans mes affaires. J'ouvris la bouche, prête à l'engueuler comme du poisson pourri et tant pis s'il quittait le pays, mais il me devança :

-J'ai vu dans ton esprit, Padma. N'essaie pas de me faire croire que ce fadasse petit bichon de Poufsouffle t'apporte quoi que ce soit. La preuve, il t'était sorti de la tête.

-Sans blague, j'ai un duel demain et quelqu'un m'a prise pour cible, excuse-moi d'être un peu désorientée ! Mêle toi de tes fesses, je te l'ai déjà dit !

Des exclamations de gens bourrés parvinrent à mes oreilles, la tablée en était à son quatrième verre. Adrian soupira et céda :

-Tu ne vas pas risquer ta vie pour aller passer une soirée avec lui. Je t'amènerai demain.

Ah bon ? Aussi facilement ?

-Et pourquoi pas ce soir ? Continuai-je, butée.

Il laissa bien passer cinq longues secondes avant de se rapprocher de mon visage et de répondre dans un souffle empli de vapeurs de rhum :

-Parce que j'ai un dernier truc à t'apprendre.

Maintenant ? Comme par hasard, tiens ! Remballe ta manipulation mon grand !

Ceci dit je ne sus pas ce qu'il voulait me montrer car au même moment une voix féminine détourna son attention. Il m'avait dit que sa copine nous rejoindrait ici finalement et ça devait être elle. Sûrement une énième bonnasse avec en valeur ajoutée le qualificatif de petite amie officielle. Lorsque je me retournai pour lui faire face une seule pensée me vint à l'esprit : « Ma soeur avait raison, je suis maudite ».

Ce n'était pas _n'importe_ quelle bonnasse. C'était celle que j'avais fait renvoyer de l'école de journalisme dans le but d'obtenir la première place et d'avoir un poste à la Gazette. Celle qui avait menacé de répandre de fausses rumeurs sur mon compte pour me coiffer au poteau et que j'avais devancée en révélant publiquement sa fraude. (Elle avait triché pour obtenir une bourse et payer ses semestres). Résultat elle n'avait plus eu d'argent pour continuer son année et avait dû jeter l'éponge. Bref j'avais bousillé son avenir pour mieux assurer le mien, digne d'un Serpentard.

Et elle était là, devant moi, la bouche pincée, à m'étudier de ses yeux verts. Je stoppai une mili seconde sur le visage d'Adrian, est-ce qu'il savait ? Evidemment que oui, ça ne pouvait être qu'une machination de sa part !

-Patil, me fit la nouvelle arrivée, tu as bien changé.

Que répondre à ça ? Je me targuai d'un simple, « salut, toi aussi » dans un sourire crispé. Dans un étonnant geste civilisé, Pucey alla la présenter à la tablée pendant que je restai immobile, sous le choc.

Cette fille me rongeait le cerveau depuis plusieurs années, culpabilité oblige, et il la ramenait jusqu'ici ? Lorsque les autres me firent signe de les rejoindre j'obtempérai mais je n'étais pas totalement présente. Un coup d'oeil à ma soeur et elle devina que quelque chose n'allait pas. Je lui chuchotai l'identité de la nouvelle et elle décocha un regard empli de menaces à Pucey qui pour toute réponse, offrit un verre à Bonnie – c'était son prénom. Bonnie la bonnasse.

Une heure plus tard nous étions toujours là et je luttais pour ne pas avoir l'air trop renfrogné. Le traitre me donna un léger coup d'épaule :

-Ca va ? Ca fait bien vingt minutes que tu n'as pas ouvert la bouche, un record.

Je me levai, laissant ma chaise racler le sol assorti d'un « je vais me rentrer » super classe.

L'autre me prit le bras et transplana avec moi jusqu'à l'appart de ma juemelle. Forcément je profitai de notre solitude pour lui faire part de mon _léger_ mécontentement.

-Tu sais que demain est une journée capitale pour moi, que des gens cherchent à avoir ma peau et tu me ramènes la fille qui me déteste le plus sur terre ? Sérieusement ? Tu ne t'arrêteras donc jamais de me mettre des bâtons dans les roues ? Même après le Charme de l'Esprit, tu ne t'es pas dit, putain faut que je me calme avec Patil, elle m'a évité la prison ?

Il me rétorqua, sans même se départir de sa bonne humeur, qu'apparemment tout ne tournait pas autour de moi. Quand il cherchait des infos sur mon compte l'année dernière et après avoir parlé à Lisa Turpin il était allé vérifier ses sources auprès de la principale concernée. Bonnie lui avait plue, et vice versa évidemment, point barre. Soit disant Bonnie n'en avait plus rien à faire de ce que je lui avais fait, elle s'en foutait carrément de moi.

-C'est peut-être ce qu'elle t'a dit mais je ne vois pas comment ça pourrait être possible ! J'ai ruiné ses chances d'atteindre son rêve.

-Elle n'est pas restée les bras croisés depuis. Elle est quand même devenue journaliste. Et en plus j'ai le bras long au cas où tu aurais oublié. Elle a intégré la Gazette il y a quatre mois, c'est la nouvelle recrue de Skeeter.

Quoi ? Rita m'avait remplacée par elle ? Et elle lui avait permis de quitter la Grande-Bretagne ? Et il me le disait avec le sourire ! J'étais désemparée, perdue, je ne savais qu'en penser.

-Tu critiquais Oliver et le fait qu'il ait couché avec mon « ennemie » du moment mais franchement tu n'es pas mieux, tu me ramènes ma pire rivale et tu espères que je sois concentrée et reposée pour demain ? Laisse moi rire.

Il changea du tout au tout : le regard voilé, le sourire amer.

-Je savais que tu allais remettre Wood sur le tapis tiens. Ca n'a pas trainé. Ne me compare pas à lui, c'est la dernière fois que je te le dis. Il n'y a aucune comparaison à faire : je ne suis pas ton mec ni ton ex, je ramène et je couche avec qui je veux. Et Bonnie n'est pas ta rivale, c'est la fille que tu as écrasée sous ton talon pour parvenir à tes fins. Pas ma faute si tu n'es pas fichue d'assumer.

Pourquoi est ce qu'on finissait immanquablement par se disputer ?

-Je crois que tout ça c'était une mauvaise idée, j'engagerai de vrais gardes du corps jusqu'à ce que la police fasse la lumière sur cette histoire de mise à prix. Merci pour l'entrainement et les conseils. Je ne te retiens pas plus longtemps, déclarai-je en ouvrant la porte pour m'engouffrer à l'intérieur.

Deux secondes plus tard il entrait à son tour.

-T'as les clefs de chez ma soeur ? Hallucinai-je.

-Elle m'a fait faire un double pour ta protection. T'as fini de bouder ?

Et pof il me gratifia d'un sourire tout à fait amical. Non mais pire que Dr J et Mr H.

-T'es schizo, va retrouver ta chérie, elle doit être soûle à l'heure qu'il est.

-Elle ne boit pas d'alcool. Allez fais pas ta tête de cochon, P, je sais que tu es dégoutée de savoir que tu ne pourras plus me tripoter impunément mais c'est la vie, je suis en couple, il va falloir que tu l'acceptes !

Il prenait un ton exagérément affecté et faisait une tête tellement débile que je ne pus m'empêcher de laisse échapper un ricanement à sa boutade.

-Si tu crois que j'ai envie de remettre ça avec toi alors là... J'en ai fini avec les joueurs de Quidditch mon petit.

-J'ai remarqué, tu tapes dans les losers désormais.

-C'est toujours mieux que d'aller repêcher une loseuse, ratée de sa promo qui ne sort avec toi que pour profiter de tes contacts, rétorquai-je pas peu fière.

-Ouuh c'est méchant ça ! Dis donc c'est à cause de toi si Bonnie est une ratée de promo, je croyais que tu te sentais coupable ? Allez dis la vérité et laisse ton côté Serpentard prendre le dessus, je le sens poindre. Tu es bien contente de l'avoir mise hors d'état de nuire à l'époque, avoue !

Il n'abandonnerait donc jamais sa fixette sur mon côté Vert et Argent ? Je décidai de rentrer dans son jeu et me rapprochai de lui, d'une démarche outrageusement aguicheuse.

-Ouaip, t'as raison. Je me surkiffe en fait, elle l'avait bien cherché. Chacun sa merde, fallait pas me titiller, la meilleure de nous deux a gagné, c'est tout.

Il avança vers moi, sûr de lui, de son pas de prédateur en me regardant par en dessous :

-C'est ça que je veux entendre. C'est comme ça que je te préfère, tu le sais, hum ?

Fichtre, il était doué à ce jeu là. Je m'aidai de mes bras et m'assis sur le plan de travail de la cuisine pour me retrouver à sa hauteur :

-Je sais. Et d'ailleurs je vais encore gagner demain et tout le monde saura quelle graine de wineuse je suis !

C'est vrai ça, jétais parvenue à mes fins à l'époque, pourquoi ne réitérerais-je pas l'expérience en duel ? Ces histoires de malédiction c'était du pur délire, il ne s'agissait que d'un pauvre frustré que j'avais dû fustiger dans un article et qui voulait se venger. Quand il verrait dans les journaux que j'avais mis KO O'Rough, il renoncerait sûrement à s'attaquer à une fille aussi coriace que Padma Patil, haha ! Je me sentais en vaine et un regain d'espoir et de confiance m'inonda soudain.

-Non mais sérieux, après tout je suis géniale ! J'ai été sous la coupe de Skeeter et elle m'a respectée, j'ai infiltré un clan de pom pom girl, j'ai été attachée de presse de l'équipe nationale d'Angleterre et je suis manager à NYC. Je veux dire ça mérite carrément le respect ! M'exclamai-je, toutes dents dehors.

Adrian secouait la tête en souriant :

-Ca va, ne t'envoie pas trop de fleurs non plus, tu n'es jamais qu'une ancienne Serdaigle.

J'ouvris la bouche pour répliquer, ma mémoire raclant les fonds de tiroirs prévus pour les réparties cinglantes, lorsque mon interlocuteur s'appuya de ses poings sur le comptoir où je me trouvais et s'avança entre mes cuisses.

J'aurais vraiment dû accepter les cours de maintien et de bonnes manières que ma tante me proposait à l'époque. J'aurais pris l'habitude de croiser les jambes ou au moins de serrer les cuisses. Voilà maintenant je me retrouvais avec un mec entre les genoux, c'est ce qui devait arriver. Ma tante m'avait prévenue pourtant « Sans bonnes manières tu te retrouvas les jambes ouvertes et un mec à l'intérieur avant même que tu ne t'en rendes compte ».

Oui elle aussi avait dû sécher ce genre de cours, vu son langage peu châtié.

-Alors, tu l'as trouvée ta répartie ? Ou j'en déduis que ma présence te trouble ? Me souffla Adrian avec son habituelle modestie.

-Si je ne suis rien de plus qu'une Serdaigle pourquoi diable essaies-tu constamment de t'insérer entre mes cuisses, Adrian ? Arguai-je dans un sourire victorieux.

-J'aime être en position de force, me murmura-t-il en prenant un malin plaisir à fixer mes lèvres.

-Dans ce cas tu t'es trompé de chemin. Fais demi tour, tourne à droite puis ce sera au fond à gauche, tu y trouveras Bonnie.

Mais pourquoi est-ce que je jouais à ce petit jeu avec lui ? C'était Parvati qui jouait constamment, moi je... j'étais sérieuse, je me tenais bien, je tombais amoureuse... et je souffrais. Hum, là était peut-être tout le problème... Peut-être que si je prenais les choses un peu plus à la légère, je m'en sortirais mieux...

Il laissa un échapper un « tss tss » désapprobateur et me reluqua ouvertement des cheveux à la poitrine pendant que je suivais les mouvements lascifs du serpent tatoué dans son cou, comme hypnotisée. Soudain il recula et se détourna pour s'appuyer contre les placards de la cuisine.

Qu'est ce que ça voulait dire ? Je n'étais pas assez bonnasse pour qu'il continue de jouer ? Ce fut le moment que choisirent ma jumelle et Bonnie pour débarquer, bras dessus bras dessous, hilares.

Je décochai un regard outré à Parvati et allai m'enfermer dans ma chambre sans me soucier de savoir où allaient dormir mon garde du corps et sa moitié.

Evidemment je ne fermai pas l'oeil de la nuit et à l'aube je décidai qu'il était temps d'arrêter les frais. Autant se lever vu que j'avais rendez-vous à 7h. Je prie soin de mettre un ensemble de sous-vêtements au lieu de les dépareiller comme à mon habitude. Si je finissais à l'hosto je voulais être sur mon 31 sur la table d'opération. Peut-être que je devrais pousser le vice et faire comme Parvati : prévoir la tenue que j'aimerais porter dans mon cercueil, juste au cas où.

J'enfilai une robe de sorcier, vérifiai la solidité de ma baguette et transplanai, n'ayant vraiment aucune envie de subir les commentaires et recommandations inutiles de ma soeur ou d'Adrian (si tant est qu'il avait dormi là). Je me rendis donc au Ministère de la magie et me liquéfiai au fur et à mesure que je signai divers papiers, me faisais fouiller (comme si j'étais assez bête pour transporter des potions dans mes poches) et avançai vers la salle de duel. On me plaça des patchs sur le corps pour vérifier mes fonction vitales durant le duel. Hum, espérons que ces machins fonctionnaient.

La pièce de torture était assez grande, dallée et les murs n'étaient rien d'autres que des putains de vitres pour des putains spectateurs assermentés, c'est à dire les juges qui décideraient qui avait gagné et qui devait aller se faire réparer une côte à l'hôpital.

Vu que les vitres étaient réfléchissantes j'étais persuadée que quelques membres du Ministère qui n'avaient rien à faire là venaient se faire une petite pause popcorn et se mater des duels pour le plaisir, de temps en temps. Je n'étais rien de moins qu'un amuseur public ! Le bouffon du roi ! La bouffonne du ministre !

On me fit entrer dans la salle munie seulement de ma baguette, il n'y avait qu'un haut parleur au plafond. La porte se referma sur moi et je tentais de me rassurer en me disant qu'ils ne me laisseraient pas mourir ici quand même. Il y avait déjà eu des blessés graves mais c'était exceptionnel... Je devais juste me débrouiller pour ne pas faire partie des 2%. Je révisai toutes les techniques que j'avais lues et apprises ces derniers jours lorsque mon adversaire entra par la porte opposée.

Par toutes les folies de Merlin, il était encore plus mastoc que dans ma mémoire. Grosse barbe, bras de la taille de mes cuisses et baguette déjà prête. Il n'avait pas l'air énervé en me voyant, juste pressé d'en finir il semblerait. C'était le moment où j'aurais dû le persuader de nous épargner ce duel avec ma verve légendaire. M'excuser, lui proposer de l'argent ou un contrat juteux. Mais plutôt perdre ma rate que de m'aplatir – devant témoins en plus ! Ouais j'avais la fierté mal placée. Et puis on peut vivre sans sa rate, n'est ce pas ?

Le haut parleur grésilla et nous fit parvenir la voix d'un haut gradé sûrement confortablement assis :

« _Les duellistes n'auront d'abord le droit qu'à leur baguette pour se défendre. Tous les sorts, maléfices, sortilèges sont autorisés à l'exception des trois Impardonnables. Si l'une des deux baguettes vient à être endommagée, le corps à corps sera alors la seule technique à devoir être utilisée. Toute tricherie ou non respect des règles sera passible d'une peine de prison pouvant aller jusqu'à la perpétuité. Le duel prendra fin au moment et au moment seulement où l'un des duellistes sera au sol plus de dix secondes ou qu'il aura reçu une blessure engageant son pronostic vital. »_

Ou s'il est mort !

_« Il est interdit de refuser de combattre, de faire semblant d'être blessé et de rester au sol pour mettre au duel. La fin du duel sera annoncée par un signal sonore et lumineux. Vous pourrez commencer dès la fin de ce compte à rebours : 3, 2, 1... »_

Je ne vis même pas O'Rough lever sa baguette que je fus projetée contre les vitres. Le bougre était un pro. D'une roulade je me déplaçai. Toujours être en mouvement m'avait martelé Adrian, surtout ne jamais rester stoïque.

Je lui envoyai un sort de découpe, de brûlure et de repousse l'un derrière l'autre en rafale. Il para les deux premiers d'un bouclier sophistiqué et ne broncha même pas en se prenant le troisième en plein dans le bide ! Sacré Irvin, il encaissait bien. Déjà à l'époque il encaissait les critiques comme un chef.

Souvent les duellistes se parlaient, pour se chercher, se faire plier, tenter d'amener l'autre à faire une erreur. Irvin ne m'adressait pas la parole et j'étais trop concentrée sur ma tactique pour parler chiffon. Enfin quand je dis ma tactique, c'était plutôt la meilleure façon de parer ses coups.

Lorsque je reçus un sort d'éblouissement en plein dans les mirettes suivi d'un simple jambencoton qui me cloua au sol, j'eus honte. Impossible que je perde avec un sortilège de première année ! On rirait de moi jusque dans les générations futures ! Encore une fois je ne le vis pas prononcer un mot et je compris : il me lançait des sorts informulés !

C'est sûr que c'était deux fois plus rapide et qu'en plus je ne pouvais pas lui relancer ses propres sorts puisque les trois quarts du temps je ne savais pas ce qu'il avait utilisé.

Je m'envoyai un simple maléfice de fin de sortilège et me relevai, mes jambes de nouveau prêtes à obéir. Je ne fis ensuite que lui envoyer des sorts en rafale sans m'arrêter. Il se cogna contre le mur une fois. Victoire ! Je rigole.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure j'étais en nage, ouverte à plusieurs endroits, boursoufflée à d'autres. Lui n'avait qu'une égratignure sur la joue et un doigt légèrement rigide. Mais j'étais toujours sur mes pieds !

Pucey m'avait dit que si au bout de vingt minutes j'étais toujours debout c'est que j'avais la bonne technique et que j'avais réussi à prendre le contre pied des préjugés d'O'Rough. Okay encore cinq minutes et quelle que soit l'issue du match je m'en sortirais avec les honneurs.

L'ironie de la vie (ou la to do list de Merlin) se joua une fois de plus de mes certitudes car pas moins de deux minutes plus tard Irvin m'envoya un sortilège en croix.

C'est à dire qu'il combina deux sorts qui l'un sans l'autre étaient relativement inoffensifs mais lancés ensemble c'était la grosse dèche pour l'adversaire !

Il me gratifia d'un sortilège de rigidité puis un « brisepierre ». Résultat j'eus l'impression que tous mes os tombaient en miette au même moment. Ce n'était qu'une impression bien sûr(car un brise pierre ne peut briser des membres !) mais la douleur était réelle et je tombai à genoux, suffocante et pleurant. Il en profita pour m'aveugler de nouveau et entreprendre de faire pleuvoir les maléfices offensifs susceptibles d'engager mon pronostic vital comme dirait l'autre. Je balançai des sorts à l'aveuglette en espérant le toucher, attendant que ma vue revienne.

Lorsque ce fus le cas j'eus une idée de pur génie ! Je hurlai un »prior incantato » afin de savoir quel était le dernier sort qui était sorti de sa baguette. Si tu ne veux pas parler, tant pis je me débrouillerais autrement mon gars ! Haha (bon j'étais un peu trop occupée à souffrir pour me faire ce commentaire mais c'est ce que je me serais dit si j'avais été en état).

Je fis mouche, pour la première fois il émit un grognement de douleur et tomba contre le mur le plus proche. Je devais en profiter en lui lançant le plus de sortilèges possibles. Sauf que, manque de bol, dans sa chute sa baguette se retrouva sous son coccyx et se brisa en trois.

Corps à corps. Je me ruai vers lui et tentai une super prise qui ne fonctionna pas vu la masse corporel du garçon. Il m'écrasa littéralement sous lui. Je ne respirai plus, mes poumons devaient être aplatis, ratatinés. Je lui décochai un coup de boule retentissant (ca avait déjà fait ses preuves avec Patricia, à l'époque). Je tentais de m'échapper et courus de l'autre côté de la pièce, il chargea vers moi, toute bedaine dehors et à une vitesse hallucinante.

Bêtement il continua de courir pendant que je le fixai, figée, le regard apeuré, accolée à la vitre. Il fit l'erreur de sous-estimer mon temps de réaction. A la dernière seconde je plongeai sur le côté et Irvin s'abattit contre la vitre, de tout son élan, tête la première.

Tout ça pour ça ! Il n'était pas KO mais sérieusement étourdi. Assez pour ne pas pouvoir se relever au bout de dix secondes. Le signal sonore retentit suivi de néons rouges clignotants. Une vrai boite de nuit.

Les lumières m'aveuglaient. Ils auraient pu penser à mes pauvres yeux qui avaient déjà trop soufferts ! D'ailleurs je voyais des taches bleues et j'avais les membres en compote. La douleur lancinante avait disparue, ne restaient que quelques petites souffrances, uniquement lorsque... je bougeais.

Des médicomages accoururent, je fus bientôt entourée de professionnels de la santé et j'entendis le haut parleur me déclarer vainqueur. Chouette. Je n'aurais pas à payer des millions de dommages et intérêts à cet abruti.

J'abaissai donc ma garde et ce fut à ce moment là qu'Irvin jaillit vers moi, bousculant les médicomages au passage. Il avait récupéré ma baguette et m'affubla d'un sortilège d'explosion à l'arrière de la tête. Heureusement un mec de la sécurité dût le mettre hors d'état de nuire avant qu'il ne termine de penser son incantation.

Le reste des mages se précipitèrent alors vers moi sans que je comprenne bien pourquoi. On m'ordonna de ne surtout pas bouger, ils avaient l'air affolé. Quinze secondes plus tard j'eus la réponse à mes incompréhensions. J'avais reçu deux sortilèges d'éblouissement, m'étais pris des coups à la tête à force de rencontrer le mur et enfin j'avias encaissé un demi sortilège d'explosion en plein dans le lobe occipital.

-Mademoiselle, me dit l'un des médecins, ne vous inquiétez pas. Nous allons nous occuper de vous. Ne paniquez pas vous allez perdre la vision un moment, c'est normal.

Ne pas m'inquiéter ? C'est normal ? Je fus plongée dans le noir petit à petit et me mis à paniquer, pleurant et tremblant comme une mauviette.

* * *

A suivre...

* * *

_Rukie-Chan_ : Coucou ! Je t'avais envoyé un message privé mais je le redis au cas où quelqu'un aurait pensé à la même question que toi. Ce sera bien du pairing Adrian/Padma et pas un triangle avec Oliver. Don't worry ! Merci pour ta review !

_Under-the-bridge03_ : Merciii, je suis contente que tu lises la suite !

_Ero-Chikachu_ : Haha, merci beaucoup mais n'exagérons pas ! Je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'effectivement le fait de la faire se battre sans attendre qu'Adrian la sauve c'était un brin féministe, lol. Je suppose que c'est venu naturellement car c'est bien le genre de Padma de tout faire elle-même et de ne compter sur personne !

_Vic'_ : Viiic ouaah je suis trop contente de te retrouver, je m'inquiétais je me disais oh mon dieu elle ne s'est pas réveillée pour ses concours, elle déprime, c'est pour ça qu'on ne la voit plus sur ff,net. Je me faisais déjà des films comme Padma. Alors ça va ? Quoi de neuf ? Ouf si tu aimes la suite ça m'enlève un poids ! Ouais plus j'écris Adrian plus je l'aime moi aussi, c'est malsain ! ^^ Merciii pour ta review, ça m'a trop fait plaisir de voir ton pseudo s'afficher ! D'ailleurs j'espère que ça te dérange pas que je raccourcisse ton pseudo, sinon faut me le dire et je me tiendrais à carreaux.

_Capu23_ : Hey ! C'est super gentil de commenter, merci ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu aussi ! C'est marrant, je n'ai pas l'impression d'avoir fait changer Padma mais si tu la préfères maintenant tant mieux !

_A Strange Cat_ : Tu me fais trop plaisir ! Merci merciii.

_CFLM Angel_ : Coucouu ! Je suis contente de te retrouver ! C'est trop cool que tu lises et aimes la suite ! Adriaaan forever. Et c'est quand que tu nous fais une nouvelle fic ? J'attends moi ! Oh et franchement je te remercie d'avoir posté une review à chaque chapitre, trop sympa !

_Blue_ : Ooooh je ne sais pas quoi dire devant tous ces compliments, si ce n'est que si malheureusement je fais pleins de fautes d'inattention qui échappent à mes relectures ! Je suis ravie que ça te fasse rire parce que ben c'est un peu le but alors tu me rassures ! Merci à toi d'avoir commenté, en espérant que les prochaines péripéties t'amusent toujours autant !

_Cissy_ : hiiii alors la suite ? Ca valait le coup ou tu vas ranger ton fusil ? Mercii pour ta review qui m'a bien fait sourire.


	4. Nurmengard

Salouté ! Je sautille (dans ma tête hein) de joie. Plein de reviewws ! Bon ok ça n'a rien à voir avec ma petite requête de la dernière fois mais je savoure quand même. Enfin j'aurais savouré le temps que ça aura duré. Je ne suis pas spécialement en retard dans la publication (toute façon il n'y a pas même pas de planning) mais je tiens quand même à dire que mon chargeur d'ordi m'a lâché (c'est ce qui arrive quand on le laisse trainer par terre depuis deux ans et qu'on marche dessus à répétition !) et j'ai donc dû attendre que le nouveau me soit livré.

A l'heure où j'écris il n'est toujours pas arrivé mais j'ai emprunté celui de mon frère pour terminer, relire et publier ce chapitre.

Mais je ne suis même plus énervée, parce que je viens de voir mes résultats à la fac et yeeeeaah I did it ! bref c'était la minute autocongrats.

Sans transition, très étrange que Bonnie soit si dépréciée... hahaha

Cette fois je réponds aux reviews avant le chapitre, sans raison valable !

**_CFLM angel_** : Haha, contrairement à ce que crois Padma, Adrian n'est pas constamment entrain de planifier des trucs pour l'énerver ! C'est qu'il a une vie lui aussi. Bon si tu écris autre chose sur HP, préviens-moi vite !

**_Rose d'épine_** : Coucou ! Merciii. Tu es bien l'une des rares à apprécier Wood et le pairing Padma/Wood, ça me fait plaisir ! Effectivement on reverra Oliver parce que je n'ai pas l'intention de laisser Padma tranquille ! Quant à Bonnie je ne peux rien dire sans tout dévoiler mais disons qu'elle sait pourquoi elle est là...

**_Vic'_ **: Haha depuis quand on peut lire pendant un TD sans se faire prendre ? Ca sent la pratique régulière tout ça ! Ouais la connasse, on aimerait toutes avoir un Adrian à portée de main (quoi que physiquement j'y apporterais quelques modifs si j'avais le choix) Pour ce qui est des reviews et de ce que j'ai dit dans le chapitre précédent, je comprends très bien ce que tu veux dire et je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi. Comme je l'ai dit je publierai quel que soit le nombres de reviews et ce n'était qu'un petit challenge avec moi-même.

Les moustiques, c'est un fléau ! Je veux dire, avant il n'y en avait pas en France et maintenant ils nous parasitent ! Merde à la fin ! Enfin moi j'y suis habituée et d'ailleurs je vais prendre ma dose pendant l'été quand je m'envolerai vers d'autres cieux... pour les tuer je te conseille la raquette électrique, c'est jouissif de les voir griller !

Au fait j'en profite pour te dire un énorme mercii pour ta review de « Once you go Black… », ça m'a fait super plaisir ! De toute façon tu le sais, je suis toujours entrain de sourire comme une barjo quand je vois que tu m'as laissé un commentaire.

**_Underthebridge03_** : merci pour elle ! ^^

**_Capu23_** : Contente de t'avoir fait rire ! J'avoue le coup d'Adrian qui la suit, bah moi aussi j'aimerais. Ne désespérons pas !

**_Cissy_** : Je suis pliée par « j'espère que Pucey va lâcher cette conne », j'en peux plus ! La pauvre n'a rien fait ! Mais je comprends, personne ne l'aime, dur dur ! Ah et puis tu n'as rien oublié vu que je n'ai pas de planning de publication, de toute façon je ne l'aurais jamais tenu.

**_Rukie-Chan_** : Haha je crois qu'Adrian a reçu assez de coups dans la première fic non ? Enfin t'as raison, il en méritera sûrement d'autres... Peux rien dévoiler sur Bonnie sans faire du gros spoiler mais rien de grave pour Padma comme tu le verras dans ce chapitre !

**_Camille _**: Mercii, je fais aussi vite que possible, promis !

**_Alicia_** : Hihihi, merci pour ta review je suis trop contente que tu aies lu la première fic ! Tu auras au moins deux réponses à tes attentes dans ce chapitre !

**_Manon_** : Bon ben on a discuté en Message Privé mais je te redis mercii pour tes commentaires et j'ajoute que dans VM je détestais Duncan (sa tête ne me revenait pas) et que je n'aimais pas du tout Piz. Bref tu l'auras compris je suis Team Logan ! Et toi ? Je m'en remets toujours pas que la série soit terminée. Sinon je viens de me rappeler que tu me disais que Padma était égoïste. C'est vrai ! Elle ne peut pas avoir que des qualités !

**_Lola _**: merciii ! Wouah je suis menacée par deux personnes maintenant, vous me mettez la pression ! Dis, c'est ta vraie soeur ? Genre dans la vraie vie ? (heu j'ai bien peur de paraître débile en posant cette question mais bon tant pis)

**_Lyssandre_** : Coucou ! C'est gentil de commenter ici ! Pas besoin d'être désolée j'adore les longues reviews. Hahaha, j'adore l'ordre dans lequel tu places les choses. Se taper Wood et sortir avec Adrian ou le contraire, telle est la question ! Merci pour tous ces compliments ! C'est marrant que tu trouves que ce soit Padma la plus attachante car c'est celle avec laquelle j'ai le moins cogité pour son caractère et ses réactions. Enfin jusqu'ici tout du moins. Ah et je suis flattée que tu aies fait une entorse à ta règle de ne lire que des fics terminées ! Hihi. J'ai déjà trois fics en cours (en comptant celle-ci) donc je ne vais pas en commencer d'autres de si tôt je pense. Hum je comprends que tu trouves Pucey en deça de ce qu'il était. C'est bien ma hantise (parmi tant d'autres bien sûr) mais je suppose que ça devait arriver. Peut-être à cause de sa copine, ou parce qu'on le voit plus souvent dans cette fic que dans l'autre et que forcément on se lasse un peu, ou peut-être parce qu'à la fin de « Quidditch vous avez dit Quidditch » Padma se rendait compte qu'il avait des sentiments. Ca casse un peu la tension. Bref mon nouveau défi c'est qu'il remonte dans ton estime ! Je garde espoir !

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Nurmengard**

* * *

Je sortis de l'hôpital le lendemain. Cécité totale. Heureusement je n'avais qu'une potion à prendre quotidiennement pour que ma vue revienne graduellement. Ca devait prendre entre sept et vingt jours. J'étais tellement soulagée que je ne songeai même pas à me plaindre de la longue période dans le noir qui m'attendait.

Je le pris donc du bon côté. Verre à moitié plein, tout ça. J'aurais un congé maladie, Parvati serait aux petits soins et personne n'oserait me faire chier ! Je ne pouvais pas être maudite après ça, j'avais gagné mon duel et j'allais retrouver la vue !

Toute cette histoire de malédiction ça ne devait qu'être Irvin qui voulait me faire flipper avant le duel pour que je sois déconcentrée. Il avait dû payer des faux criminels pour faire semblant de me prendre pour cible. Adrian pourrait retourner d'où il venait avec Bonnie et j'allais reprendre une activité normale en essayant de ne pas croiser Wood la semaine prochaine. Peut-être même que ma vue ne serait pas revenue et que je ne le verrais pas !

Je me sentais d'une super humeur au vu de ces conclusions réjouissantes et malgré mon invalidité temporaire. Je sortis donc de l'hôpital après avoir demandé à ce qu'on appelle ma jumelle pour qu'elle ramène ses fesses et vienne me chercher. J'attendais telle une pauvresse sur un banc à l'entrée lorsqu'une main saisit la mienne. J'étais bien évidemment déboussolée et désorientée de devoir me balader dans une pénombre totale mais je savais encore reconnaître la main de ma soeur. Et là ce n'était pas la sienne.

-N'aie pas peur, c'est moi, me fit alors une voix d'un ton doux et rassurant.

Ca, pas besoin de voir pour la reconnaître. C'était Wayne. Il me prit dans ses bras, m'embrassa et je me laissais faire.

-J'ai une surprise pour toi. Bon j'espérais que tu pourrais la voir mais vu les circonstances je me contenterais de te le l'expliquer, me fit-il après que nous eûmes transplané.

Il me guida à travers une porte et aida mes doigts à caresser les objets alentours. Je reconnus les odeurs et l'agencement des meubles. J'étais chez moi !

-J'ai appelé une société pour qu'ils réparent les dégâts et apposent des sortilèges de sécurité. Tu peux revenir vivre ici !

Il était sans conteste d'une prévenance à toute épreuve. Tout n'avait pas pu être réparé bien sûr mais c'était de nouveau habitable. Je me sentis coupable. Moi je l'oubliais et lui se démenait pour mon petit confort.

Alors qu'il continuait à me faire l'inventaire de ce qui avait été changé d'un ton super joyeux je ne tins plus et m'entendis lâcher d'une voix lugubre :

-Je ne peux plus être avec toi.

C'était horrible, je ne pouvais voir sa réaction, seulement me rendre compte du silence qui suivit mes mots.

-C'est à cause d'Adrian Pucey ? Questionna-t-il comme une évidence.

-Pas du tout. D'ailleurs il repart.

Bon okay, je m'avançais légèrement en disant ça mais sans malédiction pesant sur moi, c'était la suite logique. J'expliquai ensuite que notre relation ne pouvait plus durer. Bien sûr je passai sous silence mon manque de sentiments, le fait que je le trouvais fade et inintéressant et que j'en étais arrivée à me remémorer mes nuits avec Wood plutôt que de vouloir en passer une avec lui. En fait je m'étais même surprise à fantasmer sur Laval alors que j'étais dans les bras de Wayne. Pas cool je sais. Je prétextai donc une envie d'espace pour réfléchir et digérer ma relation passée.

J'entendis la porte claquer et une bourrasque de vent frais m'atteignit en pleine face. Okay je n'avais peut-être pas choisi le bon moment mais je devais le faire avant qu'il ne s'emballe et ne me propose de construire une cabane en bois dans le jardin (que je n'avais pas) pour nos futurs enfants. Enfin je dis ça je ne dis rien.

Je fus interrompue dans mon délire par une Parvati qui débarqua en trombe. Ce n'était pas possible, elle devait avoir des gènes de furie ou de harpie. A bien y penser ça voudrait dire que moi aussi...

-Ah ben tu es là ! Wayne m'a dit qu'il venait te chercher, je pensais qu'il te ramènerait chez moi.. Woaw, c'est tout neuf ici, comment tu as fait ça ? Ca va tes yeux ? Dis donc tu ne vas pas nous faire une dépression ? Ce ne sont que trois semaines grand maximum, t'inquiète pas je t'aiderai à t'habiller si c'est ça qui t'inquiète.

C'est clair que c'était ma première inquiétude.

-J'ai rompu avec Wayne, c'est lui qui a fait remettre mon appart en état, avouai-je d'un ton plat.

J'entendais les bracelets de ma soeur tinter et ses pas aller d'une pièce à l'autre pendant qu'elle babillait sur la déco.

-Hey ho je viens de te dire que j'ai largué Wayne ! M'énervai-je alors.

Elle revint vers moi :

-Oui ben ça devait arriver, je savais que la culpabilité finirait par te ronger. Dis donc les fenêtres sont super sales, ça t'arrive de nettoyer ?

-Tant que j'arrive à voir à travers, ça me va. Si tu savais que ça arriverait, pourquoi tu m'as conseillé de sortir avec ?

-Pour te faire oublier tes déboires avec les Quidditchmen. Mais Wayne n'était pas assez viril pour toi, commença à m'expliquer ma soeur. Tu ne te plairas jamais avec un gars qui fait tes quatre volontés, c'est que tu apprécies le challenge ma petite Padma !

Complètement frappadingue. S'il devait y avoir une jumelle maléfique, c'était bien elle. J'entendis un rire de bébé et je réalisai que ma nièce était là elle aussi. Même elle prenait ça à la rigolade !

J'étais plutôt contente de me retrouver chez moi. Au moins je connaissais la disposition des choses par coeur et c'était bien plus simple. Le premier jour j'avais vraiment failli faire une crise de nerfs à force d'être dans le noir constamment mais là dans mon environnement, ça semblait plus supportable

-Dis donc, tu es sure de ne pas vouloir que je te coupe les cheveux pour arranger cette fichue coupe ratée ? M'apostropha Parv alors que je l'entendais farfouiller dans ma chambre.

-Non je t'ai dit que je préfère attendre que ça repousse, les cheveux courts ça ne me va pas ! Hurlai-je à son intention.

-Je te signale que ce sera toujours mieux que le massacre que tu arbores là. On dirait une harpie. C'est laid et ça te rend laide.

Egale à elle-même en toute circonstances. Et puis c'était elle la harpie, pas moi d'abord. Elle finit par se renseigner sur mon quotient quotidien de malchance et réserva son jugement quant à la possibilité que je ne sois effectivement pas maudite.

Tout ça pour dire que Parvati se chargea de mettre des sécurités pour bébé dans toutes les pièces afin que je ne me cogne pas contre des recoins de table. Je savais qu'elle prévoyait déjà de laisser Jaya chez moi H24 lorsque cette dernière aurait grandi, et vu que les sécurités étaient déjà installées je n'aurais pas mon mot à dire.

-Bon allez je file, on m'attend pour un défilé !

-Hey, je croyais que tu allais m'aider ! Tu me laisses toute seule ? Je vais m'ennuyer, et comment je vais faire pour me faire à manger et pour lire mes parchemins ? M'insurgeai-je alors.

-Fais toi un sandwich et repose toi au lieu de penser à ton courrier, je repasse ce soir. Au fait je trouve que cette Bonnie est vraiment très drôle, aussi cynique que toi ! Vous auriez pu bien vous entendre... dans une autre vie je veux dire.

-Ouais c'est ça, tu n'as qu'à devenir sa meilleure amie tant que tu y es et me laisser dépérir seule ! Crachai-je, vexée qu'elle s'entende bien avec l'autre bonnasse.

-Tu sais que je ne serais jamais amie avec une fille qui a tenté de nuire à ma soeur chérie ! Me susurra Parvati en me collant un bisou sonore sur la joue avant de forcer sa fille à en faire de même et de disparaître.

Résultat : j'avais de la bave plein la figure. Pas possible que cette enfant produise autant de salive. Je tournais en rond lorsque dans l'après-midi Ethan m'envoya une beuglante pour me signifier que j'avais intérêt à revenir bosser au plus vite. Doug et Tallulah me firent parvenir un panier de confiseries. Enfin je supposais que c'était eux. Ca ne pouvait pas être Krum, il n'y aurait jamais pensé. Au bout d'un an de bons et loyaux services il aurait pu se soucier de ma santé quand même.

Vous remarquerez que Mr Pucey ne s'était pas déplacé et n'avait pas même pris la peine de vérifier que j'étais toujours de ce monde ! Il devait se dire qu'on était quitte et s'était barré par le premier tapis volant venu. Bon débarras.

J'en étais à danser comme une malade dans mon salon sur de la musique des années 80. Déhanché, petits pas, tour sur moi-même, bootyshake (et oui ça ne s'oublie pas !), re tour sur moi-même.

Stop. Je venais d'entendre un bruit. J'éteignis la radio d'un coup de baguette et me collai au mur afin de pouvoir faire face à mon potentiel assaillant. Je faisais mon possible pour ne pas trembler et avoir l'air coriace. Pas facile quand on est en mini-short et gros chaussons à moumoute, aveugle et qu'on écoute de la musique honteuse.

Je ne voulais pas risquer de balancer un sortilège sur n'importe qui ou sur mes affaires fraichement réparées mais si l'intrus ne déclinait pas son identité dans les dix secondes j'allais devoir l'envoyer bouler. Les oreilles aux aguets je me décollai très légèrement du mur. Mais pas le temps de décompter, je me fis doucement acculer contre la cloison d'une pression sur les épaules. Une main me ravit ma baguette, sans même se dépêcher. J'étais coincée.

-J'étais venu voir si tu avais toujours des réflexes et franchement ça laisse à désirer, je pourrais te faire n'importe quoi là tout de suite, souffla l'intrus à mon oreille.

-Je savais bien que c'était toi, répondis-je sur le même ton, j'ai reconnu ton parfum quand tu t'es approché.

J'aurais aimé que Pucey cesse de me presser contre le mur. Je n'aimais pas du tout être incapable de voir ce qu'il trafiquait.

-Ah ouais ? Tu as déjà les autres sens qui s'amplifient ? S'enquit-il de sa voix éraillée.

Et avant que je ne puisse répondre quoi que ce soit il fit glisser ses doigts de ma paume vers l'intérieur de mon poignet remonta le long de mon bras dans un frôlement. Malgré moi je tressaillis.

-Bon on dirait bien que le toucher c'est fait. L'ouïe aussi vu que tu m'as entendu et tu m'as reconnu à l'odorat. Reste le goût...

Comme de bien entendu mon imagination avait déjà atteint des sommets. J'avais vu dans son cerveau, je savais qu'Adrian aimait contrôler la situation, qu'il se plaisait à jouer et à rendre chèvre ses proies. Et par dessus tout j'avais découvert que le garçon était persévérant. Il devait penser qu'après un an de pause il pouvait recommencer son petit jeu de séducteur. Mais franchement je m'étais fait la promesse de ne plus jamais fricoter avec un sportif et je n'allais certainement pas me parjurer pour un Serpentard comme Pucey. Si j'avais la certitude qu'il ne me laisserait pas dans la panade en cas de coup dur je n'irais pas jusqu'à lui faire confiance pour un quelconque autre aspect relationnel. Et en plus j'en avais fini avec les aventures d'une nuit. Trop vieille pour ces conneries maintenant.

Avant que je ne lui rappelle qu'il était en couple de façon sérieuse et que le contact corporel avec une autre fille ne faisait certainement pas partie du contrat, il me plaça un verre dans les mains :

-Goûte ça, du 30 ans d'âge pour fêter ta victoire.

J'étais vraiment conne. Je m'étais imaginée qu'il allait faire faux bond à Bonnie pour courir me faire la cour ? Haha ben voyons. Il venait me mettre les nerfs en pelote et repartirait aussi sec en se gaussant intérieurement de mon désarroi. Pourquoi étais-je si faalcilement tourneboulée par les rapprochements physiques avec Pucey ? Ce n'était pas comme s'il y avait une vieille tension sexuelle à évacuer, nous avions déjà couché ensemble. Alors pourquoi son alcool avait un léger goût de déception ?

:::

-C'est parrrce que tu n'es rrrien de moins qu'une grrrosse obsédée !

J'avais fait part de mes pensées à Krum. Il était ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un ami malgré le fait qu'il m'irritait les trois quarts du temps. Mais en dehors du boulot en s'entendait comme cul et chemise, copain comme cochon bref je pouvais bien lui dire ce qui me passait par la tête et j'avais besoin de l'avis d'un mec sur le champ. Ceci étant dit, sa réponse ne me satisfit pas le moins de monde.

-Mais pas du tout ! Me défendis-je.

-Bah, faut pas avoir honte tu sais. Je pense qu'il doit le savoirrrr ton Pucey à l'heurrre qu'il est que tu crrrêves d'envie de te le taper, continua Viktor tout en écoutant un de ses morceaux en cours de production.

Il était venu chez moi et faisait comme chez lui évidemment. Il avait ramené tout son matériel et s'étalait considérablement, profitant du fait que je ne pouvais pas voir le bordel qu'il avait probablement mis dans mon salon. Je m'insurgeai, pleine de bonne foi :

-Mais ca ne va pas ! Je te signale que je pense encore à Oliver... Et plus sa date d'arrivée approche plus je stresse.

-Et ? Ca n'empêche rrrien. Ca fait plus d'un an, ne me dis pas que tu es encore amoureuse de Wood. Passe à autrre chose. Frrranchement si j'étais rrrresté dans le Quidditch je suis cerrrtain que tu aurrrais fini par me sauter dessus, tu as un grrros prrroblème avec les joueurrrs. Va voirrr un psy et arrrête de me parrler de tes histoirrres de filles.

-Excuse-moi ? Tu me prends la tête avec tes histoires de mecs à longueur de journées et c'est limite si je ne dois pas te choisir tes conquêtes, tu n'arrêtes pas de me demander mon avis alors tu peux bien faire un effort. Je ne suis plus amoureuse de Wood, mais j'ai peur de retomber si jamais je le vois...

-Fais comme moi et contente-toi de conquêtes d'une nuit. Tu verrras ça t'occuperrra.

-T'es con. Pourquoi je te parle ?

-Visiblement je suis le seul dispo. Alors ce son tu l'aimes bien ? Tu penses que tu pourrrais démarrrcher les rrradios moldues pour qu'elles le diffusent ? Un mois plus tarrrd faudrrrait annoncer la sorrrtie de mon nouvel album avec un clip pourrr l'été tu vois ce que je veux dirrre ?

Putain ! On ne pouvait pas se concentrer sur _mes _problèmes deux minutes ? Pucey était en train de s'entrainer pour le match amical avant de repartir en Angleterre, Parvati vivait sa vie de mère indigne et moi je voyais mes clients me passer sous le nez, récupérés par Larsen et Moore. J'allais devoir me coltiner l'actrice porno que je le veuille ou non, elle serait sûrement ma seule cliente restante quand je reviendrai. Enfin si jamais je conservais mon job.

Une semaine plus tard je retrouvais peu à peu la vue. Bon pour le moment j'en étais toujours au flou artistique mais je pouvais me déplacer seule dans mon quartier.

C'était le jour du match amical. Wood était à New-York depuis plusieurs jours déjà et je ne l'avais pas croisé. Vu que j'avais été quasiment prisonnière de mon appart ce n'était pas une grande surprise. Krum m'avait proposé de l'accompagner dans les tribunes, pour m'appâter il m'avait dit texto :

-Si tu viens, je mettrrrais ma science à ton service. Je te dirrrais si tu plais toujourrrrs à ton Pucey et si Wood a daigné te jeter un rrrregard en coin.

Forcément, j'abdiquai. Ce qui était complètement débile car Krum n'avait pas la science infuse et surtout parce que j'allais sérieusement m'ennuyer à ne distinguer que des silhouettes brouillonnes. Mais bon je n'étais pas franchement connue pour ma logique. Et surtout il y aurait le grand patron de la radio n°1 de la côte Est et Krum voulait mes conseils avisés pour aller lui adresser la parole.

Wood serait là, à quelques mètres de moi. Il était clair que je me jetais dans la gueule du loup. Au moins ne verrais-je pas avec une trop grande netteté son charme et son sex appeal légendaires.

Je réquisitionnai Parvati pour m'aider à m'habiller (effectivement elle avait raison le jour où elle avait cru comprendre que c'était ma priorité) et me coiffer. Comme d'habitude, une natte pour cacher l'abomination capillaire.

Nous avions les meilleures places et ça me rappelait de mauvais souvenirs. Je reconnus Bonnie à ses yeux verts, elle semblait foncièrement s'emmerder et je me demandai si nous pouvions encore être amies après tout ce qui s'était passé entre nous. Elle ne me jeta pas un regard et j'en conclus que non.

Je chuchotai à Krum de baisser d'un ton s'il voulait faire référence à Pucey dans nos conversations ou de trouver un nom de code.

Il ne me parlait même pas, trop hypnotisé par le terrain, c'était bien la peine de m'amener avec lui. Lorsque les joueurs apparurent il enfila ses multiplettes et Bonnie en fit de même, j'avais l'air un peu couillonne mais le ridicule ne m'avait pas encore achevée jusqu'ici alors pourquoi maintenant ?

Je ne voyais que des silhouettes virevoltantes et suivait l'action grâce au commentateur. J'avais un temps de retard sur les cris de victoire ou de déception des spectateurs et bientôt je décidai d'aller me dégourdir les jambes vers les toilettes.

Je mis bien un quart d'heure à les atteindre avec ma super vue. Lorsque j'entrai il n'y avait qu'une personne et je ne perdis pas mon temps devant le miroir à me refaire une beauté. Le problème résidait dans le temps que je perdis à ressortir.

Croyez le ou non mais j'étais coincée dans mon cabinet ! Coincée dans des chiottes publiques ! Rendez-vous compte, tout en bas des gradins avec personne pour vous entendre hurler et, bien sûr, pas un quidam pour se pointer vider sa vessie ! Oh non, ne me dites pas que cette histoire de malédiction recommençait, c'était ridicule là. Voilà ! Je posai un orteil à proximité d'un terrain de quidditch et les foudres du destin s'abattaient sur ma pomme !

Je testai tous les sortilèges possibles sur le verrou mais rien n'y fit. Après m'être énervée, avoir juré, pesté et tambouriné de rage j'entrepris de me calmer en tentant de déchiffrer les petits mots taggés sur le mur. Seuls les plus basiques perçaient mon brouillard optique.

Décidément, les gens étaient investis de pensées existentielles lorsqu'ils se trouvaient à proximité d'un water. Et d'un côté artistique sans pareil. Au bout d'une heure, seule dans la puanteur, je me mis à hurler au secours, en désespoir de cause. J'allais devenir cinglée. Ce n'était pas Krum qui viendrait me chercher ou s'inquiéterait de mon absence. Il penserait sûrement que je m'étais tirée sans mot dire. Ouais ok je lui avais déjà fait le coup mais un véritable ami devait continuer à s'inquiéter à chaque fois !

Woaw, survivante d'un duel et morte de soif dans des chiottes. Belle épitaphe.

J'entendis soudain un cliquetis et vis la forme de chaussures s'approcher. Je signifiai à mon sauveur de me libérer mais il semblerait que cette personne eut déjà été mise au courant de ma situation car elle se dirigea directement vers ma cellule d'appoint, marmonna un sortilège et déguerpit.

Etonnée, j'ouvris la porte avec prudence. Personne. Pas âme qui vive à part un flottement brillant devant le grand miroir surmontant les lavabos. Une inscription avait été dessinée et elle n'y était pas à mon arrivée. Je plissai les yeux pour tenter de lire mais pas moyen. Je n'avais pas même un appareil photo.

Lorsqu'une femme entra (comme à chaque fois, les renforts arrivent toujours après la bataille !) je lui demandai poliment de bien vouloir me lire les écritures. Je la vis se figer, puis me fixer et fuir à toutes jambes. Affolée je lui courus après et la rattrapai par le bras, la forçant à m'expliquer. Autrement dit je lui gueulai dessus un bon coup. On n'a pas idée d'être si peureuse.

Elle me bredouilla une série de mots que je mis plusieurs secondes à comprendre. Le temps que ce soit fait, la sorcière s'était déjà barrée très loin.

« Tu y as échappé une fois, mais nous tirons les ficelles et la prochaine sera la bonne »

Voilà. Très sibyllin ou très clair, c'est selon. Selon qu'on ait tenté de vous supprimer de la surface de ce monde une semaine plus tôt ou pas. Donc pour ma part c'était limpide et il fallait que je rencarde Adrian sur son nouveau programme : rester pied au plancher. Il ne prendrait pas son billet en partance pour l'Europe, ça c'était hors de question.

Le problème était plutôt de lui parler à temps ! Car il devait se casser le soir même et avec ma pause pipi le match devait être terminé. Bordel de bordel, je n'avais même plus de badge attachée de presse de l'équipe pour passer la sécurité ! Je me ruai à travers la foule et amplifiai magiquement ma voix. Bon, ce n'était qu'un mauvais moment à passer. Prenant ma respiration et ignorant les milliers de paires d'yeux tournées vers moi je fis une déclaration solennelle :

-Laval, Pucey, Emily, Simon, Joe, si vous m'entendez c'est votre ancienne attachée de presse qui vous parle ! J'ai besoin que vous me fassiez rentrer dans les vestiaires, c'est une urgence !

Je laissai délibérément Wood en dehors de ma requête. Un silence de plomb suivit mon annonce puis des centaines de rires, d'encouragements et de moqueries éclatèrent dans le public. Apparemment les camps étaient divisés.

Et là devinez quoi, je vis six silhouettes sortir du ras des gradins. Des badauds m'expliquèrent que mes anciens clients étaient tous en train de me faire signe de venir les rejoindre. J'en rougirais presque de plaisir et de fierté si je ne venais pas de lire une menace de mort cinq minutes plus tôt.

Bref je dévalai les escaliers en tentant de ne pas me fendre la poire au passage et passai la sécurité sans un regard. Il y avait même des gens pour m'applaudir !

Lorsque j'atteignis le sol je crus qu'ils allaient tous se jeter sur moi mais en fait ils venaient juste me dire bonjour et s'émerveiller de ma présence, haha ! Emily me tomba dans les bras, Simon me claqua une bise un peu trop familière, Joe resta un peu timide mais elle souriait jusqu'aux oreilles. Laval, aaaah ce cher Laval avec qui j'avais fait nombre d'acrobaties de pom pom girl. Il partit d'un grand rire et me souleva de terre, m'étouffant dans ses biceps surdéveloppés.

Merlin que c'était bon, je me sentais comme à la maison et j'avais oublié à quel point certains liens restaient intacts. J'en étais toute retournée. Ils se rappelaient de moi et me considéraient toujours autant. Même après l'article de Rita Skeeter ! J'étais touchée ! Non mais vraiment ! Adrian, lui se contenta de m'attraper par le bras et de me guider à l'écart :

-C'est quoi ce cirque ? Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

Les autres nous regardaient d'un air intrigué. Effectivement ça devait être bizarre de voir leur coéquipier à deux centimètres du visage de leur ancienne publiciste, à l'écart.

-J'ai reçu une menace de mort dans les toilettes et je me suis fait enfermer plus d'une heure, je suis sure que la personne qui est venue m'ouvrir est celle qui a écrit sur le miroir et ça se trouve c'était la même qui était déjà là quand je suis arrivée. Mais je n'ai pas fait gaffe et en plus je vois à peine. Quelqu'un veut ma peau, tu dois rester.

Adrian ne comprenait rien du tout et exigeait de plus amples explications que j'étais incapable de lui donner. Et pour cause, mon regard était absorbé ailleurs, droit sur Oliver Wood. Il était de dos mais je l'aurais reconnu entre mille même avec ma toute nouvelle déficience visuelle. Une carrure comme la sienne on n'en faisait pas tous les jours et j'avais eu la chance de la parcourir à volonté. Je déglutis.

Oh Merlin tout puissant, donne moi la force d'affronter cette épreuve ! Viviane, Morgane, Uther Pandragon, Arthur, Galaad, et tout le toutim, je suis prête à croire à l'existence de tous tes potes si tu fais que Wood ne se retourne pas et ne me voie pas dans un tel état de panique. Pitié, pitié, pitié, pitié.

Il se retourna.

Instinctivement je repoussai Adrian. On avait cassé à cause de lui alors je ne voulais pas qu'il croie que je fricotais de nouveau avec Pucey. Même s'il n'en avait probablement plus rien à carrer.

Je sentis mon estomac se retourner mais aussitôt, d'autres coéquipiers sautèrent sur Wood et l'entourèrent dans une joyeuse mêlée. Apparemment l'Angleterre avait gagné. Je n'eus pas le temps de croiser son regard, de voir son expression ou quoi que ce soit. Je ne sus même pas s'il m'avait vue.

Mais il m'avait forcément entendue hurler de ma voix amplifiée non ? Il devait se douter que j'étais dans les locaux.

Emily, Joe, Simon et Laval en profitèrent pour me rejoindre et rattraper le temps perdu. Je ne voulais pas attirer plus l'attention sur ma situation dramatique et me comportai donc comme si de rien n'était. Après tout j'étais relativement en sécurité ici, entourée de dizaines de célébrités.

Laval était désormais marié et Emily débarrassée des menaces de son ex, grâce au crew de Pucey qui avait tenu leur parole. Je n'en avais pas douté. Simon était papa, sûrement encore plus indigne que Parvati mais il avait l'air de ne pas s'en rendre compte et était plutôt fier. Quant à Joe elle songeait à se reconvertir dans le commentaire sportif dans quelques années.

J'avais beau rire, leur parler avec force éclats de voix et les adorer (surtout maintenant que ce n'était plus à moi de régler leurs problèmes !) mon cerveau restait focalisé sur la menace de mort et surtout sur Wood.

L'entraineur siffla et ils durent tous se dépêcher de ranger leurs affaires, aller se doucher et se préparer après m'avoir fait promettre de repasser par Londres pour aller boire un verre avec eux. Le coach aussi me gratifia d'une bonne tape sur l'omoplate et de quelques prises de news. Il m'en voulait toujours de les avoir quitté et me le fit savoir. Bref toute l'équipe déserta afin de pouvoir quitter le terrain et rentrer dans leurs quartiers, seul restait Adrian qui pendant tout ce temps était resté assis sur un banc, appuyé contre un casier.

-Toi aussi Pucey, active-toi ! Lui lança le coach assistant.

Evidemment personne ne fut surpris de voir l'ancien Serpentard agir à sa guise et ne pas bouger d'un pouce.

J'entrepris donc de lui narrer ma mésaventure avec moins d'hystérie. Il fronçait les sourcils et s'appuyait de ses coudes sur ses cuisses. Moi j'étais complètement ailleurs.

Wood ne m'avait pas vue ! Il ne m'avait pas parlé ni rien. J'étais soulagée et déçue à la fois, mon coeur n'avait toujours pas retrouvé un rythme normal.

-... pas si loin.

Je me concentrai, Adrian me parlait et je n'écoutais pas un mot. Il soupira.

-Okay afin que tu m'écoutes je vais ôter un poids de tes frêles épaules. Wood était dans la douche quand tu t'es égosillée tout à l'heure, il ne t'a pas entendue, il ne sait pas que tu es là. Enfin maintenant il doit le savoir, les autres ont dû le lui dire mais comme un bon élément il a dû obéir au coach et se dépêcher de reprendre le bus sécurisé qui ramène les joueurs à l'hôtel le plus proche. Il est dans la chambre 304 si tu tiens vraiment à lui rendre visite.

Et en disant cela il me regardait avec une telle condescendance que je me sentis un peu minable. Je lui aurais bien répondu par une insulte mais soyons francs, je méritais cette condescendance.

-Pardon, je t'écoute, marmonnai-je en me prenant le visage entre les mains et ramenant en arrière les mèches qui s'étaient échappées de mon élastique.

-Je te disais que : soit ceux qui t'en veulent étaient au courant de ta venue, soit ils t'ont repérée dans la tribune, ce qui veut dire qu'ils n'étaient pas si loin.

-Exact, je vais essayer de me procurer la liste des spectateurs assis aux alentours et j'en ferais une autre de toutes les personnes susceptibles de m'en vouloir à ce point.

Je laissai ma phrase en suspens et me lançai :

-Ta copine en fera partie.

Il hocha la tête, sans que je ne puisse discerner son expression.

-Tu devrais retirer la police de l'affaire, lâcha-t-il soudain.

-Quoi ? Je ne suis pas enquêtrice et toi non plus. On est en train de monter des hypothèses mais eux sont des professionnels.

-Et tu t'es fait enfermer plus d'une heure. Ce sont des incapables.

-Ils ne pouvaient pas savoir. Et puis s'ils ne peuvent me faire avancer ils ne peuvent pas non plus me faire de mal, je ne vais pas m'en remettre qu'à toi quand même !

Mais sa proposition avait allumé un plan B au fond de mon cerveau. Je pouvais peut-être faire appel à Rita pour qu'elle enquête de son côté mais en même temps je n'étais sure de rien, n'importe qui pouvait m'en vouloir et moins je mettrais de personnes au courant de ce que je savais, mieux ça vaudrait.

Je commençais vraiment à craindre que Pucey ne suffise pas à assurer ma sécurité. Mais si j'engageais des gardes du corps et qu'ils étaient corrompus par ceux qui voulaient ma tête ? Oulala je sentais la paranoïa pointer le bout de son nez. Il y avait déjà des prédispositions de folie dans ma famille, pas moyen que je me laisse submerger.

-Bon, on y va ? Ce n'est pas sécurisé ici. Je retrouve Bonnie et on décolle, me dit Adrian en se levant prestement.

Je suivis le mouvement lorsque soudain il se retourna, enjamba les mètres qui nous séparaient et glissa ses mains dans mes cheveux, pressant son front contre mien, comme lorsque nous avions rompu le lien après le Charme de l'esprit. Je soutins son regard, plaçant mes doigts sur ses avant-bras. Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure rauque :

-Je sais que tu l'as toujours dans la peau. Mais si tu me laisses faire je te ferais oublier tout ce merdier.

OMM (Oh My Merlin), il parlait de Wood là non ?

Si je le laissais faire... Si je le laissais faire quoi exactement ?

Si par « ce merdier » il entendait toute la souffrance que j'avais dû éprouver en partie à cause de lui, ça m'étonnerait que quiconque puisse me la faire oublier. C'était bien la preuve que son arrogance ne connaissait vraiment aucune limite.

-Je ne l'ai pas dans la peau, objectai-je après un silence prolongé.

Ce n'était pas du tout une réponse à sa question implicite mais il allait falloir que ça suffise.

Nous restâmes dans cette position encore quelques secondes sans que je n'ose bouger le petit doigt. Il finit par me lâcher et partit devant. J'espérai ne pas l'avoir de nouveau vexé car je n'avais franchement pas besoin qu'il reparte en vendetta contre moi. Je réalisai soudain la portée de ses paroles. Est-ce que il venait de me faire une sorte de... déclaration ?

Holly shit, Adrian Pucey venait clairement de me demander de... de quoi au juste ? Il ne pouvait pas être clair ? Merde à la fin ! Le laisser faire. Le laisser sortir avec moi ? Le laisser jouer avec moi ? Le laisser prendre du bon temps et se tirer une fois terminé ? Aaaaah, on ne lâchait pas une telle bombe sans être explicite, nom d'un chien ! Et qu'est-ce qu'il ferait de Bonnie ? Pourrait-il mettre fin à sa première relation sérieuse depuis des années, pour que « je le laisse faire » ?

Est-ce que ça ne serait pas ajouter un poids dans la pile de mon mauvais karma ? Je veux dire, je lui avais volé son avenir à l'époque je n'allais pas lui voler son mec à présent. Mais qu'est ce que je racontai ? Les joueurs de quidditch célèbres ne sont pas gérables, les Serpentards de sa trempe ne sont pas envisageables. D'un autre côté, quelle fille saine d'esprit se permettrait de refuser une telle proposition ?

Si seulement je savais exactement ce qu'il avait en tête en me disant ça, j'aurais pu.. peser le pour et le contre et sûrement... prendre la mauvaise décision.

Dans le doute je restai coite et le suivit alors qu'il rejoignait sa chère et tendre. Dire qu'il lui bouffa le visage était un euphémisme. Je veux dire, à quel point peut-on avoir envie de partager la salive de quelqu'un ?

Et le pire c'est que la demoiselle avait l'air gênée ! Qui l'eut cru ? Embrasser Pucey à pleine bouche en public, plus d'une avait dû renier jusqu'à ses meilleures amies pour ça, et elle elle jouait les saintes nitouches.

Je devais admettre qu'une pointe de respect à son égard, me traversa l'esprit. Elle ne devenait pas une carpette devant lui.

Par tous les dieux, je venais de me rendre compte : cette fille n'était rien de moins qu'une pâle copie de moi-même ! Parvati me faisait l'éloge de son cynisme qui ressemblait tant au mien, elle était journaliste, elle ne se laissait pas abattre et elle refusait de jouer les femmes trophées aux côtés de son célèbre petit-ami.

Bon okay c'était une bonnasse, mais moi j'avais... eh bien j'avais un charme qui ne peut être copié, n'est-ce pas ? (Une chance que je me parle à moi-même afin que personne ne puisse avoir l'audace de me contredire) Et de ce fait, elle n'était qu'une contrefaçon ! Et pour preuve j'avais eu mon diplôme et elle non, j'avais obtenu le poste à la Gazette avant elle, et Adrian avait fini dans MON lit avant d'atterrir dans le sien ! (Bon ok, dans la réalité c'était moi qui avait fini dans le lit d'Adrian, mais il faut savoir arranger les faits à son avantage, pour la postérité, voyez ?). Elle ne faisait que prendre mes restes !

Fichtre, j'étais d'une méchanceté sans pareil. La pauvre ne m'avait rien fait depuis l'époque où nous étions en compétition, pourquoi de telles pensées me traversaient l'esprit ? Et si c'était elle qui tentait de me faire disparaître de la surface de ce monde ? Non c'était impossible, elle était au dessus de tout ça.

J'avais demandé à Krum d'être mon scribe et je m'étais renseignée auprès de mes nombreux indics. Cette fille était une légende. Après que je l'avais remise à sa place en école de journalisme elle n'avait plus rien raté de sa vie. Elle était la meilleure en tout, connaissait tout sur tout, culture G, spécialité, c'était LA journaliste à avoir dans son équipe. Elle se faisait respecter partout où elle allait et grâce à ça elle avait fini par se faire remarquer par Rita. Puis Adrian l'avait aidée à obtenir une place à la gazette et voilà. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas m'en vouloir pour n'avoir fait que me défendre à l'époque, surtout si on considérait le parcours sans faute qu'elle avait accompli.

Bref une fois de plus je culpabilisai de penser du mal d'elle car elle me ressemblait trop pour être une pouffiasse, non ? Mais en même temps, elle avait été capable d'en venir à raconter des mensonges sur moi à l'époque, elle était capable du pire pour arriver à ses fins. La question était de savoir si encore une fois, j'avais quelque chose qu'elle voulait obtenir. Car si c'était le cas, alors effectivement elle serait susceptible de me vouloir du mal.

Mais je n'avais rien qu'elle puisse vouloir et entre mentir et menacer de mort quelqu'un il y avait une limite, n'est ce pas ?

Bref, revenons à la réalité. Adrian se décolla de la bouche de Bonnie et pof, il se tourna pile vers moi, le regard perçant. Serait-il en train d'essayer de me prouver quelque chose ou de déclencher une réaction de ma part ?

Je le fixai volontairement d'un regard bovin et Bonnie eut un ricanement. C'était moi où elle se foutait de la gueule de Pucey en prenant mon parti ? Cette fille n'était pas net. A quoi jouait-elle ?

Et pourquoi Adrian sortait avec une contrefaçon de moi-même ? Si je voyais le verre à moitié plein je me dirais « Mais c'est parce qu'il te veux Padma, c'est clair et net ». Mais connaissant Adrian je pencherais plutôt pour « Il veut te manipuler pour te faire retomber dans ses filets et tu finiras par souffrir, une fois de plus, car les joueurs de quidditch ne sont pas fait pour toi ! »

Il passa devant, un bras dans le dos de Bonnie et me laissa les suivre derrière. Non mais quelle sorte de garde du corps laissait sa protégée à trois kilomètres derrière ? J'étais susceptible de me faire trucider par n'importe quel tueur à la hache à ce compte là ! Peut-être même qu'il aurait un crocher et y aurait collé sa baguette dessus, prête à l'emploi.

-Tu devrais passer devant, me fit-il en jetant un regard en arrière.

Ah enfin ! Un peu de bon sens. Je m'exécutai donc et en profitai pour lancer un coup d'oeil rapide à mon ancienne rivale de promo. Elle n'était pas si belle à bien y regarder, juste consciente de ses atouts et de la manière de les mettre en valeur. N'importe qui pouvait devenir Miss Sorcière Hebdo avec un bon push up, des faux cils et un jean sans poche arrière. Enfin n'importe qui avec le packaging de base requis, comme le disait si bien Doug, mon collègue.

Bref, ils parlaient entre eux et ne m'adressaient pas la parole. D'ailleurs Bonnie ne m'avait plus rien dit après son « tu n'as pas changé ». Elle n'en pensait pas moins, j'en étais certaine. Je n'y tins plus et me retournai :

-Dis donc Bonnie, toi qui bosses à la gazette maintenant, tu penses quoi de Rita ? Elle t'a prise sous sa coupe ?

-Rita est aussi rusée qu'on le dit, elle sait comment parvenir à ses fins. Et je suis comme elle. Elle a déjà un autre journaliste sous son aile, ton remplaçant en fait. Mais je compte bien lui montrer que je suis meilleure, me répondit-elle d'un ton neutre.

Oh. Mon remplaçant était donc un mec. Et Bonnie voulait prendre sa place pour pouvoir écrire sur son CV qu'elle avait personnellement travaillé pour la célèbre Skeeter. Toujours aussi ambitieuse, ça je n'avais pas saboté ses grandes aspirations. Elle semblait à l'aise en me parlant, comme si je n'étais rien de plus qu'une ancienne connaissance.

Peut-être que Pucey disait vrai et qu'elle ne m'en voulait plus, qu'elle avait tourné la page maintenant que la réussite l'inondait. Nous arrivâmes bientôt hors des délimitations du stade et transplanâmes.

J'étais devant mon appartement et je me demandais bien où Pucey allait passer la nuit maintenant que j'étais quasi aveugle et officiellement en danger de mort ou maudite. Ou les deux. Allait-il dormir chez moi pour ma protection ?

-Je pense que tu devrais venir chez nous, Padma, le temps de retrouver la vue et de voir comment Adrian et toi allez vous organiser pour ta protection, lâcha alors Bonnie sans crier gare. On a une dépendance, le pool house, tu pourras aller et venir comme tu veux et y inviter des gens, on te donnera les clefs.

Une chance que je n'étais pas entrain de boire car j'aurais tout recraché par les narines. Adrian approuva comme si la déclaration qui venait d'être faite était tout à fait normale et naturelle.

Hey oh, on se réveille ! Aucune petite amie d'un beau gosse connu pour être un séducteur aguerri ne dirait à une autre fille de passer la nuit chez eux ! Moi-même j'étais gênée pour elle. J'avais quand même couché avec le garçon et il venait de me faire une proposition il y avait de cela à peine dix minutes ! Soit il y avait dragon sous gravillon soit cette fille était une sainte. Et ce n'était pas une sainte donc elle cachait quelque chose. Pourtant je ne pouvais m'empêcher de culpabiliser.

Okay elle avait été la première fautive en tentant de raconter d'horribles mensonges sur moi pour être la numéro un de notre classe mais j'aurais pu l'en empêcher autrement qu'en ruinant ses études. J'avais voulu lui donner une leçon et je regrettais d'avoir été aussi radicale. Je regrettais que ça fasse de moi une sorte de Serpentar en herbe.

Pour finir on ne me laissa pas trop le choix et je pénétrai dans leur « appartement », on aurait pu y habiter à trois sans jamais se croiser. D'ailleurs si ça se savait, dès demain les journaux titreraient qu'Adrian faisait ménage à trois.

L'intéressé s'éclipsa pour envoyer des lettres, d'après lui, et je me retrouvai seule avec la maitresse de maison. Je ne savais vraiment pas quoi lui dire et si je m'y aventurais ça risquait de sortir de la mauvaise façon.

-Je sais ce que tu penses, me dit-elle alors.

A ça ça m'étonnerait vu que j'étais en train de songer qu'il fallait que je pense à vider ma poubelle, pleine de couches sale de Jaya.

-Tu crois que c'est moi qui t'en veux à mort, continua Bonnie, me laissant pantoise, mais franchement tu penses vraiment qu'Adrian m'aurait emmené ici s'il y avait eu un quelconque doute, alors qu'il est censé te protéger ? Et puis j'ai autre chose à faire que de chercher à te nuire. Je cherche un super scoop pour entrer dans les bonnes grâces de Rita.

-Ah, heu ok.

-Et franchement si je t'en voulais vraiment je ne te laisserais pas Adrian être ton garde du corps. D'ailleurs pour tout te dire, je n'étais pas enchantée à l'idée qu'il soit collé à une autre fille sept jours sur sept mais bon je préfère encore que ce soit toi plutôt qu'une groupie prête à se jeter à ses pieds.

-Donc tu ne crois pas à l'article de Rita sur moi...

-Évidemment que non. C'est ridicule. Bref cette situation ne me plait pas vraiment mais je suppose que c'est ce qu'il a de mieux pour occuper l'esprit d'Adrian.

-C'est à dire ? M'enquis-je, un peu perdue.

-Ben tu sais, depuis son séjour en prison, c'est mieux qu'il ait une activité pour éviter d'y penser et vu que la saison de quidditch est terminée...

Mon coeur tomba au fond de mon estomac. Bonnie me regardait comme si elle avait vu un fantôme.

-Quoi, ne me dis pas que tu n'étais pas au courant ? Je sais que ça s'est passé après que tu as démissionné de ton poste d'attachée de presse de l'équipe mais je croyais que vous étiez amis. Vous êtes amis n'est-ce pas ? C'est bien pour ça que ta soeur a fait appel lui pour t'aider ?

J'étais incapable de réfléchir correctement. Adrian avait fait de la prison ! Comment était-ce possible ? J'avais fait en sorte que le souvenir de sa culpabilité soit introuvable. Comment pouvait-il avoir été condamné ? Comment pouvait-elle le savoir et pas moi ? C'était moi qui avait partagé le Charme de l'Esprit avec lui, moi qui avait rencontré sa famille et c'était pour moi qu'il était là (entre autres je le concède). Et il ne m'avait rien dit alors que... Eh bien je me considérais un peu comme une privilégiée dans le flot de ses fréquentations. Mais je suppose qu'en fait je n'étais pas grand chose ou que je ne l'étais plus.

Il avait fait de la prison. Azkaban.

-Combien de temps ? Parvins-je à articuler d'une voix blanche.

Elle hésita avant de répondre mais dû penser qu'après tout elle en avait déjà trop dit :

-Trois mois. C'est confidentiel, les journalistes ne sont pas au courant. Personne ne l'est, pas même toi à ce que je vois...

Même s'il n'y avait passé que trois mois et qu'il n'y avait plus de détraqueurs depuis la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres, c'était quand même horrible. Et incompréhensible !

-Mais... Mais comment personne n'a découvert qu'un célèbre joueur a été incarcéré à Azkaban ? Questionnai-je, la fibre journaliste prenant le pas sur le choc.

-Je me demande bien comment Skeeter a pu vouloir de toi, tu n'es même pas au courant de la situation de tes propres amis. Et si personne ne l'a découvert c'est qu'il n'a pas été incarcéré à Azakaban, à cause de la surpopulation, mais à Nurmengard.

Bonnie semblait sur la défensive à présent, l'air méprisant. Elle devait sûrement se demander si nous étions vraiment amis, Adrian et moi, et s'il lui avait menti sur autre chose. Mais il y avait plus dérangeant :

Nurmengard ? La prison bâtie à proximité de la Bulgarie ? Trop de questions fusaient dans ma tête et je me refusais à en demander plus à Bonnie. Il fallait que j'éclaircisse ce mystère au plus vite, je ne pouvais en rester là. Je tournai donc les talons sans répliquer. (Je n'avais rien à répliquer de toute manière, que pouvais-je répondre à une fille qui en savait trois fois plus que moi Peut-être des insultes mais je ne voulais pas paraître puérile)

Je regagnai donc le pool house qui m'avait été octroyé, m'emparant des clefs, et demandai plus d'infos à Viktor par courrier, peut-être connaissait-il des « on-dit » ou des faits avérés qui se transmettaient de bouche à oreille dans son pays natal.

Je rencardai Parvati sur l'endroit où je me trouvai, (sans en dire plus sur l'incident « toilettes publiques », elle allait encore nous faire une crise de panique) en attendant la réponse de mon Bulgare préféré.

Il ne prit pas la peine de partir dans de longues explications ni même me questionner sur ma curiosité. Viktor n'était pas suspicieux de nature ni même curieux, en fait c'était la personne la plus facile à vivre que je connaissais, si tant est qu'on n'était pas susceptible à propos du manque d'attention et de considération dont il faisait preuve.

Bref il me répondit simplement que Nurmengard était bien pire qu'Azkaban. Que les détraqueurs y étaient toujours réquisitionnés et que les conditions étaient déplorables : tortures physiques, mentales, malnutrition. Il ajouta qu'il valait encore mieux être un homme qu'une femme lorsqu'on y entrait.

Je frissonnai d'horreur et restai bloquée sur le parchemin. Je m'apprêtai à lire la suite lorsque la lettre s'enflamma soudain et je la lâchai brusquement alors que le papier se réduisait en cendres. Faisant volte face, je vis Adrian derrière moi, baguette tendue. Il venait de prononcer un incendio. Une fois de plus il avait lu par dessus mon épaule et son regard était dur. Enfin quand je dis par dessus mon épaule, il était plutôt cinq bons mètres derrière mais vu comment Viktor avait écrit gros et gras pour que je voie, la voisine de 70 piges elle-même aurait pu s'en mêler.

-Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de fouiner, pas vrai ? M'apostropha-t-il de sa voix rocailleuse.

Il fuyait mon regard. C'était du sérieux.

-L'information est venue à moi et pas le contraire cette fois.

Je ne savais vraiment pas quoi dire de plus. Déjà il fallait que je contrôle mon expression pour ne pas qu'il y voie une quelconque pitié, il l'aurait mal pris. Enfin vous me direz, vu qu'il faisait tout pour ne pas me regarder j'aurais pu me curer le tréfonds des cavités nasales je n'aurais pas obtenu plus de réaction.

-C'était quoi la suite ? Celle que tu as pris soin d'enflammer. Qu'est ce que je n'étais pas supposé lire ? Le questionnai-je alors en me plaçant stratégiquement devant la porte.

Il n'espérait tout de même pas que je lâche l'affaire ? Il me connaissait quand même, il savait que j'allais m'acharner sur la balle jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit déchiquetée.

-J'apprécierais que pour une fois tu acceptes de ne pas chercher à en savoir plus…, marmonna-t-il en tournant la tête vers moi, sans pour autant croiser mon regard.

-Tu sais comme moi que c'est impossible. Même si je le voulais je ne pourrais pas, mon cerveau imploserait.

Il n'eut pas même un demi sourire. Il ouvrait la bouche lorsque Bonnie fit irruption :

-Adrian…

-C'est toi qui lui a dit ? demanda-t-il d'une voix agressive.

Elle mit une seconde de trop à répondre. Il s'empara de son bras et l'entraina à l'extérieur.

Je m'attendais à entendre des cris, une dispute mais il n'y avait que Bonnie qui élevait la voix pour s'expliquer, se défendre puis l'accuser. Je n'entendais pas la voix d'Adrian. Il devait marmonner dans sa barbe, comme toujours. Ou peut-être qu'il ne parlait même pas, auquel cas c'était de mauvais augure pour sa petite amie. Bientôt il passa la tête par la porte fenêtre du pool house et pointa un doigt vers moi :

-Tu ne bouges pas d'ici.

Et il disparut vers son loft où les éclats de voix de Bonnie reprirent. Il venait de me donner un ordre là ? Rien que par esprit de contradiction j'eus envie de prendre un vol pour le Canada. Mais j'étais en danger de mort à chaque instant alors, non, effectivement je ne risquais pas de bouger.

Il revint dix minutes plus tard, claquant la porte derrière lui. Bon, un Serpentard énervé en vaut deux. Prenons soin de peser nos mots. Il s'adossa à la vitre, bras croisés et me fixa.

Bien, il avait retrouvé une contenance, il était prêt à négocier.

-Si tu arrêtes de me soûler avec ça je te répète ce que Wood m'a dit sur toi un soir où il était bourré.

J'en restai pétrifiée.

-Tu mens, tu vas m'inventer une histoire pourrie.

-Tu n'auras qu'à aller le confronter et tu verras que c'est vrai.

C'était complètement déloyal de me faire ça ! Et puis qu'est-ce qui me disait que la révélation fr Wood avait une quelconque valeur ? Peut-être qu'il avait dit « Padma ronfle en dormant », ce qui ne m'intéressait pas franchement. Mais en même temps, je devais savoir, je ne pouvais pas laisser passer une telle offre !

Et puis je pouvais toujours mentir, acquiescer et recommencer à fouiner plus tard. Non, Adrian se vengerait.

Il avait un sourire sardonique sur la tronche à présent. Han, il pensait être de nouveau maître de la situation, sale petit fourbe ! Il était certain que j'allais accepter sa proposition machiavélique. Eh bien je n'étais pas aussi triviale.

-Tu peux te mettre ton ultimatum où je pense, affirmai-je, fière de ma volonté de fer. De toute façon tu as lu dans mon esprit, il n'y a rien qu'il ait pu te dire que tu ne saches déjà.

-Crois moi je n'ai pas lu ça dans ton esprit… sûrement parce que tu excelles dans l'art de te mentir à toi-même. Tu devrais accepter mon marché, P.

J'allais lui en mettre une ! Son petit air arrogant, il faisait moins le supérieur tout à l'heure.

-Eh bien si même mon esprit refuse d'intégrer l'information que tu dis détenir, il vaut mieux que je n'en sache pas plus. Maintenant je vais aller écrire à Viktor pour qu'il me renvoie sa lettre, si ça ne te dérange pas.

Et je lui tournai le dos. Il me rattrapa en deux secondes (mais quelle taille pouvaient bien mesurer ses jambes ? Il avait des échasses à la place ou quoi ?).

-Je ne joue pas, Padma, je ne veux pas que tu fouines dans mes affaires. Arrête ça tout de suite, me menaça-t-il d'un murmure rauque.

Il semblait vraiment sérieux et affecté par cette histoire. Que s'était-il passé à Nurmengard pour qu'il soit si catégorique ?

Je sondai son regard noir mais n'y trouvai rien d'autre que de la détermination. Je sentais qu'il était prêt à employer des mesures radicales si je poussais le bouchon et j'avais besoin de lui pour repousser mes ennemis.

-Okay, je laisse tomber pour le moment, m'entendis-je capituler.

-Bonne réponse.

-J'aimerais quand même savoir pourquoi tu as fait de la prison alors que j'avais pris soin de faire en sorte que ça n'arrive pas.

Il soupira :

-Ce n'est pas ta faute. C'est la lenteur de la justice sorcière. Tu avais bien protégé mon souvenir. Mais le temps que la date définitive de mon procès soit fixée j'ai dû être emprisonné. Et malheureusement ça a duré trois bons mois.

Je suppose que cette fois je ne pus empêcher l'expression de compassion de s'étaler sur mon visage car il se détourna pour s'en aller. Je le hélai :

-Hey, tu dois me révéler ce que Wood t'as dit !

-Trop tard, tu avais déjà décliné ma proposition.

Il se retourna le temps de m'envoyer un clin d'œil et disparut de ma vue. Je trépignais.

Sérieusement pourquoi mettait-il un point d'honneur à me garder éloignée de cette affaire ? Durant le charme de l'esprit j'avais vu son passé, ses pensées. J'avais vu une chose à laquelle j'évitais à tout prix de penser, une chose horrible qu'il avait faite.

Ce qu'il s'était passé à Nurmengard ne pouvait être pire que ce que je savais déjà sur lui, pourquoi s'entêtait-il ?

Bien, j'avais donné ma parole que je ne chercherai pas en savoir plus, ok, mais je pouvais quand même chercher ce que j'étais censée déjà savoir. Je pressai donc Viktor de me renvoyer la fin de sa lettre, ce qu'il fit, assorti d'une note m'expliquant à quel point j'étais chiante.

Le papier me tomba des mains :

« On raconte que si jamais une personne innocente entre à Nurmengard, elle en ressortira forcément criminelle ».

* * *

A suivre…

* * *

J'admets que ce chapitre était bizarre, Padma cogite beaucoup et je suis désolée si ça a engendré des longueurs. Tout s'accélère dans les deux prochains chapitres ! Bisou bisou !


	5. Smooth Criminal

Hi ! Johnny et Vanessa se séparent ! Il n'y a plus d'espoir en ce bas monde ! Heureusement la saison 5 de True Blood a repris... Et sans transition, c'est un pur hasard si le titre de ce chapitre nous rappelle que Michael c'est le meilleur !

**_Vic'_** : Yo ! Je me suis renseignée et de mon côté on m'a dit que le champagne vieillissait très bien selon le millésime. Plus c'était un bon cru plus il pouvait vieillir des années. Alors je suis troublée ! Mais bon en même temps j'imagine que celui qui t'a fait le cours sur les vins est un professionnel et vu que tu as dû te taper deux heures sur le sujet je ne peux que me ranger à ton avis ! Du coup, vais aller corriger ça dans le chapitre 4, merci de m'avoir fait remarquer ça ! Contente qu'Adrian te plaise toujours ! Bisouuuu

**_Lullaby-dx_** : Merciiii, haha ouais j'aime bien détourner les expressions, contente que ça te fasse rigoler ! Bon j'espère que tu vas rester dans la team Adrian après ce chapitre !

**_CFLM angel_** : Tiens c'est marrant que tu fasses allusion au truc de garde tes ennemis près de toi car j'en parle dans ce chapitre ! Ouais c'est louche tu l'as dit !

**_Lyssandre_** : T'inquiète, on finira bien par savoir ce que Wood a dit ! (Enfin moi je le sais déjà hinhinihin). Je suis trop heureuse que tu aies aimé revoir l'équipe de quidditch ! Moi aussi ! Ah et je voulais te dire que j'adore ta façon de penser et qu'en ce qui concerne ce que tu as dit sur la prison et les innocents et criminels tu es graaave sur la bonne voie !

**_Blue_** : Oh merci ! J'avais vraiment l'impression qu'il y avait trop de réflexion dans le chapitre précédent alors si tu me dis que tu as aimé l'alternance he bien je suis ravie ! Héhéhé l'identité des méchants c'est le grand secret ! Et ce que Oliver a dit sur Padma, on le saura un peu plus tard, mais on le saura c'est sûr ! Ah et je comprends tes références, en ce moment je suis à fond sur « Jersey shore » alors bon... Et dans ce chapitre il y a une réponse à une de tes questions...

**_Ero-Chikachu_** : Tu me rassures si le chapitre précédent ne t'a pas paru trop barbant. Ouais Padma est toujours en train de gueuler si on regarde bien, elle est tarée ! Oh et pour ce qui est de ce qu'elle a vu dans l'esprit d'Adrian et ce qu'il a fait, on en sait plus dans ce chap !

**_Manon _**: Coucou ! Bon j'ai essayé de satisfaire à presque toutes tes exigences lol, tu me diras si ça te convient ! Naaan t'es déjà restée coincée dans les toilettes ? Ma pauvre, c'est dur ça ! Pas trop longtemps j'espère ! C'est trop marrant tu dois être la seule à aimer Oliver/Padma et ça me fait trop plaisir, je sais pas pourquoi ! Yeaah j'ai trop aimé faire revenir l'équipe de quidditch, c'est cool que tu aies aimé aussi !Le prochain chap va fuser tel l'Eclair de feu (ça m'a fait rire quand j'ai lu ta phrase) comme tu dis, il est déjà à moitié écrit ! Et Viktor sera dedans avec une révélation de taille !

**_Cissy_** : Lool Bonnie Bonnie, l'éternelle détestée ! Mercii pour tous tes compliments ça me motive !

**_Lola_** : Hellooo ! Ouf, j'avais peur d'avoir trop fait cogiter Padma ! Ouais vive la vulgarité, ça libère : à bas cette connasse de Bonnie et bon débarras à cet inutile de Wayne. Bon j'espère que ce chapitre va te rendre un peu plus zen ! C'est trop fort que ta soeur et toi lisiez les mêmes fics ! C'est pas la mienne que je retrouverais sur ff,net !

**_Camille_** : Merciii c'est trop gentil ! Viktor revient en force dans le prochain chapitre ! En attendant, voilà la suite !

**_Alicia_** : Haha hiiii c'est trop bien que Viktor te fasse rire ! Bon je ne sais pas ce que tu vas penser de ce chapitre, mais j'espère avoir ton avis : seras-tu aussi énervée contre Bonnie, contre Adrian ? Suspense !

**_Rukie-chan_** : Mercii, tu as raison de te méfier ! Vigilance constante ! Pffiou c'est dur d'alterner l'intrigue de fond et les trucs un peu plus triviaux des fois, ça se met en place lentement mais sûrement !

Merci merciii merciii pour toutes vos gentilles et super reviews, ça m'encourage beaucoup beaucoup et ça me donne la pêche, plus que n'importe quel verre de jus multifruits (et le jus multifruits c'est quand même un pur régal) !

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Smooth criminal**

* * *

Un cri.

Voilà avec quoi je me réveillai. Et il sortait de ma propre gorge. J'avais à peine émergé que j'avisai par ma fenêtre une paire d'yeux me fixant. Réaction tout à fait normale : je hurlai. Deux secondes plus tard je compris qu'il ne s'agissait que de la petite ado mi rasta mi gothique qui avait voulu voir Pucey la dernière fois qu'elle était venue chez moi.

Comment était-elle arrivée jusque là ? Je me levai et allai lui ouvrir, les yeux pas vraiment en face des trous. Elle se précipita à l'intérieur, babillant sans s'arrêter :

-Adrian Pucey m'a laissée rentrer chez lui ! Oh par la barbe de Merlin ! C'est votre patron qui m'envoie.

Hein ? Ethan savait que j'étais installée là pour un petit moment mais depuis quand envoyait-il des clients directement chez le manager ? Surtout quand cette fille était censée être la cliente d'un autre membre de l'agence. Woaw, je savais mon boss tout sauf professionnel mais là ça dépassait les limites du bon sens. Donner l'adresse privée d'un de ses employés et par la même occasion celle d'un joueur de quidditch célèbre ? Inconcevable.

Elle continua sa diatribe sans que je puisse en placer une :

-Je suis arrivée et là Adrian Pucey m'a ouvert la porte, aaaaaah, c'est le plus beau garçon que j'aie jamais croisé. Je sais que je n'ai que 15 ans mais je suis très mature pour mon âge et dans quelques années peut-être que je pourrais tenter ma chance, il sera toujours aussi beau ! Vous croyez qu'il a une petite amie ?

Sérieusement ?

-Heu... pourquoi es-tu là exactement ? Fis-je, pas franchement intéressée par son histoire.

-Votre patron m'a dit que vous ne travailliez pas en ce moment mais je voulais vous voir. Je l'ai menacé d'aller voir une autre agence s'il ne me mettait pas tout de suite en contact avec vous.

Cette petite avait de l'avenir dans le chantage.

-Je vous veux comme manager, continua-t-elle. Je veux devenir joueuse quidditch.

Allons bon !

-Il me semble que tes parents ont fait appel à Ethan pour tes talents de comédienne non ?

-Je sais, mais je m'en fiche. Je veux faire le même métier qu'Adrian Pucey. Et je sais ce que vous vous dîtes mais je suis plutôt douée sur un balai. Ca ne m'enchante pas d'être coincée avec vous mais vous êtes la seule dans les environs à vous être occupée de l'équipe d'Angleterre.

-Hum. On ne débute pas une carrière sur un coup de tête, je veux dire, tu ne fais partie d'aucune équipe, tu n'as aucun entraineur ni rien. Je ne vois pas vraiment ce que je pourrais avoir à manager.

Ele m'observa avec un pur dédain :

-Au cas où vous ne seriez pas encore au courant, c'est justement votre boulot de me décrocher une équipe et tout le reste. Je suis douée je le répète.

Elle commençait à être un peu trop familière à mon goût, j'allais la remettre à sa place vite fait. Quitte à mentir.

-Ecoute ma petite, je suis désolée qu'Ethan t'ait fait venir ici pour rien mais je suis en congé pour invalidité temporaire et je croule sous les clients. Par ailleurs, pour le moment, je ne fais plus dans le quidditch, de près ou de loin.

-Alors qu'est ce que vous faites dans la maison d'Adrian Pucey ?

-Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde.

Elle croisa les bras, l'air buté :

-Si vous ne me prenez pas comme cliente je vais révéler au premier journaliste venu que vous dormez dans le même lit qu'Adrian Pucey. Et en plus j'irais faire comprendre à Larsen & Moore, qui sont mes managers en ce moment, que vous avez tenté de marcher sur leur plates bandes en me faisant une proposition professionnelle. Si au contraire vous acceptez, je leur dirais que je suis partie de mon plein gré et personne ne saura que vous vivez chez un célèbre joueur de quidditch.

La sale enfant gâtée ! Je l'ai toujours dit, je déteste les mioches ! Mais alors les ados, c'est un tout autre niveau. Je refusais d'avoir Larsen & Moore sur le dos, personne ne souhaitait se les coltiner comme ennemis sous peine d'avoir la vie dure pendant des lustres.

Bon je pouvais toujours accepter et en faire le moins possible, elle se lasserait et s'en irait d'elle-même.

J'obtempérai donc et elle déguerpit en sautillant, me lâchant ces derniers mots, si doux à mon oreille :

-Super. Désolée pour les menaces, faut pas vous formaliser. De toute façon qui croirait qu'Adrian Pucey accepterait de partager le même lit que vous ?

Et elle partit d'un petit rire cristallin. Je clignai des yeux, interdite. Elle ne venait pas de m'insulter là, si ?

Je me ruai dans la cuisine pour y trouver Adrian. Il débarqua en trainant des pieds, faisant un signe de main à la petite alors qu'elle passait la porte.

-T'es fou ! L'accusai-je. Tu laisses entrer une inconnue alors qu'on veut ma mort ! Cette petite me court déjà sur le haricot, si jamais elle revient, je ne suis pas là.

-J'ai des sécurités à l'entrée, t'énerve pas, elle est inoffensive, osa-t-il me répondre en baillant si grand que je pus voir sa glotte.

-Tu dis ça parce qu'elle te voue un culte. Moi elle me méprise et si ça continue je vais l'étrangler.

Il ricana et me montra les bonbons qu'elles lui avaient offerts. Les préférés de Pucey. Elle avait dû trouver l'info dans une revue people.

Je jetai un coup d'oeil à la boite. Des sucreries en forme de balai, goût réglisse. Yeurk qui pouvait avoir la réglisse comme saveur préférée ?

-Tu aurais dû refuser, crois moi elle est cinglée.

Il haussa les épaules.

-Quand elle te harcèlera nuit et jour, ne viens pas pleurer, maugréai-je.

-Arrête de dramatiser. Elle voulait quoi ?

Je lui résumai la situation, tentant de faire fi de son hilarité. Dire que je ne connaissais même pas son prénom ! J'essayai aussi de faire abstraction de ce que j'avais lu quelques jours plus tôt dans la lettre de Viktor. Pas facile ceci dit, je me demandais toujours s'il allait tout à coup devenir Bad Pucey et tourner psychopathe.

D'un autre côté, Adrian n'était pas à proprement parler un innocent lorsqu'il était entré à Nurmengard. Etait-il ressorti avec un nouveau crime sur la conscience ? Un crime pire, forcément, s'il n'avait pas voulu m'en parler. Je fus tirée de mes pensées par la sonnette.

Parvati débarqua comme si la demeure Pucey et Bonnie n'était qu'une dépendance de son propre appartement. Elle déposa Jaya dans mes bras comme si j'étais la dernière des nounous sous payées et se barra aussi sec en jetant un regard étonné à Pucey avant de lui balancer un :

-Pourquoi tu te balades constamment torse nu ? Tu sais si on avait envie de voir tout ça on irait décrocher l'un des nombreux posters qui ornent les pages centrales des magazines. D'ailleurs maintenant que je le remarque, les retouches photo font vraiment des miracles.

-Ravi de voir que tu prends le temps de mater des posters de moi sur ton temps libre, Patil ! Je peux t'en dédicacer un si tu veux ! Lui envoya-t-il alors qu'elle claquait la porte.

Attaque frontale ! D'ailleurs je ne comprenais pas pourquoi ma soeur prenait la peine de l'emmerder de la sorte, ce n'était pas son genre de déclarer les hostilités. A bien y réfléchir j'étais à peu près certaine qu'un photographe avait dû ne serait-ce qu'émettre l'idée de retoucher son image après une séance photo et elle n'avait visiblement pas apprécié, et transféré l'insulte sur Pucey.

Enfin bref, j'avais un marmot sur les bras, une fois de plus, sans aucune explication de la part de ma jumelle. Chouette ! A voir la tête du Serpentard, il n'était pas emballé. Il hurla le nom de Bonnie et cette dernière rappliqua. Elle était présente depuis tout ce temps ?

-Tu peux t'occuper de la nièce de Padma ? Je dois aller faire un petit tour avec elle et parler de son problème de menaces de mort.

Ah bon ? Elle lui jeta un oeil torve. Je la comprenais en même temps, son petit ami venait de lui poser une question mais pas vraiment en fait. On gros on lui collait un bébé et basta. Pas cool. Heureusement pour elle, je n'avais pas le moins du monde l'intention de laisser entre ses mains l'avenir de ma famille !

Je gardai donc Jaya, jalousement dans mes bras, provoquant un braillement strident et me dirigeai vers le patio. Il avait la taille d'un jardin public. Adrian me suivit et je fourrai un biberon dans la bouche le l'enfant afin de la faire taire.

-J'ai récupéré la liste des spectateurs, aucun ne me dit quoi que ce soit. Quant à ceux qui m'en veulent, la liste est longue, dis-je en lui tendant un parchemin.

Il le déroula d'un mouvement d'un bras, la fin de du rouleau arrivait à ses genoux. Je lui adressai un sourire contrit.

-En fait je me demande comment tu as fais pour survivre jusqu'ici, commenta-t-il en parcourant les noms.

-Tout le monde ne complote pas des assassinats pour se venger de broutilles je te signale.

-Enfin quand même ! Ca remonte à l'époque de Poudlard ! Je la connais elle, elle était de mon année. Et lui c'était pas le Serdaigle que toutes les filles adoraient ?

Je fis profil bas. Okay je ne me laissais pas marcher sur les pieds et j'avais le maléfice facile mais le plus souvent c'étaient eux qui avaient commencé !

Il me posa ensuite un tas de questions sur qui je soupçonnais mais je ne voyais personne susceptible d'être capable de tels extrêmes. Et puis une pensée me taraudait :

-Dis, pourquoi est-ce que tu m'aides autant ? Enfin je sais qu'avec le Charme de l'Esprit et tout ça, tu peux te sentir obligé de m'aider mais tu t'es déjà battu pour moi, tu m'as aidé à gagner un duel et au final tu as quand même fait de la prison alors tu pourrais t'arrêter là.

En fait j'espérai qu'il ne se donnait pas tout ce mal pour qu'au final je me sente redevable et que « je le laisse faire ».

-Tu m'as évité la prison à vie, j'ai une dette envers toi et je m'acquitte toujours de mes dettes. Je me vois mal te laisser en plan sous prétexte que les choses se corsent. Dès le début je savais dans quoi je mettais les pieds, je ne m'attendais pas à des vacances paisibles tu sais.

J'acquiesçai sans rien ajouter. Etonnant : je lui avais moi-même évité la perpétuité parce que je pensais avoir une dette envers lui. Je laissai mes yeux dériver sur ses bagues, son large bracelet de cuire et son tatouage en forme de serpent qui se mouvait lentement sur son cou. Merde alors, il avait vraiment une bouche qui appelait au vice : petite, les lèvres pleines... Pourquoi un mec comme lui voulait-il de moi ? Pourquoi avait-il besoin d'ajouter une fille comme moi à son tableau de chasse ?

Etait-ce une vieille histoire de testostérone, pour faire un pied de nez à Wood ? Ou voulait-il se prouver qu'il pouvait véritablement détourner n'importe quelle fille, même celles qui éprouvaient des sentiments pour un autre ? Et par dessus tout pourquoi était-il dans une relation sérieuse ? Avec Bonnie ? Okay okay elle avait plein de qualités mais plein de défauts aussi et je voyais mal pour quelle raison il abandonnerait les milliers de bombasses qui se vautraient à ses orteils pour ne se contenter d'une seule.

Ou peut-être qu'il ne s'en contentait pas mais qu'elle fermait les yeux sur ses escapades. Ca me semblait plus plausible. Peut-être que c'était juste une couverture et que sa nouvelle publiciste lui avait conseillé de se poser, du moins officiellement, pour adoucir son image publique.

-Quand tu auras fini de te triturer le cerveau sur le pourquoi du comment, tu pourras peut-être me dire pour quelle raison c'est seulement maintenant que j'apprends qu'il y a un fils de Mangemort notoire sur ta liste ? Me fit-il alors.

-Heu parce que ça date et que j'avais oublié. En plus ça m'étonnerait que Goyle soit assez intelligent pour planifier une telle vengeance.

-Pas faux mais n'oublions pas qu'il fréquente toujours Malfoy. Qu'est ce que tu lui avais fait à l'époque ?

-J'ai mis le feu à ses biens les plus précieux et je crois qu'il s'est pris une raclée par son père à cause ça, exposai-je calmement.

-Tu te fous de ma gueule ?

-Oh ça va, je suis désolée mais il n'avait qu'à pas m'avoir balancé dans le lac devant tout le monde. Toute la classe a pu voir ma culotte, pile le jour où je n'avais pas eu le temps d'en mettre une un peu... moins... heu... plus...

Il me fixait, attendant que je termine.

-...féminine, terminai-je honteuse. Et puis je suis certaine que les bruits de couloirs ont exagéré et que son père lui a seulement distribué une ou deux baffes. Il ne les aura pas volées de toute façon.

Je vous voir venir, oui je portais des grosses culottes à l'époque du lycée ! Et je le fais encore ! C'est super confortable et très pratique.

-Padma, Goyle senior n'est pas connu pour avoir la main souple. C'était donc de ta faute le jour où Gregory est revenu tellement contusionné que Pomfresh l'a obligé à passer la nuit à l'infirmerie. Je me rappelle que Malfoy pensait que c'était Weasley et Potter et ça déclenché une bagarre juste devant notre salle commune.

Et il ricana, comme s'il se rappelait d'un bon souvenir.

Tu parles d'un effet domino ! Merlin sait quels autres effets papillon j'avais provoqué par mes agissements irréfléchis.

-Oui bon, je me suis quand même un peu calmée depuis...

-En témoigne les fausses dents de Patricia Stimpson, me rappela-t-il dans un sourire taquin.

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

-Bref, on devrait envisager l'idée que peut-être, ton ennemi ne veut pas forcément te tuer, mais il veut te faire du mal ça c'est clair. Donc on se prépare au pire. Je vais envoyer deux trois courriers concernant les Serpentards que tu as énervé et je vais envoyer Montague rendre une petite visite à Goyle.

Hum, j'étais à peu près certaine que Gregory allait encore passer un sale quart d'heure. Comme quoi, c'était utile d'avoir quelques Serpentards de son côté. Adrian disparut et lorsque je retournai à l'intérieur, Bonnie m'attendait, l'air peu amène. Je réalisai alors que ma vue était quasiment redevenue normale.

Elle espérait quoi au juste ? Que je lui dise que j'étais désolée qu'elle se soit disputée avec Pucey ? Elle pouvait toujours se lancer dans un marathon parce que ce n'était pas près d'arriver. Ce n'était pas de ma faute après tout.

-J'ai besoin que tu m'aides, m'apostropha-t-elle alors.

Qué ?

-J'ai perdu le pendentif d'Adrian. Il l'avait enlevé et j'ai voulu ranger notre chambre. Résultat, impossible de le retrouver, ça te dérangerait de m'aider à chercher ? C'est une sorte de cercle évidé avec un pentagramme à l'intérieur, il est attaché à...

-Un cordon en cuire, oui je sais.

Elle plissa les yeux, intriguée que j'en sache autant. J'acceptai de l'aider, après tout je vivais chez eux, je pouvais difficilement refuser. Je dus me coltiner la buanderie. Voilà ce que c'était que de faire du rangement intempestif !

Tiens, tiens Adrian mettait des boxers de grand couturier maintenant ? Tout bonnement inintéressant. Je passai au bureau de Pucey.

Un piano, des bouquins historiques, pas de pendentif. Je commençais à croire qu'elle avait inventé toute cette histoire pour me faire chier et gâcher ma journée. A voir sa tête quand je lui annonçai que je revenais bredouille, elle ne mentait pas. Ou elle jouait bien la comédie.

-Il va m'en vouloir à mort ! Je descends à la bijouterie huppée en bas de la rue pour voir si je peux en faire fabriquer un identique. Ce serait cool que tu m'accompagnes, puisque tu sais si bien à quoi il ressemble.

Hum, Bonnie devait vraiment être adepte de l'adage qui préconisait qu'on garde ses ennemis près de soi car là c'était abusé. Elle allait m'emmener faire du shopping entre filles après ça ?

J'embarquai Jaya qui dormait, la posant dans sa poussette hors de prix tout terrain. La blague, comme si Parvati allait poser un seul orteil sur un sentier boueux. Tout ce qui n'était pas tapissé, bétonné, dallé ou marbré ne verrait jamais la pointe de son talon. Sûrement que Jaya ne connaitrait même pas la définition du mot « gadoue ».

J'étais sur le chemin quand je me rendis compte qu'avec tout ça, je n'avais même plus repensé à Wood ! Il était reparti désormais et j'avais comme un goût d'inachevé. Mais c'était sûrement une bonne chose car il aurait suffi que j'inspire son odeur pour retomber dans les affres de la déraison. J'étais quand même un peu triste qu'il n'ait pas cherché à me voir ou même me contacter...

Il fallait que je me fasse une raison, je ne comptais pas plus que ça pour lui.

A peine fus-je entrée dans la bijouterie que Jaya se réveilla, gazouillant à qui mieux mieux. Elle aimait déjà le bling bling. Il fallait que je prenne en main son éducation avant qu'elle ne devienne une apprentie pouff.

Je me baladais tranquillement dans les allées, laissant Bonnie papoter avec le vendeur. La poussette était à deux mètres de moi, j'essayai d'écouter ce miss bonnasse disait ! Eh bien oui, journaliste un jour, journaliste toujours !

Malheureusement je n'entendis rien du tout car au même moment deux hommes pénétrèrent dans la pièce et j'assistai en direct à un braquage en règle.

Oui j'étais maudite, c'était clair. Celui qui me voulait du mal m'avait lancé une malédiction avant de personnellement s'occuper de moi, c'était officiel.

Le processus voulait qu'on reste calme malgré les ordres hurlés et leurs baguettes pointés. Sauf qu'un bébé, ça ne comprend pas et ma nièce se mit à pousser des cris stridents qui stressèrent tous les clients et les braqueurs eux-mêmes. Panique générale.

Je vis très exactement le moment où l'un deux allaient envoyer un sort vers nous et j'avais deux options, me baisser en entrainant Bonnie avec moi pour la protéger.

Ou me baisser et attraper Jaya pour la mettre à l'abri. Le choix fut on ne peut plus simple. Je saisis ma nièce et plongeai vers le sol. Les éclairs de lumières fusèrent. Je ne voyais pas ce qui se passait, les gens criaient, la caisse s'ouvrait et le bruit de gallions qu'on fait tomber résonnait. Les vitrines furent brisées et les bijoux embarqués. Deux minutes plus tard ils étaient sortis.

Je me relevai, tremblante, après m'être assurée que la voie était libre. C'était la première fois que j'étais victime d'une telle attaque et le choc m'empêchait de réfléchir correctement, je m'accrochai à ma nièce et observai les dégâts. A cet instant j'aurais repoussé quiconque aurait voulu me la prendre des bras. Je devais la protéger coûte que coûte.

Quelques uns pleuraient, le gérant envoyait des hiboux. Il y avait du verre brisé partout et Bonnie était étendue sur le sol, du sang goutant de son oreille droite. Oh non !

Oh merde, si elle était morte ça allait niquer mon karma une bonne fois pour toutes et ça c'était hors de question ! Je rampai à genoux vers elle mais je ne savais absolument pas quoi faire, j'étais bien incapable d'activer la partie logique de mon cerveau.

J'étais persuadée que le braquage avait eu lieu à cause de ma malédiction, j'avais mis Jaya et Bonnie en danger. J'avais du mal à respirer. Un client qui avait des notions de secourisme se précipita soudain vers Bonnie et je le regardai faire, impuissante.

La police et les médicomages arrivèrent bientôt. Adrian avait raison, ils ne servaient à rien. Ils avaient refusé de détacher des hommes de leur unité pour assurer ma protection et voilà ce qui arrivait ! Et leur enquête n'avançait pas d'un poil ! Je doutai que même si je leur fournissais ma toute nouvelle liste de suspects, ils en fassent quoi que ce soit d'utile.

Lorsque les médicomages voulurent vérifier l'état de Jaya, je refusais de la lâcher, ils durent s'y mettre à deux pour me raisonner. Quant à Bonnie, elle fut emportée vers l'hôpital le plus proche sans que je ne sache si son état était grave.

A l'heure où le soleil fut couché, j'étais de retour chez ma soeur. Jaya était en sécurité dans son berceau et Parvati me faisait un thé à la camomille. Je refusai.

-J'y vais. Je vous mets toutes les deux en danger, il est préférable que je ne vous approche plus avant d'avoir réglé cette affaire, expliquai-je, coupable.

-Tu as raison, il est préférable que tu t'éloignes de Jaya, mais tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi comme ça ma petite ! Tu sais bien que toi et moi on ne fait qu'une.

Je lui concédai un pauvre sourire et tombai dans ses bras avant de rentrer chez Adrian, déprimée. Elle me promit de venir squatter dès le lendemain après avoir trouvé une nounou pour sa fille. Parvati et moi n'étions pas fusionnelles mais c'était un peu comme si elle était moi et vice versa. Nous étions deux moitiés d'un tout. Elle ne pourrait jamais s'éloigner de moi et idem pour moi. Peu importe que l'une apporte la mort sur son passage, l'autre resterait à ses côtés. Le lien qui nous unissait s'étendait au delà de l'entendement, au delà de tout le reste.

Après avoir vécu cette attaque en direct, je pris réellement conscience de la menace qui pesait sur moi.

L'hôpital m'avait appelé pour me prévenir que les jours de Bonnie n'étaient pas comptés. J'étais seule chez Adrian et je n'avais pas envie de le voir.

Je ne voulais pas lui expliquer comment sa copine avait atterri à l'hosto à cause de moi. Je m'enfermai donc dans le pool house, allongée sur mon lit, les yeux bloqués sur le plafond.

:::

Quatre heures plus tard je n'avais pas bougé et je m'étais même endormie. Je me levai, un cri s'étrangla dans ma gorge. On venait de me lancer un « stupefix ». Raide, je n'eus d'autre choix que de me laisser porter par des bras puissants. Les pièces se succédaient devant mes yeux secs. Je passai de bras tannés à d'autres, pâles.

Chuck Warrington venait de se délester de mon poids, c'était désormais Marcus Flint qui me trimballait de façon bien moins précautionneuse. Un flot d'injures vrilla mon cerveau et se coinça derrière mes lèvres fatalement closes.

Transplanage. On força un liquide entre mes lèvres et je tombai inconsciente.

Lorsque je me réveillai de nouveau (impossible de savoir combien de temps s'était écoulé) Marcus me déposait sur un canapé de fortune. Je les entendais discuter sans pouvoir distinguer le sens de leurs paroles. Ils semblaient en désaccord. Flint me montra soudain d'un doigt rageur tandis que Chuck pointait sa baguette vers moi et libérait mes lèvres du maléfice.

-Désolée Padma, on ne nous a pas laissé le choix, expliqua-t-il.

-Libère-moi totalement, Warrington ! Grognai-je.

-Tu promets de ne pas t'enfuir ?

-Va te faire voir !

J'aimais bien Warrington, c'était mon préféré dans le crew, c'était le plus posé et discret de tous et celui qui m'avait couverte d'une serviette lorsque je m'étais retrouvée à moité nue hors de ma baignoire. Mais là il exagérait. Marcus me libéra soudain de toute entrave. D'étonnement, je restai stoïque.

-Si tu es assez bête pour partir, vas-y, on ne te retient pas, me fit Marcus d'un signe de la main vers la porte.

-Je veux parler à Pucey, ordonnai-je alors en me levant.

-T'entends ça Chuck ? Elle veut parler à Adrian ! Railla-t-il.

Je ne voyais vraiment pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle. Warrington se tourna vers moi et employa son ton doux :

-C'est Adrian qui nous a envoyé te chercher...

-Me chercher ? Me kidnapper tu veux dire ! Et pourquoi aurait-il fait ça ?

J'étais à deux doigts de m'égosiller.

-Il pensait que tu n'accepterais jamais de ton plein gré d'être mise en sécurité.

Je fis volte face pour regarder autour de moi. Oh non... Pas de fenêtres, six serrures à la porte. J'étais prisonnière. Dans un endroit inconnu.

Je dégainai ma baguette et la pointai sur mes deux geôliers :

-Vous avez intérêt à me laisser sortir immédiatement.

-Je tel l'ai dit, tu peux y aller, me répéta Flint, mais tu risques de te faire tuer une fois dehors, c'est toi qui vois.

Warrington soupira, agacé par l'attitude de son camarade visiblement. Il était hors de question que je reste cloitrée là dedans, quelque que soit le degré de danger ! Je me dirigeai donc vers la porte mais Chuck me balança un jambencoton dans le dos et verrouilla la sortie à l'aide de divers sortilèges. Les serrures n'étaient que des leurres.

Je m'étalai par terre et maudis la terre entière. Il en profita pour récupérer ma baguette. Je lui sautai dessus et commençai à lui balancer claques, coups de poings et de pieds, hurlant telle une hystérique à qui on passait la camisole. Vu le gabarit de Warrington, son physique de sportif maori néo-zélandais élevé aux hormones, il sentait à peine mes coups. Je m'apprêtais à le mordre lorsque Flint me tira en arrière, me portant quasiment.

Je continuai à donner des coups de pieds dans le vide alors qu'il m'éloignait et me posait sur le canapé.

-Je suis désolée Padma mais je ne peux pas te laisser partir, Adrian a été clair, affirma Warrington en arrangeant sa chemise.

-Patil, calme toi ou je serais obligé d'user de la force, me menaça Marcus.

Ce n'était peut-être pas très intelligent d'énerver deux délinquants notoires mais je n'allais quand même pas abdiquer, c'était surréaliste !

-Vous me séquestrez ? Sérieusement, j'enverrai vos derrières au fin fond d'Azkaban, croyez-moi vous le sentirez passer ! Crachai-je, incrédule.

Je voyais bien que Warrington avait de la peine pour moi et qu'il était gêné mais apparemment son allégeance envers Pucey était plus puissante que ses propres convictions.

-On ne fait que suivre les instructions d'Adrian, c'est à lui que tu devrais te plaindre, argumenta Flint.

-Et j'en ai quelque chose à foutre peut-être ? Tu es né avec un cerveau non ? Un libre arbitre aussi. Utilises les bon sang ! Je vous promets que vous me le paierez très cher, la séquestration est un crime ! Glapis-je.

Ils s'entre regardèrent comme si un crime de plus dans leur casier était bien la dernière de leurs préoccupations. Qu'est ce qui pouvait bien être plus important, je vous le demande ?

J'allais tuer Pucey, j'allais le faire souffrir lentement et le laisser agoniser ! J'allais éradiquer tous les membres de son foutu crew de cette planète ! Je me jetai sur Flint cette fois, sans crier gare et le frappai de toutes mes forces.

Warrington me renvoya sur le canapé en moins de deux.

-Laisse tomber et prends ton mal en patience, ça ne durera que le temps que Pucey s'assure que personne ne risque de te faire exploser la cervelle au détour d'une rue.

Je lui en foutrais moi de la patience ! J'étais fatiguée. Je me murai dans un mutisme, recroquevillée dans le canapé, observant Flint et Warrington déambuler. Je n'étais pas assez cloitrée comme ça, il fallait qu'ils restent me surveiller aussi ?

Flint se préparait un sandwich pendant que Warrington lisait un bouquin sur la méditation. Deux heures plus tard je n'avais toujours pas bougé. Honnêtement j'avais mal au bras et je ne sentais plus mes orteils mais mon orgueil refusait de me laisser m'allonger ou vaquer à des occupations. Ils allaient croire que je m'étais fait une raison et je voulais leur montrer que je les haïssais.

Bientôt Gordon Montague et Terence Higgs débarquèrent. Ah parfait, deux autres mâtons.

-Salut Padma, ça faisait un bail ! me fit Terence dans un grand sourire.

Il plaisantait non ?

-Je vous souhaite bonne chance, les mecs, maugréa Flint en s'emparant de sa cape et prenant le chemin de la sortie.

Warrington me fit un signe de tête en guise d'au revoir et s'en alla à son tour. Terence me fixait comme s'il ne comprenait pas la raison de ma mauvaise humeur.

Je lui trouvais une tête à claque avec ses dents trop blanches et sa raie pile au milieu de deux mèches qui retombaient de chaque côté de son front.

-J'ai accepté de vous aider, fut un temps, et c'est comme ça que vous me remerciez ? Les haranguai-je, n'y tenant plus.

-Hein ? On est là pour s'assurer qu'il ne t'arrive rien. De quoi tu parles ?

Il faisait délibérément le naïf, là ? Ou alors il était vraiment abruti. Je le savais très intelligent donc la première hypothèse était la bonne.

-Youhou au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué je n'ai pas demandé à être coincée ici ! Je ne sais même pas où est ma soeur ou si elle est au courant. Je pourrais bien moisir ici pour ce que j'en sais. Je ne sais pas non plus où nous sommes ! Et je veux voir cet enfoiré d'Adrian, vous lui ferez passer un message de ma part : je vais lui botter le cul.

Ils éclatèrent de rire.

-C'est trop...ah... il... il avait prévu que tu dirais ça. La même phrase exactement ! Hoqueta Gordon, hilare.

Je restai imperméable à sa crise de rire et lui conseillai d'aller se faire voir, en des termes un peu plus agressifs.

Terence s'assit et passa un bras par dessus mes épaules, tel un ami consciencieux.

-Ecoute, on est toujours aux Etats-Unis mais dans un autre Etat. Ta soeur est en train de criser, exactement comme toi, d'après ce que nous a fait savoir Adrian. Elle sait juste que tu es en sécurité, rien de plus. Quant à Adrian ça m'étonnerait qu'il se pointe. Il est légèrement occupé à découvrir qui en veut à ta jolie frimousse et à trouver un moyen d'assurer ta protection sans devoir nous réquisitionner. Car tu vois, nous aussi on a une vie, on ne peut pas rester indéfiniment ici. Donc rassure toi cette situation ne devrait pas durer. Ca te va comme topo ?

Il me souriait d'un air faussement bienveillant. Gordon croisa ses pieds sur la table basse et sortit un paquet de carte :

-Poker ?

Je lui décochai un regard assassin et partit à la rechercher de la salle de bain. Un coup d'eau sur le visage pour me calmer, une pause pipi et une douche. Je trouvais des vêtements propres à moi dans la chambre mitoyenne et les enfilai.

Je les entendais rire comme des bossus, ces deux là s'entendaient trop bien pour pouvoir rester sérieux. Ils se racontaient leurs aventures et comment l'un et l'autre avaient chacun réussi à ramener chez eux une fille pour mieux pouvoir la débaucher.

Ne me dîtes pas que j'allais devoir me coltiner ce genre de conversations pendant les prochaines heures ?

-... Et là elle me fait ? Gordon, j'ai toujours su que les Serpentards étaient des meilleurs coups que les Gryffondors.

Et vlan que je te reparte dans une hilarité grivoise avec force tapes sur les cuisses.

-On se demande comment elle a réussi à en placer une vu comment tu mets un point d'honneur à raconter ta vie privé en détails, lâchai-je en revenant vers eux.

Ils buvaient de l'alcool en faisant une bataille corse. La table allait bientôt être réduite en miettes.

-Décoince toi et bois un coup. Toi aussi un jour tu goûteras du Serpentard. Je suis certain que tu seras beaucoup plus détendue, me rétorqua-t-il.

Oh Merlin il ne venait pas de me dire ce que je pensais qu'il venait de me dire ! Terence ricana et me tendit un verre rempli :

-Allez viens, on est tous dans le même bateau, autant s'amuser. T'inquiète pas, Montague ne se risquera pas à te faire des avances, tu es chasse gardée.

Après tout... Je les rejoignis et bus quelques gorgées. C'était plutôt bon !

-Comment ça je suis chasse gardée ? M'enquis-je alors, l'esprit un plus ouvert au fur et à mesure que mon verre se vidait.

Gordon tripota les petits diamants qui ornaient ses lobes d'oreille et passa une main sur son crâne ras.

-Ne fais pas semblant... comença-t-il.

-On sait que tu sais. Intervint Terence. Tu ne peux pas ne pas savoir. Encore l'année dernière on avait des scrupules à vendre la mèche mais là...

Je les fixai, attendant la suite.

-Tu es la chasse gardée d'Adrian évidemment ! A l'heure qu'il est aucun ancien élève de Poudlard et surtout aucun Serpentard ne se permettra de te faire des avances, à part quelques uns dont l'égo est aussi gros que celui de Pucey mais ça entrainera sûrement un duel, révéla-t-il.

Ils guettaient ma réaction. Ils pensaient peut-être que j'allais être furax. J'explosai de rire. C'était trop fort.

-Vous voulez dire qu'Adrian a mis une option sur moi ?

-Tout à fait. Tu crois peut-être qu'il se décarcasserait autant pour te protéger pour qu'un autre en profite ?

Woaw, j'étais la propriété d'Adrian Pucey. De mieux en mieux cette journée. Je décidai de resservir les garçons afin de leur soutirer encore plus d'infos.

-Et si jamais il arrive à te faire céder, tu nous confirmeras sûrement qu'effectivement les Serpentards valent plus que les Gryffons, reprit Gordon.

-Et qu'est ce qui te fait croire que les talents des Verts et Argents me sont inconnus ? Raillai-je d'un ton provocateur.

Ils tournèrent la tête vers moi, hallucinés. Hahah bande de nazes, si seulement ils savaient que j'avais déjà fricoté avec le leader de leur bande. J'étais quand même contente qu'Adrian n'ait rien dit à propos de ça. Il avait tenu notre aventure d'une nuit secrète, même auprès de ses plus proches amis... Enfin ça n'enlevait rien à le haine que je ressentais pour lui : il me séquestrait, avait demandé à ce qu'on me drogue pour m'emmener jusqu'ici et avait ordonné à tous les mecs susceptibles d'être intéressés par moi de rester à l'écart. Dans quel monde vivait-il ?

Je finis par m'endormir sur le canapé. Lorsque je me réveillai Warrington et Flint avaient de nouveau pris le relai.

Les jours passaient. Flint m'insupportait et c'était réciproque. Washington était trop calme pour m'aider à passer le temps. J'en étais venu à attendre le moment où Higgs et Montague prenaient leur tour de garde. On rigolait plutôt pas mal, tout compte fait. Ou c'était peut-être dû au fait que j'ingérais toujours de l'alcool en leur présence. En tout cas, j'en appris de belles sur Hannah Abbott, Pénélope Deauclaire et les soeurs Greengrass.

Le cinquième jour je me sentais quand même un peu comme une fleur fânée. Je n'avais pas vu le soleil ni senti le vent frais sur mon visage depuis trop longtemps. J'allais péter un câble. Mon humeur empira lorsque j'avisai Miles Bletchley passer la porte, le cinquième membre du crew. Il était mon compagnon pour la journée !

Son visage luisant ne m'inspirait rien de très folichon. Et en effet il finit par s'endormir. Si c'était ça qui devait me protéger, merci bien mais je ferais aussi bien de me balader en plein festival de musique. Ce fut à ce moment que j'avisai un papier dans sa poche.

Je récupérai ma baguette et lui balançai un stupefix. L'imbécile avait noté les sortilèges pour ouvrir et fermer la porte ! Mouahahaha, il fallait bien un idiot dans le groupe et c'était lui. Je penserais à dire à Pucey de mieux s'entourer parce que franchement, c'était pathétique.

Toute guillerette je rassemblai mes affaires qui avaient été ramenées au fur et à mesure et entrepris d'ouvrir la porte. Je l'ouvris, avec tout l'élan dont j'étais capable, prête à inspirer de l'air frais.

Adrian se tenait devant, les mains de chaque côté du chambranle.

-Tu nous fais faux bond ?

Fuck-my-life. Sans réfléchir plus avant je lui jetai un sort d'expulsion qui l'envoya gentiment contre le mur le plus proche. Je lâchai ma valise et me mis à courir le long du couloir comme si ma vie en dépendait.

Evidemment avec les échasses qui lui tenaient lieu de jambes il me rattrapa sans souci et me plaqua au sol comme un de ses sportifs moldus. Il me comprimait exprès, appuyant de tout son poids.

-'Aisse moi... 'artir !

-Non je ne te laisserai pas partir. Pas tout de suite, en fait je trouve cette position très confortable. Si tu fais mine de t'enfuir il se pourrait bien que je reste là un petit moment.

Bon, s'il le prenait comme ça. J'usai d'une prise qu'il m'avait enseignée pour gagner mon duel. Il n'allait pas apprécier. Je basculai la tête en arrière en plein dans son menton.

Il grogna de douleur et relâcha légèrement sa prise, assez pour que je me dégage de quelques coups de coude. Je m'apprêtais à reprendre ma course quand une tache rouge entra dans le champ de ma vision périphérique. Je m'arrêtai. Merde, il saignait méchamment.

-Ca va ? Ta langue est toujours entière ? M'inquiétai-je en restant à bonne distance.

Il hocha la tête, s'essuyant sur sa manche et me regardant par en dessous.

-On est en Alaska, alors si tu veux sortir et rentrer à New-York toute seule, bonne chance, le prochain vol n'est pas avant demain je crois.

Je laissai retomber le bras qui tenait ma baguette.

-Je te déteste Adrian. Je te déteste toi et tes constantes manipulations. Tes secrets inavouables et tes fourberies. Comment tu fais pour toujours avoir un coup d'avance ?

C'était une question rhétorique et je regrettai l'avoir prononcée immédiatement après qu'elle eut franchi mes lèvres. Je fis demi tour, passai devant lui et rentrai dans l'appartement-prison, m'effondrer sur mon lit. J'en avais assez. Assez d'être prise pour cible par je ne savais quel psychopathe et de devoir compter sur des gens fourbes pour m'aider, car de toute évidence ils se croyaient tout permis ! Et ici je parle de Pucey !

D'ailleurs j'allais le lui faire savoir. J'arrivai donc dans le salon, hors de moi :

-Ce n'est pas parce que tu as bien voulu prendre sur ton temps pour m'aider que tu peux tout te permettre ! On ne séquestre pas les gens ! On ne les transporte pas d'un Etat à l'autre sans leur permission ! On ne les drogue pas ! Et ce même si on a fait 8000km pour venir leur enseigner des prises de duel et pour jouer les gardes du corps.

Il me regardait :

-C'est un remerciement détourné ? S'enquit-il.

-Non ! Tu n'écoutes pas ?

-Si et franchement j'estime qu'après tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi je pourrais me permettre absolument tout ce que je veux, Padma. Et je ne le fais même pas. Tu crois que je fais ça pour t'agacer ? J'essaie de te protéger je te rappelle !

-Je sais, mais tes manigances c'en est trop ! Tu aurais pu m'en parler, trouver une solution moins radicale ! Et qu'est ce que tu as à dire pour ta défense concernant le fait que tous les mecs me considèrent comme ta chasse gardée ? C'est du pur délire, je ne suis pas ta propriété !

Pourquoi ça finissait toujours en dispute explosive avec lui ? A mes derniers mots il leva le maléfice de Bletchley et lui intima, grosso modo, de dégager de sa vue.

-Je ne te considère pas comme ma propriété. Et je suis obligé de recourir à des solutions radicales vu la tête de mule que tu es. Tu n'aurais jamais accepté d'avoir une protection complète.

-Évidemment que non, c'est du grand n'importe quoi ! Tu dépasses les bornes, constamment. J'aurais dû le savoir après avoir lu dans ton esprit, tu n'as aucune limite !

Il serrait les dents, sûrement vexé par mes paroles, mais je ne faisais qu'exposer la vérité.

-J'ai des limites, souffla-t-il, et tu es en train de dangereusement les titiller.

-Ah ouais tu as des limites ? Explique moi lesquelles, car d'après ce que je sais, commettre un crime n'en fais pas partie ! Tu es un criminel et je ne sais même pas pourquoi je m'obstine à me convaincre du contraire. Je ne devrais même pas t'approcher. C'est un comble que quiconque puisse faire appel à toi pour les protéger vu ce que tu as fait !

Les mots se déversaient de mes lèvres sans que je ne puisse les arrêter. Tout ce que je refoulais, tout ce à quoi j'avais refusé de penser durant les derniers mois revenaient comme un boomerang lancé à pleine puissance.

-Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, grinça Adrian. Calme toi.

Il gardait les poings serrés et tremblait légèrement. Il était furieux, mais je l'étais encore plus et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de le provoquer. Ca devait sortir, il le fallait.

-Que je me calme ? Je suis au fin fond de l'Alaska par Merlin ! Figure-toi que j'ai un travail et que je vais le perdre. J'aurais aussi bien pu être en sûreté chez toi ou chez moi avec une batterie de sorts de sécurité !

-Tu es complètement inconsciente, s'emporta-t-il enfin. Tu crois que tu pourras t'en sortir avec un petit stupefix face à ceux qui t'en veulent ? Tu n'as même pas idée de combien de façon différentes ils peuvent te faire du mal avant d'en finir avec toi !

-C'est vrai que tu en sais long sur la question.

Je ne savais pas trop ce que je cherchais à le provoquer de la sorte mais c'était clair que j'allais continuer jusqu'à le trouver. Je comprenais ses arguments, je savais que tout partait d'une bonne intention mais en même temps je lui en voulais tellement d'en arriver à de tels extrêmes sans même en discuter avec moi, la principale intéressée ! Et surtout j'avais peur. Depuis le début j'avais peur de ce que j'avais vu dans son esprit et je ne pouvais plus faire semblant.

-Oui j'en sais beaucoup, et puisque tu t'en rends compte, tu ferais mieux de me croire sur parole avant que...

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens. Je sautai sur l'occasion :

-Avant que quoi ? Avant que tu ne me lances un doloris de sang froid, à moi aussi, comme tu l'as fait sur ce pauvre homme sans défense ?

Voilà c'était dit. Je me rendis compte que des larmes roulaient sur mes joues. J'avais à peine terminé ma phrase que je le vis donner un coup de poing dan le mur, de rage. Il avait la main en sang, un trou s'étendait dans le mur. Il avait enfin perdu son calme.

Nous étions face à face et j'avais peur de la suite, comment allait-il réagir juste après ça ? Il avait lancé le doloris sur une personne sans défense, il avait commis un crime, lancé un Impardonnable, une fois encore.

On ne parlait pas de ce qu'on avait pu voir avec le Charme de l'Esprit, c'était la règle. Tacite, implicite ou formulée, c'était comme ça. Et j'avais enfreint la règle, de la pire façon qui soit.

Je n'eus pas à attendre longtemps. Une seconde plus tard il détruisait tout le mobilier du salon de ses poings, de ses pieds ou de sa baguette.

La table fut fracassée, le comptoir de la cuisine démoli, le canapé éventré. Je me collai au mur, immobile, l'observant faire voler en éclats tout ce qui pouvait l'être.

Il se dirigea ensuite vers moi à toute allure et plaça ses mains de part et d'autre du mur. J'eus l'impression qu'il resta là pendant une éternité. Il ne me regardait pas, en fait il avait la tête baissée et reprenait son souffle, quasiment en sueur. Ses cheveux s'étaient échappés de son catogan et lui tombaient sur le visage.

Et soudain j'eus un éclair de bon sens en voyant les vestiges des meubles du salon. Tout était en ruines, en miettes. Et moi j'étais là indemne. Indemne grâce à lui et à ses manigances sans fin.

Oui j'avais peur de ce qu'il avait fait, de ce qu'il pouvait faire. Car je savais qu'il ne regrettais pas son crime, ça aussi je l'avais lu dans sa mémoire. Et c'était flippant.

Mais je devais avouer que je savais aussi qu'il ne s'en prendrait pas physiquement à moi. Non seulement je l'avais ressenti dans son esprit mais j'en avais la certitude. On ne connaissait jamais vraiment quelqu'un mais nous deux on se connaissait grâce au partage de nos esprits. Adrian Pucey était dangereux et j'en frissonnai rien que d'y penser. Mais il n'était pas un danger pour moi et ça aussi ça me faisait frissonner.

Rien de ce que je pouvais dire ne parviendrait à effacer ce que je lui avais balancé au visage. Mais je ne voulais pas revenir en arrière. Car au fond j'espérai qu'il m'explique, j'espérais qu'il ait une raison plausible pour avoir infligé la douleur suprême à quelqu'un.

Une goutte de sueur tomba de la pointe de son nez sur le parquet. Je pris son visage entre mes mains et le relevai doucement. Il avait la peau moite. Je m'en fichais.

J'avais l'impression que pour la première fois depuis le Charme de l'Esprit, nous étions à armes égales, qu'il n'avait pas planifié chacune de ses répliques et de mes réactions.

Il avait l'air surpris de sentir mes mains sur lui de cette façon. Je l'étais encore plus que lui. Ca n'était pas arrivé depuis le soir où j'avais atterri dans son lit, il y avait de ça une éternité.

Sans prévenir il laissa tomber ces quelques mots incongrus :

-Tu voulais savoir comment je fais pour toujours avoir un coup d'avance ? C'est parce que je suis doué, tout simplement. Ca me vient naturellement.

Je ravalai l'insulte qui me brûlait les lèvres.

-Bonnie va bien ?

C'était tout ce que je trouvais à lui sortir dans un moment pareil ? Vraiment Padma ? Au lieu de « Bordel t'as lancé le doloris ! Je veux en savoir plus »

Il recula et passa les mains dans ses cheveux.

-Ouais, tellement bien qu'elle est repartie en Angleterre. Apparemment, va comprendre pourquoi, ça ne lui plait pas de craindre de se faire attaquer à tout moment.

Oh...

-Quelle chochotte... murmurai-je.

Il rit doucement et s'assit à même le sol, contre le mur. Je l'imitai. Comme il ne parlait toujours pas et que je voulais briser la tension pour l'amener à se confier sur son histoire de doloris, j'entrepris de continuer ce que j'avais commencé et de dire le premier truc qui me passait par l'esprit :

-Qu'est ce que t'as fait de ton tatouage en forme de P ?

-Qu'est ce que tu veux que j'en ai fait ? Il est toujours là.

-Non, la dernière fois que j'ai regardé il n'y avait rien.

Il m'étudia de ses yeux noirs :

-Et depuis quand tu laisses trainer ton regard jusque là ?

-Depuis toujours.

J'obtins un demi sourire satisfait puis un soupir. Il allait enfin me parler de choses sérieuses. Haha, j'étais parvenue à amadouer l'animal.

-J'y avais apposé un sortilège de désillusion avant d'aller à Nurmengard. Là-bas il ne vaut mieux pas laisser voir un quelconque signe personnel. Et j'ai oublié de l'enlever ensuite.

Bon, je tenterais de revenir sur le sujet de la prison plus tard. Une chose à la fois.

-Oh, donc ça a bien une signification perso ?

-Tu comptes tourner autour du pot longtemps ? Je vais te faciliter la tâche, le mec sur qui j'ai lancé le doloris le méritait. De plus il collaborait avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Si je devais le refaire je le referais plutôt deux fois qu'une. Je n'ai pas été arrêté car il a été tué par un Mangemort un peu plus tard. Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux comprendre de plus, tu as tout vu dans mon esprit.

Mon père aussi avait indirectement collaboré avec des partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres... Il ne méritait pas le doloris pour autant. J'inspirai profondément.

-Oui c'est tout ce que j'ai perçu et ça ne me suffit pas. Ce n'est pas parce que quelqu'un mérite un Impardonnable que tu peux le lui infliger comme ça ! Qu'est ce qu'il t'avait fait ? Pourquoi je n'ai pas pu voir ce qu'il avait fait dans ta mémoire ?

-Parce que je le sais pas. Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il s'est attaqué.

-Tu as lancé un doloris sur quelqu'un sans même savoir pourquoi ? M'insurgeai-je.

Il protégeait quelqu'un. Il l'avait forcément fait pour venger quelqu'un, très bien, mais agir sans même savoir pourquoi c'était... complètement débile.

Il se leva prestement et me tendit sa main pour m'aider à en faire de même. Je pensais qu'il allait me dire de me mêler de mes affaires et se refermer comme une huitre mais il garda ma main dans la sienne et me donna la seule explication qui avait un véritable sens pour moi.

-Si quelqu'un s'en prenait à ta soeur, est-ce que tu n'irais pas la défendre ? Toi qui réagit au quart de tour pour des broutilles, est-ce que tu n'irais pas lancer un Impardonnable si ta soeur te le demandait ?

Je retirai ma main de la sienne, une envie de vomir au bord des lèvres.

-Je lancerais un Avada Kedavra si Parvati me le demandait, lâchai-je, grave.

-Serena n'a jamais voulu me dire ce qu'il avait fait. Elle m'a juste dit qu'elle ne voulait pas l'affronter et qu'il méritait le doloris. Elle m'a demandé d'envoyer un de mes « amis » s'en occuper. J'y suis allé moi-même.

Je m'attendais à un truc grave mais là c'était carrément glauque. Serena qui paraissait si joyeuse et pleine d'entrain, un brin tarée mais rien d'inquiétant, avait carrément envoyé son frère commettre un crime. Que lui avait fait cet homme pour qu'elle en arrive là ? Ou peut-être qu'elle était simplement plus cinglée que ce que je croyais.

-Tu crois que... il lui a fait du mal... physiquement je veux dire ? Tentai-je, prudemment.

-Non, elle l'aurait tué de ses propres mains si ça avait été le cas, me répondit-il dans un rire sinistre.

Ouf, j'étais soulagée. Je ne connaissais pas si bien que ça la soeur d'Adrian mais ça m'aurais vraiment mise mal de savoir qu'il lui était arrivé un truc horrible. Décidément, il ne fallait pas faire chier la famille Pucey.

Bon bon, okay, il avait accepté de me raconter, j'acceptai de passer l'éponge sur mon kidnapping et je le lui fis savoir. Son excuse tenait la route, je comprenais qu'on puisse en arriver très loin pour protéger sa famille. J'étais même très bien placée pour le comprendre. Il était évidement que je ne comptais pas en rester et que je j'allais tenter d'en savoir plus mais pour le moment c'était suffisant. Je n'avais plus peur qu'il balance un Impardonnable sur le premier venu.

En silence, nous observions le salon, mi à sac par ses propres soins lorsqu'il me confia une news qui me mit sur le cul :

-Bon, Bonnie ayant mis fin à notre relation si sérieuse et pleine de bonnes intentions, l'attachée de presse de l'équipe me presse de trouver une autre copine officielle.

-Ha ! J'en étais sûre que tu étais avec elle pour des raisons d'image publique ! M'écriai-je en le pointant du doigt. Et en plus tu t'es fait larguer ! Hahahah, c'est la première fois n'est ce pas ? Alors ça te fait quoi ?

-Elle reviendra ramper dans peu de temps, je le sais. Elles reviennent toutes. Et puisque c'est un super coup, je pense que je la reprendrais juste pour quelques jours et je lui paierai un billet de tapis retour pour l'Angleterre.

-Tu me dégoûtes.

Il se tourna vers moi et m'attrapa par la taille, étrangement tactile :

-Va falloir régler ce problème car tu vas devoir reprendre ton ancien rôle de fausse petite amie, mais de manière publique cette fois.

-PARDON ? !

-Mes nouveaux attachés de presses insistent pour que je redore mon image. Et en plus c'est une super solution pour ta protection. Sans compter que tu vis chez moi, je suis obligé d'être collé à tes basques 7 jours sur 7, autant faire d'une pierre deux coups, tu peux bien faire ça pour celui qui prends le temps d'organiser des kidnappings dans l'unique but de te garder en sécurité, non ?

-Très drôle. Depuis quand tu écoutes tes publicistes ? Ca ne t'a jamais dérangé d'être le bad boy de service.

-Ouais mais c'est comme tout, les gens se lassent, ça manque d'action. Là je vais changer de copine, ça fera parler. Je viens à peine de rompre que me voilà avec mon ancienne attachée de presse, la scandaleuse Padma Patil. Je ferais la une pendant au moins deux mois avec ça. Et si tu joues bien le jeu, je dirais même trois.

-Et en quoi ça aiderait à ma protection ? Me renseignai-je, plus sceptique encore que devant un cours de Trelawney.

-Car je doute que qui que ce soit ose s'en prendre à toi alors que des dizaines de paparazzi te harcèleront nuit et jour. Et si jamais c'est le cas ça fera avancer notre « enquête ». Si quelqu'un tente quelque chose, il y a de grandes chances qu'une photo compromettante réussisse à capter ton assaillant – ou au moins un indice - dans le recoin d'un zoom. Et tout le monde connaitra ton visage, si jamais tu as besoin d'aide, tu peux être sûre que les gens se plieront en quatre pour venir en aide à la petite amie de ce beau gosse d'Adrian Pucey.

-Si je fais ça, Bonnie va me haïr.

-Comme si tu t'en souciais.

-J'ai une conscience !

-Crois-moi, c'est surfait cette chose là.

Je lui balançai une tape sur l'épaule. J'avais beau retourner le problème dans tous les sens, une seule conclusion s'imposait. Jouer de nouveau la petite amie était le seul moyen qui me permettrait de sortir de ma prison en Alaska.

-Je te préviens je refuse de t'embrasser, abdiquai-je alors.

En vrai ça ne m'aurait pas le moins du mon dérangée, pensez-vous ! Mais comme tout un chacun le sait, j'étais faible. Et qui sait où un baiser me mènerait ? Je n'avais absolument pas besoin de ce genre de complications en ce moment. Je voulais être maitresse de mes émotions et de mes sentiments, j'avais besoin d'être constamment en alerte et fricoter avec Adrian ne m'aiderait pas.

-Je ne te force à rien du tout. C'est selon tes conditions, me fit-il d'un ton badin.

Mais j'eus la très nette impression qu'il avait pris mon refus comme un challenge personnel. Merlin, il allait tout mettre en oeuvre pour me rendre chèvre, c'était certain !

Dans quoi m'étais-je, une fois de plus embarquée ?

-Prépare-toi à devenir une star, me lança-t-il alors en me balançant un objet que j'étais censée rattraper au vol.

Bien sûr je n'y parvins pas et il tomba piteusement sur le sol (Adrian m'adressa un rire moqueur). Je le ramassai, c'était une paire de grosses lunettes fumées, de celles que les célébrités adoraient porter pour se cacher des photographes.

* * *

A suivre...

* * *

Le prochain chapitre sera beaucoup plus léger, la nouvelle vie de star de Padma va débuter ! Il est déjà commencé donc j'espère le poster vite. Alors vous en pensez quoi de ce que Padma avait vu dans l'esprit de Pucey ? Vous avez deviné ce qu'il s'est passé à Nurmengard ? Zoubiiiii


	6. Paparazzi

Youhou Youloulou ! Vous êtes trop choutes de reviewer si vite et de me laisser de super longues reviews ! Alors je poste la suite, rapido ! Je suis désolée c'est un tout petit chapitre. Petit mais costaud ! Par contre je n'ai pas commencé l'écriture du suivant donc je ne sais pas quand il va arriver. Mais j'essaie de ne pas glander, promis ! On se retrouve en bas !

**_Vic'_** : Woaw j'espère que tes oraux sont bientôt terminés parce que 6 heures d'attente, c'est du foutage de gueule ! Surtout si tu peux pas rentrer chez toi entre temps et tout... T'auras bien mérité des vacances après ça ! C'est vrai que le champomy c'est top ! Mais le jus de pomme pétillant sorti d'une cidrerie de bretagne c'est la vie ! Me suis bu une bouteille en deux jours, jte conseille !(oh et puis j'ai quand même corrigé le truc du champagne vu que j'avais écrit que c'était du 30 ans d'âge, et que tu me dis que ça peut vieillir que jusqu'à 2 ans, ça fait un grosse marge lol) bref je me réjouis que tu aies kiffé le dernier chap ! Celui-ci est un peu différent...

**_Valouw_** : Olala merciii ! D'abord un gros merci pour avoir reviewé « Quidditch vous avez dit Quidditch » et pas seulement cette suite ! Ca me fait franchement plaisir ! Et puis raaah je suis trop joie qu'Adrian te plaise autant ! C'est dur de tenter de le garder au top lol. Je pense que le crew fera quelques réapparitions. Pour le caractère de Padma, en fait je n'avais jamais vraiment lu de fic sur elle dont je ne l'ai jamais vue comme une fille sage et douce et j'aime bien les personnages un peu cinglés donc forcément, voilà le résultat ! (et oui c'est toujours la faute du mec ! Haha). Concernant Parvati ça me fait plaisir que tu l'aimes ! Je l'ai toujours imaginée un peu triviale donc j'ai grossi le trait mais c'est vrai que l'idée de valeurs familiales et d'un lien inébranlable avec sa soeur, je trouve ça important et logique, vu qu'elles sont jumelles ça ne pouvait pas être autrement. Donc encore une fois un énorme merci pour m'avoir ajoutée à tes favoris, ça me touche beaucoup ! Et ça m'encourage à continuer ! Merci d'avoir commenté « L'affaire des Poisons » et « Once you go Black... », c'est vrai que les persos secondaires c'est toujours plus simple : on ne sait pas grand chose d'eux donc on a une marge de manoeuvre plus importante, c'est stimulant ! Bon la fic sur Sirius fait exception vu que c'est un perso surexposé mais bon c'est Sirius, comment résister ? Oh et puis un truc marrant, je suis retournée voir ton profil aujourd'hui et j'ai vu que l'un de tes films préférés était « 10 things I hate about you » et comme par hasard je me suis regardé le dvd hier soir (pour la énième fois) ! La bande originale est trop top, quand j'étais petite j'adorais Julia Stiles et surtout – comment ne pas en parler – Heath Ledgeeeeer ! AAAaaah ! Bref je m'étale un peu. Tu l'auras compris, tes reviews et mises en favoris me vont droit au coeur !

**_Blue_** : lol j'ai halluciné en voyant la taille de ta review ! Je vois ce que tu veux dire pour mes phrases trop longues, on me le reprochais déjà quand je rendais des devoirs au lycée. Gros défaut, je vais tenter de faire gaffe à ma syntaxe ! Alors sinon pour répondre dans l'ordre à tes commentaires (bon ce sera peut-être pas dans l'ordre mais pas grave hein), : la fillette, tu penses bien qu'elle n'a pas fini de faire chier Padma ! Et la raison pour laquelle elle ne l'a pas encore envoyé bouler c'est parce que c'est une ado, elle ne veut pas être trop dure quand même. Ensuite pour le braquage, en toute logique les braqueurs étaient masqués ! Et pour le pendentif loooool accio, c'est le premier truc que Bonnie a testé mais on sait tous que ça marche quasiment jamais pour les besoins de l'histoire. Comme c'est pratique pour celle qui écrit l'histoire, n'est ce pas ? haha ! Je suis explosée devant le fait que le Serdaigle canon t'intrigue ! J'avais pas décidé de le faire atterrir dans l'intrigue mais puisque ça te tient à coeur, je vais réfléchir à ça... Oh et pour la scène cliché, totalement d'accord. Il y a tellement de scènes clichés dans cette histoire que moi-même je ris en les écrivant. Je pense que je devrais compter le nombre de fois où Padma se fait plaquer sur un mur. (D'ailleurs petit clin d'oeil à ce cliché, dans ce chapitre, spécial dédicace pour toi !) Je suis contente que la scène de la fin t'ai plu, si tu as trouvé Adrian flippant et tout... Hum et pour Pottermore la dernière fois que j'y suis allée c'était encore en version beta et fermé à ceux qui ne s'y étaient pas déjà inscrits plus tôt. Vais y retourner et te dire ça. T'es à Serpentard ! Si je me retrouve à Poufsouffle, je te préviens je serais jalouse. Oh et pour « L'affaire des Poisons » (raviiie que tu la lises aussi), je suis la fille la plus bordélique et la plus flemmarde de la planète donc pas de planning. Je l'aurais jamais tenu.

**_Lola_ **: Haha, tout le monde dit ça ! Mais c'est Bonnie qui a lâché Adrian et pas le contraire ! Ca change tout (bon ok ça change rien). Aaah je suis trop contente que tu apprécies la relation des jumelles, ça me tient à coeur. Parce que les relations entre soeurs, c'est super important ! ;-)

**_Cissy_** : Ouais, Padma va-t-elle sacrifier sa chevelure ? Lol Oliver est parti mais comme tu dis, il pourrait débarquer, qui sait... En tout cas j'adore ton enthousiasme, mercii !

**_Alicia_** : J'ai éclaté de rire quand j'ai lu « manque plus que un ou deux morts et c'est bon » trop fort ! Merciii de continuer à reviewer, ça m'encourage !

**_Camille_** : Merci beaucoup, aaah Padma en haut de l'affiche, encore une autre histoire ! Je te laisse lire ça !

**_Manon_** : Loool ouais plus ça va plus je trouve que Padma est vraiment vraiment tarée, comme tu dis. J'avais pas prévu de la faire aussi barjo en commençant cette histoire en plus. Lol « sequestrateurs » ! Hey d'ailleurs c'est quoi le vrai mot ? Je sais même pas. HAHAHA « ces deux gogoles de Padma et Adrian » c'est si bien dit ! Ma pauvre, coincée dans les toilettes, pas cool, en plus ya rien pour s'occuper dans des chiottes ! Heureusement que t'as réussi à sortir vite ! Hinhin t'inquiète Padma n'en a pas fini avec Oliver. Ce serait trop facile, on sait que le destin s'acharne sur elle.

**_CFLM angel_ **: Héhéhé. Je me demande si après ce chapitre, tu vas y croire pour de vrai ! Hihi le collier, on le saura bientôt !(mais c'est pas vraiment un truc important en fait) Oh au fait je suis tombée sur un film où il y avait Kevin Zegers « Its a boy girl thing », merde alors il a vraiment une belle gueule ! Niaaaaaaah

**_Ero-Chikaku_** : Merciiii ! Personne n'aime Bonnie, va savoir pourquoi... ^^ Bon en fait je peux pas te répondre sinon je vais gâcher le chapitre qui suit ! La prochaine fois je répondrai aux reviews à la fin du chapitre, on pourra parler, c'est mieux !

**_Nikkita_** : Thank youuu ! Oh oui la réaction de Parvati est passée sous silence, mais je prévois d'écrire un condensé de « scènes coupées » alors je ne manquerai pas d'y mettre ce passage, si ça t'intéresse ! C'est gentil de me faire penser à rajouter ça sur la liste !

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Paparazzi**

* * *

Vous savez ce que c'est que d'être la (fausse) meuf d'un athlète célèbre ? C'est naze. Je vous le dis au cas où vous auriez des doutes. Bonnie s'en tirait très bien mais moi je n'étais tout simplement pas faite pour ça. J'avais été sa camarade à Poudlard, son coup d'un soir, son attachée de presse, et maintenant sa copine ?

C'était clair j'allais devenir barjo. Okay j'étais déjà sortie avec un joueur (Wood!) mais pratiquement personne ne le savait de façon officielle. Et à cette époque les quidditchmen n'étaient même pas aussi célèbres que maintenant. Est-ce qu'on attendait de moi que je l'accompagne dans tous ses déplacements, que je me fasse prendre en photo en train de l'embrasser et que j'assiste à des oeuvres de charités chaque 1er du mois ?

Parce que ça ne risquait pas d'arriver. Déjà je n'avais franchement pas que ça à faire que de me trainer à chacun de ses rendez-vous à travers la planète comme un accessoire de mode ; les oeuvres de charités j'avais déjà donné et j'étais plutôt traumatisée. Quant à l'embrasser en public ? Pour me faire lyncher par ses fans ? Han han.

-Regarde ce ramassis de mensonges ! Ils disent que tu ne sors avec Pucey que pour relancer une carrière Londonienne après l'article assassin de ton ancienne patronne ! Et mate moi cette photo, ça ne te rend vraiment pas justice, tu es immonde dessus, on dirait un gros hamster !

Je me plaignais souvent du manque de tact de ma soeur, mais là elle avait raison. Je ne sais pas ce que j'étais en train de mâchouiller ce jour là mais le photographe avait saisi l'instant avec un zoom optique qui aurait rendu moche la plus canon des vélanes.

Les journaux ne parlaient plus que de ça et les rétrospectives de ma vie s'étalaient grassement. Elles étaient plus ou moins véridiques selon l'éthique des journalistes. Mon ancienne idylle avec Wood fut découverte, racontée, analysée, détournée et comparée dans tous les sens. Deux joueurs de quidditch consécutifs, deux célébrités : voilà t-y pas qu'on me comparait à Cho Chang. L'insulte ultime !

L'article de Rita sur moi (celui que je lui avais autorisé à écrire avant de me barrer aux States) prenait maintenant une ampleur monstre comme si, soudain, Skeeter était la garante de la vérité. Certains pensaient vraiment que j'étais sortie avec Laval et que j'avais eu une liaison avec Pucey et Wood au même moment. Ma mère me harcelait et je croulais sous ses lettres bourrées de remontrances stipulant expressément qu'elle ne m'avait pas élevée de cette façon.

Elle ne m'avait pas élevée du tout ouais !

- « Padma Patil, la nouvelle gold digger du moment aurait utilisé sa soeur jumelle pour attirer Adrian Pucey dans ses filets » Woaw. Tu sais si tu ne veux pas poser pour les magazines, je peux le faire à ta place ! Me proposa généreusement Parvati.

J'étais devenue une croqueuse de diamants maintenant ? Comme si j'avais besoin de ça. Heureusement que Parvati ne rechignait pas à se faire passer pour moi de temps en temps afin que j'évite les paparazzi. A vrai dire, si elle avait pu prendre ma place elle l'aurait fait.

Qui eut cru que des deux soeurs, je serais devenue la plus célèbre ? Mon père s'inquiétait, il pensait que Parv me jalousait et que nous étions fâchées. Heu cher géniteur c'est mal connaître la confiance qu'a ton enfant en ses talents. Elle acceptait au moins trois interviews par jour pour parler de moi. Elle ne leur révélait rien du tout et ne disait même pas une seule chose utile mais ils continuaient de faire appel à elle, pensant qu'elle allait finir par faire une bourde et révéler que j'étais en réalité une tueuse en série.

Par contre, ma cliente ado était jalouse. Elle s'appelait Sue et elle ne me parlait plus ! La gamine ne répondait même plus à mes lettres, je suppose qu'il s'agissait là de son premier chagrin d'amour.

Parfait, valait mieux qu'elle apprenne tôt à quel point ça faisait mal. Elle arrêterait peut-être de courir après des bad boys célèbres et inaccessibles. Ou pas.

Je soupirai, excédée.

-Bientôt ils te prêteront une aventure avec Krum.

-C'est probable, mais ce qui est certain c'est qu'il n'y aura jamais de preuve...

Ca m'avait échappé, j'étais tellement préoccupée que ma bouche avait parlé toute seule. Parvati fit un demi tour sur elle-même, manquant se fouetter avec ses propres cheveux. Elle m'observait d'un oeil scrutateur, je sus qu'elle ne lâcherait pas le morceau :

-Qu'est ce que tu sous-entends ?

-Rien. Qu'est ce que tu veux que je sous-entende ?

-Ne joue pas à l'imbécile avec moi.

-Peut-être que je suis vraiment une imbécile, en tout cas je ne joue pas. Alors cesse de m'insulter.

- »Jamais de preuve ». Comme dans jamais jamais ? Comme dans impossible ? Comme dans..

-Okayyy t'as gagné, il est gay ! Viktor aime les beaux gosses, avouai-je alors.

Ma jumelle était silencieuse. Elle devait être en état de choc. Il fallait dire qu'à l'époque de Poudlard et du Tournoi des trois sorciers elle aussi fantasmait sur Krum, comme la plupart des filles. C'était une nouvelle qui devait la laisser sur le popotin. Elle revint bientôt à la charge :

-Tu veux dire que même si je me présentais nue devant lui il resterait de marbre ?

-Hé bien c'est une autre façon de définir les choses mais je dirais que oui.

-Mais peut-être qu'il est bi.

-Non.

-Et si je lui...

-Non plus.

-Mais imagine que...

Je l'interrompis d'un grognement excédé, la tête levée vers le plafond, implorant l'aide de Merlin pour la ramener à la réalité. Elle redevint silencieuse, la mine boudeuse. J'allais me moquer d'elle lorsque mon regard tomba sur une interview dans un autre magazine.

WTF ? (What The Furconculus). Terry Boot parlait de moi ! Terry, mon soi-disant ancien ami de Serdaigle que j'avais perdu de vue. Celui qui refusait de m'adresser la parole sous prétexte que Skeeter m'avait peu à peu fait perdre toute éthique journalistique. Et il avait le culot d'ouvrir sa bouche dans un journal à scandale pour parler de ma vie ! J'étais furax, avait-il tant besoin d'argent pour en arriver à de telles bassesses ?

Et que bablatait-il comme ça ? Han, il parlait de ma réputation à Poudlard, de mes notes en classes, de mes deux petits amis. L'un qui m'avait fait une crasse et que j'avais publiquement humilié dans la Grande Salle et l'autre qui m'avait larguée pour pouvoir tenter sa chance avec Parvati. Drame de ma vie d'ado. Heureusement, celui là je n'avais pas eu besoin de lui concocter une vengeance, ma jumelle s'était personnellement occupé de son cas à ma place.

Bon je n'avais vu aucune interview de Lisa Turpin, pour le moment, peut-être me considérait-elle encore un minimum pour refuser de parler à la presse.

Plus tard, alors que Krum était passé pour un rendez-vous « strictement professionnel », j'en étais toujours à compulser les magazines, de peur de tomber sur une mauvaise interview me concernant. A la place je fus prise dans les filets d'un ridicule questionnaire.

-Tu dirais que ma silhouette est plutôt une guitare, un huit, un V ou une poire ? Demandai-je à Viktor, l'air absent.

-Pfff... je sais pas, une auberrrgine ?

Je lui envoyai le journal en pleine face. Pourquoi pas une courgette aussi ?

-Nan mais attends une auberrgine c'est bien, c'est plein de nutrrriments essentiels. La prrreuve : Wood en a goûté et Pucey en rrredemande.

-Ne me parle pas. J'te parle pu'.

Parvati le fixait intensément. Elle aurait pu trouer sa chemise d'un seul regard.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ta soeurrr ? Me chuchota-t-il, inquiet. Elle me fait flipper là.

-Rien. C'est son état normal.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, révélant des biceps impressionnants et soudain ma jumelle fondit en larmes. Oh pitié ! Elle se tapait treize mecs à la douzaine chaque semaine et il fallait qu'elle éclate en sanglots parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas avoir celui-ci ? Du Parvati tout craché.

Mais ce n'était pas le pire de ma nouvelle vie. Non le pire, (pire que les menaces de mort !) c'était que moi, Padma Patil, ancienne attachée de presse et manager, j'avais désormais droit à un publiciste ! Non deux !

Damnée sois-je ! Quel comble !

:::

-Nous sommes les représentants publics de Mr Pucey, et puisque vous êtes officiellement affiliée à son image, nous vous représenterons aussi. Mr Pucey est notre client nous ferons donc tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour que vous n'écorniez pas sa réputation.

Je faisais face à un homme et une femme, la paire d'attachés de presse d'Adrian. Les énièmes sur la longue liste de ceux qui avaient tenté de le représenter et s'était fait virer ou avaient démissionnés. Et ils me regardaient avec un air condescendant ! Ne savaient-ils pas qui j'étais ? Hors de question que je les laisse dans l'ignorance.

-Ecoutez, j'ai représenté Adrian, il m'avait même expressément demandée, alors son image publique je la connais par coeur, je n'ai pas besoin de vos conseils. Exposai-je, on ne peut plus fière.

-Aussi douée que vous puissiez être, vous êtes désormais dans un conflit d'intérêt. Vous ne pouvez plus être objective concernant la pub de Mr Pucey et surtout vous ne pouvez être objective concernant votre propre image, vous avez besoin de nous, me rétorqua la femme dans un soupir.

Apparemment, elle ne me considérait pas comme une ancienne consoeur. Je me retrouvais à la place de mes clients et je détestais ça. Qu'on me donne des conseils qui ressemblaient à des ordres et qu'on me fasse croire qu'on savait mieux que moi ce qui était bon pour ma personne ? Raaah.

Calme. Ils n'allaient pas lâcher l'affaire, ils étaient trop bien payés, autant coopérer.

-Et que proposez-vous donc ? M'enquis-je, plus poliment, croisant les jambes et les mains.

-Pour commencer, il serait... hum... préférable que vous soyez toujours – sans exception – apprêtée lorsque vous sortez. Désormais vous allez être photographiée dans les moindres détails et tout le temps. Portez des vêtements et des accessoires de marque, ne remettez jamais le même haut, soyez toujours coiffée. Une coiffure faussement négligée peut faire l'affaire toutefois il va falloir arranger votre coupe. Mais par pitié, évitez de mâcher un hamburger en pleine rue, les clichés qui en ressortiront ne seront jamais à votre avantage.

Hum, c'était donc ça, la fameuse photo.

-En fait, vous voudriez peut-être ne plus manger de hamburger du tout et... ralentir sur les aliment gras, ajouta l'homme sans même feindre d'être gêné. Vous allez faire la une des magazines maintenant et bien que votre soeur nous ait déjà contacté pour proposer de jouer les doublures, les paparazzi ne seront pas dupes longtemps.

Je perdis le souffle devant tant d'honnêteté. Ne me dîtes pas qu'on me mettait une fois de plus à la diète ? Parce que j'avais peut-être pu l'encaisser quand ça venait de Wood mais certainement pas de ce gringalet !

-Pardon ? Bafouillai-je. Vous savez que je peux vous faire renvoyer en un claquement de doigt ?

-Ce n'est...

La femme posa sa main sur le bras de son coéquipier pour le faire taire et se pencha vers moi :

-Miss Patil, je sais que cela doit être difficile pour vous de vous retrouver dans cette position, étant donné votre métier. Mais si vous tenez un tant soit peu à Mr Pucey, vous conviendrez que nous ne faisons que ce qu'il y a de mieux pour lui... et pour vous.

-Ce n'est pas _difficile_ ! M'exclamai-je en me levant, c'est aberrant ! Nous ne sommes même pas un vrai couple ! Le marché consistait à faire semblant, pas à devenir une sorte de gondole de rayon, censée promouvoir l'image d'Adrian. Qui se soucie qu'un bout de tomate me sorte de la bouche, que je remette le même t-shirt ou que mes fesses dépassent du cadre ?

-Mr Pucey est le joueur le plus adulé et le plus demandé ! Il ne peut décemment pas être vu avec une fille négligée ! Il a un standing à promouvoir et à maintenir, argua l'homme sans hausser le ton.

-Vous plaisantez j'espère ? Il est le plus odieux personnage de toute l'Angleterre en ce moment. Il couche à tout va avec n'importe qui, traite ses employés comme les derniers des chaudrons percés, continue d'ignorer son coach et les entrainements. Et vous voulez me faire croire qu'à moi seule, je vais ruiner ce ô combien haut standing ?

-Nous essayons de redorer son image, se justifièrent-ils en choeur.

J'éclatai d'un rire de démente et abatis mon joker.

-Ah oui ? Et savez-vous où il se trouve en ce moment même ? Il est parti se chercher un elfe de maison car il clame que le personnel américain est incompétent ! Un elfe ! Alors même que le débat sur leur statut et leurs droits est en plein remaniement au Ministère anglais en ce moment.

Les deux s'entre regardèrent, choqués. Bande de nazes. Ils se levèrent comme un seul homme et prirent le chemin de la porte, à mon grand soulagement. J'avais gagné ! Pour le moment...

L'homme se retourna et me toisa :

-Une dernière chose... Vous feriez mieux de vous trouver un avocat le plus vite possible. Des tas de gens vont s'intéresser à vos antécédents miss Patil, alors si vous voulez empêcher certaines de vos anciennes fréquentations de parler, dépêchez-vous.

Pfff, n'importe quoi. Je n'avais rien à cacher qui pouvait dépasser le niveau de la presse people. A part l'affaire de mon père... mais le Ministère était trop impliqué pour laisser quoi que ce soit filtrer.

Je me demandais quand même encore pourquoi Bonnie avait quitté le navire si rapidement. Okay elle avait manqué y laisser sa vie mais c'était une battante, elle n'aurait pas dû être effrayée pour « si peu », pas elle. Et qu'allait-elle faire de ce qu'elle savait sur Nurmengard et Adrian maintenant qu'ils n'étaient plus ensemble ? Sortir un papier pour attirer l'attention de Rita ? D'ailleurs pourquoi Diable Adrian avait-il révélé cette histoire à Bonnie, la journaliste ambitieuse, prête à tout ?

Witch Weekly, Heat Prophet, CosmoVeela, WizzGossip, tous les magazines faisaient leurs choux gras de la toute nouvelle idylle de Pucey. La Gazette s'en donnait à coeur joie. Non, Rita ne m'avait pas oubliée j'en étais certaine maintenant.

Je ne pouvais même plus atteindre mon appartement tellement les paparazzi s'y pressaient comme des mouches. La résidence d'Adrian, qui demeurait encore relativement secrète, était le seul endroit paisible.

Maintenant que j'avais retrouvé une vue normale je devais retourner bosser et le chemin jusqu'à l'agence était ridicule. Une fois avoir transplané devant l'immeuble j'étais tout bonnement assaillie, les photographes ne quittaient pas les lieux et mes collègues pestaient contre moi.

Bande de jaloux tiens ! Mon congé maladie ne m'avait pas été bénéfique, mes clients avaient tous été transférés à d'autres managers et il ne me restait que la petite peste de Sue et Viktor. Même l'actrice porno avait été chercher ailleurs. Comment allais-je être prise au sérieux en m'occupant d'une ado maléfique et en feignant d'être la copine d'un arrogant ? Ma crédibilité en prendrait un sacré coup.

Diable, je n'avais pas pensé à une telle chose mais c'était inévitable ! Quel genre de manager sortait avec deux de ses anciens clients ? Quel genre de manager prenait un congé maladie de plusieurs semaines, dans ce pays de fous ? Heureusement il me restait Krum comme client sérieux. C'était une valeur sure.

Mais je devais penser à ma sécurité avant tout et il était vrai que je n'avais reçu aucune menace ni assisté à aucun incident. De temps en temps je voyais un des membres du crew me filer dans un coin de rue, ou sonner à la porte pour vérifier les sortilèges de sécurité. Étonnamment je ne voyais pratiquement plus Adrian. C'était un plan marketing : laisser les rumeurs enfler et enfler jusqu'à nous montrer publiquement ensemble pour toucher l'apothéose. De toute façon il était invité sur tous les plateaux de radio, sur tous les photoshoots, il allait même tourner dans un film en tan que guest star ! Oui les sorciers avaient enfin découvert le cinéma. Après la fin de la seconde Sombre Epoque le ministère avait mis un point d'honneur a glorifier la culture moldue et les images mobiles sur grand écran s'étaient imposées comme une révolution.

Je venais de refuser un training en interview quand on tambourina à la porte. (Comme si j'avais besoin de qui que ce soit pour savoir quoi répondre si jamais je me faisais interroger par un journaliste, tsss.)

Lorsque je regardai par l'oeilleton je retins un cri de joie. Lizzie et Leanne se tenaient sur le palier. Ma camarade pompom girl et mon ancienne coach cheerleader ! Yeaaah !

En tant que cheerleaders officielles de l'équipe d'Angleterre, elles n'avaient eu aucun mal à avoir l'adresse de Pucey et je leur avais dit que j'y vivais dans mes lettres.

-Padmaaaa ! Ne me dis pas que ce que disent les magazines est vrai ! M'apostropha Leanne en entrant.

-Tu as troqué Wood contre Pucey ? Alors là, respect ! Cho Chang est verte de rage, elle a donné une interview à la radio et je peux te dire qu'elle n'a pas mâché ses mots à ton propos, m'apprit Lizzie après cinq bonnes minutes de cris enjoués et hystériques (de sa part uniquement, je précise).

Je les menai jusqu'au salon :

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites là les filles ?

-On a une représentation à Miami dans deux jours, on a fait un petit détour !

Elles me donnèrent littéralement tous les potins du moment sur chacune de mes anciennes camarades et chacun des joueurs. Le nouvel attrapeur faisait polémique en sortant avec l'attrapeuse d'une équipe adverse. Je passai sous silence le fait que ma relation avec Adrian n'était que pure fraude.

-J'ai toujours su que tu finirais avec Pucey, lâcha alors Leanne, y a toujours eu un truc louche entre vous, mais je ne pensais pas que ce serait aussi officiel. Il est quand même... particulier.

J'éclatai de rire, hum c'était une assez bonne définition du personnage. J'en étais à leur en demander plus sur leur propre vie amoureuse (Leanne, trop concentrée sur son job pour avoir le temps pour un mec, et Lizzie, en pleine phase de séduction avec un inconnu) quand, malgré moi, je posai la question fatidique. Wood était-il toujours célibataire ?

Elles se jetèrent un coup d'oeil, mal à l'aise. Je craignis le pire :

-Arrachez le pansement d'un coup les filles, je peux encaisser. Je suis avec Adrian, Wood c'est du passé !

Tiens, j'avais balancé à peu près la même phrase à Wayne à l'époque. Fallait que je pense à recycler mes mythos.

-Heu, on n'est pas sûres mais il se murmure qu'il aurait eu plusieurs rendez-vous avec... Lisa Turpin.

Le gâteau apéritif que je m'apprêtai à saisir retomba mollement dans le plat. Ca alors.

Le monde sorcier était petit et il était normal que les anciens élèves de Poudlard finissent par sortir ensemble mais Lisa ? Lisa, mon amie de tant d'années avec qui j'avais eu une simple dispute, me faisait ça ? Les gens n'avaient-ils donc aucun principe de vie ? Etait-ce un concept révolu ?

Après ma pire ennemie, mon ancienne meilleure amie : Wood devrait recevoir le trophée du savoir-vivre.

-Mais c'est peut-être faux tu sais, me rassura Lizzie.

C'était peut-être aussi faux que ma propre relation. Surtout qu'il ne s'agissait que de rumeurs pour le moment...

Wood aussi avait dû voir ma nouvelle idylle dans les magazines. Un point partout, balle de match. Au bout de deux heures de fou rire et de conversation à rattraper le temps, je fus furieusement tentée de les mettre au courant de ma situation de « fille prise pour cible et tête mise à prix ». Mais je dus me faire violence. Ce fut à ce moment que le principal sujet de conversation fit son entrée.

Adrian Pucey dans toute sa splendeur débarqua. Tout de noir, une glace magnum à moitié croquée dans une main gantée et sa baguette dans l'autre. T-shirt noir, jean noir, cape noire, catogan noir, collier de barbe noir, yeux noirs. Il nous jeta un coup d'oeil absolument pas intéressé et ouvrit un placard.

Leanne et Lizzie le regardèrent verser le tiers du contenu d'une bouteille de piment sur sa glace avant de la croquer de ses canines surdimensionnées. Je me demandai si même ses habitudes alimentaires étaient calculées pour faire parler de lui. Est-ce que je n'étais pas censée avoir un geste d'affection envers lui, pour feindre la complicité ?

Il se défit de sa cape et vint à ma rencontre. Pas un bonjour à mes invitées bien entendu. Lorsqu'il me tendit sa glace, j'eus un haut le coeur. S'il croyait que j'allais goûter sa mixture immonde.

-Allez, je sais que t'aimes ça, me chuchota-t-il.

Merde, pourquoi sa simple phrase avait-elle un tel potentiel de double sens ?

Mes deux amies me scrutaient, les yeux ronds. Elles ne devaient pas en revenir. Pourtant Pucey jouait ce genre de provoc depuis tellement longtemps, ça ne m'étonnait même pas. Je passai un coup de langue sur le magnum et fis la grimace :

-C'est ignoble.

Il me regarda faire et me détailla de manière appréciatrice sans commenter, avant de nous laisser. Quel était donc le but de cette apparition sinon de se faire remarquer inutilement ?

Les filles poussèrent un soupir mi énamouré mi estomaqué mi écoeuré (oui je sais ça fait trois « mi », trois moitiés c'est impossible mais passons) :

-Il est vraiment... particulier, répétèrent-elles en le suivant des yeux.

-Il est con, ne pus-je m'empêcher d'ajouter.

Elles finirent par rentrer à leur hôtel et je retournai voir mon « petit ami » dans son prétendu bureau. Comme s'il y travaillait !

Il avait coincé le bâtonnet de glace entre ses dents, persuadé que ça le rendait so sex. Je le lui arrachai d'un coup sec, un haussement de sourcils satisfait à l'appui.

Il était de nouveau torse nu. Et je pouvais de nouveau voir le tatouage en forme de P... Inspire. Expire. Inspire. Expire. Inspire. Inspire. Non expire, Padma !

-Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Me demanda-t-il comme si ma présence était incongrue.

-Tes publicistes me prennent la tête. Dis leur de lâcher du leste ou je me servirais de ma baguette.

-Je crois que tu me confonds avec l'un de tes ex, me rétorqua-t-il en faisant tourner son fauteuil. Si tu penses que je vais te faire un speech pour te dire à quel point tu es parfaite comme tu es et qu'ils ne sont que de vils charlatans, tu te trompes.

Je clignais des yeux et croisai les bras, sentant la colère monter.

-Quoi, toi aussi tu penses que je devrais bouffer des carottes, me couper les cheveux et m'habiller en un clone de Sabrina Fudge ?

-Non, je m'en contrefous. Si tu savais à quel point je me fiche de tes cheveux, de ce que tu manges ou de ce que tu portes...

-Alors arrête de me faire chier pour rien et parle leur !

Je ne comprenais que dalle à cette discussion, comme souvent avec lui. Il fit rouler son siège jusqu'à arriver en face de moi.

-Rien ne sert d'essayer de faire entendre raison à des êtres inférieurs. Je compte les virer bientôt de toute façon. Non en fait ce qui m'intéresse c'est ce qu'il y a en dessous de tes vêtements...

Et en disant cela il passa ses doigts dans les poches avant de mon pantalon, me forçant à me retrouver sur ses genoux.

Okay. Je m'attendais à ce que ça arrive. Il fallait juste que je me relève, tranquillement, l'air à peine blasé. Il était impossible que je cède et qu'il se croit encore plus irrésistible. Sa confiance en lui m'horripilait, il se prenait pour la réincarnation de Merlin l'Enchanteur ! En mieux ! Ca me rebutait, c'était rédhibitoire.

Je retirai donc ses mains de mes habits et me remis sur mes pieds. Un changement de sujet s'imposait.

-Tu ne crois pas que c'est un peu téméraire d'être allée raconter que tu avais fait de la prison à Bonnie ?

-Tu crois franchement que je serais allé lui raconter un truc pareil ? C'est elle qui est venue me retrouver après que je suis venu l'interroger sur ce que tu lui avais fait dans le temps. Elle m'a dit avoir un contact dans l'administration de Nurmengard et qu'elle était au courant de mon petit séjour. En gros si je voulais qu'elle se taise je devais faire jouer mes relations pour la faire entrer à la gazette.

-Comment Diable avez-vous pu passer du chantage le plus vil à la phase « couple » ? me renseignai-je, sincèrement intéressée par ce retournement de situation.

-Je me suis dit que je pouvais profiter de la situation, elle me semblait intéressante. Et j'avais raison : c'est un super coup. Et paraît que moi aussi, de fil en aiguille... c'est devenu régulier. Et elle a du caractère, pas de quoi s'ennuyer avec elle. Un peu comme toi...

-Faisons un pacte, je ne te compare plus à Wood et tu fais pareil pour moi avec Bonnie.

-Pourquoi ? Tu as bien du remarquer qu'elle te ressemblait un peu non ?

-Oui, et ça ne m'enchante pas. De toute façon, elle n'est qu'un vague ersatz de moi-même. Elle prépare quelque chose, je le sens, elle en sait trop pour ne pas l'utiliser.

-Elle ne dira rien. On ne rompt pas un arrangement avec un ancien Serpentard tel que moi, elle le sait.

-Un jour ton arrogance te perdra...

-Peut-être, mais pas dans l'immédiat.

-Ce genre de choses arrivent toujours plus tôt qu'on ne le croit.

Il se leva et prit mon menton dans sa main :

-Tu seras là pour me sortir de l'embarras, observa-t-il, sûr de lui.

-Et tu auras encore une dette envers moi, terminai-je.

:::

Le lendemain était le jour de notre sortie officielle en tant que couple. Nous allions devoir nous embrasser devant une tripotée de photographes avides.

-Je te préviens, tu ne mets pas la langue.

-Depuis quand es-tu devenue si prude ?

-Depuis que tu es plus vantard que Gilderoy Lockhart.

Je savais qu'il ne m'écouterait pas et que je ne pourrais pas le repousser devant tout le monde. Un peu comme le jour où j'avais joué les fausses copines chez sa famille.

Le dîner dans un restaurant chic fut planifié à l'avance. Il n'y avait que des célébrités parmi les clients. Adrian traita les serveurs comme des moins que rien et fit même exprès de les renvoyer changer ses plats, ses boissons et autres condiments. Les pauvres étaient en sueur et il continuait de se plaindre. J'étais à deux doigts de me lever et de partir. Une serveuse lui fila discrètement son adresse. Il détailla la sorcière alors qu'elle lui tournait le dos et après cet inspection minutieuse lança un incendio au petit papier.

Un tel gentleman, comment ne pas être comblée ? Plus la soirée avançait plus je stressais. Une fois que j'aurais embrassé l'individu devant tout le monde il n'y aurait plus de retour en arrière, le monde entier se rappellerait que j'avais été la copine de Pucey.

Lorsque nous quittâmes le restaurant j'étais toujours engoncée dans une mini robe noire et des talons inconfortables. Adrian me tenait par les hanches, un peu trop possessif à mon goût. Les flashes crépitaient autour de nous.

Il me regarda et me fit un clin d'oeil, c'était le signal. Nos lèvres se rencontrèrent. Ses mains ne s'égarèrent nulle part et restèrent bien sagement sur ma taille.

Nos langues ne bougèrent pas d'un millimètre, j'étais franchement étonnée ! Il n'avait rien tenté. C'était un pur faux baiser de comédiens ! Il me décocha un sourire à tomber en se reculant et nous transplanâmes. La photo ferait les couvertures dès demain.

Je retirai mes talons, à peine la porte franchie, et les envoyait valser dans un coin. Adrian me poussa délicatement pour pouvoir passer, car je bloquais le chemin et je me surpris à laisser mon regard dériver sur son dos. Il pouvait donc se comporter normalement, parfois.

Peut-être que...

-Je vois que tu m'as écoutée. Tu sais être civilisé. J'apprécie, lui fis-je alors savoir.

-Tes désirs sont des ordres, comme toujours, répliqua-t-il d'un ton si sérieux que ça ne pouvait être que sarcastique.

Bordel, ne pouvait-il pas arrêter d'être.. lui ? Même après avoir lu dans son cerveau, ses réactions étaient toujours aussi déroutantes. Il était en train de détacher la boucle de sa ceinture lorsqu'il capta mon regard insistant.

Un sourire carnassier se peignit sur son visage mais il ne dit rien. Il se mordillait la lèvre inférieure et je me demandai pourquoi je faisais attention à ce détail inutile. J'étais complètement cinglée ! Il suffisait qu'il se comporte avec un minimum de retenue pour que mon cerveau soit à l'affut de l'autre Adrian : celui qui me faisait des avances et des propositions indécentes.

Je n'étais pas normale. Il serait venu pour m'embrasser à cet instant même, je crois que je n'aurais pas refusé. Mais il n'en fit rien. Il coula un regard absent vers moi avant de se diriger vers le salon.

C'est là que je la vis.

Mandy. Assise sur le canapé, la bouche en coeur et le reste quasiment dénudé. Elle avait une mini valise à côté d'elle. Adrian la prit par la main sans même lui dire un mot et l'entraina vers sa chambre. Sa ceinture était déjà par terre lorsque j'entendis la porte claquer.

:::

-Il a embarrrqué une autrrrrre fille dans sa chambrrre, devant toi ?

C'était le lendemain midi et je racontais mes déboires à Viktor, tout en lui énumérant les différents showcases auxquels il se devait d'assister. Il savait que mon couple était faux, il l'avait deviné sans même que je lui dise. Et je lui avais dit de venir car je n'avais pas envie de me taper les paparazzi qui m'attendaient devant l'agence.

-Ouais. Elle s'appelle Mandy et ce n'est pas la première fois. Il a dû lui payer un billet. T'imagine le malaise ! Même si notre couple est en toc j'ai quand même le droit à un minimum de respect !

-Hum..

-Quoi hum ? Tu es de son côté peut-être ? M'énervai-je.

-Non mais bon, si tu ne veux rrrien fairrre avec lui, il ne va pas attendrrre que Morrrgane la fée se rrréincarrrne. Le garrrçon est loin d'êtrrre un saint, tu le sais, argua Krum. Il est horrrs de question que j'aille à ce festival au fin fond de l'Iowa, t'es malade !

-Tu iras. Tu as public très fidèle là-bas et tu n'y es jamais allé. Ils paieront cher pour te voir et seront encore plus fervents. Je sais que je ne veux pas fricoter avec lui mais il aurait pu faire ça ailleurs ! Si la presse l'apprend, notre faux couple sera découvert, c'est un risque inutile.

-Hum. C'est sûrrr. J'aurrrais un hôtel cinq étoiles ?

-Quatre. Et arrête de me dire « hum » ça m'agace.

-Je veux un cinq étoiles ! Tu m'as prrris pourrr qui ?

Je le regardai, fascinée par son culot.

-Il n'y en a pas, exposai-je pour le faire taire. Je le déteste. Il est imbuvable.

-T'es au courrrant que tu n'as aucun drrroit d'êtrrre jalouse ?

-Je ne suis pas jalouse ! Beurk, de Mandy ? Non merci. Si je voulais Adrian j'aurais pu l'avoir depuis longtemps je te signale !

-Alors pourquoi tu déblatèrrres comme une mémé aigrrrie depuis tout à l'heurrre ? Si tu le veux, prrrends-le. Si tu n'en veux pas, ne te plains pas que d'autrrres en prrrofitent.

-Tu ne comprends rien, bougonnai-je. Tu es un mec tu ne peux pas comprendre.

-Et toi tu es fille, tu es cinglée parrr définition. Il n'y a que les fous pour comprrrendrrre les fous. Au fait, ta nouvelle cliente, elle devient quoi ?

-Sue ? Je l'ai envoyée dans un concours de jeunes talents à Toronto. Si elle décroche une place sur le podium je pourrais envisager de la prendre au sérieux, sinon c'est qu'elle n'est bonne à rien. Et je ne suis pas folle, je demande juste un minimum de considération.

Mandy choisit pile ce moment pour passer, avec pour seul vêtement une chemise d'Adrian sur le dos. Krum riait sous cape, pendant que me retenais pour ne pas lui balancer une pique. Après tout je n'avais rien contre elle. J'étais inquiète qu'elle aille parler à la presse par contre.

Dix minutes plus tard, elle partait, Adrian claquant la porte d'entrée derrière elle.

-Ne va pas t'imaginer quoi que ce soit, mais tu n'aurais pas dû ramener Mandy ici, débutai-je, accusatrice.

-Quand tu sauras ce que tu voudras, tu me le feras savoir. En attendant attends-toi à en voir défiler d'autres, répliqua le fourbe personnage.

-Je ne veux vois pas de quoi tu parles ! Elle va se ruer dans la première agence de presse venue !

-Je suis pas stupide. Je lui ai jeté un sort d'oubliettes.

Viktor et moi restâmes bouchée bée. Woaw, ça c'était le paroxysme de tous les agissements malhonnêtes de Pucey, dans le genre.

-Il faut bien l'avouer : Rrrespect, murmura Viktor, admiratif.

-Arrête, il ne va plus en pouvoir. C'est horrible de faire ça, ça ne se fait pas !

-Vraiment Padma, depuis le temps que tu me connais, tu penses que parce ne que ça ne se fait pas, ça va m'empêcher de le faire ? J'ai dépassé ce stade il y a longtemps.

Je me levai :

-Tu ne penses pas que ce serait plus simple si tu savais garder ton jean fermé ?

Krum se dirigea vers la sortie, illico, sentant que ça allait partir en cacahuète. Il eut le bon goût de lancer ces derniers mots : « Bon je me casse : Pucey, n'essaie pas de rrraisonner Padma, c'est peine perrrdue. Ah et heu je crrrois que Mandy a oublié une potion de contrrraception sur le canap'. Ciao »

Adrian jeta un coup d'oeil vers son salon. Cette information m'avait mise hors de moi, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

-Tu faisais défiler des filles aussi quand tu étais avec Bonnie ?

-Non. Lâcha-t-il. Je te rappelle que Bonnie et moi, on ne faisait pas semblant.

J'allais imploser. Même cette contrefaçon avait droit à plus de considération que moi ! Moi Padma Patil, si avenante et si serviable ? Je ne me laisserais pas traiter avec tant d'irrespect.

Fébrile, je remballai mes parchemins, éparpillés sur le plan de travail de la cuisine. J'allais me barrer de cet appart.

-Hors de question que je vive parmi des petites culottes oubliées et autres immondices du genre. Je me tire.

-Ca ça m'étonnerait. On fait la une des journaux, tu ne vas nulle part.

-Je m'en fous, tu n'as qu'à changer de comportement, on dira qu'on ne vivait pas vraiment ensemble et que tu me dépannais juste le temps que je refasse la déco de chez moi.

Adrian se planta devant moi et fit voler mes parchemin en tapant dessous.

-C'est quoi le problème au juste P ? Que je couche avec d'autres filles ou que je ne couche pas avec toi ?

-Tu... Je... Je ne sais même pas quoi répondre devant tant de bêtise ! Je m'en fiche de ce que tu fais, je ne suis pas jalouse ! Ne le fais pas devant moi c'est tout, simple question de respect !

-Je ne le ferais pas si tu arrêtais de jouer les vierges effarouchées.

Je le poussai rudement, excédée. C'en était trop.

-Tu sais quoi ? Tu peux franchement aller te faire foutre ! Je préfère encore rencontrer celui qui en veut à ma peau que de supporter tes conneries ! Quoi, parce que je n'ai pas envie de faire partie de ton tableau de chasse, une fois de plus, tu peux m'insulter et me traiter comme un de tes potes de chambrée ? Tu te goures !

J'atteignis la porte sans prendre la peine de récupérer mes affaires. Il fallait que je sorte. Je me rendais bien compte que je réagissais de façon disproportionnée mais c'était plus fort que moi, il m'énervait. Tout m'énervait.

Il me rejoignit et referma la porte alors que je l'avais entrouverte, m'empêchant de l'ouvrir de nouveau.

-Padma...

Il venait de chuchoter à mon oreille, pressé contre mon dos. Je sentis ses doigts s'entrelacer aux miens, son souffle dans mon cou. Son autre main bloquait toujours la sortie. Hum, j'étais une fois de plus coincée entre lui et une porte. A croire que je passais ma vie pressée contre les murs, acculée par des beaux gosses.

-Tu m'énerves, grinçai-je, essoufflée.

-Je sais, murmura-t-il, doucement.

-Tu m'agaces et tu m'exaspères et j'en ai marre que tu me mettes constamment en colère.

-Je sais.

-T'es chiant et arrogant et sans gêne et tu t'en fiches de tout et ça me soule.

-Pas de tout...

-Tu fais exprès ? Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Continuai-je, sans bouger.

Plus je parlais et plus sa main se resserrait autour de la mienne. Plus il répondait et plus son corps se rapprochait du mien. Hum, c'est marrant mais j'avais une impression de déjà vu. Déjà vécu même.

-Tu sais très bien pourquoi, souffla-t-il de sa voix cassée.

Il décolla sa main libre de la porte - il savait que je n'allais plus partir maintenant – et me retourna pour que je puisse lui faire face.

Il me regardait droit dans les yeux, il s'attendait sûrement à ce que je l'arrête, que je le repousse ou que je lui lance une insulte. Mais même si j'avais voulu je n'aurais pas pu, j'étais figée sur place.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse Padma ?

Hein ? Il ne pouvait pas tout simplement m'embrasser pendant que les idées s'embrouillaient dans ma tête ? Pourquoi cette question ?

-Je ne ferais rien avant tu aies répondu, me prévint-il. Parce que je te connais. Si je t'embrasse, là, tu vas te dégager de toute responsabilité et tu pourras de nouveau fuir quand ça t'arrangera en disant que je ne t'ai pas laissé le choix. Alors je te le redemande, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? Qu'est ce que tu veux qu'_on_ fasse ?

-...

-Tu veux partir ? Tu veux rester ? Ou tu as envie d'autre chose...

Il faisait chier. Pourquoi c'était à moi de choisir ? Merde. Je n'en savais rien. Enfin si, je savais... Mais si je lui disais il aurait gagné, il se vanterait. Je restai muette.

Il recula en riant doucement.

-Dommage pour toi. Tu sais, si je gagne, tu y gagnes aussi... affirma-t-il, les yeux pétillants.

Et soudain je pris mon courage à deux mains. Je n'étais pas une mauviette, je devais arrêter d'agir comme telle ! Et je pouvais mourir demain. Je le ramenai vers moi par le haut de son pantalon avant de lui dire exactement les mots qui tournaient dans mon esprit depuis le début :

-Tu sais très bien ce que je veux, là, tout de suite, alors arrête de jouer et viens me le donner.

* * *

A suivre

* * *

Mouahaha je sais que vous me haïssez. Mais c'est le jeu ma pauv' Lucette ! Allez, les paris sont ouverts : Pucey va-t-il donner à Padma ce dont elle a méchamment envie ?

Ne m'insultez paaas, ne m'envoyez pas de tomates, je vous aime !


	7. Réunion

Salut les cocos ! Les cocottes, devrais-je dire ! A l'heure où j'écris je suis énervée de chez énervée ! J'ai dormi trois heures, j'ai une gueule de bois de tous les diables et un livreur m'a réveillée en tambourinant à ma porte comme un malade. Le temps que je descende lui ouvrir (et que je mette un vêtement décent) il s'était déjà taillé. Et je précise que je n'ai passé aucune commande ! Je suis restée les bras ballants à regarder sa camionnette me filer sous le nez. Et me suis coupée la main sur le rosier dans la précipitation. J'ai un lambeau de peau qui se barre, au secours j'ai mal ! Aaaah j'ai envie de hurler ! Je me sens dans la peau de Padma, envie de jeter des sorts et d'insulter ses aïeux ! J'ai mal à la gorge gorge et je dois ressortir cet aprem pour fêter je ne sais trop quoi jusqu'à je ne sais quelle heure.

Par ailleurs, j'ai un tas d'embêtements qui me tombent dessus en même temps et je crois que je vis la loi de l'emmerdement maximum dans son expression la plus littérale.

Bref, je suis grave en retard dans mes fics, pardoon ! Ca arrive : sûrement mais très lentement. C'est les vacances et quand je trouve le chemin du retour vers chez moi, en général je m'écroule et je comate le lendemain. Mais je trouve quand même le temps (*mauvaise foi*) de lire les reviews, hein et ça c'est top ! Tip top je dirais même ! Merci, vous ensoleillez mes journées, faites briller mes nuits et me redonnez le regain d'énergie dans mes lendemains difficiles ! Là par exemple si je reçois une review je suis sûre que ma mauvaise humeur va disparaître ! C'est pas du chantage, juste un appel à l'aide. Bon je pourrais blablater des heures mais je crois que vous n'en avez rien à fiche et que vous êtes la pour autre chose (« Quoi ? Vous avez carrément sauté les lignes tellement mon blabla vous passe au dessus ? Je vais pleurer »).

Ah non encore une chose. Parce que ça mérite d'être dit : vous êtes trop géniales de commenter chaque chapitre, sérieusement, ça me colle la banane et j'adore vos réactions ! J'ai l'impression que nous sommes toutes une joyeuse bande de cinglées et c'est supeeer !

Je vous laisse avec Padma et toute la clique.

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Réunion**

* * *

-Regarde le paparazzo, il est pas louche ce paparazzo ?

-Quel paparazzo ? Où ça ?

-Mais là derrière nous ! Il nous suit bizarrement, on est peut-être en danger.

-Parv, évidemment qu'il nous suit, c'est son fond de commerce.

-Non mais il nous suit bizarre, genre... bizarre.

-Tais toi.

Ouais, discuter avec Parvati était parfois ardu. Et ça allait devenir franchement pénible quand je lui aurais annoncé la nouvelle. Nous faisions du shopping pour notre proche anniversaire. Chaque année en ce jour béni (plutôt honni à mesure que les année grimpaient) nous nous habillions et coiffions de l'exacte même façon. Nos parents qui avaient mis un point d'honneur à nous différencier depuis notre plus tendre enfance. Franchement vu nos caractères, c'était superflu, qui aurait pu s'y tromper ? Bref, un jour nous avions trouvé rigolo de leur faire une blague et le jour célébrant notre naissance nous avions tout mis en oeuvre pour qu'ils ne puissent nous distinguer : vêtements, coupe, élocution, démarche, nous avions peaufiné la farce jusqu'aux moindres détails. Et ça avait tellement bien marché que nous réitérions la chose chaque année. Private joke. Et aujourd'hui était le jour de nos emplettes identiques.

-Devine quoi ? Entamai-je.

-Heu, tu ne peux pas cracher le morceau ? Tu sais bien que je déteste ce genre de devinette idiotes. Je te signale qu'on n'a pas toute la journée.

Bon ok.

-J'ai comme qui dirait... heu... Avec Adrian... En fait...

-Pff.. Tu essaies de me dire que tu lui as retiré son calbut, que tu t'es malencontreusement retrouvée empalée sur ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur et que maintenant tu regrettes ? Je ne vais pas sauter au plafond tu sais, c'était couru d'avance. Rappelle-toi, c'est même déjà arrivé.

Je la contemplai, horrifiée par ce langage outrancier. Je commençai sérieusement à déteindre sur elle. Misère.

-Tu as des séquelles ma pauvre fille. Tu es _séquellée_ au plus haut point ! L'accusai-je. Il ne s'agit pas de ça...

-Non mais est-ce que oui ou non tu t'es effectivement retrouvée empalée sur son...

-Laisse moi parler ! Je crois bien que heu... je crois que je viens de me mettre dans une mauvaise situation.

Parvati s'arrêta en plein milieu du trottoir, provocant une bousculade qu'elle ignora superbement.

-Quand tu seras décidée à ne plus me parler par énigmes, j'écouterai.

Et elle reprit son chemin.

Je dus lui courir après et la retrouvai dans une boutique alors qu'elle tenait un pantalon dans une main et une jupe dans l'autre.

-Alors, jupe ou pantalon pour notre anniversaire ? Questionna-t-elle. J'opterai pour jupe. Surtout si on organise une soirée.

-Jupe, même si je risque de le regretter. Adrian m'a acculée contre le mur et j'ai fait la bêtise de lui dire de venir me donner ce que je voulais, débitai-je le plus rapidement possible.

Elle me tendit le vêtement et s'engouffra dans la cabine d'à côté. Je l'entendais se déshabiller.

-Et alors ? Il est venu te donner ce que tu voulais ? Et juste pour être sûre, tu voulais quoi ?

-Ne fais pas l'ingénue. Tu le sais très bien.

-Je veux m'assurer qu'on soit sur la même longueur d'onde.

Au moment où j'allais répondre Parvati sortit chercher un autre vêtement. Je soupirai. Elle s'en tamponnait de ma vie c'était clair.

On tambourina soudain à la cabine avec force. Je me grouillai de passer le vêtement avant d'ouvrir, m'apprêtant à déverser ma bile sur l'impatience de ma soeur. Mais ce n'était pas elle. C'était la vendeuse, échevelée, les yeux exorbités, dépassée par les événements.

-Dites à votre soeur de quitter mon magasin, immédiatement !

-Pardon ?

Je me dirigeai vers le rayon des robes, à moitié habillée et y découvrit Parvati. Ma jumelle avait une robe pressée contre son corps, qu'elle gardait jalousement, sa baguette pointée sur une cliente à l'air tout aussi carnassier.

Hum Parvati n'était pas du genre à sortir sa baguette pour un oui ou pour un non ou à exploser comme moi. Non, elle était plus subtile, en mode coup bas. Sauf lorsqu'il s'agissait de fringues. Là il ne valait mieux pas se trouver sur son chemin. Et apparemment les deux voulaient le même vêtement. Parvati ne lâcherait jamais, l'autre n'avait aucune chance.

Ca c'était ce que je croyais. La cliente dégaina elle aussi sa baguette. Merlin, elle était aussi tarée que ma jumelle. Je m'interposai avant que Parv lance un maléfice la première et termine en garde à vue.

-Parv, dépose cette robe. On s'en fiche, on en trouvera une autre !

-Tu plaisantes ! C'est une collaboration exceptionnelle Augustine Garrance et Aguri Takahashi et c'est la dernière, je l'ai vue avant.

-Peut-être mais je l'ai prise la première, s'interposa la cliente, vous avez jeté un sort d'expulsion sur mon sac. J'ai dû la redéposer pour ramasser mes affaires et vous en avez profité pour vous emparer de la robe !

Comme je le disais : coup bas.

-Je vais te trainer en thérapie si ça continue, grinçai-je, les dents serrées. Dépose là.

-Jamais ! Se défendit ma soeur.

Je me rapprochai d'elle pour pouvoir chuchoter à son oreille :

-Je te signale que je suis médiatisée maintenant, et que toi aussi, par association. Si tu fais un cirque tout le monde le saura. Tu ne peux plus te permettre ce genre de choses.

Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle capitule de mauvaise grâce mais elle tourna un regard étrange vers moi et consentit à donner le vêtement à la vendeuse qui poussa un soupir de soulagement.

-Excusez-nous, on s'en va, fis-je en retournant à la cabine, trainant l'autre folle derrière moi.

Mais Parvati n'en avait pas terminé. Elle se dégagea de ma poigne pour faire face à sa rivale, le regard sadique.

-Ah, vous pouvez l'avoir après tout, qui voudrait d'une robe prête à être porter ? Je suis la belle soeur d'Adrian Pucey et nul doute qu'Augustine et Aguri se feront un plaisir de m'en confectionner une sur mesure !

Il fallait bien l'avouer, la mine déconfite qu'arbora la cliente après cette tirade valait le détour. Quant à la vendeuse, elle se confondit en excuses et s'affaira à tout faire pour me faire promettre de revenir dépenser l'argent de mon petit ami dans sa boutique. Comme si j'avais mains mises sur le porte monnaie de Pucey.

Bref nous dûmes nous engager dans une autre boutique. Soudain mon cerveau échappa à mon contrôle. Les souvenirs remontaient. LE souvenir.

_Adrian retirant sa baguette de la poche arrière de son pantalon, me pressant toujours contre le mur. Adrian faisant courir ses doigts le long de mon dos..._

Je secouai la tête. Ma journée ne faisait que commencer, il fallait que je reste concentrée. Parvati avait réussi à me convaincre d'aller voir une voyante. Oui, oui, vous avez bien ouï !

Elle : « Puisque nous en sommes toujours au point mort niveau coupable, rapport à ta malédiction, je propose qu'on aille consulter une professionnelle »

Moi : « Jamais de la vie »

Elle : « C'est une véritable devin. Elle a prédit la mort de Dumbledore et d'un tas de gens connus »

Moi : « Tu m'en diras tant je n'ai aucune envie qu'elle prédise la mienne »

Elle : « Justement, si ces gens là l'avaient écoutée ils seraient peut-être toujours en vie »

Moi : « Ok »

En fait elle m'avait promis que si j'acceptais elle échangerait le gâteau d'anniversaire fraise/melon - qu'elle avait déjà commandé - pour un au chocolat. Désireuse de ne pas faire les frais de ses lubies culinaires, j'abdiquai donc.

Nous arrivâmes dans un luxueux bâtiment et déjà je me méfiai. La voyante en question faisait payer des sommes astronomiques à ses clients pour avoir un cabinet aussi chic.

Une secrétaire nous accueillit tout sourire. Hum, sa rangée de dents étaient plus fournie que la normale.

-Oh, vous êtes donc les jumelles Patil ! Prenez place, Miss Gretchen va vous recevoir, nous annonça-t-elle d'un ton mielleux.

Le canapé était assez grand pour y caler six personnes obèses. Miss Grentchen, la cinquantaine, vint bientôt nous rejoindre. Dire qu'elle était parée de bijoux était un euphémisme. Elle ressemblait à un promontoire de bijouterie durant les soldes. Et de toute évidence elle avait eu plus d'une fois recourt au lifting facial.

Apparemment ça n'avait pas porté ses fruits si elle était toujours « Miss ».

-Hello mesdemoiselles ! Souffla-t-elle d'une voix enjouée.

Hey ho ! Je te rappelle que je suis là parce que ma tête est sur l'échafaud, ma vielle ! Pas besoin de gonfler les ballons et sortir les confettis.

Elle nous fit signe de la précéder dans son bureau, posant sa main dans mon dos.

Arf, je détestais que des inconnus me frôlent ou me touchent sans raison valable.

Et merde, cette agression tactile intempestive ramena à la surface un souvenir d'un tout autre genre de contact.

_Ses lèvres s'étaient rapprochées à quelques millimètres des miennes et je retenais presque mon souffle. Glissant une main derrière ma nuque il ne m'avait pas embrassée, ne reculant pas pour autant. Diable, j'avais cru en devenir folle d'impatience. Ma main était toujours sur son pantalon. Je fis sauter un bouton._

-Prenez place, prenez place dans mon modeste bureau !

Rien que le prix de la table pouvait nourrir une famille entière pendant des décennies. On aurait dit le bureau d'un médecin onéreux. Parvati s'assit, discutant à qui mieux mieux. Je l'imitai, gardant le silence. Gretchen attrapa alors mes mains sans prévenir.

-Oooh, dit-elle en souriant. Un changement brutal mais très agréable vient se de produire dans votre vie...

Merde. Je retirai mes doigts à la vitesse de l'éclair et chassai de mon esprit la vision d'un pantalon tombant sur le sol.

-Pourrait-on revenir au sujet ? l'interrompis-je agacée.

Elle hocha la tête, dans un sourire condescendant de celle qui savait tout mais se taisait. Elle s'installa en face de nous et sortit des cartes. Allons bon, du tarot maintenant ? Gretchen garda le paquet dans ses mains et ferma les yeux.

-Vous avez ouvert la boite de Pandore, vous n'auriez pas dû..

Des secrets j'en avais découvert plein quand je bossais pour Rita, ça n'allait pas m'aider.

Elle souleva une carte.

-Le trident. Trois personnes de votre passé, votre présent et votre futur seront réunies.

-Oh pitié ! Me lamentai-je.

Moi aussi je pouvais le faire. « Ouuh c'est la carte du 1. Il va vous arriver quelque chose, aujourd'hui ou dans les jours qui viennent » yep, la voyance c'était pas compliqué.

Parvati me lança le regard de la mère qui s'apprête à gronder son enfant puis se tourna vers la professionnelle.

-Nous cherchons des réponses vraiment précises. Quelqu'un veut faire du mal à ma soeur. Nous aimerions savoir si ma elle est maudite et si oui est-ce que les menaces de mort qu'elle a reçues ont un rapport avec la malédiction ? Accessoirement on aimerait connaître le coupable ou au moins avoir quelques indices...

La voyante lui sourit d'un air bienveillant et se pencha vers moi :

-Votre scepticisme ambiant ralentit mon don, mon enfant. Ayez confiance et je vous dirai tout ce que vous avez besoin de savoir.

-Les vrais voyantes n'ont que faire du niveau de croyance de leur client, il me semble, rétorquai-je d'un ton aimable.

Elle toussota et étala cinq cartes sur la table, m'intimant de les toucher une à une puis de les retourner.

Je m'exécutai et je dois avouer que je frissonnai de peur. J'avais définitivement fini de badiner. Les cartes s'alignaient devant nous, toutes puissantes :

Un éclair. Un pic de glace. La couleur orange. Le corbeau.

-L'éclair : la colère. La glace : la vengeance. L'orange : à mi chemin entre le rouge qui est la violence et le jaune la trahison. L'oiseau de malheur : c'est le signe de la malédiction, du mauvais oeil. La personne qui vous en veut a bien lancé une malédiction sur vous, en plus de tenter de vous faire du mal. Double attaque.

Moi, je fixai la cinquième carte, tremblante. C'était la lettre P.

-Le P encerclé indique que vous, Padma, êtes la seule concernée. Votre ennemi n'a pas maudit vos amis ni votre famille ni votre descendance. Voyez les autres lettres de l'alphabet en petits caractères, qui gravitent autour du cercle ? Elles sont en sécurité. C'est une bonne nouvelle.

Oui, c'était une bonne nouvelle mais ça ne m'empêchait pas de mettre mes proches en danger. Et j'avais une toute autre interprétation. P comme Pucey. Comme son putain de tatouage.

Oh, Merlin des images me revenaient de nouveau en tête.

_Ma bouche se posant sur ton tatouage, ma langue en traçant les contours. Lui m'attrapant par les hanches pour me faire remonter au niveau de son visage « J'ai toujours su que tu rêvais de faire ça » m'avait-il soufflé, narquois._

-Est-ce que... est ce qu'il ne peut y avoir qu'une seule interprétation possible ? M'enquis-je d'une voix grave.

La voyante me fixa.

-Non bien sûr, il y a des milliers de possibles mais les plus simples sont souvent les plus véridiques. Ne cherchez pas la complexité, les signes se montrent à nous de manière beaucoup plus évidente qu'on ne le croit. Le plus petit signe est souvent porteur d'une grande importance.

Je hochai la tête, absente. Je savais que ce n'était pas Pucey qui était la cause de ma malédiction ou de ma mise à prix, mais ce P... Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser qu'il était impliqué d'une manière ou d'une autre. Et je savais que c'était stupide. Mais je me méfiais.

Gretchen ne pouvait pas m'en dire plus mais elle nous tendit une petite carte de visite où était inscrite l'adresse de professionnels avec lesquels elle avait l'habitude de travailler.

-Vous connaissez les chasseurs de fantômes ? Eux, ce sont des briseurs de malédictions. Ils vous diront quelle sorte de malédiction vous a été apposée et vous aideront. Souvent, la nature de la malédiction en dit long sur la victime et surtout sur le coupable. Je vous les conseille, ce sont les meilleurs. Ca fera 350 gallions, termina-t-elle en papillonnant des paupières.

Une fois dehors, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées. Parv avait raison depuis le début, je n'y avais jamais vraiment cru sérieusement mais j'étais bel et bien maudite.

Et il ne m'était rien arrivé depuis le cambriolage de la bijouterie.

Apparemment la personne qui m'en voulait savait être patiente. Et ça me rendait folle. Il pouvait m'arriver n'importe quoi à n'importe quel moment du coup ! Peu importe qu'on me cloitre en Alaska ou qu'on m'expose aux paparazzi : la malédiction pouvait frapper. A moins que la voyante ne soit une charlatane.

-Arrête de te triturer l'esprit. Je sais à quoi tu penses. Pucey n'a rien à voir dans cette histoire. Il a beau être tordu, il n'irait pas jusque là, me fit ma soeur sur le chemin.

-Et s'il y était lié indirectement ? Je ne sais pas, si la personne qui m'en veut, lui en voulait et se vengeait sur moi ? Arguai-je.

-Pourquoi ? Tu étais déjà maudite avant que vous ne fassiez semblant de sortir ensemble.

-Et si c'était la femme de Carl Manning qui avait eu vent de sa libération de prison ? Si elle savait que je l'avais aidé ?

-Comment aurait-elle pu savoir ça ? On ira voir les briseurs de malédiction, on en saura plus. En attendant... vous êtes passés à la vitesse supérieure avec Pucey oui ou non ? J'en ai marre de ton suspense.

Elle qui m'écoutait d'une oreille tout à l'heure, me pressait maintenant ? Elle était gonflée !

-D'après toi ? Lançai-je dans un sourire énigmatique avant de transplaner.

J'arrivai chez Adrian – enfin chez moi vu que j'y avais élu domicile – prête à l'affronter. Au lieu de ça je trouvai Sue sur mon palier.

-Tu veux bien m'héberger ?

:::

L'adolescente avait fugué de chez elle après son retour du Canada, où elle avait d'ailleurs remporté la troisième place du concours des jeunes talents.

Je soupirai. Je n'avais vraiment pas besoin de ça.

-Ma mère et mon beau-père refusent de me laisser jouer au Quidditch ! Ils sont persuadés que c'est un sport dangereux et bourré de corruption, ils préfèrent que je continue ma carrière de comédienne, s'expliqua-t-elle alors.

-Ils ont raison. C'est dangereux et corrompu, répliquai-je.

-Et alors ? Je sais me défendre, je ne suis pas stupide.

Je lui servis un verre de jus et m'accoudai sur le plan de travail.

-Ecoute, tu es mineure, je ne peux vraiment rien faire pour toi et je ne vais certainement pas t'héberger alors que tes parents doivent se faire un sang d'encre. Je vais les prévenir par cheminette que tu es là.

-T'es vraiment naze, gronda-t-elle en croisant les bras. Tu oserais brimer un talent comme le mien ? Je pourrais faire ta renommée si je devenais connue !

Je serrai les poings pour ne pas m'énerver.

-Je ne vais pas aller contre la décision de tes parents.

-Est-ce que tu ne pourrais pas au moins essayer de les persuader que j'ai un avenir dans le sport ? Tu m'avais dit que si j'étais en bonne place au concours tu serais ma manager !

-Et tu m'avais fait comprendre que tu ne m'adressais plus la parole quand tu as pour Adrian et moi, rappelai-je en me dirigeant vers le bureau d'Adrian pour contacter sa génitrice.

Je l'entendis m'expliquer ce qu'elle pensait de ma relation avec Pucey. Apparemment je n'étais rien de plus qu'une fille de passage et elle acceptait donc de me reparler. Super !

La tête d'une mère affolée apparut bientôt dans les flammes de la cheminée. Je lui expliquai la situation.

-Oh par Merlin Mary-Sue est chez vous ? Merlin soit loué !

Mary-Sue ? C'était ça son véritable prénom ? Je ne fis aucun commentaire, luttant contre un fou-rire et plaidai en faveur de ma cliente. En bonne professionnelle que j'étais. Je fis référence au salaire mirobolant et aux opportunités qui pourraient s'ouvrir pour sa fille. J'arguai même que les joueuses mineures étaient très bien encadrées.

A mon humble avis, Sue ferait vite voler en éclat un quelconque encadrement mais je me gardai bien de le préciser. Elle connaissait son enfant quand même. Une fois que la mère promit d'y réfléchir et me fit savoir qu'elle viendrait chercher sa fille à quatre heures à l'agence, je retournai à la cuisine.

-Bien. _Mary-Sue_... j'ai plaidé ta cause, dans ma grande bonté. Ils vont y réfléchir et je te ramène à l'agence pour qu'ils viennent te récupérer.

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça. Je déteste ce prénom débile qu'ils m'ont donné. C'est si... cruche.

Pas même un remerciement. Elle avait de la chance d'être mineur.

-Où est ton petit-ami ? S'enquit-elle alors, sans gêne, en s'emparant du verre de jus.

Je remarquai alors son poignet et m'en saisis brusquement. Le pendentif perdu d'Adrian y était enroulé. Elle paniqua sous ma poigne.

-Je... je ne l'ai pas volé. Je l'ai juste vu posé la dernière fois que je suis venue et j'ai voulu l'emprunter pour qu'il me porte chance à Toronto, j'allais le rendre, je te le promets. Ne le dis pas à Adrian s'il te plait !

Je haussai les sourcils, pas convaincue. Elle le détacha de son bras et me le tendit. Je réfléchis. C'était grâce à elle que Bonnie avait décampé. C'était à cause d'elle que Jaya et moi avions été prises dans un hold-up.

-Je ne lui dirais rien si tu te tiens à carreaux, _Mary-Sue_ !

Elle fit la moue et je savais qu'elle m'insultait mentalement. Mais pour une fois, rien ne franchit pas ses lèvres. J'avais enfin une emprise sur elle et sa langue trop bien pendue !

Après l'avoir ramenée à l'agence et confiée à ses parents, je fis un saut au stade de quidditch couvert le plus proche. Adrian s'y entrainait. Il fallait rester au top même la saison terminée.

Pas que j'aie une envie folle de lui parler après ce qui s'était passé mais je voulais lui faire part de cette histoire de malédiction. Je voulais voir sa réaction lorsque je ferais référence au P. Peut-être que sous la surprise il laisserait échapper une expression faciale lourde de sens...

Je passai la sécurité avec une facilité déconcertante. Tout le monde savait qui j'étais. Je le repérai entrain de faire des passes avec un assistant. Lorsqu'il me vit il descendit en piqué.

Il était en sueur. Beurk. Je me tins à bonne distance.

-Quoi, tu ne m'enlaces pas ? Se moqua-t-il en approchant.

_Il m'avait embrassé sans fougue ni empressement. Plutôt avec une lenteur et une délectation de celui qui a attendu trop longtemps pour tout gâcher. De celui qui veut rendre cinglée sa partenaire et qui sait exactement comment s'y prendre et par où commencer._

Je chassai ces souvenirs et me concentrai sur le présent. Son air satisfait commençait déjà à m'agacer. Est-ce que j'étais si transparente ?

-Faut que je te parle, chuchotai-je alors.

D'ordinaire quand on disait ça quelqu'un, il était de coutume que la personne flippe ou s'inquiète un minimum non ? Lui, il se contenta de rouler des yeux comme si c'était tellement prévisible, venant de moi.

Il m'indiqua les vestiaires et retira son maillot. Pourquoi avait-il toujours besoin de se foutre torse nu dès qu'on commençait à parler, bordel ?

-C'est censé m'influencer ? Raillai-je en indiquant ses abdominaux.

-Non, c'est censé te rappeler tes priorités. Alors qu'est ce qui se passe encore, tu as changé d'avis, tu ne veux que je te donne ce dont tu crèves d'envie ?

Son ton sarcastique ne me fit pas rire du tout.

-Je ne _crève _d'envie de rien du tout. Et je trouve l'emploi de ce mot déplacé, compte tenu de ma situation actuelle. Et non... je n'ai pas changé d'avis.

-Parfait, dans ce cas...

Il m'attira entre ses bras comme il m'avait attirée la veille. Je me dégageai à contrecoeur, ignorant la bataille qui s'engageait entre mon cerveau et mon corps. Il s'assit, soudain sérieux et s'empara d'une bouteille d'eau qu'il vida de moitié pendant que je parlais.

-Je suis allée voir une voyante renommée. Je suis maudite. Elle m'a tiré les cartes. La lettre P est apparue. Elle m'a dit que je devais me méfier de toute personne de mon entourage liée à cette lettre. T'en dis quoi ?

Okay je prêchais le faux pour savoir le vrai, c'était mal. Mais c'était pour la bonne cause.

Son visage était neutre, il reposa la bouteille et ne fit aucun commentaire sur le fait que j'avais payé pour un exercice de divination. Au lieu de ça il me dit :

-J'en dis que si tu commences à te méfier de Parvati, on n'a pas fini.

Je soupirai, excédée :

-Je ne plaisante pas.

-Ecoute Padma, j'en sais rien. C'est stupide. Tu veux savoir quoi ? Est-ce que je t'ai lancé une malédiction pour t'attirer dans mes filets ? Est-ce que j'ai des ennemis qui pourraient s'en prendre à toi pour parvenir jusqu'à moi ?

Je m'assis à mon tour, un peu honteuse pour le coup.

-Ben, peut-être que... Enfin tu ne m'as jamais dit ce qui s'était passé à Nurmengard, je suis en droit d'émettre certaines hypothèses.

Je guettai sa réaction. Bon il n'était pas entrain d'envoyer valdinguer les casiers et de mettre les vestiaires à sac. C'était déjà ça.

-Je n'ai rien à voir avec ta malédiction, affirma-t-il enfin en tournant la tête dans ma direction.

Il pouvait mentir. Le connaissant il pouvait même mentir et me regarder dans les yeux en jurant sur la tête de n'importe quel membre de sa famille. Le parjure ne signifiait rien pour lui, il n'était ni superstitieux ni croyant. Mais je le crus. (Et ca n'avait strictement rien à voir avec le fait que la seconde d'avant mes yeux avaient rencontré ses pectoraux)

Je glissai alors son pendentif dans sa main.

-Ta fan n°1 a peut-être appliqué un filtre d'amour dessus, vérifie avant de le passer à ton cou, indiquai-je. Et ne lui dis pas que je te l'ai dit, je la tiens en laisse grâce à ça.

Il le passa à son cou sans même hésiter. Hum avec toutes ces groupies il devait se shooter aux potions anti-filtres. Soudain il sortit une enveloppe de sa poche et me la tendit en se fendant d'un « ta prochaine destination ». Elle était à mon nom.

-Tu ouvres mon courrier ? M'offusquai-je en la lui arrachant des mains.

-Non, regarde bien elle est encore scellée. Mais j'ai lu par transparence, m'expliqua-t-il dans un sourire satisfait.

Il faisait exprès là non ? Sinon pourquoi aurait-il pris la peine de trimballer la lettre avec lui ? Trop heureuse de ne pas lui faire le plaisir de m'énerver je laissai couler et parcourut le parchemin des yeux.

On m'invitait à Poudlard. Pour une réunion d'anciens élèves.

-Tu veux que je me jette dans la gueule du loup en me rendant à une réunion d'anciens élèves ? Là où la moitié de mes potentiels ennemis seront réunis ? Lâchai-je après avoir terminé.

-Justement, ce sera l'occasion de savoir une bonne fois pour toute si celui qui en veut à ta vie fait partie de nos anciens camarades. Il n'y aura pas de photographes à Poudlard, le coupable aura le champ libre. Mais je serai là avec Gordon, Terence, Chuck et Marcus.

Bletchley ne faisait plus partie de la bande ? Je plissai les yeux, attendant qu'il m'en dise plus à ce sujet. Il n'en fit rien. Au contraire il semblait s'amuser de ma curiosité insatisfaite.

-Et Miles ? M'enquis-je, n'y tenant plus.

-Il n'a pas confirmé sa venue.

Ah, c'est tout ? Il faisait donc toujours partie du crew ? Malgré sa boulette (m'avoir laissé m'échapper de l'appart en Alaska) ? Et il avait le droit de dire non à Pucey si celui-ci le réquisitionnait ?

Je fus extirpée de mes supputations par la main glaciale d'Adrian qu'il glissa sans crier gare sous mon t-shirt. Sans le vouloir je me retrouvai contre ses lèvres.

_Oh Merlin ses lèvres ! Ses lèvres chaudes... et tendres... et moelleuses ! Combien de fois les avais-je goutées cette nuit là ?_

Il fallait que je me calme, il y avait des gens qui pouvaient entrer à n'importe quel moment. Et même si j'étais à peu près certaine que ça ne dérangerait pas Pucey de me coller contre un casier avant d'aller droit au but, je n'étais pas friande d'une potentielle exhibition.

-Tu crois que tu pourras m'emmener visiter ton ancienne salle commune ? Chuchotai-je alors contre sa bouche.

J'avais toujours rêvé de voir à quoi ressemblaient les autres maisons et surtout celle où j'avais failli atterrir.

-Je ne sais pas... les Serpentards ne dévoilent pas leurs secrets aux autres. Ils ne seraient pas très contents de voir débarquer une Serdaigle...

Je savais qu'il disait ça pour m'énerver. Mais j'étais quand même un peu vexée qu'il refuse de faire une entorse aux règles tacites des Vert et Argent pour moi !

-Je te ferais entrer dans la mienne, marchandai-je dans un grand sourire.

-Tu crois franchement que je ne suis pas déjà allé ? Se moqua-t-il.

-A quel occasion pourrais-tu...

Oh. Bien sûr. Je hochai la tête. Plus d'une fille avaient dû lui murmurer le mot de passe à l'oreille pour qu'il vienne la rejoindre discrétos.

-Je suppose que la seule salle commune que tu n'aies pas faite est celle de Gryffondor...

Un air malicieux se peignit sur son visage, je me levai, offusquée.

-Oh, sale hypocrite ! Tu as fricoté avec une Rouge et Or, toi qui clame détester tout ce qui s'y rapporte !

Il me ramena vers lui, rieur.

-J'étais jeune et j'avais pris un pari avec Warrington...

-C'était qui, la fille ?

-Tu ne la connais pas, elle est plus âgée que toi.

-Dis toujours !

-Alicia Spinnet.

Oula, si jamais Wood avait su à l'époque que l'une de ses poursuiveuses avait fricoté avec l'ennemi... Je n'arrivais pas à y croire. J'avais bien vu apparaître son image lorsque j'avais lu dans son esprit, mais je n'y avais pas fait plus attention.

Pucey avait deux ans de plus que moi mais on était quand même dans le même château et à l'époque de Poudlard ce n'était pas un tombeur populaire. Juste un Serpentard lambda faisant partie de l'équipe de quidditch. Et il avait visité toutes les salles communes ! Merde alors il était vraiment discret. Jamais il n'avait fanfaronné devant un nombre élevé de conquêtes et pourtant j'eus l'impression qu'Alicia n'était que la partie visible de l'iceberg. J'aurais vraiment dû prêter plus d'attention à ce genre de détails quand j'avais opéré le Charme de l'Esprit. Ma mémoire devait s'en rappeler... il fallait que je farfouille dans les recoins de mon cerveau. Après tout il avait tout vu et tout absorbé. Même sl mon cerveau avait dû me faire mettre certains détails de côté par pur mécanisme de défense (car c'était trop d'informations pour une seule personne), je devrais pouvoir les récupérer en me concentrant. Comme on se rappelle d'un rêve...

-Sois pas jalouse... me souffla-t-il alors dans le cou après avoir attrapé mes cheveux pour les remonter.

_Sa façon de faire glisser sa bouche dans mon cou, d'y apposer ses canines dans une fausse morsure qui se transformait en baiser. Pendant que ses mains se débarrassaient de mes vêtements et les miennes des siens._

Le gémissement qui mourut dans ma gorge me fit revenir à la réalité. Chiottes, il était en train de défaire mon soutif ! Et pourquoi diable ma main était-elle déjà arrivé sous ses vêtements ?

La porte s'ouvrit, je me décollai d'un bond.

-Pucey, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques, je dois partir dans une heure ! Le héla un entraineur.

Le coach me regarda et secoua la tête d'un air résigné avant de s'en aller. Super, j'étais devenue la femme tentatrice qui empêchait son mec de bosser convenablement. Ragrafant mon sous-vêtement, j'aplatis mes cheveux et me levai. Adrian m'imita et m'attrapa par la nuque avant de suivre son entraineur.

-On continuera ça ce soir. Pas la peine de le ragrafer, P, tu sais qu'il va valser dans tous les cas.

Et il me planta là, de sa démarche de prédateur. C'est pas permis de dire des choses comme ça à une jeune fille de bonne famille !

Ce soir ? Ca équivalait à dans une éternité !

:::

J'étais en retard. Très en retard. Et c'était la faute d'Adrian, entièrement sa faute.

-Ne me tente pas une seconde fois, menaçai-je en reculant.

-Je n'ai rien fait, je suis juste là.

Et de fait il était à demi assis dans son lit, tapotant la place libre à côté de lui.

-J'ai une heure de retard à cause de toi !

Il s'esclaffa :

-Et alors tu crois que tout le monde sera à l'heure ? Et puis tu sors avec une star maintenant, tout le monde s'attend à ce que tu te pointes en dernier. Et puis je te rappelle que je ne suis pas le seul fautif.

-C'est toi qui m'as fait une proposition indécente pile quand je venais de terminer de me préparer, maintenant je dois tout recommencer !

-Peut-être mais c'est toi qui a donné le top départ en fermant la porte et en m'arrachant mon boxer.

-Arrête de te vanter, je ne l'ai pas _arraché_ !

-Ah ouais ?

Et il brandit la preuve à conviction, dont la couture était légèrement décousue. Je soupirai. Ce n'était certainement pas moi qui avais fait ça ! Le bougre ne comptait pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin, il avait décidé de me faire chier, pile le jour où j'avais mon tapis volant pour l'Angleterre à prendre.

-Et c'est toi qui m'a dit « Oh oui Adrian, continue, ne t'arrête pas », imita-t-il d'une voix de crécelle.

Je fulminai. Je détestais qu'on m'imite et là c'était franchement gênant. Salop !

-Ferme-la, crachai-je avant de retourner dans la salle de bain sous l'hilarité de monsieur.

Voilà ! Voilà où ça menait de fricoter avec Pucey ! J'en étais certaine : il était encore plus emmerdant que d'ordinaire et en plus j'étais en retard. Nulle doute que les problèmes allaient s'empiler au fur et à mesure. Au moins je ne le verrai pas du weekend car une conférence de presse de dernière minute avait été organisée et il ne pouvait désormais plus assister à la réunion des anciens élèves. Ca m'avait soulagée. M'afficher à ses côtés devant mes anciens camarades, non merci.

Lorsque je fus fin prête pour la seconde fois et que je m'acharnai à trouver ma chaussure gauche, une main non humaine me la tendit. Je levai les yeux. Quatre gros yeux globuleux me fixaient. Des elfes de maison.

-Je te présente Toupety et Bikiny. Je viens de me les faire livrer. J'en ai pris deux, il étaient en promo, m'annonça Adrian d'un ton détaché.

Merlin, donne moi la force ! Ce mec était littéralement azimuté. Bon pour Ste Mangouste. « Tout petit bikini » ? Vraiment ?

Je pris la porte sans demander mon reste er me dépêchai de me rendre à l'aéroport pour ne pas rater mon vol. Parvati était déjà là, fringuée comme si elle s'apprêtait à fouler le tapis de salon de la Reine. Elle avait l'air surexcité.

-Ce n'est pas Irvin O'Rough qui a tenté de te supprimer, annonça-t-elle en trépignant.

-Comment tu le sais ?

-J'ai parlé à son ancienne secrétaire. Elle est assistante photographe maintenant et je l'ai vue sur un shooting. On a bien sympathisé. Tu me connais : les gens m'adorent. Bref elle avait accès à à peu près tous ses dossiers professionnels et surtout privés. Elle était même au courant de sa stratégie pour te battre en duel. Elle a entendu des tas de conversations embarrassantes, elle connait tous ses ennemis. Et tu n'en faisais pas partie.

-Hum, bon un de moins sur la longue liste, fis-je, pensive. Adrian en a blanchi quelques autres.

-Moi je pense que le coupable est toujours celui tout désigné, pourquoi chercher compliqué ? C'est Smith, il t'en veut depuis des lustres et il a une raison valable.

-Smith est devenu une sorte de pestiféré, il n'a pas un seul ami prêt à prendre le risque de passer de l'autre côté de la loi. Et plus assez d'argent pour se payer un professionnel.

-Peut-être qu'il avait assez d'économie pour se payer des amis. Et si c'était Patricia ? Tu lui as cassé les dents et ridiculisée.

-A moins d'être complètement fêlé, on ne menace pas quelqu'un de mort pour si peu. Et c'est l'amie de Leanne, je pense que je l'aurais su si elle me haïssait à ce point. Et puis de toute façon elle a déjà eu sa revanche le jour où elle m'a ouvert la porte de chez Wood avec son maillot sur le dos pour seul vêtement.

Et si c'était vraiment Ian Smith ? S'il était plein de ressources et avait fomenté tout ça ? Après tout c'était vraiment le plus en colère de tous mes ennemis notoires. J'aurais vraiment dû demander à Rita comment elle se dépatouillait avec tous ses ennemis. Il fallait que j'aille voir ces briseurs de malédiction au plus vite. Et par chance ils exerçaient dans ma bonne vieille Angleterre ! Il était donc prévu que dès le lendemain de la réunion à Poudlard, nous irions toquer à leur cabinet.

Le chemin pour parvenir à Poudlard fut ardu. Le mot malédiction prit tout son sens. Le tapis volant dut faire demi tour pour problème technique. Nous en prîmes un autre. Impossible de retrouver mon billet, la douane me colla une demi heure dans une pièce froide et isolée à me poser des questions censées assurer la sécurité nationale.

« Etes-vous une terroriste ? »

Si je l'étais, c'est clair que je me dépêcherais de tout déballer, banane ! Ah ces américains ! Finalement je le retrouvai au fond du bordel de mon sac.

Pendant le voyage, Parvati daigna en savoir plus sur ma nouvelle relation avec mon hôte.

-Alors, il se passe quoi exactement entre vous deux ?

-Je sais pas... on n'en a pas vraiment parlé. Je ne lui ai même pas dit au revoir en parant. Disons que pour le moment... on prend du bon temps.

Elle haussa un sourcil, sceptique.

-S'il veut être avec toi et que tu n'es pas contre tu as intérêt à le lui faire savoir au plus vite.

-Je sais mais... On parle quand même d'Adrian là, tu sais comme moi que ce n'est pas un mec sérieux, quoi qu'il puisse affirmer. J'hésite.

-Eh bien pendant que tu hésites le monde continue de tourner et ça fait de toi une fuck friend ! Non mais dans quel monde vis-tu Padma ? Beugla-t-elle soudain. Le pauvre garçon se démène pour que tu acceptes de sortir avec lui et toi tu optes pour la case « non exclusifs » ? T'étonne pas si Bonnie revient en trombe.

Je la regardai, bouche bée. Je savais qu'elle avait raison mais je n'avais jamais envisagé les choses sous cet angle. Pour moi il s'agissait juste de prendre le temps de la réflexion, tout en profitant des avantages physiques ! Elle se méprit sur mon manque de réaction et continua sa tirade :

-Ma pauvre pauvre petite soeur. Je vais t'expliquer un truc. Ca va peut-être te choquer, mais tu n'es pas comme moi ! N'est pas Parvati qui veut ! Cette histoire de sex friends, tu ne vas pas en sortir indemne, crois-moi, ce genre de choses ce n'est pas pour toi. Parce que tu sais ce qui va se passer ? Pucey va te prendre au pied de la lettre et va pousser le vice trop loin. Ce n'est pas toi qui as sauté au plafond lorsque tu as vu Mandy débarquer l'autre jour ? Tu crois que tu ne le reverras plus ? Tu la reverras, tu en reverras d'autres et tu feras partie de la liste. Mets les choses au clair avec lui, sans plus tarder !

Elle était vraiment trop choute parfois, même dans tout son délire. Je sais que nous n'avions que quelques minutes d'écart mais en cet instant, j'eus vraiment l'impression qu'elle était la grande soeur. Je lui tapotai l'épaule pour lui signifier que j'avais pigé le sens profond de ses inepties.

Une fois sur le sol du Royaume-Uni, une pluie diluvienne nous accueillit.

J'étais tellement contente de retrouver le pays qui m'avait vu naître que je me surpris à penser qu'une bonne petite averse ne faisait pas de mal ! Par chance le train était encore là et je voulus en profiter pour rattraper ma nuit de sommeil. C'était sans compter sur le blabla intempestif de ma soeur concernant la nourrice de Jaya.

Une fois arrivées, le passage dans les barques nous plongea dans une nostalgie sans pareil. Je voyais le château de loin et je fus tellement submergée d'émotions que j'en eus presque les larmes aux yeux. Parvati pleurait comme une fontaine, tentant de réparer les dégâts de son maquillage dégoulinant.

Mon manque de chance se poursuivit lorsqu'un clapotis un peu trop violent fit tressauter notre barque et m'envoya à l'eau. Je dus remonter sous les rires des autres anciens élèves, confortablement installés.

Et enfin Poudlard.

Poudlard. Aussi magnifique et à couper le souffle que si j'étais en première année. L'entrée dans le château me replongea dans un flot de souvenirs... L'effraction de Sirius Black, le troll, la disparition de Ginny Weasley, Le tournoi des Trois sorciers, l'arrivée de Krum, Le bal avec Ron et Harry (une horreur !), Diggory...

Umbridge et sa brigade, Dumbledore... L'ultime bataille. En sept années il s'en était passé des choses ! Qui vivait autant d'aventures dans sa scolarité ? Retrouver ces murs, cette architecture si caractéristique et cette ambiance était un mélange de félicité et de traumatismes.

Et dire que je n'avais encore vu personne... Parvati, elle, était occupée à saluer des tas de gens. Sa popularité de l'époque n'avait en rien diminué. Aux cris perçants qui suivirent je devinai que Lavande Brown venait de débarquer.

Okay, à partir de maintenant je faisais équipe avec moi-même.

Mais je me trompais lourdement. Par un miracle quelconque, Lavande avait vraiment l'air très intéressée par ma personne.

-Padmaaa ! Oh par Merlin tu es magnifique ! M'apostropha-t-elle de sa voix hypocrite.

Magnifique ? Je n'avais pas fait de relooking depuis Poudlard si ce n'était que je m'habillais mieux. Relativement. Evidemment au bout de dix minutes de banalité, elle laissa échapper ce qui l'intéressait réellement.

-Alors, Adrian Pucey... Ca fait quoi de sortir avec un ancien Serpentard, et une célébrité ? Dire qu'il ne savait même pas que tu existais à l'époque du lycée !

Hinhin. Parvati semblait amusée. Que répondre à ça, sinon en balançant un sarcasme bien senti du genre « il ne sait toujours pas que toi tu existes »? Je dus prendre sur moi pour ne pas le faire. C'était la meilleure amie de ma soeur. Et puis sérieusement, avec ma liste interminable d'ennemis, je devais apprendre à me contrôler. Et ca commençait dès maintenant.

Je fus sauvée par un duo d'enfer qui arriva, riant à gorge déployée. Terence Higgs et Gordon Montague. Déjà éméchés. Ils passèrent leurs bras autour de mes épaules et lancèrent une oeillade pédante à Lavande et une autre, plutôt appréciatrice, vers Parvati.

-Les VIP, c'est de ce côté, fit Terence en m'éloignant des deux Gryffondors et en m'entrainant vers la Grande Salle.

Gordon me tendit un verre.

-Arrêtez de me faire boire à chaque fois que vous me voyez, me plaignis-je en goutant la boisson pétillante.

-Adrian nous a dit de nous occuper de toi.

Ca ne m'aurait pas étonné. J'étais quand même contente d'avoir des criminels à mes côtés. Si la personne qui m'en voulait faisait partie des participants, au moins étais-je bien entourée.

-Warrington a d'autres dragons à dresser et Flint a refusé. On a donc sauté sur l'occasion, continua l'autre.

Ah bon ? Ma présence les distrayait tant que ça ?

-En quel honneur ? Me renseignai-je, méfiante, en attrapant un petit four au buffet.

La Grande Salle commençait à se remplir d'anciens élèves de toutes promotions. C'était un brouhaha monstre. Que de doux accents anglais ! Les hypocrisies et retrouvailles en grande pompe étaient de mise. Qui était devenu quoi ? C'était LA grande question. Inutile de dire que les choses dégénéraient dans quelques heures après une bonne digestion et quelques verres de trop.

-On a un service à te demander... m'apprit Gordon en guise de réponse.

Une fois n'est pas coutume.

-Dîtes toujours...

Mais avant qu'ils ne puissent me révéler la raison de cette mascarade, le silence se fit. McGonagall venait d'apparaître et faisait son discours de bienvenue. Egale à elle-même, quelques rides en plus et l'air bien moins sévère qu'à mon époque. La vieillesse adoucissait. Elle nous parla de la plaque commémorative (apposée à l'entrée) qui comportait le nom de tous ceux tombés au combat, à l'intérieur de ces murs.

Après quelques minutes de silence ému et gêné, l'ambiance festive reprit peu à peu.

Quelques professeurs étaient là, ils parlaient entre eux et j'étais à peu près certaine que Flitwick et Sinistra se moquaient ouvertement d'un groupe de Poufsouffle qui leur en avait voir de toutes les couleurs. Je me tournai vers mes deux gardes du corps, la mine impatiente.

-On aimerait que tu n'interviennes pas quand on tentera de draguer ta soeur, confessa alors Terence dans un grand sourire de charlatan.

Je clignai des yeux, manquant m'étouffer avec un bout de jambon.

-Tu sais, c'est une Rouge et Or mais elle mérite qu'on outrepasse nos règles, renchérit Gordon en regardant ma jumelle de loin.

Je les pris tous deux par l'épaule, l'air de leur révéler un lourd secret :

-Vous savez, si Parvati s'intéresse à vous, c'est elle qui viendra. Et vous n'êtes pas son genre, ajoutai-je pour les emmerder.

-Quoi ? S'offusqua Higgs. Elle n'a pas de genre elle se...

Il s'interrompit, réalisant que ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire n'allait certainement pas me plaire. Comme un pur hasard, Zabini arriva, l'air d'un propriétaire marchant sur ses terres. Sa beauté fit paraître Higgs et Montague aussi laids et insignifiants que des tritons. Il me fit un petit signe de tête auquel je répondis.

Du coin de l'oeil, je surpris Parvati se figer l'espace d'une seconde. La minute d'après elle avait disparu avec Lavande. Etrange. Elle fuyait rarement ses ex. Au contraire elle aimait leur mettre sous le nez ce à quoi ils n'avaient plus droit. Manquerait plus qu'il soit le père de Jaya, tiens...

A voir l'enfant elle n'avait pris que de sa mère. Impossible de savoir qui était le donateur de l'autre moitié de ses gènes.

Heureusement qu'Adrian n'était pas là. Lui et Blaise se détestaient cordialement.

J'avais bien essayé de savoir qui était l'heureux papa.

« Tu sais qui c'est au moins ? » avais-je demandé en scrutant ma juemelle avec gravité.

« Oui, m'avait-elle affirmé, enfin je sais quels garçons ça pourrait potentiellement être, en tout cas ».

Mama mia ! Je ne l'avais pas questionnée sur les potentiels, voyant qu'elle souhaitait éviter le sujet, mais j'allais le faire. Parvati se fichait peut-être de savoir mais ma nièce avait le droit.

Une demi heure plus tard un duel entre deux filles éclata. Ah, les révélations avaient dû débuter. Les têtes se tournaient souvent vers moi. J'étais escortée par deux anciens Serpentards reconnus délinquants notoires à l'époque et je faisais la une des magazines - pas toujours sous le bon angle. Les professeurs me reluquèrent avec un air pincé. J'étais passée du mauvais côté de la force apparemment. De là à ce que je cherche à trouver un remplaçant au Seigneur des Ténèbres et que je finisse à Azkaban, il n'y avait qu'un pas, à voir leurs têtes.

Je me rappelai soudain le séjour d'Adrian en prison. Hum, ils n'avaient peut-être pas tort. J'avais opéré un virage à 180 degrés et cette prise de conscience me fit un brin flipper. Ce sentiment augmenta lorsque Gordon et Montague se retrouvèrent à donner des claques dans le dos à leurs anciens camarades et en moins d'une seconde je me retrouvai cernée par des Vert et Argent.

Oh, fichtre, il fallait que je me tire de là, ce n'était pas ma place ! J'aperçus Ron Weasley et sans réfléchir je lui emboitai le pas. La façon dégoutée dont il me regarda me dissuada de lui dire plus qu'un « salut ». Ah, lui aussi lisait trop les journaux. Le comble ! Il s'était regardé ? Dire que j'étais allée au bal avec ce gros relou... Un miracle que Granger sorte avec lui. Comment avait-elle pu tomber si bas, sincèrement ?

Higgs et Montague étaient complètement imbibés, ils ne faisaient plus attention à moi. Je voyais des gens un peu partout. Malfoy eut le culot de se ramener. Aussi pédant qu'à l'époque, mais un peu moins fanfaron.

Les Greengrass étaient là. Milicent était méconnaissable. Une revanche sur son adolescence ingrate. Oh dear. Cho Chang, Marietta Edgecombe et Zacharias Smith firent leur apparition. Je m'éclipsai derrière une plante.

Je dus faire la conversation à d'anciens camarades de ma maison. On me demandait ce que je faisais comme travail. Question qui engendra une cogitation des plus effrayantes.

Le fait est que je ne foutais pas grand chose en ce moment, avec deux clients Ethan m'avait fait savoir que je ne lui rapportais pas assez d'argent et que j'avais intérêt à penser un peu plus à ma carrière et un peu moins à ma vie amoureuse. Bon c'est vrai que j'avais été un peu préoccupée ces derniers temps : menaces de mort, Wood, Adrian. Mais à l'époque tout ça ne m'aurait jamais fait perdre de vue mes objectifs, au contraire ! Peut-être que manager n'était pas le métier qui me convenait. Le journalisme me manquait, il fallait bien l'avouer. Mais avec toutes les rumeurs délirantes qui couraient sur mon compte depuis que j'étais une « people », personne ne m'engagerait. Et tout le monde pouvait me reconnaître désormais, plus de reportage sous couverture ni quoi que ce soit du genre. Krum n'avait pas franchement besoin de mon aide et Sue... N'importe qui pouvait la manager. Même mon temps en tant que publiciste de l'équipe me manquait ! C'était bien plus rythmé et je n'avais pas de quoi m'ennuyer. Peut-être que...

Non je n'allais pas encore démissionner ! On allait me prendre pour une fille qui abandonne. En même temps le coach de l'équipe d'Angleterre m'avait encore dit que si je voulais revenir je pouvais. Mais je ne pouvais décemment pas travailler avec Wood et Pucey ! C'était quand même la raison pour laquelle j'étais partie.

D'un autre côté, ma terre natale commençait méchamment à me manquer. Et le fait d'être de nouveau là n'arrangeait rien.

Potter et Granger firent sensation en passant les portes. Les professeurs accoururent presque vers eux. Je m'étonnai qu'il n'y ait pas encore de statue à l'effigie du trio dans un des couloirs du château.

Après m'être goinfrée comme il se doit en nourriture et boisson je décidai d'aller revisiter ma salle commune. C'était les vacances scolaires et la plupart des élèves étaient chez eux. Quelques uns déambulaient, émerveillés de voir des anciens et d'apprendre que la vie continuait après le lycée. Je demandai le mot de passe à l'un d'eux, lui montrant mon ancienne cravate au blason de ma maison. Il courut ensuite dire à ses amis qu'il venait d'aider la copine du célèbre Pucey.

Lorsque j'entrai, je me figeai instantanément. Terry Boot et Lisa Turpin étaient assis dans un canapé. Une bouffée de colère m'envahit malgré mes bonnes résolutions.

Lisa se leva comme si un ressort rouillé lui avait transpercé la fesse. Terry ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. Oh j'avais déjà prévu tout un discours pour Mr la Fausse Morale. Quant à Lisa, si elle prononçait le nom d'Oliver je n'étais pas certaine de pouvoir me retenir de lui sauter à la gorge.

Je m'avançai vers Terry, déterminée. Lisa tenta de m'arrêter mais je l'arrêtai d'un geste.

-Salut, alors comme ça tu racontes ma vie à la presse... entamai-je, l'air menaçant.

Il ne fut pas plus impressionné que ça. En même temps, il avait l'habitude de me voir dans cet état.

-C'est ce qui arrive quand on est dans la lumière et qu'on fréquente des gens connus. Tu devais te douter que ton passé ressortirait, répliqua-t-il sans se démonter.

Quel culot ! Même Viktor ne me sortirait pas un truc pareil !

-Je ne me doutais pas que mon ami de longue date serait le premier à ouvrir sa grande bouche ! Surtout après m'avoir fait la morale et cessé de me parler pour de prétendues raisons éthiques.

Il haussa les épaules :

-Je n'ai rien dit de spécial te concernant, juste quelques anecdotes, pas de quoi monter sur tes grands hippogriffes. Ce n'est pas parce que tu fréquentes les carrés VIP que tu peux me faire la leçon.

-On croit rêver ! Qui a fait la leçon à qui ? M'insurgeai-je.

-Tu racontais de fausses histoires et des ragots. Maintenant les journalistes te rendent la pareille. Karma. Moi au moins, je n'ai fait que raconter la vérité.

Il venait d'entrer dans ma liste officielle d'ennemis. Lisa se plaça entre nous.

-Laissez tomber. Vous ne tomberez pas d'accord ce soir et personne ne veut d'un duel ici, concilia-t-elle.

Rien à foutre ! Je la poussai légèrement pour la décaler et pouvoir faire face à Boot. Elle tint bon.

-Sors de là ! Fis-je, de plus en plus excédée.

-Padma ! S'écria-t-elle ! On n'a plus quinze ans ! Pourquoi es-tu constamment obligée d'en arriver là pour régler tes comptes ? Grandis un peu !

Sa remarque aurait dû déclencher ma violence mais elle me fit l'effet d'une douche froide. Mon comportement – que je pensais légitime et tout à fait normal si ce n'est un brin excessif – était-il si puéril et déplacé ?

Les petits nous regardaient, avides d'un incident.

-Fais ce que tu veux Terry. Babille autant que tu peux. Quand tu auras une vie peut-être que tu décideras d'employer ton temps de façon plus utile, lâchai-je, volontairement mesquine.

Il laissa échapper un petit rire dédaigneux de celui que l'insulte n'atteint pas. Je fis demi tour et sortit de la salle commune, tremblante. Il fallait que je me calme. Lisa me suivit, le tableau se refermant derrière nous. Le couloir était désert et l'on entendait les éclats de voix au loin.

-C'est lui qui a tort, et tu le sais ! L'apostrophai-je comme une enfant gâtée.

-Vous avez chacun des visions différentes des choses... dit-elle d'un ton apaisant qui ne m'apaisa pas du tout.

Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle voir que j'avais raison ? Elle eut un sourire triste.

-Dire que toi et moi on s'est disputées à cause de Pucey et que tu sors avec lui maintenant... ca ne valait vraiment pas la peine, tu ne crois pas ?

Si ça valait la peine ! A l'époque elle n'aurait pas dû tout révéler à Pucey. Je soupirai. Elle avait sûrement raison, c'était stupide. Je pris sur moi. J'avais assez d'ennemis.

-Merci de ne jamais avoir parlé aux journalistes... lui dis-je.

-J'ai retenu la leçon. Et puis je n'aurais jamais fait ça, répondit-elle.

Sa dernière phrase amena une autre question.

-On dit que tu fréquentes Oliver Wood, c'est vrai ?

Ma voix s'était transformée en souffle. Mon coeur battait la chamade en attente de sa réponse. Elle parut étonnée. Etonnée de cette information ou étonnée que je sois au courant ? Elle me regarda dans les yeux et à son expression je sus qu'elle allait être sincère. Elle l'avait toujours été.

-Je...

Une explosion de cris l'interrompit. Ca ne s'arrêtait pas. Encore un duel ? Un véritable combat ? Les élèves sortirent de la salle commune et l'on vit passer ceux des autres maisons. Nous fûmes emportées par le mouvement et bientôt je compris la raison de l'excitation.

Ce n'était pas un combat, c'était des cris de surprise. Deux anciens élèves venaient d'arriver. Les superstars du moment, tout juste sortis de leur conférence de presse qui s'était terminée plus tôt visiblement. Oliver Wood et Adrian Pucey entraient dans la grande salle. Et BAM, sans comprendre comment ce fut physiquement possible, je me retrouvai dans leur ligne de mire.

Adrian avait l'air passablement énervé. Ses yeux plissés me scrutaient d'un air calculateur comme s'il cherchait à analyser mes pensées. Oliver, lui, semblait d'un enthousiasme à tout épreuve. Son regard marron clair tomba pile sur le mien. Il me fit un petit sourire.

Mes jambes se liquéfièrent. Une bouffée de chaleur m'envahit.

Mais Merlin n'avait pas encore fini de jouer avec moi. Qui se ramena juste après, genre discret dans un coin ?

Mon ex. Wayne.

Un de plus et c'était le retour des quatre cavaliers de l'apocalypse.

* * *

A suivre...

* * *

Je ne pense plus pouvoir répondre aux reviews sur les pages des chapitres malheureusement. Déjà que normalement c'est interdit sur le site alors en plus maintenant mes réponses prennent de plus en plus de place parce que je bablate beaucoup ! Et comme j'aime blablater avec vous j'ai créé un blog spécialement pour les réponses aux reviews. Ca permettra aussi de mettre les scènes coupées que j'ai prévu de publier ainsi que quelques photos et illustrations des persos !

Si ça vous intéresse, rendez-vous sur fictionbonus,blogspot,fr ! (FF,net ne permet pas d'écrire une adresse web alors, vous l'aurez compris, il faut remplacer mes virgules par des points ! Sinon, elle est aussi notée sur mon profil)


	8. Remue ménage

Coucou ! New chapitre et bonne nouvelle le suivant est déjà écrit ! ( Je le posterai donc bientôt, peut-être mi août ou avant si je suis trop impatiente ^^)

Je suis horriblement en retard pour mon autre fic « L'affaire des Poisons », j'en suis désolée pour celles qui la lisent. J'ai du mal à me mettre dans l'atmosphère un peu dark en cette période de fêtes et de soirées à gogo ! Mais la suite est déjà commencée donc je publierai certainement en août.

Je prends l'avion bientôt pour un meilleur climat et j'ai eu envie de m'essayer aux one shots avant de partir. Et heu ne m'en voulez pas mais j'en profite pour faire ma pub ! Du coup si ça vous dit de retrouver Sirius dans un style humoristique je ne peux que vous inviter à cliquer sur « 5 jours pour séduire un Maraudeur » !

Et pour les fans de Régulus, Lucius, Narcissa, Bella et leurs camarades... dans un ton beaucoup plus sérieux, je vous conseille - en tout objectivité bien sûûûûr – de lire « La plus froide des Salles Communes ». (Je ne l'ai pas encore posté, je le fignole, j'y tiens beaucoup)

Fin de la pub ! Place à Padma. Je ne sais pas quoi penser de ce chapitre, je préfère celui qui suit. Mais je vous en parlerai en temps voulu. Encore merci pour vos reviews ! Ca m'a bien motivée ! J'y ai répondu dans le nouveau blog prévu à cet effet ! (L'adresse est toujours sur mon profil)

Et merci à Manon qui m'a fait du chantage, et ça a fonctionné (j'ai écrit un chapitre et demi d'un coup grâce à toi ! C'est fou !)

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Remue-ménage**

* * *

-Ca va ? Tu ne vas pas nous faire une syncope là ?

C'était Lisa qui me parlait. Elle voyait l'état de mon visage mais elle ne pouvait prendre conscience de l'ampleur de la sonnette d'alarme qui résonnait dans ma tête.

Bordel de cul ! Oliver Wood était là et il m'avait vue ! Oh Merlin je t'en prie, je sais que je suis officiellement maudite mais s'il doit m'arriver une connerie du genre tomber dans le lac une seconde fois, pourrais-tu repousser l'échéance ?

Et si quelqu'un doit s'en prendre à moi et que je doive mourir ce soir, fais que je ne paraisse pas trop échevelée lorsque je serai étalée sur le sol, inerte.

Je cherchai Parvati du regard, elle seule pouvait me comprendre en cet instant historique. Comment allais-je sortir indemne de là ? Je me fis soudain bousculer par des gens trop pressés de se rapprocher pour voir de plus près les célébrités.

Stupide fans ! Youhou vous avez passé des années à croiser Wood et Pucey dans les couloirs et les mêmes salles de classe !

Je m'éclipsai dans les toilettes, en douce. Retouche coiffure. Vérification que tout était toujours à sa place sur mon visage. Inspection de la tenue. Mon coeur ne voulait pas reprendre un rythme normal. Merde et chiottes et crotte !

Oliver c'était du passé ! Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il continue à me faire un effet boeuf ? C'était pire qu'avant même. Et Adrian qui allait inspecter le moindre de mes faits et gestes. Oh mon Dieu ! Je réalisai soudain qu'il pouvait très bien se jeter sur mes lèvres pile devant Oliver. La cata !

Et Wayne ! Oh non, je m'en voulais encore de l'avoir envoyé bouler de cette façon, je ne voulais pas qu'il voie ça.

Pourquoi mais pourquoi avais-je accepté de jouer les fausses petites amies ? Maintenant j'en étais quasiment une vraie et ce n'était pas du tout le bon timing !

Lisa ouvrit bientôt la porte et m'observa, déroutée par mon état alarmé. Je fis volte face.

-Tu sors avec Oliver oui ou non, à la fin ? L'agressai-je alors.

-Ben... non. Qui t'a raconté une telle chose ?

Je fus horrifiée de voir à quel point je me sentais soulagée. Je ne pris même pas la peine de lui répondre, tout ça importait peu. Ce qui comptait c'est que je n'étais pas prête à revoir Wood. Pas prête à lui parler, pas prête à expliciter ma vraie/fausse relation avec Pucey.

Cette voyante avait raison ! Le trident : trois personnes de mon passé, mon présent et... mon futur ? Ca voulait dire que l'un de ces trois garçons ferait partie de mon avenir ?

Hum et si je restais planquée là toute la soirée ? Bonne idée non ?

Mais c'était sans compter sur la nature humaine. En effet en moins de cinq minutes les toilettes furent envahies par une horde de filles en chaleur venues se repoudrer le nez, en vue de passer en mode séduction avec les joueurs de quidditch.

Je me dépêchai d'échapper à la cohue, mon ancienne meilleure amie sur mes talons. J'aurais vraiment voulu mettre les choses à plat avec elle, savoir ce qu'elle devenait et peut-être renouer les liens trop longtemps abandonnés. Mais le moment n'était pas opportun.

Les élèves qui étudiaient encore à Poudlard se pressaient pour avoir des autographes. Les professeurs durent venir mettre le holà pour qu'un calme relatif revienne. Adrian repoussait ses fans, refusant de signer quoi que ce fut. Il avait la mine fâchée. Je vis Wayne me jeter un regard et partir dans la direction opposée. Bon, il n'avait de toute évidence par envie de me croiser. Ca pouvait aisément se comprendre.

Un de moins.

Dans tout ça j'avais paumé mes gardes du corps. Impossible de les retrouver, il allait donc falloir que j'évite de me retrouver seule dans un recoin sombre. Lisa et moi nous assîmes donc au beau milieu de la Grande Salle, à une petite table, en plein dans la foule. Parvati et Lavande vinrent bientôt nous rejoindre.

-Au moins tu sauras que si tu peux survivre à cette soirée tu pourras survivre à n'importe quoi, tenta de me dérider ma soeur, à mon oreille.

-Alors, tu ne vas pas retrouver Pucey ? Minauda Lavande, extatique.

Je lui décochai un regard volontairement bovin.

-Oh merde... entendis-je soudain ma jumelle chuchoter.

Je pivotai pour voir Patricia en pleine discussion avec Adrian. Bientôt Cho Chang les rejoignit, tout sourire. Les paroles de Parvati à propos de cette histoire de sex friends me revinrent en mémoire.

Ceci dit, je ne pensais pas avoir de souci à me faire dans l'instant car Pucey avait réellement l'air énervé. La conférence de presse avait peut-être mal tourné. La main de ma soeur attrapa soudain mon poignet.

Oliver Wood se dirigeait vers nous. Je tentai de contrôler mon organe pompeur de sang. Il salua toutes les filles de la table (même Parv avait une expression énamourée scotchée au visage) et me garda pour la fin. J'étais figée, raide. Il me parlait mais j'étais tellement occupée à chercher un truc perspicace à dire que ses paroles ne pénétrèrent pas mon cerveau. Parv me poussa littéralement hors de ma chaise et je me retrouvai debout, les mains dans les poches, mal à l'aise.

Wood amorça un mouvement de côté pour que je le suive un peu à l'écart. Oh non. Oh non non non. A l'écart avec Wood ? Bad idea. Très mauvaise idée. Devant mon hésitation il frôla mon bras de sa main pour me guider.

Je sursautai malgré moi. Bon, feindre de faire la fille de marbre c'était raté. De quel droit osait-il me toucher ? Je n'étais pas sa pote !

-Je suis désolé de venir te déranger comme ça. Je sais que... enfin bref je voulais juste te demander une faveur, commença-t-il.

Mais qu'est ce qu'ils avaient tous à me demander des services et faire appel à moi pour tout et n'importe quoi ? J'étais quoi ? La femme à tout faire ? Padma la sorcière multi fonctions ?

-Bien sûr, pas de souci, de quoi s'agit-il ? M'entendis-je répondre d'un air avenant et détaché à la fois.

J'essayais de paraître cool. Du genre « je t'ai oublié, j'ai tourné la page mais dans ma grande bonté je consens à te venir en aide. Parce que.. tu vois... je suis quasiment parfaite comme fille et tu aurais dû me courir après jusqu'à l'aéroport pour m'empêcher de partir aux USA »

-Je ne sais pas si ce que disent les journaux à propos de ta relation avec Pucey est vrai mais...

Etait-ce un moyen de me demander si c'était vrai ?

-Mais vous avez toujours eu une relation, hum, particulière. Je sais que tu n'es plus attachée de presse et qu'il est difficile à contrôler mais si tu pouvais tenter de le raisonner...

Hein ?

-Comment ça « le raisonner » ?

J'évitai soigneusement d'éclairer sa lanterne concernant la véracité de ma relation avec Adrian.

-Il est devenu ingérable, Padma. Le coach n'arrive à rien avec lui mais nos publicistes insistent pour qu'on le garde. On a beau le sanctionner il n'en fait qu'à sa tête. Depuis l'annonce j'ai peur qu'il mette en danger l'équipe. S'il ne se ressaisit pas je vais devoir en appeler à l'amendement D section 3 du code.

J'avais envie de lui demander de quelle annonce il parlait. Et ce que c'était que son amendement machin chose. J'avais bien potassé ça à l'époque mais ça remontait à loin.

Le problème c'était que tout en parlant il venait de se rapprocha de moi que je me la pris en plein nez.

Son odeur.

Forêt en plein automne. Savon. Des milliers de souvenirs jaillirent dans mon esprit en l'espace d'une mili seconde. Pourquoi me parlait-il de Pucey au lieu de m'entretenir de... de tout le reste ? Pourquoi me parlait-il _encore_ de quidditch ?

-Ca va Padma ? Désolé de te prendre de court, mais c'est la folie en ce moment. On est tous à cran, c'est mauvais pour l'entente des joueurs. Si on ne fait rien ça va exploser.

-Ouais j'imagine que c'est l'effet que fait Pucey aux gens, badinai-je. Je ne sais absolument pas de quoi tu parles à propos de ton annonce et tout ça mais... je vais tenter de le menacer. Tu me connais je suis plutôt douée pour faire peur aux gens !

Il m'offrit un sourire tellement miam doublé d'un petit rire grave. Ses larges épaules tressautèrent et je cherchai une échappatoire avant de partir au pays des fantasmes.

-J'ai un trou dans mon emploi du temps demain midi si tu veux... reprit-il. Je pourrais t'expliquer tout ça et tu pourras me dire ce que tu deviens ! Padma la superstar du moment...

Oh-oh. Dire que je fus tentée d'accepter était en deçà de la vérité. A la même heure le lendemain j'avais rendez-vous avec les briseurs de malédiction. Les gens censés me sauver la vie quoi. Et je l'avoue, je songeai à annuler mon rendez-vous pour aller rattraper le temps perdu avec Wood. Je me ressaisis très vite et flagellai mon cerveau pour être si stupide. Mais c'était pas ma faute ! Il était là avec sa carrure et ses mains et ses bras !

Sa tendresse d'antan se rappela à mon bon souvenir et je luttai contre ma faiblesse.

-Heu j'ai déjà un truc de prévu... mais laisse-moi consulter mon emploi du temps, on trouvera peut-être un moment, lâchai-je avec la ferme intention de ne rien consulter du tout.

Moins je voyais Wood mieux je me portais. Il m'avait fait du mal, il n'était pas fait pour moi. Je devais lutter contre moi-même et ma furieuse envie de lui parler. Je n'étais pas encore assez forte pour ne pas retomber dans ses filets.

Ce fut le moment où Flint arriva, la mâchoire serrée. Il m'emmena avec lui non sans son manque de délicatesse légendaire.

-Putain ! On te cherche partout ! Heureusement que Miles t'a repérée de loin. Adrian va péter un câble dans moins de deux minutes. T'étais censée rester à portée de vue de Montague et Higgs.

Bletchley était donc venu. Et de nouveau en mode larbin.

-Si je ne m'abuse, tes deux potos voient trouble à l'heure qu'il est, me défendis-je. Ce ne sont certainement pas eux qui vont me protéger s'il m'arrive quoi que ce soit.

-Ouais ben au moins évite de trainer avec Wood. Depuis l'annonce, Adrian et lui sont à deux doigts de se provoquer en duel. Viens, je te ramène vers lui.

Je me dégageai de son bras. Non mais j'étais quoi ? La faible femme objet qu'on trimballait de garde du corps en garde en du corps ? J'avais l'impression d'être l'épouse d'un chef mafieux.

-C'est quoi cette histoire d'annonce à la fin ? Et je ne suis pas une enfant, je fais encore ce que je veux !

Pour toute réponse Marcus eut une onomatopée méprisante et me traina jusqu'à Pucey sans faire cas de mes protestations. Warrington était avec Adrian et tentait de le calmer apparemment. C'était quoi ce bordel encore ? Quelqu'un allait-il m'expliquer ?

Du coin de l'oeil je voyais Higgs et Montague jeter des maléfices dans le dos d'anciens Gryffondors. Ils étaient hilares et complètement rougeauds.

Adrian me jeta un regard énervé de loin et se retourna pour parler à Miles. Warrington articulait des mots silencieux à mon intention dans son dos. Et il faisait des gestes en plus.

-Je crois qu'il essaie de te dire de ne pas poser de questions pour ne pas déclencher la colère d'Adrian, me traduit Marcus en souriant d'un air sadique.

-Il se fout de ma gueule ! M'offusquai-je. Tu m'expliques ce qui se passe ?

Au même moment Adrian fit un signe de la main pour appeler Flint. Je resterai peut-être à jamais dans l'ignorance. Moi, je préférais rester bien loin d'un Pucey assez énervé pour perdre le contrôle de lui-même. J'opérai un repli discret vers la table où se trouvait ma jumelle.

Mais le leader du crew avait des yeux dans le dos.

-Bordel, Padma ! Tu le fais exprès ou quoi ? M'apostropha-t-il.

Heu alors là il s'en prenait à la mauvaise personne. On ne me parlait pas sur ce ton. Je fonçai vers lui pour pouvoir persifler :

-Hey ho tu vas te calmer avec moi ! Je ne fais pas partie de ton crew, je ne rapplique pas quand tu me sonnes, merci bien !

Il m'emmena à l'écart. Apparemment les scènes de ménage devant ses potes, ça n'était pas l'idéal.

-Ne commence pas, me dit-il. Tu ne voulais pas venir et maintenant tu ignores les consignes de sécurité de base ? Reste près de moi.

Ca aurait pu paraître romantique comme phrase s'il ne me toisait pas d'un regard noir et si ça n'avait pas sonné comme un ordre sans appel.

-Pour que tu passes ta mauvaise humeur sur moi ? Non merci.

-Alors reste avec Flint et Warrington.

-Je ne crois pas qu'ils pourront me protéger. Ils n'en ont pas envie, tout à l'heure ils ne sont même pas venus me trouver, ils n'ont rappliqué que parce que tu es là et que les deux autres sont souls.

-Ce n'est pas une question d'envie. Ils te protégeront s'il arrive quelque chose c'est tout.

Je décidai d'être conciliante, après tout la moitié de mes ennemis était présente ce soir.

-Ok je reste dans votre ligne de mire. Mais je vais m'asseoir là bas.

Il hocha la tête, l'expression toujours dure. Je savais que Warrington m'avait intimé de me taire mais par pur esprit de contradiction je fis le contraire.

-Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? M'enquis-je en prenant un air concerné.

Il m'étudia du regard.

-Rien. Laisse tomber, baragouina-t-il en adoucissant l'expression de son visage.

Mais il avait toujours l'air préoccupé. Bon je n'avais pas envie de passer ma soirée à lui tirer les veracrasses du nez. Je haussai les épaules et m'apprêtai à faire demi tour. Il me rattrapa doucement et m'attira contre lui.

-Hey... Fais attention à toi. Si quelqu'un ne fait que ne serait-ce te regarder de travers tu viens me voir ok ? Chuchota-t-il de sa voix rauque en me caressant la joue.

Je lui souris avant qu'il ne m'embrasse. Le garçon savait décidément très bien comment retourner la situation à son avantage.

Je rompis le baiser, la mine enjouée. Lorsque je me retournai je compris que la soudaine sensibilité d'Adrian n'était qu'un jeu. Oliver Wood nous regardait.

Il avait fait exprès de me retenir avec sa phrase de lover pour pouvoir me bécoter devant mon ex. Et ce dernier avait le visage inexpressif.

Oh non. Il devait me mépriser c'était clair. Je savais que je n'avais aucun compte à lui rendre et que c'était bien fait pour lui ! Mais une partie de moi aurait aimé rester au sommet de son estime. Adrian m'adressa un clin d'oeil, un sourire en coin.

-T'es vraiment qu'un gamin, lâchai-je, agacée de m'être laissée prendre au piège.

Je pris congé de son abominable présence et me laissai tomber près de Lisa. Lavande me dévorait des yeux. Apparemment elle avait suivi de loin tout l'échange.

-On devrait aller faire un tour non ? Proposa mon amie.

-Peux pas, dois rester à portée de vue des guignols là bas, maugréai-je.

Pansy Parkinson venait d'arriver. Limite si elle ne provoqua pas une hola parmi ses anciens camarades Vert et Argent. J'avais sérieusement envie de me barrer.

A quoi bon rester ? J'avais vu tout ce que j'avais à voir.

-Wayne est venu accompagné. Il sort avec une Poufsouffle. m'apprit Parvati en sirotant un cocktail.

-Super, je suppose qu'il déteste les Serdaigle maintenant.

-Pas tant que ça, il discutait avec Terry Boot.

De mieux en mieux.

-Où est Zabini ? Demandai-je pour changer de sujet.

Il apparut pour saluer Pansy. Le verre de ma soeur se vida d'un coup.

-Tu ne veux pas aller lui parler qu'on en finisse ? Lui fis-je, de mauvaise humeur à présent.

-Ce n'est pas parce que ta soirée est ratée que je vais en faire de même avec la mienne, me rétorqua-t-elle. Qu'est ce que Wood te voulait ?

Je lui résumai la situation, morose. Lavande poussa un cri de surprise :

-C'est donc ça ! Les rumeurs circulent depuis le début de la soirée ! J'ai entendu Harry Potter et Oliver discuter ! Wood vient d'être nommé capitaine de son équipe. Pucey l'a mauvaise apparemment parce que Wood veut le recadrer, pour le bien de l'équipe. Et le pire c'est que ton petit ami n'a appris la nouvelle que ce soir lors de la conférence de presse. Expliqua-t-elle, extatique.

Ah, je comprenais l'ampleur du problème. Pucey avait été le dernier mis au courant, en même temps que les journalistes. Humiliation totale en résumé. Surtout quand les autres joueurs devaient le savoir depuis des lustres.

-Ils ont parlé d'une histoire d'amendement ? M'enquis-je, comptant sur l'habileté de Lavande à laisser trainer ses oreilles n'importe où.

-Ouiii ! Je ne comprenais rien mais je savais que c'était une conversation importante. Et Harry non plus ne savait pas ce que c'était que cet amendement et là Oliver lui a expliqué.

J'étais suspendue à ses lèvres et elle prit le temps de graver cette image dans sa mémoire avant de continuer :

-Il s'agit d'une section du code qui régit les règles du Quidditch. Si un joueur menace le bien et l'entente globale de l'équipe et que le coach refuse de prendre des dispositions eh, bien, les joueurs ont droit de voter pour décider du sort de l'élément perturbateur. La voix du capitaine compte double.

Misère. Adrian allait se faire virer de l'équipe. C'était obligé. Il n'était jamais là, s'entrainait une fois sur deux. Et maintenant qu'il avait déserté pour venir me protéger, il était encore plus absent.

Combien de fois l'avais-je rappelé à l'ordre du temps où j'étais attachée de presse ? Je ne les comptais plus. Il n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Sauf que là il était à deux doigts du renvoi. Je devais le lui dire. Je me levai.

Et tout le monde se leva en même temps que moi.

Hein ? Pourquoi la foule m'imitait-elle ?

Mais ce n'était en fait qu'une coïncidence. Un autre combat s'était déclenché dans le fond et tous voulaient voir. Lavande sortit des multiplettes de son sac. J'hallucinai. Parvati éclata de rire et tapa dans la main de son amie en mode « high five ». La Gryffondor en sortit une seconde paire et les tendit à ma soeur. Il y avait des strass dessus.

Lisa n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Mais sa curiosité prit le dessus et elle quémanda des infos.

Lavande et Parvati nous firent donc un résumé digne d'une dépêche nationale. Les victimes de Montague et Higgs s'étaient rebellées apparemment. Dean Thomas et Seamus Finnigan en étaient venus aux mains avec les Serpentards délinquants. Ils avaient un sérieux avantage vu que les deux autres étaient bourrés. Bientôt Flint, Warrington, Bletchley et Pucey vinrent s'en mêler.

Et il arriva ce qui devait arriver. Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Neville Longudbat et Oliver Wood vinrent au secours de leurs anciens camarades.

Qui me protégeait moi ? C'était vraiment une grosse blague.

Les maléfices fusaient de partout et tous ceux qui s'étaient avidement rapprochés s'écartèrent d'un coup pour ne pas être touchés. Mais il fallait bien quelques dommages collatéraux et je devais en faire partie. Malédiction oblige.

Je reçus deux maléfices coup sur coup. Lisa était à deux centimètres de moi et rien ne l'atteignis. Je fus propulsée sur la table qui perdit un pied sous mon poids.

(Elle ne devait vraiment pas être solide. Du temps de Dumbledore le mobilier était de qualité ! Réduction de budget ?)

Effet domino. Je tentai de m'y rattraper mais elle s'écroula et m'entraina vers la plante placée juste derrière qui me tomba nonchalamment dessus et qui, au passage, percuta la montagne de verre empilés d'où se déversait du punch.

La centaine de verres s'écroula aussi. Sur moi.

Instinctivement je protégeai mon visage de mes mains. Un incendio fut lancé au même moment. Mais quel imbécile lançait un incendio dans une école, bordel de merde ? C'était forcément un des Serpentards.

Ce fut encore pour bibi ! La nappe s'enflamma, gagnant la plante et menaçant de s'en prendre au punch. Pendant que je tentas de me relever pour fuir le brasier, je voyais Parvati, Lisa, Lavande et les professeurs redoubler d' « aguamenti ».

Mais rien n'y faisait. Le feu semblait ne pas vouloir s'éteindre et il me poursuivait ! J'avais des coupures un peu partout, un mal de ventre carabiné à cause du second sortilège et je tentais de m'éloigner le plus rapidement possible mais une trainée de flammes suivait mes pas.

Les autres tentaient de m'aider mais les flammes s'élevèrent d'un seul coup, les obligeant à reculer. Bientôt je fus encerclée par le brasier. Ca ne pouvait pas se produire, c'était un cauchemar.

Pas la veille de mon rendez-vous avec les briseurs de malédiction ! Pas dans Poudlard ! C'était l'endroit le plus sûr... enfin à l'époque de Dumbledore encore une fois. J'entendais des cris, de l'agitation mais je ne pouvais rien voir au delà du cercle de flammes aussi hautes que moi. Elles se rapprochaient dangereusement du centre où je me trouvais et je suffoquais déjà, à moitié hébétée par la chaleur.

J'entendais la voix de ma soeur hurler mon prénom et appeler à l'aide, hystérique. Une pensée me traversa l'esprit. J'étais le P sur la carte de la voyante et tous les autres étaient à l'abris en dehors du cercle.

Je fus heureuse de savoir Parvati en sécurité de l'autre côté. C'était tout ce qui comptait : Parvati et Jaya en sécurité.

Je tentai de lancer des sortilèges de bouclier autour de moi rien n'y faisait, le feu gagnait du terrain. Je devenais hystérique à mon tour, la panique me gagnait, hurlant et pleurant à en perdre haleine. Tous les sorts protecteurs que je connaissais passaient par ma baguette, en vain. Bientôt son extrémité fut happée par le feu et je la lâchai, impuissante. Des cloques commençaient à apparaître sur ma peau et une sensation de brûlure se fit sentir.

J'allais mourir brûlée vive ! Dans d'atroces souffrances ! C'était pire que tout ! Alors que les flammes avançaient vers moi je me recroquevillai sur le sol sanglotant comme une damnée. J'avais l'impression que la pointe de mes cheveux venait de prendre feu. C'était la fin.

Les flammes disparurent d'un seul coup. Une foule de monde se précipita vers moi. L'horrible chaleur avait disparu mais je ressentais toujours la douleur des cloques sur ma peau. Choquée, je restai dans la même position, n'osant pas regarder ma peau et continuant de pleurer.

Je fus amenée à l'infirmerie sans que je m'en rende bien compte, je ne voyais que le plafond au dessus de moi, les hautes voûtes et le faux ciel étoilé.

J'aurais tellement aimé être dans le parc, sous une fraiche bise. Je n'arrivais pas à m'arrêter de pleurer ni de trembler.

Puis le silence. J'étais à l'infirmerie, sur un lit. Pomfresh me passait une éponge sur le front. Sur le reste de ma peau. De l'onguent, une potion. J'avais de plus en plus mal. Elle se battait avec moi pour me faire allonger sur le dos mais je refusais de bouger, toujours recroquevillée.

Je la vis approcher avec une paire de ciseaux. C'était pour couper les compresses qu'elle venait d'apposer sur mes mains et mes joues ça non ?

Elle n'allait pas déchirer mes vêtements si ? Ma peau était-elle si brûlée qu'il fallait la découper ? Oh non...

Que m'avait-elle fait boire ? Où était Parvati ? Je sombrai dans un sommeil salvateur.

:::

« Ne lui dis pas. Pas tout de suite. »

« Il faudra bien qu'elle le sache ! »

« Il y a plus important pour le moment, elle doit se reposer. »

Mes paupières étaient tellement lourdes que je refusais de faire l'effort de les ouvrir. Les voix appartenaient à Parvati et Lavande. Où était Lisa ? Adrian ?

Pourquoi ne m'avait-il pas protégée comme il l'avait promis ?

Cette pensée m'attrista au plus haut point. J'avais envie de pleurer de nouveau. Wood traversa mon esprit. Que s'était-il passé par la baguette de Merlin ?

Au prix d'un effort surhumain j'ouvris les yeux.

-Tout va bien, s'empressa de me rassurer ma soeur. Aucun dégât, ne t'inquiète pas.

Pomfresh les chassa sans prévenir. Pourquoi faisait-elle toujours ça ? Virer les gens pile au moment où les explications allaient être données ? Et puis pourquoi devais-je être seule pour me reposer ?

Elle me força à boire une potion et je sombrai de nouveau. Lorsque je rouvris les yeux le soleil était haut dans le ciel, il n'y avait personne à mon chevet. Je me sentais bien mieux.

C'est qu'elle en avait de l'expérience cette chère Poppy, avec les centaines d'élèves abrutis qui défilaient.

Je me retournai et sursautai. Adrian était confortablement assis, les pieds sur le bas de mon lit, lisant un magazine.

-D'après ce torchon j'élève une colonie de serpents venimeux et je pile leurs peaux pour m'en faire des potions d'énergie. Hum... je devrais peut-être y songer.

Il envoya le journal en l'air (qui retomba au fond de la pièce sur le sol sans qu'il ne s'en soucie) et me regarda, toutes fossettes dehors. Il avait un oeil au beurre noir, un pansement sur le nez et une cicatrice dans le cou.

-Retire tes pieds de mon lit, grommelai-je.

Son sourire s'élargit.

-Je vois que tu te portes à merveille pour une torche vivante.

Comment osait-il blaguer là dessus ? Je voulais lui donner un coup sur ses chaussures mais me rendis compte que mes mains étaient enrubannées dans d'énormes compresses de la taille de gants de boxe.

Merde je ne pouvais même pas me gratter. En y pensant mon nez me démangea instantanément. Je m'assis.

-Qu'est ce que Parvati ne voulait pas que Lavande me dise ? Je suis sure que tu le sais ! Dis le moi, ordonnai-je, catégorique.

-Je crois savoir de quoi tu parles. Et je vais même te le montrer. Heureusement que tu es assise. Ne crie pas. Higgs et Montague dessoulent à côté.

Il se leva, s'empara d'un miroir et me le présenta. Il s'accouda au pied de mon lit, le menton sur la glace, attendant ma réaction.

Je regardai. Un gémissement d'horreur m'échappa.

Mes cheveux. Mes bons et longs cheveux soyeux avaient disparus. Ne restait plus que de bêtes mèches d'une longueur affligeante. Ils m'arrivaient à peine aux épaules et ils étaient ternes et rêches. Je saisis une mèche et tirai légèrement dessus. La moitié se cassa et me resta entre les doigts.

J'éclatai en sanglots. Adrian éclata de rire.

Je lui arrachai le miroir des mains pour mieux voir les dégâts mais il m'échappa des doigts et se brisa sur le sol. Sept ans de malheur. Mes sanglots redoublèrent.

Pucey enjamba les éclats et vint s'asseoir sur mon lit, passant un bras autour de mes épaules.

-Te mets pas dans cet état. Tu sais bien que même avec un centimètre de cheveux sur la tête j'aurais quand même envie de te mettre dans mon lit.

-C'est censé me remonter le moral ? Vociférai-je soudain, déversant toute ma colère et ma tristesse sur lui. Tu n'es qu'un abruti. A cause de tes abrutis d'amis je n'ai plus de cheveux et j'ai failli mourir ! Abruti.

-Déjà tu _as_ des cheveux et ensuite réjouis-toi car ta mésaventure aura au moins eu l'utilité de stopper le combat et de m'empêcher de mettre sa raclée à Wood. Ce que j'aurais fait tôt ou tard, sans l'intervention de Terence et Gordon.

J'étais maudite. Maudite pour de bon. Quelle affreuse personne avait osé m'infliger ça ? Adrian continuait de badiner.

-Et seconde réjouissance. Grâce à mes abrutis d'amis tu as gagné des briseurs de malédiction gratos ! Ce sont eux qui ont fait disparaître les flammes. Ces chers Thomas et Finnigan.

-Quoi ? M'étonnai-je, sortant de mes pensées.

-Hum. Parvati - dans toute son hystérie - braillait tout et n'importe quoi et il semblerait qu'elle ait laissé entendre que tu souffrais d'une malédiction. Et alors que tout ce qu'on tentait ne fonctionnait pas, notre duo de Gryffondors l'a entendue et a entamé des incantations de son cru. Et les flammes ont disparus.

-Je ne suis plus maudite ?

-Si. C'est temporaire. Tu as rendez-vous avec eux tout à l'heure.

Apparemment Dean et Seamus étaient les briseurs de malédiction notoires. Ils s'étaient sentis coupables d'avoir démarré un combat qui avait failli me coûter la vie et avait promis de m'aider à me débarrasser cette malédiction. Gratuitement.

Une heure plus tard j'étais dehors. Les couloirs étaient de nouveau déserts, le calme après la tempête. J'avais l'impression d'avoir subi un peeling des joues. L'onguent de Pomfresh les avaient rendues aussi douces que celles de Jaya. Parvati était jalouse, je le voyais bien. Mes mains c'était autre chose. Il allait falloir plus de temps. Mon ventre ne me faisait plus mal et j'évitais de penser au massacre capillaire.

Nous devions déjeuner dans la Grande Salle avant de partir. Déjà McGonagall avait voulu virer Adrian immédiatement mais il lui avait expliqué ma situation de fille en danger. Elle nous voulait tous partis de son école après le déjeuner. Trop de danger pour les élèves avait-elle argué.

-Wood est passé te voir, me chuchota Lisa sur le chemin. Mais Adrian gardait la porte tel un cerbère. Du coup il est parti.

-Et Wayne ?

-Pas vu.

Génial. Adrian m'attrapa soudain par les hanches et fit savoir aux autres qu'on les rejoindrait dans quelques minutes.

-Viens. J'ai un truc à te montrer, me lança-t-il en s'emparant de ma compresse-gant.

Je le suivis en direction des cachots.

« Finis coronat opus » lança-t-il. Et nous pénétrâmes dans la salle commune des Serpentards. Il n'y avait personne, le peu d'élèves restés pour les vacances étaient en plein déjeuner.

-C'est ici-même et durant sept ans que mon génie légendaire s'est développé, affirma-t-il en ouvrant les bras pour embrasser la pièce.

Hum, à peine arrivée et je sus qu'il allait me faire détester cette salle commune. J'avais déjà envie de repartir.

:::

J'étais assise sur un haut fauteuil inconfortable pendant que Dean Thomas et Seamus Finnigan me tournaient autour avec des instruments inconnus. Ca bipait, clignotait, tournoyait et ils hochaient la tête, prenant des notes.

Je dus leur relater les mésaventures qui m'étaient arrivées jusqu'ici et que je pensais liées à la malédiction. Nous étions chez Dean car leur petite affaire n'avait pas encore de locaux. Ils avaient beau être les meilleurs, selon la voyante, le business n'était pas florissant. Du coup je me sentis mal de ne pas les payer et lorsque je leur fis savoir que je voulais les dédommager ils parurent tellement soulagés que j'eus un doute.

Est-ce qu'Adrian et son crew auraient osé les menacer pour les obliger à m'aider gratuitement ? Si c'était le cas ils étaient vraiment pires que ce que j'avais imaginé. Je savais que ce n'étaient pas des enfants de choeur avec leur casier judiciaire mais à force de les fréquenter... leur côté délinquant tendait à se déplacer à l'arrière plan. Erreur. Je fréquentais les méchants !

-Hum, commença Dean, au vu de ce que tu nous racontes, le coupable semble vouloir mettre tes nerfs à rude épreuve, te faire peur. Et te tuer. Sans précipitation. Cette personne n'est pas pressée visiblement, elle veut te faire souffrir. Ce n'est donc pas une rivale qui voudrait te voir disparaître mais bien une vengeance calculée.

Je me figeai.

-Ceci dit, le responsable a laissé tes amis et tes proches en dehors de la malédiction, ce qui pourrait vouloir dire que : soit il les connait, soit il est célèbre et n'a pas voulu attirer l'attention en maudissant plusieurs personnes liées entre elles.

-Tu as travaillé avec beaucoup de célébrités, c'est donc tout à fait possible, continua Seamus.

-Et comment on fait pour s'en débarrasser ? M'enquis-je, excédée.

Seamus compulsait des grimoires. Dean tripotait ses instruments. J'étais angoissée.

-D'après nos outils, la charge maudite qui t'habite a été instaurée par magie noire.

Je me levai d'un bond.

-Comment ?

-Je suis désolée. Il n'y a que trois façons de s'en débarrasser.

Je soupirai, soulagée. Trois c'était pas mal. Beaucoup plus d'options que ce que j'avais imaginé. Mais Dean avait une mine contrite lorsqu'il m'exposa la suite :

-Soit la malédiction a raison de toi. Soit celui ou celle qui l'a lancée décide de la stopper. Seul l'auteur d'une malédiction de magie noire peut l'arrêter.

-Et la troisième ? Questionnai-je en me tordant les doigts.

-Tu peux la transférer sur quelqu'un d'autre qui sera maudit à ta place, termina Seamus en m'étudiant du regard.

Soit je clamsai, soit je retrouvais le coupable et le forçai à enterrer la hache de guerre soit je condamnai un autre à ma place. Hum...

-Et il y a un autre problème, entama Dean, l'air penaud cette fois.

-Quoi encore ?

-Eh bien, lorsqu'on a temporairement stoppé les flammes on a interféré avec la malédiction. Le problème c'est qu'il s'agit de magie noire. Et on a déjà vu ce mécanisme de défense. Puisqu'on t'a sauvé la vie et mis pause sur la malédiction, cette dernière devrait devenir plus virulente.

-Pardon ?

Ils gardèrent le silence. C'était un cauchemar.

-Et on ne pourrait pas... mettre pause à chaque fois ? Si vous réitériez votre truc pour me sauver la vie à chaque fois ? Tentai-je, optimiste.

-Impossible. Elle est plus virulente, ce qui signifie plus difficile à stopper temporairement et surtout plus encline à te tuer à n'importe quel moment. Si tu n'as pas subi beaucoup d'attaques ou de mauvaise chance jusqu'ici, ça va surement changer radicalement.

J'enfouis ma tête entre mes paumes. Ce n'était pas possible ! Qu'avais-je fait pour mériter ça ?

Je leur signifiai de ne jamais révéler ces informations à qui que ce soit. Je ne voulais pas que ma soeur ou mes parents aient vent de la dernière option. Ils seraient capable de se sacrifier. Quant à Adrian, j'avais peur qu'il ne sacrifie un innocent lambda à ma place. Il serait capable de choper un glandu dans la rue et de lui refiler ma malédiction, et en exigeant un remerciement du malheureux, par dessus le marché.

Moi-même je n'aurais pas été mécontente de refiler le bébé à une certaine personne de ma connaissance. Le premier nom me venant à l'esprit étant celui de... Patricia ! Mais bon j'avais une conscience et je n'avais pas franchement envie qu'elle me tourmente non stop.

-Ce serait bien que tu restes en Angleterre si jamais on trouve une autre solution temporaire. Me conseilla Dean. Et tu devrais toujours être en compagnie de quelqu'un. La faiblesse de cette malédiction – car elles en ont toutes une – c'est que tes proches ne sont pas maudits. Si tu es H24 en compagnie de quelqu'un, il sera peut-être plus compliqué de t'atteindre.

J'en doutais fortement. Le feu m'avais prise pour cible moi et moi seule alors que Lisa se trouvait à quelques centimètres de moi. Et durant le cambriolage de la bijouterie, Jaya avait failli y rester. Que mes proches soient épargnés ou non, la malédiction trouvait toujours son chemin jusqu'à moi.

Néanmoins j'étais prête à tout pour augmenter mes points de vie et si ça impliquait que je doive me menotter à Marcus Flint et bien je le ferais !

C'était quand même pas croyable, il n'existait même pas un foutu talisman ou un sac d'herbe de je ne sais quelle contrée perdue pour m'aider à repousser la malédiction !

-On va faire appel à Bill Weasley. Il est connu pour avoir brisé des malédictions millénaires dans des tombeaux égyptiens. Il en saura peut-être plus sur ce qui peut t'aider, m'apprirent alors mes anciens camarades.

Si je devais rester en Angleterre... J'allais être virée.

:::

Le soir même je fus convoquée. Réquisitionnée pour ainsi dire. Je décidai d'aller voir ce qu'on me voulait plutôt que de broyer du noir.

-Il faut que vous reveniez. Et au plus vite. Personne n'a réussi à les raisonner. Peut-être que vous... Etant donné vos relations... spéciales... avec Wood et Pucey...

Il essayait de me dire que puisque les journaux affirmaient que j'étais sortie avec les deux je pouvais les empêcher de s'entre tuer ?

-Wood veut user de l'amendement pour renvoyer Pucey. Moi aussi j'aimerais me débarrasser de lui, 90% du temps. Le problème c'est que les 10% restants ne sont pas négligeables. A chaque match il fait une action quasi impossible qui nous assure la victoire. La saison va reprendre, on ne peut pas perdre un élément aussi essentiel que lui. Mais l'équipe va mal et Wood est aussi bon que Pucey. Et quand Wood est en colère, tout le monde va mal vous comprenez ? Je ne veux pas perdre Wood ni Pucey. Je ne vous demande pas de faire un miracle et de les faire devenir les meilleurs amis du monde. Juste de dire à Pucey de se comporter convenablement et de demander à Wood de lui laisser une seconde chance.

J'écoutais le coach me débiter son speech du dernier espoir. Peut-être que sa mère savait comment assagir Adrian, moi je n'en avais strictement aucune idée. Quand à calmer Oliver, ben voyons ! Il aurait dû savoir qu'en en faisant un capitaine c'était libérer le monstre endormi depuis l'époque de Poudlard. Il ne fait pas bon réveiller un volcan.

-Ecoutez je... commençai-je.

Il m'interrompit.

-La conférence de presse a été catastrophique ! Lorsque Pucey a appris la nomination de Wood il n'a pas ouvert la bouche de toute l'heure. Il a répondu à toutes les questions qui lui étaient posées par « oui » « non » ou encore un haussement d'épaules. Sans même étayer. Que croyez-vous que ça donne lorsqu'un journaliste demande si à votre poursuiveur vedette s'il est prêt pour le premier match de la saison contre nos plus fervents adversaires ? Il haussé les épaules ! Lorsqu'on lui a demandé s'il pensait que les décisions du nouveau capitaine étaient pertinentes il a répondu non et a terminé son verre d'eau.

Je me retins de sourire.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi tout le monde semble croire le contraire mais je n'ai aucun pouvoir. Ni sur Oliver ni sur Adrian. Bien au contraire je crois que j'aurais tendance à envenimer les choses, expliquai-je, patiente.

J'avais une malédiction à éradiquer et il me parlait de quidditch !

-Et ce n'est pas tout ! Enchaina le coach sans se soucier de mon intervention.

Je me calai dans mon siège. Apparemment il avait besoin de s'épancher.

-Rita Skeeter est intenable. Quand vous travailliez avec nous, je crois qu'elle se retenait, par respect pour vous. A présent ses articles fumeux mettent à rude épreuve les nerfs de certains de nos joueurs. Laval a failli rompre ses fiançailles et menacé de démissionner tellement Skeeter s'acharnait sur sa vie privé. Nos joueurs remplaçants commencent à vouloir imiter le comportement dissident de Pucey. Ils bravent les interdits de plus en plus souvent. Ils... Ils fricotent avec les pom pom girls !

Il avait l'air proche de l'apoplexie. Même si les relations cheerleader/joueurs étaient interdites officiellement, tout le monde savait que la pratique était courante. En quoi cela le choquait-il ? Il se pencha vers moi.

-Ma fille est pom pom girl ! Il est hors de question que la Gazette dénigre son image !

-Tout comme je vous le disais, je n'ai absolument aucun pouvoir sur Rita Skeeter.

-Mais au moins vous pourriez pacifier les relations avec celle qui travaille pour elle et qui rôde autour du stade. Cette Duke... Bonnie Duke.

Bonnie la bonnasse ? Il voulait que je pacifie les relations avec... Hahahahahaha.

La porte s'ouvrit au même moment. La seconde coach assistante entra, accompagnée de Wood et Pucey.

-Je vais les tuer, grogna-t-elle. Vous êtes suspendus ! Jusqu'à nouvel ordre !

-Quoi ? S'insurgea Oliver. Seul le coach principal a le droit de nous suspendre. A moins que les deux coaches assistants soient d'accord et s'entretiennent ensemble avec le..

-DEHORS ! Brailla le coach.

Oliver lança un regard plein de haine à Pucey.

-Et toi aussi Pucey, hors de ma vue ! Réitéra la femme.

Je me levai.

-Padma. Vous êtes notre dernier espoir, m'implora l'entraineur.

Une fois hors du bureau je vis Wood courir au loin, donnant des coups de pieds dans les bancs et les balais à sa portée.

-Qu'est ce que tu as encore fait ? Demandai-je à mon semblant de petit ami.

-Attends, pourquoi c'est moi le fautif ? Ne me dis pas que toi aussi tu es venue me faire la morale.

-Je ne suis pas si bête. Et le fautif c'est toujours toi ! Wood fait son boulot et toi non. Fais le calcul.

-Ca va, je lui ai envoyé un souaffle en pleine tête par erreur. Cinq fois de suite. Et il en fait encore tout un plat.

-Oh j'abandonne, me lamentai-je en me massant les tempes.

Ces deux là étaient irrécupérables.

-De toute façon depuis qu'il est capitaine il énerve tout le monde. D'ici à ce qu'il se fasse déloger.

Il était débile ou quoi ? Je le lui fis remarquer :

-Wood ne va pas se faire déloger. C'est le meilleur élément de l'équipe. Non seulement il est bon mais il est volontaire et motivé. Il aura beau énerver le ministre en personne, il restera intouchable. Contrairement à toi. Tu as es peut-être excellent mais tu n'en fiches pas une, tu rates tous les entrainements, tu es un mauvais élément tout simplement. Tout le monde en a marre de toi même tes propres coéquipiers. Tu dois arrêter tes conneries ou tu vas te faire virer.

Il ricana, dédaigneux.

-C'est très gentil de t'inquiéter pour moi, P mais personne ne prendrait le risque de me renvoyer. _Je_ suis intouchable.

Je m'arrêtai pour lui faire face et lui faire comprendre que là c'était du sérieux.

-Tu es si sûr de toi que tu ne vois pas ce qui se trame. Alors je vais te le dire. Mais tu dois me promettre de ne pas faire d'esclandre ou d'aller massacrer Oliver.

Il se figea. Je me lançai :

-Tu es sur la sellette. Le coach veut que je revienne travailler pour l'équipe tellement c'est la merde. Il ne veut pas te virer mais il en a très envie. Wood, par contre, veut ta peau et une fois que ce sera fait, le coach n'y pourra rien. Oliver m'a parlé de l'amendement...

Je me tus. Au mot amendement Adrian s'était détourné pour prendre le chemin du terrain.

-Adrian, s'il te plait ne va pas aggraver ton cas ! Vous vous êtes assez battus ! Criai-je.

-Je ne vais pas me battre, me lança-t-il sans se retourner.

J'étais à mille lieux de penser qu'il allait faire bien pire que se battre. Il allait employer les grands moyens.

:::

-IL A FAIT QUOI ?

Je ne pouvais décemment pas avouer que c'était de ma faute.

-Adrian Pucey vient d'appeler une avocate nommée Pansy Parkinson. Il a fait rompre son contrat pour cause de « complot et préparation de renvoi sans avis préalable » et a signé avec le club Espagnol.

Le coach écoutait l'attachée de presse de l'équipe lui apprendre la nouvelle qui faisait la une de tous les journaux. Et moi j'étais là, juste venue récupérer ma veste que j'avais oubliée la fois précédente.

Le bureau comportait le directeur, des avocats, les entraineurs. Je réussis à m'éclipser alors que le coach vociférait et que tous parlaient en même temps pour le calmer. Mais alors que je m'apprêtais à discrètement refermer la porte je l'entendis aboyer à mon intention :

-Miss Patil !

Je fermai les paupières avec force, grimaçant. Il me rejoignit en quelques enjambées pachidermiques et claqua la porte derrière nous, chuchotant :

-Je sais que c'est vous ! Comment aurait-il pu être au courant autrement ?

Je n'allais quand même pas avouer si facilement !

-Etant donné la situation de Mr Pucey je ne crois pas être habilitée à discuter de nos conversations privées sans en aviser ses publicistes et avocats au préalable, récitai-je dans une expression angélique.

Il pointa un doigt boudiné vers moi, soufflant une haleine chaude à ma figure.

-Oh oh ne faites pas la maligne avec moi. Vous allez m'arranger ça ou je vous colle un procès !

Je jouai les offusquées :

-Comment ? Et pour quelle motif ? Avec quelle preuve ?

Il se ressaisit et remballa son index. Son ton était désespéré :

-Miss Patil. Je ne sais pas de quel côté vous êtes mais fut un temps, nous pouvions compter sur vous. Pucey ne peut pas nous faire ça, il ne peut pas rejoindre l'équipe rivale. Surtout si c'est lui qui nous quitte nous perdrons au moins un tiers de nos annonceurs et de nombreuses promesses de contrats encore en attente. Sans parler des événements déjà bookés auxquels il devait se rendre avec ses coéquipiers.

Pourquoi me prenait-il par les sentiments avec ses « nous pouvions compter sur vous » ? C'était de la triche !

Restons pragmatiques... La malédiction m'obligeait à rester près de Dean, Seamus et Bill, dans ma bonne vieille Angleterre. Ethan me renverrait aussi sec en l'apprenant, il fallait donc que j'assure mes arrières.

Un mal pour un bien. Le malheur des uns fait le bonheur des autres. Le malheur du coach allait arranger mes affaires. Un malheur que j'avais moi-même causé. En vérité j'arrangeais moi-même mes affaires ! C'était une chance que je ne pouvais laisser passer. Je croisai donc les bras sous ma poitrine et prit l'air concerné de celle qui faisait une faveur.

-J'ai bien une solution à vous proposer... lui dis-je en haussant les sourcils.

Il était toute ouïe.

:::

Lorsque de retour dans mon ancien appartement, j'appris à Parvati que j'allais rester en Europe elle s'arrêta dans l'application méthodique de son masque à l'argile.

-On va être séparées ? Demanda-t-elle, le visage fantomatique.

-Tu ne vas pas abandonner ton travail pour moi. Pas avant d'avoir une autre proposition de boulot ici... surtout que tu commences à te faire connaitre là-bas.

Elle resta silencieuse. J'avais envie de pleurer. Je savais que même loin nous serions toujours aussi proches et que je verrais souvent sa tête apparaître dans la cheminée pour me raconter des inepties. Et que je lui écrirai des parchemins de quinze kilomètres de long pour me plaindre. Mais le fait de savoir que je ne l'entendrai plus ouvrir ma porte d'entrée à la volée ou que je ne pourrais plus me réfugier chez elle me donnait envie de pleurer. C'était plus fort que moi. C'était si soudain.

Mais elle ne pouvait rien faire pour m'aider avec la malédiction. Autant qu'elle ne soit pas mise en danger.

Moins de cinq secondes plus tard nous sanglotions toutes les deux, dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Riant et pleurant à la fois.

Je jouai dans ses sublimes cheveux, me rappelant ceux que j'avais avant, quand soudain elle poussa un cri strident d'excitation. Elle se dégagea de mon étreinte, des étoiles plein les yeux :

-Tu te rappelles qu'on devait fêter notre anniversaire en grand cette année ? Eh bien on va le faire ici. On invitera tout le monde et comme ça je partirai sur une bonne note.

Oula. Pour ma soeur, « en grand » ça signifiait gigantesque. Des préparatifs à n'en plus finir.

-Parv', je n'ai pas franchement le temps de m'occuper de ça. J'ai un tas de trucs à faire et avec la malédiction je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée.

-Tu plaisantes ? Tu ne peux pas me refuser ça après ce que tu viens de me dire ! Je m'occupe de tout de toute façon, comme chaque année. Et ta malédiction, quoi que tu fasses elle va te tomber dessus. Autant s'amuser.

Le pire dans l'histoire c'est qu'elle avait raison.

-Et pour commencer il nous faut un endroit. Grand et luxueux.

Elle m'attrapa par le poignet et m'entraina sur le palier. Nous transplanâmes. Mes pieds touchèrent le sol. Elle m'adressa un grand sourire.

-A quoi ça sert que tu sortes avec la célébrité la plus en vue si on ne peut pas en profiter ?

Et elle s'avança pour sonner à la villa d'Adrian. Ce fut Bikiny qui nous ouvrit. Parvati entreprit d'examiner les lieux, une plume à papote sortie de son sac pour noter.

-Hum, le petit salon là pour mettre les manteaux et effets personnels. Oh la superbe véranda c'est pas mal ça ! On pourrait ouvrir la bibliothèque pour ceux qui veulent s'isoler de la piste de danse. Je vais voir la cuisine...

-Pourquoi ta soeur joue les agents immobiliers avec ma propriété ?

Je me retournai. Adrian me reluquait. J'avais opté pour une petite queue de cheval pour qu'il évite de se moquer de mes cheveux. Je ne lui avais pas parlé depuis que j'avais appris qu'il avait rejoint l'équipe de quidditch Espagnole.

-On va fêter notre anniversaire chez toi et tu n'as pas ton mot à dire, débitai-je en souriant.

-C'est quand ?

J'ouvris la bouche, outrée qu'il ait oublié la date de ma naissance.

-Je rigole, dit-il précipitamment en roulant les yeux tout en se rapprochant de moi. Quoi de neuf ?

Un tas de trucs. Dont certains que j'allais passer sous silence. Je le rencardai sur la virulence de la malédiction et mon intention de rester sur le territoire.

-Quoi ? Tu vas être obligée de me coller toute la journée ? Au secours...

Son ton exagérément ennuyé me fit sourire. Je savais qu'il tentait de dédramatiser la situation.

-Ouais et tu ne sais même pas à quel point je vais te coller. Parce qu'en plus d'être ta meuf je suis désormais « crisis manager ». Je gère les situations de crise de l'équipe nationale d'Angleterre. Mais je suis freelance et je suis quasiment certaine que la présidente de ta nouvelle équipe fera appel à moi dans moins d'une semaine pour te mater. Je prends les paris.

Il ne commenta pas le fait que je changeais de boulot pour la énième fois. Au lieu de ça, il enfonça ses mains dans les poches arrières de mon pantalon, plongeant son regard dans le mien. Il était sérieux mais un petit sourire étirait le côté droit de ses lèvres.

-J'ai mal entendu ou tu viens de subtilement glisser, dans ton langage si imagé, qu'on était ensemble aussi officiellement qu'officieusement ?

Je glissais mes mains dans ses poches arrière à lui :

-Ben tu sais puisque Parvati va repartir, je serais sûrement en grand manque d'affection... Et puisqu'il s'avère que toi tu seras là...

je n'eus pas pas le temps de finir ma phrase. Il se jeta doucement sur mes lèvre (je sais, se jeter doucement c'est un brin oxymorique mais quand ma peau entre en contact avec celle de l'autre énergumène là, j'ai du mal à m'exprimer convenablement, même intérieurement). Alors que nos langues s'entremêlaient joyeusement et que j'étais en train de lui faire comprendre que je voulais bifurquer vers l'étage pour un approfondissement du sujet, ma jumelle débarqua.

Elle nous sépara et se planta au milieu, se tournant vers le Serpentard.

-Toi, je te jure, s'il arrive quelque chose à Padma pendant mon absence. Je te démembre. Et dans tous les sens du terme.

Adrian émit un « tsss » condescendant sans plus faire attention à elle. Ce fut le moment que choisit une chouette pour délivrer un courrier à ma soeur. Je la vis décacheter la missive, les doigts tremblants. La lettre lui tomba des mains, son visage se décomposa.

« Oh non... pas ça ! » lâcha-t-elle en se retenant au mur.

* * *

A suivre...

* * *

N'hésitez pas à me faire savoir s'il y a des passages qui ne sont pas clairs, à l'heure où je publie je suis à moitié endormie donc pas les yeux en face des trous...

Le prochain chapitre s'intitule « Aveux ». Je vous laisse deviner ce qu'on y apprendra !

Bisous bisous et bonnes vacances à celles qui ont la chance d'en avoir ! Pour les autres, courage !


	9. L'aveu

Okay j'ai menti je n'ai pas posté mi aout ! Mais j'ai pas fait exprès ! Je ne blablaterai pas parce que vous vous fichez du pourquoi du comment !

Encore une fois, merci beaucoup beaucoup pour vos reviews ! J'ai eu un problème avec le blog alors je n'ai pas pu y répondre mais promis je retente ça dans la journée !

Edit : Ayé, les réponses aux reviews sont postées ! Et la première scène coupée aussi !

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : L'aveu**

* * *

J'eus à peine le temps d'attraper la main de ma soeur avant qu'elle ne transplane. Elle s'enferma immédiatement dans sa chambre, une fois arrivée dans notre ancien appartement. J'entrai, la trouvant assise par terre, s'essuyant les yeux et reniflant.

Je m'avançai prudemment.

-C'est Zabini ?

Je savais qu'elle l'avait revu depuis la réunion des anciens élèves deux jours plus tôt et c'était bien le seul mec capable de la faire se sentir mal.

-N... Non. Je peux pas te le dire.

-Et depuis quand tu as peur de me dire les choses ? Demandai-je en m'asseyant sur la moquette à côté d'elle.

-Je pourrais mais... Tu vas te moquer.

Je haussai les sourcils :

-Heu Parv, avec toi j'ai à peu près tout entendu. Je te promets de ne pas rire trop fort.

Elle eut un pauvre sourire à travers ses larmes.

-Depuis quelques semaines je manigance un truc. J'ai repris contact avec les potentiels géniteurs de Jaya et je me suis arrangée pour subtiliser un peu de leur ADN.

-Et...

Je trépignai. J'allais enfin savoir qui avait failli être mon beau frère.

-Et je sais qui c'est. C'est tout simplement horrible ! Il y avait une chance sur trois et il fallait que ce soit lui !

Une chance sur trois !

-Mais dis moi qui c'est ! Tu te rends compte depuis combien de temps j'attends de savoir ?

Elle rit franchement cette fois.

-Promets que quand je te l'aurais dit tu ne le regarderas pas bizarrement.

-Parce que je le connais ?! M'écriai-je, les yeux exorbités.

Oh Merlin ! Ca sentait le scoop de malade ! En voyant mon visage, les larmes de ma jumelle séchèrent. Elle se délectait de mon impatience.

-Tu te rappelles quand tu as fait exprès de me laisser dans l'expectative le jour où je t'avais demandé si tu avais enfin remis le couvert avec Pucey ? Je te rends la monnaie de ta noise, soeurette.

Et elle se leva, un sourire supérieur aux lèvres.

-T'es vraiment vache ! Je peux mourir d'une seconde à l'autre ! Arguai-je.

-Si tu meurs, je doute que connaître cette information t'intéresse.

-Tu me le diras avant de partir, hein ? Criai-je dans son dos.

-A notre anniversaire. Je vais même te le montrer, il devrait certainement être là...

Ma bouche s'ouvrit en grand sans qu'aucun son n'en sortit. Parvati prit une photo de ma tête.

Elle m'expliqua vouloir faire un « avant/après ». Ma tête avant de savoir et celle après. Elle prétendait que j'arborerai exactement la même expression.

Je courus derrière elle à petits pas en listant tous les noms des mecs que je connaissais. Elle me fit remarquer qu'il y aurait tellement de gens à notre soirée que je ne trouverai jamais.

J'en déduisis que ce n'était pas Blaise Zabini. Car il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à ce que ce soit lui, pas de quoi prendre ma face en photo. J'aurais bien aimé que ce soit lui. Il était cool pour un ex Serpentard. Je crois que Parvati aussi aurait préféré qu'il soit le père.

Pas sûr que lui par contre eut été ravi, même si de toute évidence il avait tenu à elle, à l'époque.

Je me préparai un copieux petit déjeuner. J'avais repris du poil de la bête. Après avoir déprimé en apprenant que la malédiction redoublerait de violence et que, quoi que je fasse, je passerai de sales quarts d'heure je me dis qu'au moins j'étais en Angleterre, que j'avais Adrian rien que pour moi et que jusqu'ici j'avais eu une bonne étoile malgré tout. J'étais confiante. Je n'étais jamais seule, il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour se relayer et c'était vraiment gratifiant de savoir que tant de personnes prenaient sur leur temps pour me garder en vie.

J'avais annoncé à Ethan que je resterai en Angleterre. Sans surprise il m'avait dit d'aller me faire voir. Sue,elle, n'avait toujours pas répondu, je m'attendais à la voir débarquer d'un jour à l'autre. J'espérai pouvoir lui obtenir une entrevue avec quelques entraineurs pour me faire pardonner.

Quant à Krum je l'avais vu hausser les épaules par cheminette, tout en croquant dans une pomme.

« T'inquiètes poulette, y a plein de managers qui me veulent. » avait-il lancé avec un clin d'oeil.

Un poids me fut enlevé des épaules. Il s'en sortirait très bien sans moi, comme prévu. Pas Sue. Il fallait que je lui trouve quelqu'un.

On sonna à la porte. Adrian.

Etrange mais dès que je le voyais j'avais envie de lui arracher ses vêtements. Il n'avait absolument pas changé d'attitude depuis que je lui avais fait comprendre qu'entre nous c'était exclusif et que ça pouvait devenir sérieux. A un détail près.

Il ne se gênait absolument pas pour placer ses mains à des endroits totalement inappropriés en public. Combien de photos compromettantes pullulaient dans les journaux ? Ils en faisaient même des dossiers, nous traitant d'exhibitionnistes.

Il pouvait m'embrasser à pleine bouche devant une foule entière, glisser sa main dans mon jean, l'air de rien, en longeant un trottoir ou sous une table durant un dîner. Ca me changeait de ma relation avec Wood où c'était limite s'il ne faisait pas semblant de ne pas me connaître.

-T'es prête j'espère ? Je t'amène à ton nouveau travail, me dit-il en me reluquant avec appréciation.

-Okay mais tu n'entres pas dans les locaux. Ils te détestent. J'ai déjà du mal à éviter les regards noirs qu'ils me jettent pour leur faire l'affront de sortir avec toi, alors je n'ai pas envie qu'ils nous lynchent.

-Dis donc, aurais-tu honte de moi ? S'enquit-il d'une voix basse diablement sexy.

La même qu'il utilisait pour me murmurer un nombre incalculable de phrases tendancieuses à l'oreille, tout en pressant son corps nu contre le mien.

Du coup j'étais légèrement conditionnée. Dès qu'il me parlait de cette voix là je devenais distraite.

Je filai faire un bisou à Parvati et transplanai avec Adrian dans les locaux de l'équipe nationale d'Angleterre.

Evidemment j'aurais dû le savoir.

Il ne me laissa pas à l'entrée. Non, il entra avec moi, l'air moqueur. Les joueurs s'entrainaient sur le terrain en vue de la reprise de la saison le mois suivant. Ils le regardèrent, certains avec choc d'autres avec résignation.

Une bourrasque de vent envoya soudain valser un balai qui fonça vers moi, le manche en avant. Je poussai un cri, plongeant à terre. Adrian me releva.

Une seconde plus tard, un cognard lancé à pleine vitesse par un batteur dévia de sa direction sans aucune raison. Il me serait arrivé en pleine figure si Adrian ne l'avait pas intercepté des deux mains, le plaquant dans l'herbe.

-Dis donc, c'est peut-être pas une bonne idée de venir à proximité d'un stade, dans ta situation, me fit-il remarquer après avoir renvoyé le cognard vers les joueurs.

Je me ruai vers les locaux, relativement à l'abri. Hors de question que ma tête soit à moitié défoncée dans mon cercueil ! Parvati ne permettrait pas que les gens me voient comme ça de toute façon. Elle demanderait certainement à me faire incinérer.

Ce jour là, je devais rencontrer les attachés de presse afin de savoir ce qu'on allait bien pouvoir inventer pour éviter que le scandale du départ d'Adrian prenne des proportions grotesques. Je faisais office d'agent double en quelque sorte. Ils s'attendaient à ce que je leur dise ce qu'il fallait faire pour ne pas déclencher la vengeance de Pucey.

Oui parce qu'Adrian s'était mis en tête de faire chier Wood coûte que coûte. Puisqu'Oliver était - d'après lui – l'instigateur de toute cette histoire. Du coup c'était bien simple : dès que l'équipe d'Angleterre faisait passer Pucey pour un traitre dans les magazines, Adrian ripostait à rapportant des anecdotes sur ses anciens coéquipiers et surtout sur Oliver. Anecdotes honteuses ou mesquines qui auraient dû rester à l'intérieur du stade d'entrainement ou des vestiaires.

Ce fut la raison pour laquelle je signifiai à Adrian de déguerpir au moment où je tombai sur la bande (oui il y en avait quatre désormais) d'attachés de presse. Pour l'occasion, un expert en communication visuelle avait été réquisitionné.

Au lieu de se tirer comme promis, ce bougre de Serpentard vint se placer dans mon dos, plaçant jalousement ses mains sur mon ventre et ma taille, m'embrassant dans le cou.

Je dois l'avouer, ses baisers étaient trop bons. Doux, lents, tantôt légers, tantôt appuyés. Mais ce n'était ni l'endroit ni le moment bordel ! Je fulminai intérieurement et gigotai, mal à l'aise. Il s'arrêta et releva légèrement la tête pour fixer nos interlocuteurs.

Ces derniers paraissaient tout bonnement outrés. Parfait, ils savaient à qui ils allaient devoir avoir affaire.

Adrian me lâcha et se dirigea vers eux.

-Si vous permettez, j'ai oublié quelques effets personnels dans les vestiaires, lâcha-t-il avant de fendre le petit groupe et de disparaître.

Honnêtement, je ne savais pas comment conclure. Je décidai donc d'introduire.

-Bonjour. Comme vous avez pu le remarquer. Adrian Pucey est un... (le mot casse-couilles clignota dans mon esprit) personnage difficile à gérer. Personne ne peut l'empêcher de faire ce qu'il veut et certainement pas moi. Toutefois je peux vous aider à éviter de grosses erreurs.

Nous nous installâmes dans une salle de réunion pour un brainstorming avant d'aller présenter notre plan de communication au président du club. Une femme bien en chair prit la parole :

-Le public et les annonceurs nous blâment. Ils nous blâment d'avoir laissé filtrer l'information d'un renvoi possible jusqu'aux oreilles de Pucey. C'est cette information qui l'a poussé à déserter. Nous devons à tout prix sauver les meubles et certifier qu'il n'a jamais été question de le renvoyer, afin que toute la culpabilité de sa démission lui revienne. Si les journalistes commencent à rejeter la faute sur nous notre image en prendra un coup.

C'était l'experte en communication. Je toussotai. Elle venait de faire l'erreur numéro 1.

-En temps normal je dirais que c'est l'exacte marche à suivre mais là je vous le déconseille, arguai-je.

-Mr Pucey n'a aucune preuve que qui que ce soit ait voulu mettre fin à son contrat. Aucune conversation n'a été enregistrée. C'est sa parole contre la nôtre et on peut aisément le faire passer pour un menteur, ses actes sont déjà en sa défaveur, s'expliqua alors la femme.

-Sauf que ce serait titiller le dragon, exposai-je. Il va détester que l'on mente. Il sera d'autant plus virulent. (Comme ma malédiction tiens !) et mettra les bouchées doubles à révéler certaines choses illégales ayant eu lieu entre ces murs.

Un silence se fit. Il était évident que bon nombres de contrats avaient été signés hors délais officiels, que certaines tactiques avaient été copiées sur d'autres équipes et que quelques fonds avaient été obtenus de façon condamnables. Tous les clubs le faisaient. Et tous les joueurs le savaient. Adrian le premier.

-Mr Pucey a beau être... extrême, il n'irait pas dévoiler de telles choses. Ce sont des pratiques auxquelles beaucoup de clubs ont recours mais il ne sera engagé nulle part si les présidents se rendent compte qu'il est une menace pour leurs petites manigances, intervint une autre femme plutôt maigrichonne cette fois. Il n'est pas assez fou pour saboter sa carrière.

Je croisai les mains sur la table :

-Je crois que vous n'avez pas bien cerné le personnage ni bien compris les tenants et les aboutissants de la situation. Adrian Pucey est ce qu'on pourrait appeler un kamikaze. Il est prêt à absolument tout si cela peut servir ses intérêts. En l'occurrence, son plan est de lyncher publiquement l'équipe d'Angleterre et son personnel. Il veut se venger, il l'a mauvaise et il en veut à Oliver Wood. Il se fiche de ne plus jamais être engagé nulle part.

-On parle d'une carrière d'athlète professionnel. Il engrange des millions et vous voulez me dire qu'il est prêt à tout abandonner pour une querelle ?

Je ne pouvais décemment pas lui dire qu'en tant que délinquant et criminel, Adrian pouvait se procurer de l'argent de biens des façons différentes. J'optai donc pour la version courte.

-Oui c'est exactement ce que je dis.

Tous soupirèrent. Ils allaient devoir revoir tout leur plan de comm'.

-Et vous ne pourriez pas, le raisonner ? S'enquit alors un homme moustachu en tapotant nerveusement sur la table.

-Je le répète : non.

-Mais enfin vous êtes sa... heu... compagne. Vous avez quelques moyens de persuasion que nous n'avons pas. Des moyens qui ont fait leur preuve depuis la nuit des temps.

Je clignai des paupières, incrédule.

-Etes-vous en train de faire référence à ce à quoi je pense que vous faites référence ? Le confrontai-je, d'une voix calme.

Le genre de calme qui précédait l'agressivité. Visiblement, l'experte en communication était de mon avis et trouvait son commentaire bien trop grossier pour une atmosphère de travail. Elle le scruta.

Les autres baissaient les yeux, fixant leurs papiers. Il se reprit et changea son fusil d'épaule :

-Je veux dire, vous pourriez discuter et le convaincre de se calmer. Personne n'a rien à gagner si cette histoire se poursuit.

-Je crois qu'il faudrait déjà arrêter de faire référence à la nouvelle nomination d'Oliver Wood dans chaque page de magazines, fis-je.

-Si je comprends bien, Mr Pucey a un ego surdimensionné et Mr Wood est un obstacle à sa mégalomanie.

Je fixai la femme d'âge mûr qui venait de s'exprimer. Elle remonta ses lunettes et me fixa en retour.

Dix sur dix. Bien résumé.

-Il me semble que pour calmer ce genre de personne il suffit de leur donner ce qu'ils veulent. Si Mr Pucey s'est senti diminué par la nomination de Mr Wood, alors Mr Wood devra de lui-même accepter une humiliation en retour. J'ai bien peur qu'il doive s'excuser auprès de Mr Pucey.

Tous la regardèrent puis se tournèrent vers moi. Je ne savais pas quoi répondre. En théorie ça avait l'air simple.

-Oliver Wood est un jeune homme tout à fait raisonnable qui fait passer le bien de son équipe et de son club en premier plan. Il le fera, affirma la maigrichonne.

-J'en doute fortement. Oliver Wood, bien que raisonnable, est aussi fier que Mr Pucey. Et il est dans son bon droit, il n'a aucun tort dans cette histoire, il ne présentera pas d'excuses à Mr Pucey. En plus ils se détestent réellement.

Après cette intervention de moi-même tous semblèrent se rappeler que, fut un temps, j'étais brèvement sortie avec le gardien. Hum, on pouvait difficilement faire plus gênant. A les voir j'étais la cause de l'inimitié entre ces deux là.

-L'antipathie qu'ils éprouvent l'un pour l'autre date de l'époque où ils étaient à Poudlard, précisai-je en regardant le sexiste de service.

Peu convaincus, ils décidèrent de tenter leur chance avec les excuses et m'autorisèrent à prendre congé afin qu'ils puissent parler du remplaçant de Pucey et de la meilleure façon le présenter en conférence de presse. Je décidai de prendre de l'avance et d'aller parler au principal concerné.

Je vis Psycho se balader sur le terrain, mon ancien chaton offert par ma mère. C'était un gros matou désormais et il vagabondait tel le maître des lieux, l'air toujours aussi dérangé.

Wood était en train de faire des acrobaties sur un manche à balai. Plus je me rapprochai plus mon coeur battait. J'étais avec Adrian. Et je l'aimais vraiment bien. Je veux dire il était chiant au possible et trouvait toujours le moyen de m'agacer, chaque jour que Merlin faisait. Mais étrangement c'était aussi ce côté là qui faisait que j'étais sans cesse attirée par lui, un peu plus chaque jour.

Pourtant chaque fois que je voyais Wood tout me revenait en pleine figure et j'avais l'impression de devoir lutter pour rester moi-même. Si jamais je me retrouvais seule avec lui un jour et qu'il me faisait des avances, honnêtement je ne savais pas comment je réagirais. Et ca me faisait peur. Enfin heureusement il ne m'en ferait jamais. Car, lui, il avait tourné la page. Il avait même carrément refermé le livre.

Je lui fis signe de loin et il atterrit à côté de moi dans une maîtrise parfaite. Pas une goutte de sueur. Il ne transpirait pas ? En plus d'être naturellement imberbe... Etait-il humain ?

-Salut Padma, tu vas mieux ? Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?

Je l'emmenai dans un lieu dénué d'objets susceptibles de m'assassiner et lui parlai franchement.

-Est-ce que tu serais prêt à demander à Adrian de t'excuser pour avoir envisagé d'user de l'amendement D section 3 contre lui ?

-Pardon ? Cracha-t-il d'un air dégouté.

C'était comme si je venais d'insulter sa mère.

-Adrian a accès à de sacrées informations embarassantes concernant ton club. Des trucs qui pourraient en faire tomber plus d'un. Tu le connais il les a conservées dans un coin de son esprit au cas où. Et là il est vraiment énervé. Notamment contre toi. Il est prêt à s'en servir. Je sais que c'est injuste, je ne te demande pas de le faire, mais les attachés de presse vont venir te le demander, eux.

-Tu sors vraiment avec lui ?

Je fus prise de court. J'avais la gorge sèche et le coeur en balade. Je n'osais même pas le regarder dans les yeux.

-C'est... heu c'est compliqué.

Merde ! Quelle naze j'étais ! Je ressemblais à Oliver du temps où il voulait me garder secrète. J'espérais qu'il ne révélerait pas à Adrian que j'avais dit ça. C'était Wood, il n'ouvrait pas sa bouche inutilement, j'avais confiance.

-Je ne suis pas un seul instant désolé d'avoir voulu le virer ! Finit-il par avouer. Jamais je ne m'abaisserai à présenter des excuses à ce taré. J'ai déjà été sous le coup d'une enquête pour tricherie et fraude je te rappelle. Si Adrian a des eu connaissances de manigances du genre je ne vais pas perde ma dignité pour couvrir les responsables. Ca va encore me retomber dessus.

-Okay, je comprends. Je te laisse t'entrainer.

Je venais d'avoir une horrible idée. Une idée digne d'un Serpentard. Je me détournai, prête à partir, me concentrant pour éviter à mes jambes de trembler. (Car je devais faire des efforts pour rester calme et parler à Oliver en même temps.)

Il me rattrapa par la main et je bloquai ma respiration.

-Au fait, tu as trouvé un moment dans ton emploi pour qu'on déjeune ensemble ?

Non. Je ne me retrouverai pas seule avec lui. Mais comment le lui dire sans l'envoyer bouler ?

-Parvati et moi on fête notre anniversaire ce week-end, tu devrais venir, ce serait l'occasion.

Heiiiin ? Pourquoi je lui avais dit ça ? Pourquoi l'avais-je invité à une fête ? Le soir, là où il y aurait de l'alcool, des canapés, des chambres et Adrian Pucey !

Stupide, stupide, stupide. Je ne m'embêtai même pas à souhaiter qu'il décline l'invitation. J'étais maudite, il allait forcément dire oui. Et c'est ce qu'il fit, avant d'enfourcher son balai comme le pro qu'il était. Il découvrirait bien assez tôt où la soirée se déroulerait.

Ca promettait d'être grandiose. Parvati qui me révélerait l'identité du père de Jaya, Wood et Pucey une fois de plus réunis et moi en sandwich entre les deux.

Rien de tendancieux là dedans. Même si j'en avais déjà fantasmé à plusieurs reprises et une fois même rêvé. Adrian avait-il déjà rêvé d'un plan à trois avec Bonnie et moi ?

Oliver avait-il fantasmé d'un trio avec Patricia et moi ?

Au secours.

En sortant ,un souaffle atterrit en plein dans mon dos, me coupant le souffle. Le médecin de l'équipe et les autres joueurs (mes très chers anciens clients) accoururent vers moi.

Je l'avais échappé belle. Après avoir retrouvé toutes mes capacités respiratoires, je les invitai à la soirée d'anniversaire. Wood se perdrait peut-être dans la foule si je ramenais la moitié de la ville.

:::

Lorsque Bill Weasley débarqua dans la maison de Dean Thomas je sus qu'on avait perdu Parvati.

Elle m'accompagnait cette fois et à la vue du roux elle passa instinctivement en mode séduction. Je connaissais sa façon de faire, sans même qu'elle ne se rende compte elle-même de ce qu'elle faisait. Elle ramena ses cheveux devant, sur le côté gauche de sa poitrine, qu'elle propulsa en avant. Redressant les épaules elle s'appuya sur un coude, déboitant sa hanche droite pour mieux la mettre en valeur. Et elle le dévora du regard.

Il rougit comme jamais. Le pauvre. Jusqu'aux oreilles !

-Parv', il est marié ! Chuchotai-je prestement.

Elle s'en foutait, elle venait de succomber au côté bestial du frère Weasley. Ou peut-être voyait-elle comme un défi le fait de concurrencer Fleur Delacour.

Seamus et Dean faisaient de gros efforts pour contenir leur hilarité. Bill baissa les yeux et toussota.

Sa phrase tomba comme la sentence d'une condamnation à mort.

-Je ne peux rien. Je suis désolé j'ai peut-être l'habitude de travailler sur des maléfices millénaires et très puissants mais jamais sur des malédictions appliquées sur des êtres vivants.

Je hochai la tête, compréhensive. J'étais dévastée. Je n'avais donc plus d'autres options. Si je ne trouvais pas le coupable et l'obligeai à arrêter la malédiction j'allais mourir c'était clair. Car jamais je ne transférerai ma malédiction sur quelqu'un d'autre.

Ma confiance s'évapora en un instant et je me laissai tomber dans le canapé. Weasley plaça une main réconfortante sur mon épaule

-Je pense que tu devrais faire appel à des Aurors plutôt qu'à la police, puisque l'enquête ne semble pas avancer. Si c'est quelqu'un qui pratique la magie noire... Les Aurors ont beaucoup d'indics et d'informations officieuses.

Je hochai la tête, une boule dans la gorge.

-Je vais en parler à mon père pour toi d'accord ? Il travaille au Ministère. Je pense qu'en échange tu seras obligée de lui procurer quelques autographes de joueurs de quidditch.

Je lui souris, il était vraiment gentil. Parvati était conquise. Elle l'invita à notre anniversaire.

Il refusa mais trouva le moyen de lui parler de son frère, Charlie. Il essayait d'arranger un coup à son cadet ou quoi ? Du coup, obligée d'inviter Dean et Seamus. Les savoir là me rassurait quelque peu.

-Ecoute, Padma, si tu veux que je reste avec toi en Angleterre, je le ferais. Je me sens trop mal de te laisser. Imagine qu'il t'arrive quelque chose et je sois si loin ! M'apostropha ma soeur, une fois de retour chez nous.

-Je refuse que toi et Jaya soyez à proximité avec la nouvelle virulence de la malédiction. Et puis Bill a l'air de vraiment vouloir aider.

Le soir même je trébuchai dans la salle de bain et m'éclatai la lèvre sur le rebord de la baignoire, manquant me tordre le cou. Puis je m'ébouillantai les doigts avec la théière qui se fracassa à mes pieds. Enfin je me blessai la langue avec ma fourchette.

Parvati devenait folle.

-Il faut faire quelque chose ! Ca me rend cinglée ! Je te jure que je retrouverai le coupable et que je lui ferais payer, quoi qu'il m'en coûte.

J'éclatai en sanglots. J'appelai Adrian par la cheminette. Ce fut sa gouvernante qui me répondit. Je lui hurlai littéralement de lui dire de venir mais il était sorti avec des amis.

Ni une ni deux je lui envoyai un hibou. S'il ne rappliquait pas sur le champ j'étais prête à appeler Oliver.

J'étais assise sur le canapé, la tête dans les bras, à pleurer comme une fontaine lorsqu'on frappa. Parvati qui pleurait elle aussi se dépêcha d'aller ouvrir.

Mon petit ami attitré se montra. Il avait un chapeau de cow boy sur la tête, un bonnet d'âne à la main droite et un verre à la main gauche. Il devait être en plein dans une soirée déjantée.

Il s'agenouilla en face de moi et prit mes poignets dans ses mains pour contempler mon visage.

-Je ne te laisserai pas, me chuchota-t-il en collant son front au mien, comme il le faisait souvent. Et je ne laisserai pas le coupable gagner. Je le traquerai Padma. Je le traquerai et je le retrouverai, je te le promets.

Je levai mes yeux embués de larmes pour le voir. Je sus alors que même si la malédiction devait avoir raison de moi, il ferait ce qu'il avait dit. Il traquerait le coupable, le retrouverait et... Et utiliserait le dernier Impardonnable.

Je m'effondrai dans ses bras et lui déballai ce que je lui cachais. L'histoire de transfert de maéldiction. Je savais que je ne devais pas mais à cet instant j'étais désespérée.

Je vis ses yeux se plisser comme s'il prenait l'ampleur de cette information. Il ne dit rien. Il ne me proposa pas de faire payer un autre à ma place, comme je m'y attendais. Son silence m'inquiéta un peu.

-Arrête de flipper, je ne vais pas faire mourir un innocent, plaisanta-t-il en voyant ma mine concernée.

Je l'emmenai dans mon ancienne chambre. C'était bizarre de se retrouver là avec lui. Je me glissai sous la couette avec lui et me lovai dans ses bras. Je me sentais coupable d'avoir pensé à Wood si souvent ces derniers temps. D'avoir ne serait-ce que songé à faire appel à lui... J'aurais voulu reprendre mon invitation. Oh j'aurais tellement voulu !

Je n'avais pas encore dit à Adrian que j'avais invité son pire ennemi par inadvertance, je ne voyais pas à quel moment j'allais le faire à présent.

Le lendemain je me sentais revigorée et épuisée à la fois. Etrange sensation. Adrian dormait, un bras autour de ma taille.

Que pouvait-il bien me trouver sincèrement ? C'était toujours un mystère. Moi je savais enfin que je tenais vraiment à lui. A tel point qu'avec un peu de temps il se pourrait bien que j'oublie Wood. J'étais même à peu près sûre, qu'après cette nuit, mon coeur ne chavirerait plus en voyant Oliver.

Je le savais parce que le dit coeur venait de se manifester à l'instant même alors que ma main caressait la joue mal rasée d'Adrian.

Je repensai soudain à l'idée digne de Serpentard que j'avais eue en parlant à Wood.

Puisque Oliver ne voulait pas protéger son club des manigances illégales et qu'Adrian était prêt à tout révéler au risque de saboter sa carrière je devais intervenir.

Je ne voulais pas que Pucey compromettre son travail. Lorsque j'avais été attachée de presse j'avais entendu quelques trucs. Adrian ne m'avait rien dit mais je pouvais déduire, selon les personnes sur lesquelles il préférait faire pression à l'époque, qu'elles étaient corrompues.

Il ne me restait plus qu'à fournir ces quelques pistes à Rita Skeeter afin qu'elle additionne deux et deux. D'ici peu tout éclaterait, un nouveau scandale de plus sur le quidditch. Wood ne serait pas mêlé cette fois et Adrian n'aurait pas compromis son intégrité de joueur.

Si le club de l'équipe d'Angleterre était sanctionné, Oliver se ferait racheter par un autre club influent : tout le monde le voulait. Au vu du scandale, il pourrait rompre son contrat légalement et avec un peu de chance Adrian passerait à autre chose.

L'intéressé avait les yeux ouverts et me dévisageait.

-Toi tu mijotes un truc. Tu as un air d'une criminelle qui s'apprête à passer à l'action, marmonna-t-il, la voix cassée.

-J'ai été à bonne école.

Il sourit.

-Tu avais déjà tout le potentiel.

-Je ne te dirai pas de quoi il s'agit, le prévins-je, pensant qu'il tentait de m'amadouer.

Alors que je retombai sur le dos, il me lança l'air de rien :

-Mais je ne t'ai rien demandé.

Et sur ces mots il m'adressa un haussement de sourcils. Je m'assis au dessus de lui, passant mes jambes de chaque côté de son bassin. Il m'adressa un sourire coquin, tout en m'aidant à me débarrasser de mon t-shirt.

:::

Je transplanai jusqu'à la Gazette, priant pour qu'il ne m'arrive rien durant les quelques minutes où je serai seule. Et pour ne pas croiser Bonnie. La sécurité me refusa l'accès aux bureaux. Je demandai à parler à Rita, on me signifia qu'elle ne voulait voir personne. Je dus insister pour qu'on lui fasse passer mon nom.

Je pus entrer. Il était très tôt et peu de journalistes étaient déjà présents. Rita buvait un thé noir fumant. Elle n'avait pas changé d'un poil. On aurait pu l'empailler directement comme ça et l'exposer à l'entrée.

-Le retour de l'élève prodigue, lança-t-elle sans même lever le regard de ses papiers.

-Pas vraiment. Je viens juste vous donner quelques pistes pour un possible scoop. Rien de grandiose, un scandale sur le quidditch comme il y en a eu des dizaines. Mais ca fait toujours vendre ce genre de choses.

-Il avait raison sur toute la ligne.

-Pardon ?

-Tu arrives trop tard.

Et sur ce elle fit glisser vers moi un numéro de _Quidditch Hebdo_ qui titrait et racontait déjà tout. Elle consentit enfin à lever les yeux vers moi.

-Tu me déçois, Padma. J'ai reçu une lettre ce matin. Elle est pour toi. Je me suis permise de la lire.

Elle me tendit la missive et je lus, effarée :

«_Tu crois peut-être que je n'avais pas tout envisagé ? On ne double pas un Serpentard. On n'arnaque pas un arnaqueur. On ne me double pas, tu le sais pourtant. J'ai rencardé la patronne de mon nouveau club sur les agissement de mon ancienne équipe. En gage de bonne volonté. Elle a demandé une enquête officielle. Oliver Wood ne sera plus capitaine longtemps. Après ça, - même s'il s'en sortent- ils n'auront plus assez d'argent pour payer la prétendue super star qu'il est. Et j'ai reçu un beau petit pactole de Quidditch Hebdo_ _pour mon témoignage. _

_Je viens te chercher pour qu'on déjeune ensemble ce midi ?_

_Signé : ton mec_

_PS : tu m'as épuisé tout à l'heure et j'ai super faim, je te préviens pas de resto gastronomique aujourd'hui. Un bon fast-food plutôt._

Je relevai la tête, honteuse. Adrian lisait en moi comme sur un putain de tableau à craie.

-La prochaine fois, dis lui de donner le scoop à la Gazette, okay ? Me fit Rita, d'un ton moqueur.

Je fis demi tour, penaude. Ce n'était pas de cette façon que j'avais imaginé revoir mon ancienne patronne.

:::

La soirée d'anniversaire battait son plein. La villa de mon petit ami était bondée, des amis à Parvati et moi et des amis à lui. Les cadeaux s'amoncelaient sur la table et j'espérai survivre au moins assez longtemps pour pouvoir les ouvrir. Krum avait même spécialement fait le voyage pour y assister. Seamus et Dean m'avaient noyée sous les sortilèges de protection, en sachant que c'était probablement vain. La fête avait commencé depuis à peine une heure et j'étais déjà tombée dans les escaliers deux fois, rattrapée de justesse par Warrington. J'avais failli m'étouffer avec un verre de punch où se trouvait malencontreusement un bout de bouchon de bouteille. Parvati avait été très réactive à me lancer un sortilège de dégagement en plein oesophage. Enfin une invitée avait bien failli me trancher la gorge en brandissant un miroir de poche cassé, juste devant mon visage. Adrian m'avait tirée en arrière de sorte que je n'avais qu'une fine écorchure. La soirée ne faisait que débuter.

C'était Parvati qui avait annoncé à Adrian le venue d'Oliver. Dans ma lâcheté je l'avais laissé se charger de la besogne. Sa réaction ? Aucune.

Il avait tourné les talons sans un mot et sifflé son verre d'un trait. Toupety et Bikini se démenaient entre les invités triés sur le volet. Je me demandais toujours si Wood allait se ramener en sachant que la fête se déroulait chez son ennemi juré. A ma grande surprise il se montra, sûrement par pure provoc'. Je le vis poser deux petits paquets cadeau sur la table et se diriger vers moi.

Il me parlait et je répondais bien que je sois incapable de retracer notre conversation. Mon attention était occupée ailleurs. Adrian écoutait. Adossé au premier mur venu, comme à son habitude ( à croire que ses pieds ne le portaient pas !), les bras croisés, il me scrutait avec attention. Merde !

Le visage fermé et l'air peu amène, une veine battait au bas de sa mâchoire. Oups. J'allais en entendre parler.

Wood continuait de me parler, je détachai mon regard de mon petit ami pour le reporter sur mon ex. Il avait beau m'enivrer de son odeur et de son charme, impossible de me concentrer. Lorsque je regardai de nouveau vers le mur, Adrian avait disparu. Tel que je le connaissais, je pouvais m'inquiéter. J'interrompis le célèbre gardien de manière tout à fait malpolie

-Heu, excuse-moi, juste deux secondes ok ? Je reviens.

Sans plus d'explication je me dépêchai de me rendre dans la pièce d'à côté. Evidemment ça n'avait pas manqué. Adrian dansait avec une fille. Jusqu'ici pas de quoi faire une scène. Le problème était que cette fille « winait » sur lui, de dos. Sa paire de fesses se frottant contre la braguette de MON mec.

J'allais le buter. J'allais les buter tous les deux. Je parlais deux minutes avec mon ex et il se permettait de se laisser tripoter par une autre ? Dans quel monde était-ce permis ?

Il ne me jeta pas un regard. Ah il le prenait de cette façon, très bien... Je fis volte face, énervée au possible et retournai vers celui dont j'avais été follement amoureuse. Et toc !

-Paraît que tu martyrises tes coéquipiers depuis que es capitaine ? Badinai-je. Je sais ce qu'ils ressentent, tu pourras leur dire que je les plains et que s'ils veulent s'expatrier pour te fuir, je peux les aider à trouver un manager.

Ma blagounette le fit rire franchement. Merlin que le faire rire aux éclats m'avait manqué. Il me regardait de cette façon... comme s'il venait de réaliser que, à lui aussi, mes blagues lui avaient manquées. C'était cool de rigoler ensemble. Mais quelque chose me tracassait toujours.

Un truc qui s'était insidieusement insinué... : Adrian. S'il voulait jouer à ce petit jeu, moi aussi je pouvais le faire. C'est alors que Krum débarqua, accompagné de Parvati. Il salua Oliver et au bout d'une minute de conversation des plus banales il lui signifia qu'il m'empruntait un moment.

-Qu'est ce que tu fous ? Y a une pute qui alpague ton homme là, me fit remarquer Viktor, comme si je n'étais qu'une sombre idiote.

-Non, c'est lui le connard qui la laisse faire et je suis quasi certaine qu'il est aller la draguer. Je ne vais pas m'abaisser à aller jouer les copines jalouses.

-Arrête de faire la butée pour une fois dans ta vie et va le récupérer, ajouta ma soeur.

-C'est toi qui me dis ça ? M'offusquai-je. En temps normal tu m'aurais conseillé de me taper Wood juste pour le faire chier.

-Il faut adapter sa tactique à son adversaire ma chérie. Et avec Pucey, tu ne gagneras pas au jeu du « je fricotes avec quelqu'un d'autre ». Il a une flopée de groupies. Pas toi. Et il n'a pas peur de jouer à la déloyale si je me rappelle bien. Ca peut vite devenir moche pour ton moral.

Je restai muette. Elle avait raison. Mais Wood était là, et même s'il ne me semblait pas forcément intéressé, il me parlait amicalement et je ne voulais pas partir tout de suite. C'est alors que Krum usa une fois de plus de son culot légendaire.

-Je ne vois vrrrraiment pas ce que tu fais encorrre là. Avec Wood c'est terrrrminé depuis longtemps. Il a beau fairrre son come-back, comme tous les ex, il ne veut pas vrrrraiment te rrrécupérrrer. Ca se voit. Je peux même lui demander si ça peut te fairrre t'activer un peu.

J'avais une boule dans la gorge. Je m'en fichais qu'il ne veuille pas de moi, je le savais. Ce n'était pas une raison pour le me balancer à la face.

-Contrairement à Pucey qui, je te le rappelle, te court après depuis mille ans. Qu'est-ce qu'il te faut de plus nom de Merlin ?! Renchérit ma soeur.

-Tu m'as toi-même dit un jour qu'il finirait par me faire du mal. On sait toutes les deux qu'il me laissera tomber pour une autre, arguai-je.

-C'est probable. Mais ce n'est pas le cas pour le moment. Alors que Wood, lui, t'a laissé tomber pour rien du tout.

-Ce n'était pas pour rien...

Oliver débarqua au même moment pour nous signifier qu'il avait des gens à saluer et qu'on se retrouverait peut-être après. Il déposa un bisou sur ma joue et je cachai mon tremblement tant bien que mal. Fichtre qu'il avait la joue douce et enivrante ! L'épaule encore plus musclée que dans mon souvenir. Et la carrure, s'il m'enveloppait de nouveau...

-Raaah désolé Parrrvati mais j'abandonne. Termina Viktor en s'enfilant le fond d'un verre et disparaissant de ma vue.

Ah, il avait été réquisitionné par ma jumelle, je trouvais ça bizarre aussi qu'il s'intéresse de si près à ma situation sentimentale.

-Padma, il faut que..

-Laisse-moi tranquille ! Pour une fois je me passerais de tes conseils, j'ai le droit de faire les choses comme je les sens sans réfléchir à l'art de la séduction selon Parvati, non ?

J'étais sur les nerfs. Je ne savais pas comment agir, quoi que je fasse j'allais perdre quelque chose et je m'en prenais à ma soeur. C'était la seule qui me pardonnerait toujours.

Elle hocha la tête.

-Fais-moi signe quand je devrais réparer les pots cassés... me souffla-t-elle en partant.

Je laissai échapper un soupir énorme. Ce fut à ce moment que j'entendis une voix de fille surexcitée parler à son amie.

« Par la barbe de Merlin, Pucey vient de partir avec deux filles, je l'ai vu ! J'ai même pu prendre une photo, tu crois que je peux la vendre combien ? »

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. Je posai mon verre sur la première table venue et allai à la rencontre de la photographe en herbe.

-Salut, fis-je en lui arrachant l'appareil des mains.

-Hey ! Protesta-t-elle avant de me reconnaître.

Sa bouche s'ouvrit puis se ferma. Pendant ce temps j'effaçai la photo en question, rageuse et le lui rendit.

-Qu'est ce que... Tu n'as pas le droit de... protesta-t-elle mollement.

-Et encore, je n'ai pas brisé ton appareil en trois, estime-toi heureuse. Les photos non officielles sont interdites ici. Tu veux peut-être que j'appelle la sécurité ?

Elle la ferma et je m'en allai. J'entendis son amie lui parler, au loin.

-Tu ne m'avais pas dit que c'était l'anniversaire des soeurs, Patil je veux partir !

-Qu'est ce que ça peut faire, Pandora ?

-Je dois m'en aller.

Je me retournai, son visage me disait quelque chose mais impossible de me souvenir.

Rapport à ma malédiction les invités étaient censés être des gens de confiance, je doutai fortement de pouvoir faire confiance à ces deux là. Putain, pourquoi les personnes censées s'occuper de la sécurité étaient-elles toutes des brêles ?

Et pendant ce temps ce connard de Pucey était parti avec la pouff et en avait récupéré une de plus au passage. S'il me faisait un coup pareil il allait devoir disparaître de la surface de la terre avant que j'envisage l'idée d'arrêter de m'acharner sur lui. Je le maudirais jusqu'à la septième génération s'il le fallait.

Wood riait en discutant dans un petit groupe. Qu'est ce que ça m'apporterait de continuer ma conversation avec lui ? Concrètement ? Rien si ce n'est me retourner le cerveau inutilement. Il n'avait pas changé, il était encore plus concentré sur le quidditch qu'avant et encore plus exigeant apparemment. Je ne voulais pas retourner vers le passé, je ne voulais pas attendre de savoir s'il voudrait de nouveau de moi un jour. Je voulais aller de l'avant.

J'étais pathétique mais je ne voulais pas courir derrière Adrian. S'il voulait jouer au connard, je comptais bien savoir jusqu'où il irait. Je décidai donc de rester là à me ronger les sangs et à l'imaginer dans toutes les positions possibles avec les deux autres pouffiasses.

Pour échapper à ces sombres pensées j'attrapai ma jumelle au vol.

-Tu as un aveu à me faire, je te rappelle, lui signifiai-je à l'oreille.

Elle m'indiqua un garçon de dos. Et soudain je reconnus le sorcier que son index pointait.

Marcus Flint.

MARCUS FLINT !

Par tous les mages !

-Il n'était pas franchement sobre quand on a... tu vois quoi !, me dit Parvati sur un ton d'excuse. Le lendemain, en se rendant compte qu'il avait couché avec une ancienne Gryffondor, il a failli vomir et m'a littéralement mise à la porte de chez lui. Imagine s'il apprend qu'il m'a engrossée.

Marcus Flint, le géniteur de ma nièce ? C'était le moment idéal pour que Merlin ressuscite et descende sur Terre.

Je n'avais pas envie de me moquer. En fait j'avais envie de lui demander comment elle avait pu ! Avec Flint ! Mais je n'en eus pas le temps car Charlie Weasley venait d'arriver et ma soeur me délaissa instantanément.

Je ramenai donc ma pauvre carcasse chez moi, raccompagnée par Krum.

Il y avait une lumière allumée lorsque j'entrai. Je sortis ma baguette, alarmée. Une silhouette était assise sur mon canapé. Oh non... on allait me trucider pour de bon !

La silhouette se leva et se rapprocha. Quel con ! C'était Pucey.

Krum disparut tellement vite que je vis même pas à quel moment.

-T'es stupide ou quoi ? Crachai-je à mon petit ami.

Il avait le regard noir. Pas noir genre agacé. Noir genre vénère !

-Tiens, Wood n'est pas avec toi ? Rétorqua-t-il, alors.

-Où sont tes pouff ?

-Chez moi. Dans mon autre villa. Elles m'attendent.

Estomaquée, j'ouvris la bouche sans rien dire. Provocatrice, je pris un ton désinvolte :

-Eh bien qu'est-ce que tu attends pour aller les satisfaire ?

-Je te l'ai déjà dit Padma, ma patience a des limites.

-Quoi, tu vas sortir tes crocs parce que tu m'as vue parler à Oliver ? Tu es ridicule.

-Non, j'ai vu la tête énamourée que tu faisais quand lui te parlait.

Chiottes ! Comment allais-je me sortir de là ?

-Tu as halluciné.

Devant ma mauvaise foi, il campa lui aussi sur ses positions.

-Eh bien je te souhaite bonne chance avec lui, tu en auras besoin.

Et il se dirigea vers la porte. J'avais envie de le retenir, de lui dire de ne pas rejoindre les autres grognasses. Mais ma dignité me retenait. Qui serais-je si je piétinais ma fierté pour supplier Pucey de ne pas aller coucher avec une autre ? C'était du grand délire ! Je n'étais pas une groupie sans cervelle prête à ramper à ses pieds pour qu'il daigne me lancer des miettes ! S'il était assez horrible pour me faire ça alors qu'il le fasse.

Je savais que s'il passait cette porte c'était fini entre nous. Pour de on ne rejetait pas Adrian impunément, la susceptibilité du garçon je vous jure. Il avait sa susceptibilité et moi ma fierté. Il passa la porte.

:::

Le lendemain je fus réveillée par un bruit de flashes et de cris. Des paparazzi volaient en balai près de mes fenêtres. En tant que manager-journaliste-attachée de presse, j'étais abonnée à à peu près tous les journaux people. Et déjà tous titraient ma récente séparation. Assorti des deux créatures qui avaient rejoint la villa d'Adrian. On les voyait en sortir, à l'aube, baissant la tête et faisant semblant d'être importunées par les photographes.

Les jours suivants furent pires. Rien ne me fut épargné. De ses frasques en boites de nuit à ses conquêtes qui relataient leurs ébats. Pucey, de nouveau célibataire, faisait des émules. Et tout le monde voulait publier ma version de l'histoire et me harcelait. Je m'emmurai chez moi.

Pucey ne parlait pas de moi et ne commentait pas lorsqu'on disait que c'était ma faute si nous avions rompu. La rumeur voulait que j'aie fait du gringue à Oliver et que nous nous soyons mêmes embrassés. Résultat, le silence d'Adrian fut pris comme une accusation par le public. Je devins la fille la plus détestée.

Deux semaines plus tard je n'avais toujours pas de nouvelles de Pucey, mise à part par le biais des magazines. Ils pouvaient tout aussi bien raconter n'importe quoi. Le crew continuait de se relayer pour assurer un semblant de protection et ils refusèrent de me répondre lorsque je leur posai des questions sur Adrian.

Leur avait-il laissé des instructions sur ma protection ? Où était-il ?

Un matin je fus appelée pour donner une interview sur Sue. Elle avait été repérée par un entraineur et une radio anglaise s'intéressait à elle. En tant que son ancienne manager, mon avis les intéressait. Elle fit le déplacement et nous fûmes toutes deux interviewées.

Mais, bientôt les choses dégénérèrent.

Les auditeurs ne se manifestèrent plus pour parler à Sue mais pour me poser des questions sur ma relation avec Pucey. Ils devenaient pressants et grossiers. Certains m'insultèrent en prétextant que je ne le méritais pas et que c'était bien fait pour moi. Les animateurs ne me vinrent même pas en aide, voyant que l'audimat augmentait.

Même Sue, qui ne me portait pas dans son coeur, me regarda avec pitié. Il ne servait à rien de me donner en spectacle et de répondre aux quolibets. Je restai donc de marbre et polie, au prix de grands efforts.

Une auditrice finit par intervenir pour me défendre. Mais c'était bien la seule. Après son intervention l'animosité augmenta et les attaques se firent cruelles. On me fit savoir que j'étais loin d'être une mannequin et que je ne pouvais pas espérer récupérer Pucey. On me traita de manager au rabais, d'ancienne journaliste à scandale.

C'en était plus que ce que je pouvais endurer en une matinée. Je me levai et fit signe que j'en avais terminé. Coupure pub.

-Ca va ? S'inquiéta Sue, à part.

-Oui, je t'ai appelé un accompagnateur de transplanage pour te ramener chez toi. Tu as très bien répondu pour une première interview, tu t'en sors super bien.

Je lui adressai un sourire de circonstance et elle me le rendit. Elle s'en alla, se retournant une dernière fois. Je me dirigeai alors vers les bureaux, prête à engueuler les animateurs pour leur laxisme outrageant. J'allais leur en faire voir de toutes les couleurs !

Mais on m'interdit l'accès et ce fut tout juste si on ne me mit pas dehors, j'étais devenue la pestiférée du moment et je ne pouvais rien faire contre. Une semaine plus tard c'était l'acharnement médiatique. Des rumeurs couraient sur moi, des gens que je ne connaissais même pas juraient leurs grands Dieux qu'ils m'avaient connue à telle époque et que je n'étais qu'une intrigante, incapable de retenir un mec, horrible mégère castratrice. J'étais étonnée de ne pas avoir encore entendu Bonnie s'exprimer.

Ca faisait un mois maintenant. Un mois que je manquais de mourir par accident chaque jour. Un mois que je repensais à ce qu'Adrian m'avait dit : « Je ne te laisserai pas ». Il était aux abonnés absents alors que je bravai la mort quotidiennement ! Et qua la saison de Quidditch reprenait !

Mais il faisait toujours la une des magazines. Dans mon désespoir je revins sur ma décision d'aller de l'avant et allez savoir comment je me retrouvai dans un resto avec Oliver. Une fille à travers la fenêtre montrait sa chute de reins. L'autographe de Pucey y était signé à la plume indélébile. Wood eut une borborygme dédaigneux. J'approuvai. C'était clair que cette histoire allait partir en cacahuète. Une heure plus tard j'étais chez lui.

Je savais ce qui allait se passer. Et j'étais prête à prendre le risque de retomber totalement et sans réserve. Tout se déroula rapidement. Je ne réfléchis pas, je me forçai à ne surtout pas réfléchir. Je me rappelais de son corps comme si c'était hier. C'était étrange, comme si nous ne nous étions jamais quittés. J'avais les sentiments à fleur de peau. Ce ne fut ni décevant ni grandiose et si l'on m'avait posé la question j'aurais probablement haussé les épaules en guise de réponse.

Lorsque je retombai sur le matelas, en nage et que Wood m'enveloppa dans ses bras, son odeur imprégnée sur moi, j'inspirai à fond. Etrangement elle ne me fit plus le même effet. Il me parla de son poste de capitaine et nous nous rappelâmes de l'époque où il me détestait. Et où je haïssais les joueurs de quidditch. Un comble.

Il s'endormit et mes paupières restaient obstinément ouvertes. Le Wood dont je rêvais n'était qu'un fantasme, comme cette nuit. Lui s'inquiétait trop de son image, de sa carrière. Il ferait toujours passer le reste après. Je posai un baiser dans son cou, inspirant une dernière fois son parfum et imprimant son image dans ma mémoire. Je me glissai hors du lit, soulagée. J'étais soulagée de savoir enfin ce que je voulais. D'avoir fait un choix. Même s'il était trop tard, au moins je savais où j'en étais. Le sujet était clos.

J'aurais toujours une certaine attirance pour Wood, je l'avais aimé et son physique me liquéfiait sur place. Mais ce n'était qu'une illusion. Passé vingt-quatre heures, il ne me faisait plus le même effet. Il ne me faisait pas vibrer. Il m'ennuyait.

Je n'étais vraiment moi-même qu'avec une seule autre personne. Une personne qui n'en avait rien à faire de ce qu'on pouvait bien dire de lui ou de moi. Une personne qui m'agaçait au plus haut point à longueur de journée. Une personne qui n'était pas un fantasme, ni un rêve. Une personne avec qui ça pouvait être grandiose même dans un placard à fournitures entre deux interviews. Une personne qui avait traversé l'Atlantique pour me protéger. Une personne qui était partie parce que je n'avais pas su la retenir à temps.

:::

Les journaux compulsaient toutes les photos les moins avantageuses de moi et Parvati se faisait même insulter dans la rue quand on la confondait avec moi. Manquerait plus que nous nous fassions attaquer tiens ! C'était tellement disproportionné !

Je recevais des lettres d'insultes et de menaces. Comme si je n'avais pas déjà une épée au dessus de la tête ! Krum, reparti aux USA, m'apprit que mon loft à New-York avait été taggé d'insultes.

Par Merlin ce n'était pas croyable ce que les gens pouvaient ne pas avoir de vie pour croire aux magazines et me diaboliser de la sorte !

-Arrête.

Je plantai des yeux de chien battu vers ma soeur. Elle aussi était repartie, ne pouvant laisser Jaya trop longtemps mais je voyais sa tête par la cheminette à peu près chaque jour.

-Tu peux toujours me regarder, je ne te dirais pas où j'ai caché les tablettes de chocolat avant de partir. Tu crois que ça arrangera tes problèmes peut-être ? Me morigéna-t-elle, à travers les flammes.

-Alors dis-moi où sont les bouteilles d'alcool que maman avait ramenées.

Elle hésita.

-Non. Si je revenais et qu'on allait se faire faire un super massage dans un Institut ?

-Je refuse de sortir, avançai-je, catégorique.

-Tu veux que j'envoie une lettre à maman ?

-Surtout pas ! Je suis étonnée qu'elle n'ait pas encore débarquée.

-Je lui ai dit que tu t'en sortais très bien. Mais si tu me fais une dépression je lui dis la vérité.

-J'attends juste que la tempête passe et qu'ils trouvent une nouvelle cible. T'inquiète, j'en ai vu des clients se faire lyncher. Je peux gérer.

En réalité quand ça arrivait à soi, on pouvait difficilement gérer. Mais je n'avais pas franchement le choix.

Je raccrochai avec ma soeur et eut la surprise de recevoir une lettre de Wood. Il me proposait de venir se réfugier dans sa maison de campagne en Irlande, pour échapper à la tourmente. Gentil, étant donné que je m'étais cassée sans un mot la dernière fois. Gentil et inutile : j'en avais fini avec Oliver Wood. Pour de bon.

:::

Le lendemain je dus me rendre dans les locaux où s'entrainait l'équipe pour travailler. Une horde de journalistes m'attendait. Des fans totalement fêlés étaient là, hurlant des insultes et jetant toutes sortes de denrées alimentaires.

On m'empêchait d'entrer. Je sortis ma baguette, prête à envoyer valser tout le monde. Mais soudain ils s'arrêtèrent tous au même moment et s'écartèrent comme la mer devant Moïse. Adrian fendit la foule, sa cape noire de voyage flottant derrière lui. Il avait une démarche de général débarquant en pays conquis.

Il me saisit le bras sans même s'arrêter et la foule nous laissa passer pour entrer dans le bâtiment. Une fois à l'intérieur le brouhaha reprit de plus belle. Je me dégageai et me ruai vers le bureau vide le plus proche.

Il me suivit.

-Padma, ouvre la porte.

Je refusai.

« Alohomora », murmura-t-il. Effectivement, ça marchait aussi. Il entra et referma derrière lui.

-Si tu crois que je vais te remercier d'avoir débarqué comme mon sauveur ! C'est à cause de toi tout ça ! Crachai-je, blessée.

-Je sais...

-Ca fait un mois que je subis la vindicte populaire !

-J'étais à l'étranger pour faire un truc important... Je ne lisais pas les journaux.

-Tu te fous de moi ! Tu n'as donné aucune nouvelle ! J'aurais pu clamser, tu t'en foutais pas mal avec toutes tes conquêtes.

Il eut un sourire suffisant.

-Après avoir passé la nuit avec les deux filles de ton anniversaire je suis parti et là où j'étais je ne pouvais communiquer avec personne, et certainement pas enchaîner les coups d'un soir. Je suis parti pour mettre en place une solution à ta malédiction. Quand je suis revenu j'ai entendu la rediff de l'émission de radio avec la petite...

Je restai muette et détournai le regard. J'étais honteuse. Honteuse qu'il ait entendu toutes ces insultes et ces méchancetés sur mon compte. A force, il pouvait penser que c'était vrai et qu'il avait une erreur en sortant avec moi. Que le public avait raison et qu'il pouvait trouver mille fois mieux. Je réalisai soudain quelque chose clochait.

-Tu mens, l'accusai-je, j'ai vu les journaux, des photos de toi...

-Des montages, j'ai chargé des connaissances de faire croire à tout ça afin que personne ne sache vraiment où j'étais et ce que je faisais.

Ses propos n'avaient aucun sens et je continuai à l'invectiver :

-Pour ma malédiction ? Une solution ? De quoi tu parles ? Tu étais où pour ne pas pouvoir donner signe de vie pendant un putain de mois entier ?

-Je te dirai ça plus tard... Dès qu'on sera sorti d'ici mais pour le moment si tu arrêtais de me crier dessus je pourrais peut-être enfin...

Il s'interrompit et amorça un rapprochement pour m'embrasser. Par réflexe je croisai les bras. Il lui en fallait plus pour le faire reculer. Il enroula ses bras autour de moi et voulut me parler à l'oreille. Sauf que je baissai tellement la tête qu'il dut se contenter de s'adresser à mes cheveux.

-Pardon... de t'avoir fait subir tout ça.

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure et je savais que ça devait lui coûter de me présenter des excuses. Je supposai que ce fut plus facile à faire sans que je le regarde en face. Il aurait dû m'apporter un cadeau, se mettre à genoux et implorer mon pardon, pleurer même. Mais bon, c'était Pucey. C'était déjà un miracle que cette phrase ait franchi ses lèvres. J'aurais bien sangloté pour en rajouter une couche et le faire culpabiliser encore plus mais quelqu'un entra.

C'était le coach qui faillit faire une crise de nerfs en voyant Pucey. Il lui demanda expressément de partir avec une politesse affectée. Ne surtout pas titiller le dragon.

-Si vous pouviez aller faire vos... trucs ailleurs. On travaille ici.

-Non, claqua la voix grave d'Adrian.

-Excusez-moi ? Bredouilla le coach.

-On est occupés là alors dégage et ferme la porte en sortant.

Je ris, entre les bras d'Adrian, tentant de cacher mes soubresauts. Le visage de l'entraineur devint rouge. Il était au bord de l'apoplexie.

-Mr Pucey, commença-t-il élevant de plus en plus la voix, vous avez beau être...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir. Adrian lui envoya un sort qui le fit reculer, lévitant à cinq centimètres du sol et d'un mouvement de baguette, claqua la porte derrière lui. Le Serpentard se retourna vers moi.

-Tu ris ou tu pleures ? S'enquit-il, décontenancé.

Sa question me fit redevenir sérieuse. Pour toute réponse je m'avançai pour venir me lover dans ses bras. Bizarre, je n'avais pas remarqué à quel point ça m'avait manqué. Sa prévenance – enfin un genre de prévenance bien à lui – m'avait manquée. J'étais vraiment longue à la détente.

-Tu viens de virer mon patron d'une pièce qui lui appartient, alors j'hésite, avouai-je enfin.

Il me sourit. Ses fossettes aussi m'avait manquées. J'avais envie d'enfoncer mes index dedans, pour l'embêter, mais je me retins.

-Tssss, me fit-il alors en secouant la tête et en s'emparant de mes mains dont il plaça lui-même les doigts dans les creux de ses joues.

Sur ce geste stupide, je l'embrassai à pleine bouche, passant ma main sur sa nuque. Je n'arrivais plus à me détacher. Comment avais-je pu passer un mois entier sans ma dose ?

Je me dépêchai de le trainer à l'extérieur, afin qu'il puisse me raconter ce qu'il avait trafiqué à l'étranger pendant tout ce temps. J'en oubliai même que j'étais venue bosser. En passant je vis l'attrapeuse, la remplaçante d'Abby la droguée, faire un looping.

Je stoppai ma marche d'un coup, manquant faire trébucher Adrian. La fille de la soirée dont je ne me rappelais pas l'identité et qui était amie avec celle dont j'avais confisqué l'appareil pour effacer la photo ! Je savais qui c'était. C'était Pandora Prescott ! Celle qui avait fait une overdose dans l'appartement d'Abby !

La voyante m'avait bien dit que j'avais ouvert la boite de Pandore. Lorsqu'elle m'avait tiré les cartes, il y avait eu la couleur orange : un mélange de rouge et de jaune. Exactement les couleurs respectives des pilules et de la potion que j'avais données à Abby pour la couvrir et lui éviter des ennuis judiciaires.

Abby que j'avais ensuite forcé à démissionner lorsqu'elle m'avait redemandé de lui fournir mes potions. Elle avait hoché la tête, m'assurant qu'elle comprenait que c'était mieux pour tout le monde. Mais elle n'avait jamais compris du tout. Et son amie, Pandora Prescott ne voulait surtout pas se trouver à ma soirée ! Et je savais pourquoi !

Jamais je ne l'aurais mise sur la liste de mes ennemis mais...

C'était Abby la coupable. Abby m'en voulait et m'avait lancé la malédiction. Et Pandora Prescott était au courant, j'en étais sûre !

* * *

A suivre...


End file.
